Idea (¿Koga x Eden?)(¿Koga x Ryuho?)
by joya blanca
Summary: (Saint Seiya Omega, los otros Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia si) Pronto los caballeros aprenderan , que el aburrimiento de una diosa traer consecuencias inesperadas. (¿Koga x Eden/Koga x Ryuho?)(¿seiya x Saori?)(¿shiryu x shunrei?) (¿Hyoga x Eri?) (¿Aioria x Marin?) (¿shun x june? tal vez si o tal vez no) (¿otras parejas? tal vez si o tal vez no)
1. Chapter 1

Idea

Saint Seiya Omega, los otros Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ( Koga x Eden/Koga x Ryuho) (Ryuho X Koga (Ryuhou X Kouga) Eden X Koga (Eden X Kouga) / Saint Seiya Omega Yaoi./ Ryuho X Koga Yaoi. / Eden X Koga Yaoi.

La siguiente historia esta inspirada en:

"Embrazados" de Princess Virgo (fanfiction)

"El experimento" de ayase25( Mundo Yaoi)

"12:45Hrs" de mi propia autoria (fanfiction y Wattpad)

* * *

El mundo al fin era un lugar pacifico, un lugar donde reina la paz, el amor y…. ¡Oh, qué diablos!...

La verdad era otra, la verdad era que Saori la actual reencarnación de Athena estaba ¡ABURRIDA!...Tener un mundo lleno de paz, sin nada que hacer (ya que estos días la Fundación Kido técnicamente se maneja sola) , la estaba volviendo loca…Al punto que imagino que si en vez de las batallas contra Marte, Saturno, Abzu y Pallas…Hubiera peleado en su juventud contra Hades y Poseidón, sin encontrar a Koga…Entonces su vida sería más interesante.

¡Agh, no puede pensar en esas estupideces!

Sus actuales dorados no son tan problemáticos como los anteriores, se llevan tan bien que hasta van al cine juntos…Excepto Seiya y Shiryu quienes prefieren pasar el rato con sus antiguos compañeros de los bronceados .Haber revivido a los antiguos dorados para que la entretuvieran con sus eternas discusiones, no resulto como ella esperaba.

¡El desgraciado de Dohko se los llevo de parranda a disfrutar de esta nueva era! Y desde que la actual caballero de escorpio Sonia, amenazo al anterior de cortarle la garganta mientras dormía si continuaba haciéndole bromas, el pobre Milo apenas muestra la nariz por este lugar…

* * *

Fue en esos días de aburrimiento, la diosa de la sabiduría que se encontraba "descansando de no hacer nada" en su casa de Isla de Atenea, decidió intentar entretenerse con la única computadora de la casa, la de su hijo adoptivo…..Pensó en buscar partituras musicales nuevas para su piano o cotizar un nuevo caballo para practicar equitación…

-¿Qué es esto?

En el historia había algo llamado " Saint Seiya"…..Kido sonrió burlona, era la serie que se creó a partir de los derechos de la historia que tuvo que vender para pagar sus deudas en los tiempos en que casi se va a la quiebra…

-No era lo que yo buscaba, pero ya que estamos aquí.

Las búsquedas aparecían datos de la serie, capítulos...El anime no le interesaba era solo para matar el tiempo…

-¿Qué será fanfics?

Entre los resultados le aparecían algo llamado "fanficts" o "fanatics"…Una palabra que no existía en su juventud. Para aclarar dudas las busco en "Wikipedia"…

-MMM…Historias de fanáticos.

Oh, ¿así que esto es lo que hacen los jóvenes cuando les gusta una serie?, escriben historias sobre ellas. Dándole una breve mirada a su extensa biblioteca, ella ya se ha leído cada libro disponible, otra mirada, esta vez al reloj, le incido que la hora de la cena llegaría en un largo rato más…

-Nada pierdo por leer uno.

Antes de entrar a una de las páginas de historias de fanáticos, se aseguró que su leal mayordomo no anduviera cerca…Debía mantener una imagen seria e intachable ante la vista del mundo…

-sin moros en la costa.

La primera historia que leyó fue de Seiya y ella, le pareció tierna…Encantada comenzó a buscar otra, cuando vio otra palabra entre los títulos que tampoco conocía…

-¿Qué será Yaoi?

Al buscarlo en Wikipedia quedo roja como un tomate, ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido que existiera gente que pensara que sus amados caballeros…

-¡basta!, ¡esta generación está loca!

Ofendida, apago la computadora….se encamino en dirección a su piano….En menos de 5 minutos estaba de vuelta en la computadora, la curiosidad la carcomía…

-Solo una para ver, que tan locos esta esta generación.

Ese uno se convirtió en varios y de otras series también….Del Yaoi salto a otra cosa…

-¿Mpreg?

En otras palabras "embarazo masculino", había visto algo parecido en una película de "Arnold Schwarzenegger" y sabe que actualmente si una mujer se opera para ser del género masculino pero que si conservaban sus ovarios y útero, podían concebir.

Pero la idea era que un ser masculino (no alguien que antes fue mujer) pasara por la preñes, era un tema que la cautivaba…Sobretodo una historia donde ella hace que sus caballeros dorados se embaracen, otra donde sus caballeros bronceados originales bebiendo el esperma de Milo en cubitos de hielo, quedan en cinta y otra de un videojuego donde un zorrito pasa por la preñes y termina dando a luz "a lo hiena hembra" (lo busco en internet, es algo bastante peculiar)…

-Vah, demasiado internet por hoy.

Molesta consigo misma por haber perdido el tiempo en algo absurdo, finalmente apago la computadora y se preparó para tomar el té en el jardín, como la correcta señora que era.

¿Embarazo masculino?...Ilógico!...¡sin sentido!...¡anti-natura!...Tenia que olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en algo productivo como las cuentas de la Fundación o un rompecabezas…

* * *

Días después, en el santuario…

-Y firmando la forma 23, del articulo 234455555 millones, si…firme aquí….su sello divino aquí….y listo ¿no fue divertido?

\- aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtm…. ¿es todo?

-así es, ¿se encuentra bien?

-SI.

Con una reverencia el maestro de Mu, se retiró…Otro día aburrido en el santuario, justo hoy era el día de firmar documentos para distintas cosas legales….El actual Kyoko (patriarca) era un mar de músculos que apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Shion se había ofrecido amablemente de hacer de "asistente", mientras el Patriarca harbinger de tauro salía a perseguir bichos por la ladera…Con Saga y Kanon intentando "sin éxito" de que el musculoso líder de los caballeros de la diosa de la sabiduría "accidentalmente" se cayera por una ladera…

Seiya de Sagitario continuaba entreteniéndose con partidos de futbol con sus amigos de toda la vida, apenas la visita.

Dohko continuaba preparando fiestas para "recuperar el tiempo perdido"…Maldición, revivirlo y darle juventud no fue una buena idea.

Ni con su adorado hijo Koga podía contar, él se encontraba entrenando junto al resto de los nuevos bronceados en Palestra…Su adorado Hijo adoptivo, el único que no se ha desbandado de sus caballeros…..O eso espera, porque si lo descubre en "malos pasos" , le va a ir muy mal….El y Aioros que al igual que el actual caballero de sagitario , tampoco ve mucho…El "angelito" vive metido en hogares de ancianos, orfanatos y repartiendo sopa a los mendigos…

Así era la cosa, sus caballeros hacían lo que querían, mientras ella juntaba telarañas, sentada en su trono….A veces se preguntaba si ¿de verdad fue buena idea recuperar el santuario de las manos de Pallas?

Necesitaba un modo de recuperar el control, algo tan impactante, tan tremendo, tan profundo que los caballeros de generaciones venideras JAMAS, JAMAS DE LOS JAMESES SE DESBANDEN…Como esta "mezcla de generaciones" ha hecho….

Necesita algo de que se hable, no solo ahora sino dentro de 200 años…..Algo que ningún dios o dios haya intentado nunca antes en cuanto a "aleccionar súbditos"…. ¿Pero qué….?... ¿qué puede ser tan original que…?

-Eso es.

La solución, siempre estuvo ahí…Enfrente de su nariz, entre "historias escritas por fans".


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando el gran y sabio dios de la medicina y curación Griega Asclepio (Asclepios o Esculapio para los romanos) recibió el recado de que la diosa Athena al fin requería de su presencia para un "tema de suma importancia".

Se peinó su barba y se vistió con su mejor toga, pensando que la diosa protectora de la humanidad quería consultarle sobre la cura del Sida o el fin de alzhéimer o como sanar a un esquizofrénico….Algún asunto que este a la altura del título "tema de suma importancia"…

-¿es posible?

¡No para esto!... ¡en el nombre de su padre Apolo y su madre Corónide!, ¿Por qué Zeus le habrá dado el título de deidad sabia a esta idiota?...

-Es anti-natura.

-Mi padre lo hizo una vez.

-Fue en un muslo y fue de último recurso para que el dios del vino sobreviviera…

-no me has respondido.

¡Esta mujer!...se preguntó una vez y se lo pregunta de nuevo ¿Por qué Zeus le habrá dado el título de deidad sabia a esta idiota?...Existiendo millones de diosas jóvenes mejor preparadas que esta tarada…

-Es anti-natura.

La peli lila se puso seria, ya se estaba cansando de recibir lecciones ambiguas o de ser tratada como una niñita tonta….Por si no lo ha notado, lleva millones de años encima...ejem…..lleva" 27 años " encima , además es madre…..

-Eso ya lo dijiste y no te pregunte tu opinión.

El dios acompañado de una culebra, también se puso serio….Él no estaba dispuesto a alterar el modo en que Gea la diosa de la naturaleza, dictamino que debía ser la reproducción humana. A menos que gane algo a cambio…

-¿Qué gano?

-Mi eterna gratitud y una paga por tus servicios, justamente recompensados….

-Eso no me basta.

Indignado camino hacia la salida del templo, una eminencia medica como él no puede darse el gusto de mezclarse en asuntos banales…

-Adiós Athena, llámame cuanto tengas un tema REAL de suma importancia.

Manteniendo su indignación, estuvo a punto de salir del salón del trono de la diosa de la luz…

-¿no quieres escuchar el resto de mi ofrecimiento?

Asclepios detuvo su retirada, mirando sobre su hombre con una ceja levantada. No creía que esta demente que debería estar internada en un psiquiátrico en vez de estar gobernando el mundo mortal, tuviera de verdad más cosas que ofrecer…

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

-Regresa y te lo diré.

El dios de la medicina obedeció la orden, mas por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa…

-Serás el medico exclusivo de ellos.

Los ojos del dios junto a los del reptil que lo acompaña fielmente se abrieron como platos de la impresión, reacción que no paso desapercibida a la diosa de la sabiduría, la justicia y la luz quien sonrió victoriosa…

-Veo que he captado tu atención Asclepios. Si accedes a lo que te pido, tú tendrás acceso exclusivo a los datos que se recolecten de este "inusual proyecto".

-¿De principio o Fin?

* * *

La hija favorita de Zeus contesto con un movimiento positivo de cabeza. El hijo de Apolo sabía que era contra la naturaleza sin embargo…La emoción de "un proyecto medico" absolutamente nuevo era tal, que lo hacía restregarse las manos de nervios….Su serpiente con un sonoro "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ", le recordó que no estaba solo, que debía recordar su pose de recto y sabio médico..

-Ejem….he meditado sobre la consulta que me has realizado y tal vez….tenga algo que te pueda ser útil.

Ante la miraba impaciente de la oji azul, de entre sus ropas el dios del cayado y la serpiente, saco un frasquito con liquido incoloro.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿agua?

Asclepios soltó una risita….Para ser "la diosa de la sabiduría" era bastante ingenua (o bastante tarada)….

-Lo parece pero no lo es, es un "útero artificial".

-¿útero artificial?

-Así es mi "adorada y querida Tía"….

Saori se sintió un poco incomoda al ser llamada "Tía" por este hombre que se veía muchísimo mayor que ella, era cierto que era hijo de su hermano mayor Apolo, aun así…

-¿le sucede algo?

-No, continúa.

-Como le estaba diciendo, lo que hay dentro es un "útero artificial"…Solo una gota se necesita para hacer que cualquier ser vivo disponga de una "matriz de vida"…Lo diseñe originalmente para mujeres que por un fallo de Gea, nacieron sin útero.

Saori Kido curiosa tomo con cuidado el frasco de cristal. Observándolo como si fuera una bomba que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Un útero, ¿eso es todo?

El hijo del dios del sol se levantó de hombros, ¿y que esperaba esta tonta?...Tiene millones de enfermedades que investigar como para dedicarle tiempo exclusivo a un solo proyecto...

-A diferencia de usted Tía, yo no tengo tanto tiempo disponible.

La diosa medito el asunto antes de proponerle comprárselo…..Un Mpreg seria eso que "las generaciones venideras hablaran por años"…Nadie volvería a desbandarse o alejase de su obligaciones ni en el siglo más aburrido…

Por otro lado, si lo lleva a cabo, se arriesga a tener menos caballeros disponibles en caso de que Poseidón o Hades decidan romper el tratado de paz, firmado originalmente para vencer a Marte. O que llegue un dios cualquiera a amenazarla…No hacer lo que había pensado, no es mala idea…

-Athena, ya que veo que esta insegura y yo no puedo darme el lujo que USTED tiene de perder el tiempo, ¿me devuelve el frasco?

Aunque, pensando bien…..Tenerlo guardado "por si acaso", tampoco es una mala idea…

-¿Cuánto me cobras por él?

-3 cofres llenos de monedas de oro.

La gobernante del mundo, con un gesto hiso traer los cofres. El dios de la medina y curación con un momento de su cayado, tele transportó el pago a su templo.

-A sido, un honor hacer negocios con usted Tía…..Solo una cosa antes de retirarme.

-¿dime?

-Esa botella, guárdela en la bóveda más segura e inaccesible que posea….No querrá que ocurra un "accidente", si llega a manos equivocadas, ¿o sí?

* * *

Con una luz desapareció, dejando a la peli lila sola….O eso creía ella. Detrás de una puerta un joven Dragón que por casualidad pasaba por ahí…Miento, él estaba ahí porque a su "amada diosa" los tenia de repartidores de fines de semana y él llegaba con una caja de naranjas frescas.

Ryuho escucho la conversación entera, por el momento fingió no haber escuchado nada….Manteniendo su cosmos apagado…

-Señorita Saori , ¿se puede?

La deidad oculto la botellita en su vestido….

-Adelante.

Como si nada el joven dragón entro con la caja de naranjas…

-Con su permiso.

-Puedes dejarla sobre la mesa de ahí. Con cuidado.

-Descuide Señorita, yo siempre tengo cuidado.

El pelinegro manteniendo su cara inocente y jovial, dejo la caja de naranjas sobre una mesita, sin antes darle una rápida mirada a aquella botellita que apenas se vislumbraba en el blanco vestido de su señora…

-Gracias, ¿Por qué tenías tú cosmos pagado?

-¿Ha?...Es para no alertar al resto de los caballeros, como con la llegado de "los nobles y legendarios dorados" el ambiente del santuario se va vuelto…..sin ofender "algo loco".

Kido observo con detenimiento al hijo de Shiryu…. ¿habrá escuchado algo?...El chico no daba ningún signo de mentira además de que muchos caballeros de bajo rango también hacían eso, por las mismas razones que el…

-Entiendo pero para la próxima vez, ven con tu cosmos en orden para que pueda detectarte.

-Si.

Con una reverencia se fue, Ryuho se alejó pensando que "tal vez" este era el método indicado para mantener "ocupado" a su padre y poner acercarse a "cierto cabellos de color vino"


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

 **Ryuho de Dragón tenia deseos, impulsos de tomar al joven Pegaso y montarlo como un potro salvaje….Si fueran solo "sueños mojados" lo que tiene con el joven Kido, la situación no sería tan complicada….Además de los sueños lo que tenía era amor.**

 **Era un profundo amor, tan grande que le costaba guardárselo dentro de su generoso corazón, era como si Cupido lo hubiera flechado con su flecha más potente. Un amor que lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que si no encontraba el modo de confesarlo el….Una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad… ¡por los dioses consensan un instante a solas!...Si tuviera aunque 5 min sin los "caballeros legendarios" interrumpiendo por cual o tal razón…Sobretodo su padre, el ex dragón es el que más interrumpe…**

 **¡Si tan solo tuviera una distracción!, ¡algo que lo mantenga ocupado!... ¿y si ya lo tuviera?..¡No, imposible!...¡es una barbaridad!...pero tal vez, no sea tan malo, después de todo el de pequeño siempre quiso un hermanito…¡Agh!...¡es una locura!, ¡una barbarie!, ¡no puede hacerle eso a su noble y respetable padre y mentor!...¿o si puede?...¡NO, DEFINTIVAMENTE NO!...o tal vez…**

 _-"¿Qué opinas de la última foto de Koga?"_

-¿he?

* * *

La voz de la rubia europea Yuna de Aguila sosteniendo una revista donde el peli vino aparecía entregando en donativo en nombre de su madre, regreso al pelinegro a la actualidad. Donde él estaba almorzando en palestra junto a "hermanos de armas" de bronce….

-Viejo, parece que estas en la luna. ¡Deberías ver la cara de bobo que traes!

La broma del rubio oscuro Soma de León, le hiso sentir incomodo… ¿Cómo explicarles a sus amigos que justamente era Koga quien lo tenía "en la luna"?..Oh, esta semana en que él ha estado lejos asistiendo a eventos de la fundación...tenerlo lejos lo estaba matando...

-¿Qué?... ¿que dije?

Al notar la incomodidad del dragoncito, esta le dio un codazo a su novio…

 _-"esta incómodo"_

La seria sucesora de "Marín de Aguila", con los ojos le hiso un gesto hacia el chico proveniente de los cinco picos (rozan)….El joven león (sin entender por completo la razón del codazo) se rasco la cabeza…

-oh….No sé por qué, creo que metí la pata. Sorry dragoncito.

-Hey chicos, no se preocupen estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sip, Yuma….Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que mi padre finalmente se curó de las heridas que le provoco Marte. Hablar con el directamente en vez de usar el Cosmo es…"extraño".

Era mentira…..Ok, lo de las heridas era cierto. Lo de la "extrañeza" no, como ellos siempre se comunicaron y el antiguo dragón siempre le demostró cariño, no fue gran cosa…Era preferible que creyeran eso a admitir que su mente estaba en otro planeta por culpa del joven kido…

-No hay problema, nosotros entendemos…..Si necesitas apoyo, no dudes en pedirlo.

-¡Si necesitas distraerte conozco varios lugares!, como mozo he hecho ciertos contactos, ya he lleva a Yuna a…

-¡Chicos!...¡chicos!...se los agradezco pero no creo que necesite "tanto" apoyo, es solo cuestión de acostumbrarme, nada más.

El almuerzo fue normal y como les tocaba ir a diferentes áreas de entrenamiento, le dio espacio al hijo de Shiryu y Shunrei de continuar su meditación….

-He, Ryuho.

O eso creyó… Haruto de Lobo, llego a su lado….

-¿seguro que estas bien?

El noble, preocupado y sabio lobo de bronce….Este castaño de largo cabello y lentes (gafas), le recordaba en algo a su padre….

-Si.

-Por qué…Si estas de humor…no tienes que aceptar pero me sobran unas entradas para un concierto que voy a hacer con mi banda, ya sabes una "salida de amigos"…

El dragón oji azul no es tan inocente como aparenta, él ha notado a un kilómetro lo que esta "salida de amigos" es en realidad…Desde que Yuna olvido a Koga y se puso de novia con Soma, ha motivado al lobo ninja a que invente "salidas de amigos", porque según ella y el resto del mundo opinan que ellos serían una excelente pareja. El problema es que por Haruto no siente nada más allá de una profunda amistad, odiaba tener que dejarlo atrapado en la "Friendzone " (zona de amigos) …

Sin embargo, si acepta esta "salida de amigos", terminara en un problema incómodo...Obligado a emitir una "mentirilla piadosa" que lo sacará del lio…

-Me encanta la idea de ir a uno de tus conciertos…

Una sonrisa incipiente se dibujaba con timidez en el castaño, descendiente de una familia de ninjas...

-…Pero prometí a mi padre ayudarlo a limpiar la casa de libra, desde que el maestro Dohko revivió el lugar está hecho un chiquero…No se explica ¿Cómo? Pero al parecer el maestro viejo es más limpio que joven.

Que se apagó apenas escucho aquellas palabras, su código de honor le impedía demostrar su decepción, aparentando lo más tranquilo posible…

-No importa, otro día será. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego, nos vemos en la cena.

Como si nada, ambos continuaron sus caminos…El sensible pelinegro odiaba mentir, sobre todo a sus amigos….2 veces en un día, era un record que detestaba…

* * *

-MMMMMMMMMM.

 _-"Silencio humano o te rompo el cuello"_

Unas manos lo arrastraron dentro de un cuarto…Mentir 2 veces y ser secuestrado dentro de palestra, este día se vuelve más y más loco…Su "secuestrador" cerró la puerta detrás de sí, asegurándose de que nadie los escuche…

-¡te has vuelto loco Edén!

-Bah, en las batallas pasadas nos han pegado más fuerte.

El dios hijo de Marte(Ares) y actual caballero de bronce de Orión, con su cara de "me importa un bledo el universo", se cruzó de brazos….

-Basta de juegos, se lo que oíste.

-No soy adivino, no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-¡No te hagas el idiota!...Yo también estaba de "esclavo de fin de semana" de la bruja de blanco, le llevaba una caja de manzanas y te vi espiando con la caja de naranjas…Se lo del "útero artificial"…Es más, no solo lo se…

El joven de cabellos grisáceos sonriendo con malicia, de entre su chaqueta de la academia...

-…también lo tengo.

El joven dragón por poco se infarta al ver ¡¿LA MALDITA BOTELLA AHÍ?!...

-glup… ¿Cómo?... ¿dónde?

-Saori se arrepintió, lo guardo en una caja fuerte y como la tonta balbucea entre ronquidos, el tal Milo que gracias a mi hermana, no puede dormir bien…Paseando cerca la escucho…resumiendo él se lo robo a ella y yo se lo robe a él, distrayéndolo con un paquete de chocolates.

-¿Y por qué el caballero de escorpión lo querría?

-Según escuche cuando fingí irme…El imbécil escorpión a estado aprovechando de estudiar medicina y quería usar a sus compañeros dorados como "conejillos de indias" sin consultarles primero, en un loco experimento para subir el promedio...JA JA JA… ¡ya quiero ver la cara del alacrán cuando se dé cuenta que le cambiaron el frasco por un con agua!

-Hm, tienes buenos oídos.

-Es uno de los beneficios de la omnipresencia divina, algo que los patéticos humanos como tú, no disfrutan.

Ignorando el comentario "humano fóbico", el chino se paró firme ante el Marciano, lleno al tema principal…

-¿Qué ganas tú con esto?


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

-¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

-¿Qué que gano yo con esto?

El dios guerrero sonrió, caballero Traidor hacia Marte (Ares) y actual caballero de Athena, sonrió con arrogancia….Este tonto humano, ¿acaso no cree que sabe lo que planea?

Desde el primer momento en que vio al "correcto y angelical "caballero, espiando tras las puertas como una rata, lo supo…..Este "angelical" chico planea llenarle la barriga su viejo y los estúpidos que se llaman "caballeros de la esperanza" para que dejen de joder y él pueda acercarse a Koga.

No ocurrirá, ¿saben por qué?...Porque apenas ocurra, él se va asegurar que el joven dragón sienta una culpa tan enorme que deba cuidarlos y mientras todo el mundo está ocupado por la noticia y pensando un castigo par Milo, por haber hecho el "atentado contra la naturaleza" ya que fue el quien se robó el frasco de los aposentos de la diosa…El pondrá sus poderosas manos sobre el "asesino de dioses" (mato a Abzu y a marte=Ares , se merece el apodo)…..

Disfruta aguantando a 5 tipos llenos de hormonas Ryuho, porque sí que va a gozar con el peli vino…. ¿Y quién sabe?, tal vez le envié una invitación a su boda, cuando se convierta en su consorte real en marte….

-Diversión, eso gano…Además de mantener a esos 5 ocupados…el modo en que se meten en nuestras vidas intentando "compartir sus experiencias a la nueva generación de bronceados , para que ellos no pasen por bla ,bla, bla…"...puaj….¡me da nauseas!

El peli negro no estaba seguro al 100% de esto…Su lado gentil y bueno junto a su lado lógico y sabio: le decían que era una locura en su máximo esplendor….Su lado malo (a quien nunca escucha) le decía que no tenía nada de malo tener "algo para el solo"….Su lado enamorado, parecía concordar con él, le decía que cualquier locura era un bajo precio por tener la ansiada oportunidad con el hijo adoptivo de Saori…

-No se…no estoy seguro, necesito pensarlo.

El peli grisáceo se levantó de hombros despreocupado…

-Oh bueno, no importa….Estoy seguro que ALGUNA vez dentro de este milenio, tu padre y la manada que lo acompaña decida dejar de perseguirnos….¿y quién sabe?...tal vez en nuestra próxima vida, tú puedas confesarte con….no importa.

Lentamente, como saboreando de la angustia mental del pelinegro (quien seguía nerviosamente el movimiento del frasco)…Movió su mano para guardar el frasco de cristal, de donde lo saco….

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Siiii?

-En teoría…..solo una suposición….si decidiéramos hacerlo, sabes que no solo se necesita útero para hacer la posible la concepción, ¿verdad?

-Obvio…..Ya pensé en eso. Ya altere el líquido para que apenas lo beban... ¡Zas!... ¡preñes al instante!, ¡el cigoto que dará paso a embrión, viene incluido!

-¡imposible!... ¿como?

-Tonto. Soy un dios, ¿lo olvidaste?...No existe imposibles para mi genialidad.

En realidad le pago una fortuna a Asclepios por la "magia especial" y otra millonada para que quedara el asunto exclusivamente entre ellos…Estos datos no se lo iba a revelar a alguien tan insignificante como un ser humano, ya que eso dañaría su divino orgullo…

-Hare esto con o sin ti, estas adentro... ¿sí o no? Responde rápido, mi paciencia se está agotando.

Dentro del actual dragón, distintas partes de él se peleaban buscando la opción correcta, en medio de esta "masacre mental"…..Su lado enamorado y dispuesto a lo que sea, gano….

-estoy contigo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Excelente…Yo hice mi tarea en este plan, tu trabajo es encontrar el modo de que se lo tomen.

Con estas palabras le entrego el frasco al pelinegro, quien lo tomo con decisión…

-¿seguro que va a funcionar?

-Ni idea…ni su creador lo saber al 100% ya que nunca antes lo habían usado, vale la pena el riesgo, ¿o no?

-mmmmm...lo vale.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a nuestras aéreas de entrenamiento, antes que nuestros maestros nos regañen por llegar tarde…Recuerda, ni una palabra a esto a...

-nadie, lo se…No soy estúpido.

-Ok "chico rudo", te veo cuando te vea.

El pelinegro se guardó el frasco lo más camuflada mente posible…Hoy había un viento helado por lo que el que el día de hoy evitara entrenar sin sacarse la chaqueta, pasaría desapercibido.

* * *

La oportunidad dorada para cumplir su "objetivo", llego un mes después…

-…y así fue como desarrolle la técnica de los "mi dragones de Rozan".

-gran historia maestro.

-Genbu tiene razón, es inspiradora.

-¡pues claro!... ¡soy asombroso!...JA JA JA JA…Eso me recuera la vez que Shion de Aries, Maestro de Mu de Aries , quien fue maestro de Kiki..

-Maestro, eso ya lo sabemos.

-Pero el dragoncito no lo sabe Genbu…

-Ejem…Maestro, mi hijo si sabe…

-¡Cállate Shiryu!, ¡no interrumpas a su maestro cuando relata sus fantásticas hazañas!

-S…si maestro. Discúlpeme.

-¿En qué me quede?...ah, ahora recuerdo….como les decía, esa vez Shion y yo estamos de camino hacia….

La Señorita Saori decidió hacer un gran banquete para que las generaciones antiguas y nuevas de caballeros, compartieran entre sí en palestra, en otras palabras: Los alumnos hacían el papel de mozos mientras los "honorables" se atragantaban de la comida y bebida que habían en las mesas para ellos….Un verdadero baile del "Equinoccio Primaveral", donde a los jóvenes caballeros les correspondía la "agradable" experiencia de ser esclavos por una noche…

Soma por su trabajo como Mozo esto le era normal, Koga, Yuma y Haruto maldecían internamente a su diosa por esto y a los "honorables" quienes no paraban de tragar y pedir comida…En especial Seiya y Aioria de Leo quienes hacían un concurso improvisado de tragones, con Ikki de Fenix incentivando "disimuladamente" las apuestas, mientras la peli lila se entretenía conversando con Shun de Andrómeda , Kiki de Aries y Paradox de géminis. En cuanto al joven dragón…

-Disculpen…

Termino en medio de los 3 caballeros de Libra, con una bandeja de canapés de salmón que el maestro Dohko, devoraba como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-…..debo ir a reabastecer la bandeja, con su permiso.

Ryuho de Dragón con una reverencia, dejo solos a los caballeros dorados hablando o mejor dicho a Dohko hablando y sus 2 estudiantes predilectos escuchando atentamente sus palabras, como "fangirls" escuchando a su cantante favorito...

* * *

-Sin moros en la costa.

Una de las hieleras sin ocupar, era perfecto para su plan. Solo en aquella cocina, abrió la tapa de la hielera como si fue "indiana Jones" a punto de tomar el artefacto sin importarle las terribles trampas que activara al hacerlo. …El oji azul oculto en su ropa de mozo, saco el frasco de cristal… ¿Por qué la Señorita Saori no se ha dado cuenta que ya no lo tiene?...

-… tal vez no ha abierto la bóveda….

Ruy sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, ¡reacciona!, ¡no es momento para hablar consigo mismo!...Con cuidado quito la tapa del frasco, listo para verter el líquido incoloro…

-¡dioses, que estoy haciendo!

¡Esta es la idea más estúpida y recalco ESTUPIDA que ha tenido en la puta vida!...Ahora mismo va a ir con la señorita Saori, va a decirle lo que hizo y a recibir el castigo que merece, sea cual sea…

-¡mierda, que he hecho!

Un resbalón en el piso húmedo, provoco lo que no quería…Esta hecho….

-Tengo que tirar esto.

La voz de Dohko gritándole por mas refrigerios le advirtió que le sería imposible tener el tiempo necesario para deshacerse de los cubos de hielo "contaminados"…Por lo que escondió la hielera lo mejor que pudo entre unas cajas de duraznos hasta que la fiesta acabara y pudiera tirar por el escusado el contenido de la hielera….Aparentando tranquilidad lleno su bandeja y regreso al salón esperando encontrar la oportunidad de regresar a la cocina...

* * *

Horas después…

Alguien que no era Ryuho, entro buscando algo de comer….En vez de toparse con unos deliciosos duraznos de exportación…

 _-"¿ha?... ¿y esta hielera?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando a su madre adoptiva se le ocurrió hacer la fiesta, no pensó que usarían a los alumnos como mozos, tampoco que no lo excluirían en la tarea. Sabía que él tenía que ser tratado igual a los demás caballeros pero… ¡VAMOS!..

Él es su heredero, quien heredara la Fundación Kido cuando ella finalmente inicie el proceso de muerte y reencarnación de cada 200 años…Aunque el trabajo duro no le incomodaba, ya que de vez en cuanto lavaba platos para tener su "propio dinero", un poquito de consideración aunque sea una vez, no le caería mal…

-huf, estoy molido.

El "cardumen de pirañas" que invadió palestra al fin se ha marchado de vuelta al santuario con su "amada y gentil deidad"...Dándole al fin la oportunidad de buscar algo de comer en la cocina…

-¡Demonios! , ¡No dejaron ni una migaja!

Ofuscado el peli vino (burdeo) pensó que no tendría un bocadillo, hasta que su atención fue captada…..Por unas cajas de duraznos, ¡Ja!...al parecer las "pirañas doradas" no alcanzaron a devorar completa la despensa de Palestra…

-gracias abuelo Zeus.

"Lanzándose" a las cajas con una sonrisa maliciosa, se llevó una gran sorpresa…2 grandes sorpresas: 1- que las cajas estaban vacías, solo mantenían la forma rectangular y 2-….

-¿ha?... ¿y esta hielera?

Rascándose los cabellos con una mano, termino de quitar las cajas que cubrían el aparato rojo…

-Qué extraño, pensé que ya se habían llevado las que trajeron para la fiesta.

5 hieleras fueron las que el conto mientras hacia el rol de "esclavo"….digo…."mozo"…. ¿De dónde salió esta 6?...Ahora que recordaba Camus de Acuario, quien presto o mejor dicho…Saori lo obligo a prestar sus hieleras…Se pasó la fiesta discutiendo con el director Geki de que una de las hieleras se había perdido en medio de las festividades y le exigía que se la pagara o le congelaba el trasero….

Luego un tal Milo al escucharlo se rio, Camus (por alguna extraña razón) supuso que él fue quien destrozo su hielera por jugarle una broma pesada…El caballero de acuario persiguió al otro dorado lanzando ráfagas de hielo por el salón de baile, con el caballero de Cisne Hyoga intentando calmar a quien llamaba ¿maestro Camus?...Saori termino cancelando la fiesta porque la mayoría de los invitados esta o congelado o a medio congelar….

-Esto es perfecto.+

* * *

En el olimpo debe tener aliados para tener esta suerte, con esta hielera podrá hacer una fiesta…Mejor un brindis con sus amigos para celebrar que sobrevivieron a la fiesta convocada por su madre por su enorme aburrimiento, nota mental: "conseguirle un televisor a Saori", no quiere imaginar lo que ocurría si de verdad se aburre, como es una diosa, nada le es imposible…

-este es mi día de…. ¡mierda!

El "asesino de dioses" se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan torpe, apenas sacaba la hielera que por el entrenamiento que tiene le pesaba como si fuera una pluma…Se le dio vuelta derramando el contenido al piso…6 cubitos de hielo sobrevivan al resto que ya era pura agua…

-Nah, si les quito le quito la mugre de las pelusas del piso, nadie lo notara.

En un vaso de plástico que sobro de la fiesta, puso rápidamente los cubos congelados, luego trapeo el piso, dejándolo..."aceptable"…

-¿Qué diablos hare con eso?

Solo falta deshacerse de la hielera, si el tal Camus se entera que el robo el hielo de esta…glup….si sus ancestros adoptivos juntos, lograran evitar que el termine como una "paleta congelada"…

-diablos," problema situaciones, medidas desesperadas"…. ¿Así era la frase?, como sea.

Haber entrenado en una isla tropical con una loca que lanzaba rayos, debe servir de algo…Usando sus manos desnudas fue apretando la hielera como si fuera un papel hasta convertirlo en una bola…

-hm, ¡Ja!..¡Soy mucho mejor que un compactador de basura!

Satisfecho de su obra, junto con la pelotita metálica que ha fabricado, tiro las cajas de duraznos vacías…

-je je je…el crimen perfecto.+

* * *

En ese instante afuera de la cocina…

-¡Que fiasco!

Seiya traía una cara fatal, esta fiesta salió peor de lo que imagino: Primero perdió vergonzosamente la competencia de tragones con Aioria…. ¡La muchedumbre entera lo aplaudió!, ¡hasta Aioros!... ¡lógico, es su hermanito quien le pateo el trasero al actual caballero de sagitario!, fue estúpido pensar que Aioros al ser también un sagitario, lo apoyaría…Arghhhh…¡ya vera ese león!, ¡va a entrenar en cada maldito restaurante de Grecia y le va a dar una paliza en la fiesta de navidad!...

Luego a la loca de Paradox le dio por perseguirlo a él y a sus amigos por ser "los caballeros legendarios"…Que un autógrafo, que una foto para su mamá, que otro autógrafo, un mechón de pelo, que Shiryu es el más guapo y debería ser soltero, que otra foto, que una foto posando con los hermanos: Fénix y Andrómeda , porque su prima es fan….Ikki, Hyoga , Shun y el mismo lograron escapársele…Mientras que el pobre Shriyu estuvo la mitad de la velada huyendo de la loca de cabello celeste hasta que el revivido de Genbu la distrajo lo suficiente para que el ex dragón lograra esconderse…

-…y para colmo cuando apenas nos comenzábamos a divertir, Camus se volvió loco y se puso a congelar a medio mundo, ¡joder!, ¡que nochecita tan putamente mala!

Por la conmoción perdió su arco y sus alas, el correcto Aioros lo mata si vuelve al santuario sin ellos…Una pelea con un Aioros lleno de furia en la casa de sagitario, no es que sea cobarde es solo que…es una pelea que preferiría evitar…

-Tengo que encontrar esa cosa antes de que Ikki presione al capitán de la lancha de irse sin mí.

Por suerte… ¡gracias Zeus y el olimpo entero!...Las preciadas partes perdidas de su armadura debajo de unos manteles semi congelados…

-un poco de hielo, todavía sirven….arrrrrr…. ¡están fríos!+

* * *

Usando su cosmos para calentarse, le vino una idea…Un brindis con sus 4 hermanos de armas, para celebrar haberse reunido después de tantos años y sobrevivir a tantas batallas desde el tiempo en que Shiryu y el eran bronceados hasta los días actuales….Una botella de jugo olvidada bajo una mesa….No era el vodka del bar de Hyoga o ambrosia de los dioses…Igual servía a su propósito…

-ahora, ¿Dónde encuentro….¡lotería!

Saliendo sigilosamente de la cocina, apareció Koga saliendo con la solución a su problema entre las manos….Cuidando de no hacer ruido, el actual caballero de sagitario, le susurro con cara burlona al actual caballero de Pegaso, haciendo que este casi de un salto….

- _"¿Qué haces tan tarde despierto Koga?"_

El hijo de Saori, como en una película de terror lentamente giro su cabeza, topándose con la carota sonriente de su antecesor….

-¿sabes?, yo podría guardar silencio, yo también fui joven…Mientras no rompas las reglas del santuario o hagas algo que dañe a la raza humana….

Seiya podía ser más maduro, podía ser quien ayudo a Koga en tantas ocasione se incluso una vez le mando su cosmos para ayudarlo en una pelea….Pero cuando se lo proponía, a veces salía a flote el "antiguo Seiya"…

-¡déjate de rodeos y escúpelo!

Sin palabras, el castaño apunto al vaso con cubos de hielo…Instintivamente el pelo color vino, alejo el vaso…

-Ni creas.

-Ha bueno, ni modo…Creo que tendré que ir con Geki a decirle que….

-Diablos, toma.

Sonriendo victorioso, el "amor platónico de Saori" usando un vaso de plástico tirado, tomo 5 cubos de hielo, dejándole uno a Koga...

-Para que veas que soy generoso.

-Si claro.

Subiéndose de hombros, el "asesino de dioses " continuo su camino , no alcanzaba para un brindis grupal, solo para un mísero vaso de bebida que se tomaría al seco, por la sed que lo está matando…

* * *

Mientras que en la lancha…

El castaño con mirada confundida/inocente, observaba incrédulo la reacción iracunda del fénix…

-pe..pe….pe...pero ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo burro?!...¡es una maldita broma! ¡¿En serio?!...¡¿brindar con juguito de manzana?!... ¡ya no tenemos 13 años!

-Por lo menos trajo algo, no como "otros".

-¡cierra el pico pato!, esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras traído licor de tus bares, como te dije.

-¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!

Shun se interpuso entre el ruso y su hermano… ¡dioses!..¿Por qué ese par nunca lograba llevarse?...En momentos como este desearía haber sido actor en vez de médico, en este instante estaría grabando en alguna isla paradisiaca en vez de tener que separar a un pato congelado y un pavo de fuego…

-¡Chicos, por favor, no peleen!, se supone que esto es una fiesta.

La cara de conejito a punto de llorar, ese viejo truco le servía cuando era niño y agradecía a los dioses del olimpo que a pesar de la edad, continuara haciendo efecto…Haciendo que el caballero de fuego y el de hielo con un gesto de molestia, se alejaran pacíficamente uno del otro… El actual caballero de libra, dando un soplido de desgano, tomo uno de los vasos de plástico con jugo y hielo…Como siempre él tenía que ser la voz de la razón del grupo…

-¡Vamos chicos, dejen ese basura!... ¡brindemos por la loca de Paradox y que ojala continúe congelada un siglo para que no nos psicopatee más!

La broma del ex dragón relajo al resto del grupo, quienes también levantaron sus vasos…

* * *

Horas después…Regresando a la cocina…

Ryuho comiéndose las uñas veía el espacio vacío donde antes estaba la hielera escondida… ¡Por la puta!...Por culpa del Señor Camus, esta área estuvo clausurada por horas (las que ocupo en destruir y deshacerse del frasco de cristal)...El Chino y el Marciano tuvieron que esperar hasta que todos se fueran a dormir para poder entrar sin levantar sospechas…

-¡estamos jodidos!

Edén, sin ánimo miro el basurero…

-Parece que" alguien" convirtió la hielera en esta pelota, a la fuerza.

Controlándose, el actual dragón noto otra cosa al observar la escena. Era imposible que se le pasara, su elemento era el agua…

-Y por la humedad del piso, a ese "alguien" antes de hacer la pelota, se le dio vuelta la hielera y trapeo el piso.

¡Gracias Athena!..¡Gracias dioses!...El agua y los hielos "contaminados" se han tirado, ya no son un problema…Aliviados, ambos se fueron a dormir. Si la peli lila descubría que faltaba el frasco, era problema de Milo, no suyo….Para" mejora las cosas," en ese instante Milo aprovecho una distracción y puso un frasco con agua (idéntico al original) en la bóveda, para evitar el castigo por robarle a su diosa…Ese era el fin de este embrollo…¿o no?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Días después….En Palestra….

-te ves radiante. Incluso tu cosmos que es tan luminoso como una estrella, ha aumentado su brillo.

Ante el comentario de Yuna, Koga esbozo una enorme sonrisa radiante…

-No sé ¿Qué bicho me ha picado?...últimamente me siento, feliz, lleno de energía.

La rubia asintió, últimamente este peli vino sonríe mucho más…Sus instintos de amazona le dicen que hay "algo" diferente en él, pero ella no puede identificar a ciencia cierta, ¿Qué es?..

-¡RAKI! (raiki)... ¡Qué alegría de verte!

La europea e shock vio a su "ex amor platónico" salir corriendo a abrazar a la visitante….

-¡¿Qué bicho le abra picado?!

La niña de cabellos de color rojo cobrizo y ojos verde claro, se impactó por la reacción de su amigo que no cesaba de abrazarla y decirle lo tierna que era…

* * *

En la recamara de Athena, en el Santuario...

-al fin solos, ¿Aioros….?... ¿y Raki?

-Descuida, lo mande a la tintorería a recoger mi vestido nuevo, tardara horas ji ji ji…Y esa niñita impertinente, convencí a Kiki que le diera el día libre para ir a visitar a los nuevos bronceados en palestra.

Solos, con el correcto de Aioros en el pueblo, el actual patriarca casando luciérnagas en la pradera y futura Aires lejos…Saori desde la primera vez en que el castaño la rescato ha tenido la fantasía de tener su primer beso con él, cuando ella se lo propuso él no le incomodaba la idea...Seiya cerró los ojos acercándose lentamente a aquellos labios, lentamente se acercó al punto de oler su perfume….

-tu perfume…

-oh, ¿te gusta? Es olor a flores del…

-¡Apestas a pescado podrido!...mmmmmm.

La deidad vio incrédula al caballero de sagitario salir corriendo asqueado de su templo al sentir el aroma de la colonia fina de su diosa.

* * *

En la Casa de Sagitario (Pasando antes por las casa de Piscis , Acuario y capricornio)…

-dioses, Kido necesita bañarse.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre un sofá, cerrando los ojos intentando calmar su agitado estomago…

-Te ves fatal.

Con pereza, abrió un ojo al ver al antiguo caballero de sagitario con el vestido nuevo de S entre sus manos. Aioros dejo con cuidado la prenda sobre una mesa, acercándose preocupado a su predecesor…

-Seiya las náuseas no te van a quitar solas, por última vez necesitas un doctor.

El líder de los caballeros de la espereza abrió la boca para protestar ante las palabras del otro castaño….El perfume de este lo detuvo… ¡¿Por qué demonios últimamente el olor a pescado podrido se puso de moda?!

-MMM…agh….¡quítate!...mmmm.

Como si el diablo le pisara los talones, el ex Pegaso corrió "a la velocidad de la luz", empujando al otro castaño en su camino al baño…Aioros cerrando los ojos, se cruzó de brazos mientras movía la cabeza negativamente…

-Esto no es normal.

"Algo raro" le ocurría a su compañero de templo y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien….

-No puedo usar el cosmos, Seiya se enojaría si comparto cosas privadas con otros de él….ya se.

Suerte que Kiki y Raki le enseñaron a usar el celular y WhatsApp…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Casa de Leo (Pasando la Casa de escorpio, libra y virgo)…

El fénix se encontraba irracionalmente "conmovido" con un comercial en donde olvidaron un perrito bajo la lluvia….

-shift…shift….pobre perrito…BUAAAAAAAA.

-¡Ya Ikki solo es un comercial!..Pufffff…que "delicadito" salió este tipo rudo antisocial.

-¡¿Por qué MIERDA TODOS ME LLAMAN ASI?!...¡¿NO SOY ANTISOCIAAAAAAL?!

-WOW…. ¡relájate fue una broma!

El dueño de casa, tuvo que resguardarse detrás de un pilar para evitar que este pavo le quemara el trasero….En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda para mover unos muebles y por qué se le ocurrió dejarlo ver la tv….

-Si tipo es quien va ser el "futuro caballero de Leo", el santuario está perdido.

La peli lila lo decidió así, cuando Aioria muera y si las ganas de quemar continúan en el peli azul, eso se va a cumplir más pronto de lo que el rubio oscuro le gustaría…

-¿he?...¿desde cuándo mi hermano usa WhatsApp?.

Un msn de su consanguíneo mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos, resguardándose en aquel pilar (no vaya a ser que su "sucesor" le de otra pataleta y queme el templo entero), reviso su teléfono móvil…

 _-"a Seiya le continúan las náuseas. Necesito el número de un doctor. Ya trate de conseguirlo con otros dorados: Aldebarán solo conoce veterinarios, los gemelos solo me mandan insultos por interrumpirles sus intentos de acercárseles a Paradox…..Shura, Dm , Fudo , Shaka y Afrodita no contestan...Milo solo me lanza bromitas tontas como si quisiera evitar el tema…_

- _Sorry, yo no tengo…_

 _-El hermano de Ikki es médico, ¿Por qué…_

 _\- Ikki por poco me quema el culo._

 _-¡Por los dioses!, ¡¿estás bien?!_

 _-Que vah, soy el poderoso callabero de leo j aja j aja._

 _-"Caballero" hermanito, se escribe "caballero"._

 _-ups, sorry :[..."_

Casa de Acuario (debajo de la piscis)….

El rubio desde la cama, miro molesto a su maestro, ya no era ni un niñito ni un adolescente para que lo mande a la cama porque si….

-Maestro Camus, le digo que ya estoy bien. Tengo cosas que hacer y me voy a…

-Hyoga, por última vez. Te levantas de esa cama, te voy a congelar las piernas al 0 absoluto y te las rompo en pedacitos, ¿está claro?

-S...si…muy claro maestro Camus.

El serio y frio peli azul-turquesa marino le dio una última mirada de advertencia a su alumno antes de salir de la habitación. En realidad no era su alumno, era el alumno de un alumno suyo Cristal, pero Hyoga lo considera también su maestro porque "el maestro de mi maestro es mi maestro", complicado lo sabía….Regresando al tema principal…

Camus no quiera demostrarlo en realidad le desagrada demostrar cualquier emoción…..Esta preocupadísimo…Luego de una corta pelea amistosa, el ruso se mostró extrañamente agitado…Por poco se desmaya si no lo alcanza a agarrar…El sonido de su teléfono, llamo su atención, guiando sus fríos ojos violetas hacia la pantalla…Normalmente ignora esa "aplicación", sin embargo era Aioros quien intentaba comunicarse…

- _"hola Camus, ¿conoces a un médico?...Seiya…._

 _-no"_

Refunfuñando apago su aparato de comunicación…

-Un día de estos voy a congelar al tipo que invento WhatsApp, esa estúpida cosa solo sirve para molestar a la gente….Hm, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Shun?

Hacia horas que mando a llamar a ese peli verde, con el 8°, 9° y el cosmos omega ese "caballerito de bronce", ya debería estar aquí….Y hablando de gente que necesita un médico…Seiya cuando paso por aquí, se veía nauseabundo...¿tal vez debería pedirle un médico a él también?...

-Es el "favorito de athena", que ella gaste llamando a un doctor para él…. (¿Es ese el sonido de "cierto nórdico" intentando levantarse?)…¡HYOGA, SI TE ESTAS LEVANTANDO, TE VOY A ROMPER LAS PIERNAS!

* * *

En la Casa de Virgo (Entre Leo y Libra)….

Fudo, el actual caballero de Virgo observaba con detención al desmayado peli verde...

-¿No deberías revisarlo?, escuche que una vez lo nombraste "tu sucesor"

-Si el designio de Buda es que Shun este descasando en el loto, ¿no deberíamos dejarlo fluir?

Ante el comentario del rubio levitando con los ojos cerrados, el peli verde claro de piel morena y ojos de diferente color, hiso una imperceptible mueca de desagrado, Shaka le acaba de decir "lo hare luego de mi meditación. No molestes o lo lamentaras"… ¿Cómo es posible que este ser tan distante del dolor ajeno fuera capaz de llegar al nirvana?...Era la pregunta que la reencarnación de "fu-doo" siempre preocupado del bienestar de la humanidad, se hacía….

* * *

En Casa de Libra (Entre escorpio y virgo)…

-Maestro…creo que debería dejar que Shun….

-¡Tonterías!... ¡que sabe un matasanos que yo no sepa!, quédate quieto.

El rejuvenecido Maestro de 200 años de edad, le tomo el rostro con una mano mirando a su alumno de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba abajo….Últimamente el actual caballero de libra come como un cerdo y él va a descubrir la causa…

-MMM…saca la lengua.

-Pero Maestro….

-Hazlo.

Shiryu incomodo por el modo en que lo examinaban, saco la lengua obedeciendo la orden….Sin importar el rango que posea, el siempre será un "alumno obediente"…

-Interesante…SI...si….esto...creo haberlo visto antes…

-¿Qué?..¿Qué cosa maestro?

-Abre más la boca, que necesito ver.

Dohko de paso aprovecho también de revisarle debajo de los parpados, luego le tomo el pulso…

-Ahora, enciende tu cosmos.

-Perdone Maestro, ¿Para qué?

-Tengo una sospecha….Para confirmarla, necesito verlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Tengo una sospecha….Para confirmarla, necesito verlo.

El oji verde no entendía "ni j" de lo que el gran maestro buscaba…Sin embargo confiaba ciegamente en él….Al ver el brillo del cosmos de su alumno, el caballero de color marrón sonrió con sarcasmo, cosa que le dio un escalofrió a su correcto discípulo…

-Ya se lo que es….Hace mucho, cuando era Joven y jugaba a las cartas con Asclepios, el me conto de un proyecto, algo revolucionario que había inventado. A decir verdad, nunca espere que le resultara o que llegara a ver" aquel brillo" que solo se ve en las amazonas en "estado"

El ex dragón levanto una ceja confundido…

-¿estado?... ¿a qué se refiere maestro?... ¿qué es lo que tengo?, ¿es grave?

-Niñito, me sorprende que con lo que llevas de casado, aun no seas capaz de identificar los "síntomas" del "estado" en que dejaste a tu esposa hace 14 años atrás.

A continuación su maestro, a quien consideraba un padre, coloco una mano sobre su hombro…

-Shiryu, estas embarazado.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombre de 200 años, era que su discípulo favorito (no le cuenten a Genbu) se encontraba "fuera de combate" en el frio piso de la Casa de Libra.

-task,task,task…Reacciono igual que cuando le Shunrei le dijo que esperaba a Ryuho.

Sin problemas el "ex anciano maestro" cargo a "la voz de la razón entre los caballeros de la esperanza", dejándolo sobre un sillón…. ¡Que lio!, si le llega con chisme a su "esclavizadora" sin pruebas, seguramente lo terminara internando en un hospital psiquiátrico con triple chaleco de fuerza"…Haciendo sonar sus dedos, se le ocurrió una idea que evitaría que lo den por loco…

-¡el matasanos!

¡El caballero de Andrómeda es médico!, ¡él puede confirmarlo! Hace poco el peliverde llego porque Camus lo llamo, si se apura segurito que lo alcanza antes de que acabe de meditar o adorar a los "cercanos a los dioses" o de hacer lo que sea que lo retiene en la Casa de Virgo…MMM…Por el cosmos irregulares que percibe…Seiya, Ikki y Hyoga también están con "estados alterados de energía", ¿será que ellos también están embarazados?... ¡por los dioses, ojala que no!...Si su amada e histérica deidad se entera que sus esclavos a quienes usa para cargar sus cosas pesadas…ejem…."caballeros favoritos" han sido….

-Luego me preocupare.

Antes de salir hacia abajo, le puso una nota pegada en la frente al dragón encinta para Genbu a quien Dohko mando a comprarles donas: "déjalo roncar tranquilo, luego te doy detalles. Dohko"

* * *

En la Casa de Virgo (Entre Leo y Libra)….

Fudo esperaba calmadamente a que Shaka terminara de revisar los chacras de Shun, colocando su mano sobre su abdomen….La impresión fue tal, que el alumno de buda abrió los ojos azules…

-¡Por Buda, es imposible!

-¿Qué viste?, ¿de nuevo fue poseído por un dios maligno?

El peliverde claro, había escuchado que hace años el peliverde oscuro fue poseído por Hades, el dios de la muerte... ¿será este el culpable de su desmayo?...

-El….

Antes de que el rubio fuera capaz de responderle a su predecesor, apareció el antiguo caballero de libra cubriéndose la cara con una mano, ofuscado...

-déjame adivinar, ¿también esta embarazado?

-Así es….espera un minuto, maestro ¿Por qué dijo "también"?

El moreno actual caballero de Libra, sin dudarlo usando el cosmos se comunicó con su diosa y de paso comunico la noticia "agridulce" al resto de los caballeros…

* * *

En la casa de Escorpión (entre sagitario y libra)…

El hombre alto de tes blanca, cabello largo semiondulado de color azul oscuro y ojos verdes, a quien las sirvientas tildaban de "sexy", hacia sus maletas nerviosamente….Se mordería las uñas de nervios si no temiera dañar su preciada "uña escarlata"…

-mierda….diablos…maldición.

Su "experimento" se ha salido de control, en vez de que sus compañeros dorados fueran sus "ratas de laboratorio", ¡terminaron siéndolo justo los 5 que Athena idolatra!..¡¿Cómo paso?!...Se aseguró que la hielera que uso para el experimento, no saliera del santuario…Después de invitarlos a una cerveza helada, la hielera que compro la desecho…entonces ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo?...

¡QUE CARAJA IMPORTA!...Lo único que sabe es que si Athena se entera de que él la robo…No quiere imaginar el castigo que le impondrán…. El Patriarca harbinger era un bobo y un mar de músculos, glup…pero apenas se entere, el torito sadico le va romper los huesos uno por uno….

 _-"¿por que empacas?"_

Por poco se le sale el corazón por el pecho al sentir a la peli rosado tan cerca, ¡diablos!...Este chica sabe ser silenciosa…

-¡demonios Sonia!... ¡por poco me das un infarto!

-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿A dónde vas?

-EEEESTEEEEEEEE…De…de….¡de vacaciones!...¡sip!...¡unas largas y merecidas vacaciones!..."ja ja ja ja ja ja"…

Cerrando lo más rápido que puso su maleta, se dirigió a la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello (y su vida de verdad dependía de ello)…

-…adiosito Sonia, te dejo el templo a tu cuidado.

Antes de salir, sintió en su cosmos el grito de su deidad…" ¡VENGAN TODOS ANTE MI, AHORA!"

Intentando parecer calmado, aferrándose a su maleta…Camino junto a su predecesora hacia arriba…Tranquilo Milo, no pasa nada si te mantienes callado nadie sospechara de ti...Además son bebés, ¿a quién no les gusta los bebés?.."ja ja ja"….Y son solo esos 5…5 caballeros…No es tan grave...digo…no es que haya provocado la preñes en alguien que de verdad le importe a la peli lila como un padre, tío, sobrino o un "hijo"….

* * *

Mientras caminaban la peli rosado, noto a su antecesor… ¿nervioso?..

-Milo…

-¡YO NO LO HICE!...ejem… ¿dime?

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?

-¿nervioso?..¿YO?.."ja , ja , ja, ja"..¡Qué chistosa!...vamos, apurémonos que nuestra "amada, adorara y piadosa diosa nos está esperando".

Por la máscara, no se notó cuando Sonia levanto un ceja:" ¿amada, adorara y piadosa diosa nos está esperando?"…Normalmente Milo estaría quejándose como niño chiquito por que la "bruja de blanco" lo obligo a levantarse de la cama un domingo….Tal vez el rumor infundado de que Athena estaba pensando poner una 13 casa (entre sagitario y escorpio), la "casa de ofiuco" por la constelación recién descubierta por la nasa, le está pudriendo el cerebro al peli azul….

* * *

Mientras tanto en Palestra…

-awwwwww… ¡eres tan linda!, ¡tan tierna!, ¡tan adorable!, ¡casi como una bebita!

-¡suéltame!..¡Suéltame o te juro que te lanzo volando por los aires con mis poderes psíquicos!

-¡Ay, no seas mala!... ¡déjame mimarte otro ratito!

La cara de borreguito regañado del hijo de athena, hiso que la pelirroja sintiera compasión...

-ah, solo 5 min.

Emocionado el Pegaso apretó el abrazo…

-AAAAAHHH… ¡retiro lo dicho!..¡AYUDA!

Ryuho y Edén se miraron pasmados…. Era el descanso del entrenamiento de la tarde, Raki (la alumna de Kiki) fue de visita ¡y Koga no dejaba de abrazarla!...Últimamente el peli vino tiene una fuerte atracción hacia "lo tierno", a tal punto que hasta al peli negro le parece exagerado…

Mientras Yuna toma de los brazos a la futura caballero de Aries y Soma con Haruto agarraban al oji café por detrás, en un intento de separar a la niña de 8 años del joven exageradamente "aprensivo"…El dragón y el dios caballero, se alejaron…Esto no pasó desapercibido a los tenaces ojos del "lobo ninja", quien se preguntaba "¿en que se habrán metido?"…

* * *

Una vez en un lugar lejano, seguros que ninguno de sus amigos los siguió….

-Dragoncito, tú conoces de medicina…

-Medicina oriental.

-Como sea….glup….t…Tú…crees que nuestro amigo Koga pueda estar…

El dios del rayo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…De solo pensar en lo que la buja del vestido blanco les hará si se llega a enterar que ellos han embarazado a su hijo….Por primera vez sentía miedo… ¡En el nombre de Marte!... ¡qué pasa si la loca quiere que se responsabilicen!...El peli grisáceo amaba a Koga pero no quería en niño en su vida….Por su lado Ryuho, en pose de pensador con toda calma…

-creo que tendría que examinarlo primero o comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Por su lado, al pelinegro quien también pensó en la posibilidad de que lo "responsabilicen", no encontraba objeción en ello…Sus padres también fueron padres adolescentes, ellos los ayudarían, además que la idea de formar familia con el peli vino, le emocionaba muchísimo, era una de sus fantasías "no sexuales" con Koga….Solo que en la fantasía ellos estaban casados, eran mayores y Athena aceptaba la relación… ¡ATHENA!... ¡¿Qué pasa si decide castigar a Koga?!...No….se estaba adelantando a los hechos, adelantarse a los hechos era incorrecto como su padre le enseño…Primero necesita….

" ¡VENGAN TODOS ANTE MI, AHORA!"

El grito de su diosa por el cosmos desde el santuario, capto la atención tanto de alumnos como maestros de Palestra, ¿Qué bicho le abra picado a la histérica diosa de la sabiduría ahora?

Regresando con el resto de los bronceados en Palestra...

Soma se rascaba la cabeza, confundido, nunca antes escucho a la peli lila gritar tan exasperada…

-Cielos, nunca antes escuche a la señorita Saori gritar tan exasperada ¿crees que lo de Ofiuco sea cierto?

Haruto se subió de hombros, con esa histérica nunca se sabe…

-Ni idea….Antes de ir ante ella, Koga vas a tener que soltarla, Raki no es un juguete.

-¿he?, no exageres.

La rubia amazona decidió apoyar al castaño, cansada de intentar "rescatar" a la peli roja de los brazos del peli vino tinto…

-Koga, voy a contar hasta 3…..1…2...

-ok, ok …..la suelto..shift…..¡que pesados!

El mini lloriqueo del Pegaso al soltar a la futura Aries, activo las alertas del ninja lobo con lentes (gafas)…Primero se comporta extremadamente efusivo y ahora está haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito….Le guste al joven Kido o no, luego de atender el llamado de la deidad, lo va a llevar a la enfermería o al psiquiatra…..Después va a tener una seria charla con Ryuho y Edén, su fina intuición le indican que ellos tienen "algo que ver" con los inspirados cambios en el "asesino de dioses"….Oh, Ryuho, Haruto esperaba en el fondo de su corazón, que su intuición que siempre acierta, esta vez se equivoque.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ahí estaban, tanto los nuevos como los viejos, tanto los revividos como los que aún no han pasado por segunda vida, tanto amazonas como caballeros, reunidos en el gran salón del trono del templo de Athena, mirándose entre ellos confundidos….¿que será lo que histérica diosa quiere ahora?...

Intentando buscar respuestas, la joven Raki miro a su maestro Kiki de Aries…

-Maestro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé Raki.

Kiki tan confundido con su alumna, miro a su maestro recién revivido...

-Maestro Mu, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que ocurre?

-Ni idea.

Mu igual de confundido que su alumno, miro a su maestro recién revivido…

-Honorable Maestro Shion, ¿sabe lo que ocurre?

El peli verde solo le dio una mirada serio, aunque el dejo de ser el Patriarca para ser el asistente de este, el consideraba que su deber no era meterse en aquellos asuntos, que a la hora correcta su diosa acompañada del actual patriarca, darán la noticia…Eso si esa masa de músculos no deja de prestar atención a aquella abeja que revolotea las cortinas, ¡por athena!... ¿en que estaban pensando cuando le dieron el puesto a ese?...Hasta los gemelos dementes de Géminis serían mejores que el…hasta la loca fangril que porta la armadura de la casa gemelar, sería mejor…

* * *

Por su parte los caballeros dorados de Capricornio, Cáncer y Piscis….

-Miren, el alacrán tiene cara de funeral.

A lo que dijo el caballero de piscis, el de cáncer….

-Yep, ese tiene la palabra JODIDO escrita en el rostro.

-Hm, ¿en que se abra metido ahora?

-Te apuesto Dite que se acusa solo, en 1 hora.

-Vah, ese tonto va a demorar 1 ½ hora, está hecho una sopa.

-Ustedes dos no deberían llamarse caballeros, las apuestas en el templo son una ofensa a nuestra diosa…

Los caballeros de cáncer y piscis pensaron que Shura les daría un sermón…

-…les apuesto que lo hace en 5 min.

Mascara de muerte tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada, mientras le daba la mano al caballero de Capricornio, acordando la apuesta….

* * *

Athena apareció de improviso acompañada del dios de la medicina: Asclepios…La diosa espero pacientemente a que su Patriarca la anunciara. Pero el peli blanco se encontraba entretenidísimo charlando con el antiguo caballero de Tauro Aldebarán sobre comida…Un golpe en la cabeza con el báculo llamo su atención…

-¡hey, mujer!, ¿Por qué…oh, claro…..hm…..ATENCION ATHENA HA LLEGADO.

Los cuchicheos pararon al seco al escuchar la voz estridente del Patriarca, todos/as se pusieron firmes y en sus respectivas pociones, esperando en silencio las palabras de su dueña…ejem…..diosa…

-Mis amados Caballeros y Amazonas, recientemente se me ha informado de un acontecimiento terrible que los afecta a ustedes y a mi persona, he revisado en mi bóveda privada donde tenía guardo un líquido milagroso que contenía un útero artificial que recientemente ha sido modificado para crear un embarazo en cualquier ser, sin importar el género…

-¿Y para que usted quería algo como eso?

Saori movió su báculo en forma de amenaza hacia el patriarca, que si no comenzaba a hacer bien su trabajo recibirá otro golpe…

-Silencio Aioros. Athena no tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que hace o deshace.

-Lo lamento, Patriarca. No volverá a suceder.

A Aioria le incomodo que reprendieran a su hermano, muy diosa suya será pero él también quería saber ¿para qué demonios tenia guardo la peli lila ese líquido?...Glup…a leído suficientes fanatic como para hacerse una idea de lo que la loca ideaba, de solo pensarlo un sudor frio paso por su espalda… ¡¿Por qué no se fue a tener una vida normal con Marín, apenas los revivieron?!...Si hubiera hecho lo que la antigua caballero de águila quería, estaría plantando hortalizas en su propio campo en vez de sucumbir a los caprichos de esta deidad…

* * *

-Ejem…Como les decía antes de la fuera "bruscamente" interrumpida….el líquido que adquirí de Asclepios aquí presente por razones que omitiere, me ha sido robado…

-¡YO NO LO HICE!

Los asistentes se voltearon en busca del origen del grito, quien era nada más y nada menos que Milo….

-esteeeeee….."Yo no lo hice...de guardia"…sip, eso quería decir…..perdonen Athena, esa noche me tocaba patrullar y le cedió el turno a mi irresponsable sucesora….

-¡¿Qué?!...¡COMO TE ETREVES A INJURIARME!

La semi diosa hija de marte, iracunda ante la mirada sorprendida de todos (excepto de Edén quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la aptitud de su hermanastra)…En menos de u tenía agarrado de la garganta al antiguo escorpión amenazado con asfixiarlo….

-repítelo.

-awww…as…ss…un…..

La Amazona de escorpión sin asco le rompe el cuello, a no ser…

 _-"suéltalo"_

Un brisa fría detrás de ella, Camus seguramente le indicaba que si alguien debía asfixiar al peli azul por su mal actuar, ese era el….La hija del dios de la guerra, respetaba al antiguo Acuario…

-Solo por esta vez.

La peli rosado dejo caer el peli azul, quien recuperando el aliento le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a su amigo…Este le dio una fría mirada de _"sin agradecimientos, no importa lo que hallas hecho, si es grave yo mismo hare cumplir la sentencia"_

Dohko estaba serio ignorando la escena, su atención estaba puesta en el nuevo Pegaso, ese "brillo" en su cosmos…. El dios de la medicina también lo noto, temiendo lo peor instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás de la diosa de la sabiduría, preparado para huir con su serpiente en caso de emergencia….Saori harta de las interrupciones, decidió ir al grano….

-El líquido en cuestión ha sido robado, por razones fuera de entendimiento al parecer ha sido ingerido por los apodados "caballeros legendarios" o "caballeros de la esperanza".

* * *

Un enorme ¡¿QUEEEE?! Inundo la sala….Paradox no sabía si ¿desmayarse o ponerse histérica?….Genbu miraba a Shiryu como si este fuera un alíen, Camus sospechando la culpabilidad de Milo, comenzó a activar su cosmos con ira a punto de congelar el salón….Kiki junto a Mu estaban en shock, raki quien aún no sabía ¿de dónde venían los bebes? Estaba confusa….Aioria no sabía si burlarse o pedirle hora al psiquiatra para su diosa para adquirir ese líquido….Fudo y Shaka preferían mantenerse en silencio…Los gemelos de géminis no dejaban de mirar las salidas con nervios, por si a la loca se le ocurre comprar más de ese líquido….

¿En cuanto a los afectados?...Seiya se encontraba concentrado en evitar vomitar mientras Aioros lo felicitaba por el bebé, Shiryu quería que se lo tragara la tierra muerto de vergüenza e intentando pensar en un modo "amable" de contarle esto a Shunrei…Ikki quien noto el cosmos iracundo de Camus, comenzó a activar el propio listo para darle su merecido a Milo….Shun no sabía si ¿llorar de pánico o de felicidad? e Hyoga lo único que quería era una silla donde sentarse, el cansancio lo tenía molido...

El ex Patriarca, comenzando a dudar de que si fue buena que lo revivieran en este siglo…

-Con todo respeto, ¿está segura?

-Con Shiryu y Shun estoy segura….En cuanto al resto, tendremos confirmación apenas Asclepios los revise…Quiero aclarar que el malhechor que ha hecho este crimen, será castigado severamente, no duden que no lo encontrare pero….Si confiesa ahora, seré clemente.

Milo sudaba como si estuviera en pleno desierto, Ryuho temblaba levemente y edén también….El resto silencio absoluto….Koga no sabía la razón, de repente la vista se le puso borrosa….

-¡KOGA!

* * *

El caballero de Dragón y el de Orión intentaron auxiliarlo, siendo empujados por su diosa quien se acercaba preocupadísima a su hijo desmayado, acompañado del dios de la medicina…Este lo reviso…

-Oh.

-¿Qué tiene?

El "sobrino" de la diosa guardiana de la humanidad, tenía dudas serias sobre dar el diagnostico. Armándose de valor…. ¡Dioses!, ¡esto es más raro que el vino azul! Y eso que él ha bebido ambrosia...

-Lo mismo que los legendarios.

-Lo mism….

-Koga esta embarazado, Tía.

(Lo del vino azul, es cierto lo vi en las noticias, búsquenlo si no me creen)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Koga esta embarazado, Tía.

\- ¡POR LA PUTA!

Un temblor se produjo, las puertas y ventanas se cerraron….Los caballeros y amazonas aterradas dieron varios pasos hacia atrás al sentir el cosmos asesino de su deidad….

-¡SE ACABO EL PLAZO!... ¡QUIERO SABER QUIEN LO HISO O LOS DESINTEGRO!.

Silencio, todos estaban asustados incluso Dohko quien ha peleado 2 guerras santas y se podría decir que lo ha visto todo….Preferían enfrentarse a Abzu, Hades, Poseidón, Eris y Marte unidos a tener que hablar…El silencio interrumpido por el sonido de un grillo, enfurecía a la diosa, a cada segundo su ira aumentaba…Seiya hubiera ido a intentar tranquilizaba, las ganas de devolver su desayuno no le ganaran….

-AGHHHH MI CASCO NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Aldebarán estaba horrorizado cuando el actual caballero de sagitario le quito su casco para usar como "bolsa para vomitar", el castaño intento disculparse por su acción, la nueva ronda de arcadas lo detuvo…

-Agh…te lo presto.

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECESES!

El estallido del cosmos de la diosa, rompió las puertas y por poco rompe las paredes del santuario….

-¡LES DOY 5 MIN PARA QUE ME REVELEN EL NOMBRE DE QUIEN EMBARAZO A MI HIJO!

-Los "caballeros de la esperanza"…

-¡AL DIABLO CON LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ESPERANZA, PARADOX!

Los 5 bronceados originales se quedaron mirando entre ellos fastidiados…Arriesgar el pellejo una y otra vez por un tipa que es especialista en ser secuestrada, solo para ser ignorados por un chico que hiso la mitad que ellos….Y hablando de él….

* * *

-¡KOGA REGRESA!

El peli vino apenas escucho la palabra "embarazo" salió corriendo por impulso, ignorando el grito de su madre adoptiva quien horrorizada temiendo que le pasara algo, ordenaba que lo devolvieran ante ella…El "asesino de dioses" no escuchaba, no prestaba atención, no racionaliza, solo corría…. ¿por qué? Ni él lo sabía, necesitaba correr ¿A dónde? No sabía…

-¡KOGA ESPERA!

Ni la voz de Edén detrás de él lo detuvo….Un mal paso, un mareo hiso que se resbalara en una esquina, cayendo inconsciente a un barranco…El peli grisáceo le alcanzo a tomar una mano para luego tomarle de la cintura para luego cargarlo….

-lo siento.

El dios del Rayo se sentía como suela de zapato, lo que el ocurría era su culpa…..No…contrario de lo pensó al principio no podía huir de esto, no podía abandonarlo…Lo amaba demasiado…Después de todo, él bebé que lleva era técnicamente suyo….

-Te cuidare.

El dragoncito al verlos lo supo…..La mirada, los gestos, lo supo…..Supo lo que Edén quería hacer desde el principio….Controlando sus celos, fue hasta ellos…

-¿está bien?

-Yep, solo esta desmayado.

El oji azul estuvo a punto de regresar con su "preciado cargamento" de vuelta al Santuario….

-espera.

-¿Qué?

-He visto como cargas a las personas. Eres demasiado brusco.

-Puf, puedo ser delicado.

-No, no puedes….lo lastimaras, dámelo.

El pelinegro estiro sus brazos esperando recibir el "cargamento", el también quería cuidar al oji café…Le guste o no, él lo va a hacer aunque tenga que noquear al caballero de Orión para proteger al desmayado de él...Lo amaba demasiado…Después de todo, él bebé que lleva era técnicamente suyo….

-¿Y si no quiero?, ¿Qué?... ¿"me vas a acusar con tu papi"?..¡JA!...soy un dios, soy superior que tú, soy…. ¿a dónde carajo se fue?... ¡¿Y KOGA?!

¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PASO?!...Solo le tomo un pestañeo para que el maldito dragón le quitara su "tesoro"…

-¡PUTO DE LAGARTIJA DE MIERDA!

Acompañando de una tormenta de rayos que remarcaban su ira, el joven dios regreso al Santuario…

* * *

Horas después, en el Santuario….

Saori molestaba veía a los 2 nuevos bronceados tener una "guerra verbal" por su hijo, quien ahora descansaba cómodamente en una de las habitaciones siendo cuidado por Yuna de Águila, Haruto de Lobo y su mejor amigo Soma de León Menor…El resto de los caballeros y Amazonas estaban ocupados en sus deberes…Sin antes recibir una reprimenda épica, hay el doble de caballeros y solo 2 fueron capaces de alcanzar a su descendiente adoptivo, vergonzoso…

-¡Yo lo alcance primero!

-¡pero yo lo cargue hasta aquí!

-¡tú me lo robaste!

-¡porque eres un bruco, lo hubieras lastimado!

-¡Ay, si…Ay si, el "niñito de papi se enojó conmigo"!

-Ejem… ¡miren quien habla "principito"!

-ARGGGGGGG… ¡Te voy a moler los dientes!

El dulce y sensible pelinegro a quien todos tildaban el "shun dragón", ante la cara iracunda de Edén que haría que hasta el mis mismo Lucifer se hiciera en los pantalones…

-Odio la violencia, pero si me obligas… ¡te mando a volar con mi golpe de dragón!

-¡SILENCIO!... (Ofuscada se llevó momentáneamente la mano al rostro)…..vamos a ordenar esta locura de una vez por todas, ya no me importa ¿Cómo paso o quien lo hiso?...aunque voy a tener que dar varias explicaciones en el Olimpo….agh…de ahora en adelante, los nombro los guardaespaldas de mi hijo….Si algo le pasa a él o mi nieto….Lo que le hice a Saga en el pasado, no será nada, en comparación a lo que les hare a ustedes…

Un relámpago acompañado de una sonrisa inusualmente tétrica de Saori, pusieron tensión a sus palabras haciendo que los 2 bronceados, tragaran en seco…

-… ¿está claro?

-Si…si señorita (respondieron al unísono)

La peli lila reemplazo la sonrisa psicópata por una de sus cálidas sonrisas normales…

-Excelente….pueden retirarse.

-¿Señorita Atenea?

-¿Si Ryuho?

-¿Puedo ser solamente yo? Es que Koga y yo somos mejores amigos, nos llevamos mejor.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA SOBREALIMENTADA!, ¡YO ME LLEVO MEJOR CON KOGA QUE TU!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Edén desafiante se cruzó de brazos…

-Pruébalo.

Por respuesta el joven dragón con mirada astuta, saco una foto: Una de donde aparecían él y Koga detrás de ellos estaban su padre que daba una ricita y Seiya quien tenía una mano sobre el hombro del actual Pegaso.

-Aquí lo tienes, la tomamos antes de que Mi AMIGO se fuera por un viaje alrededor del mundo para conocerlo, es una foto donde se muestra NUESTRA amistad y la de nuestros antecesores.

-Vah, eso no es nada…Yo fui compañero de viaje de Koga y nos sacamos mejores fotos: fotos que muestran VERDADERA amistad…Esa fotito tuya es basura.

-¡NO LO ES!

-¡SI LO ES!

-¡NO LO ES!

-¡SI LO ES!

-¡NO….

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!... (Ofuscada se volvió a llevar una mano a la cara)…. ¡Dioses! me sorprende de ustedes…Tu Ryuho se supone que eres juicioso y tranquilo…..y tu Edén se supone que eres maduro y honesto…brutalmente honesto…. ¡por Zeus!... ¡ustedes resultaron peor que Erictonio!

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos….El hijo de Marte (Ares) le susurro al humano…

 _-"¿Erictonio? Y quién es ese"_

 _-"dicen que es la vida anterior de Koga"_

-Ejem…..Chicos, les aseguro que Erictonio de Atenas y Koga de Pegaso no tienen nada que ver. Retírense.

* * *

Ambos (ocultando su impresión por los buenos oídos de su diosa) chicos se retiraron con una reverencia. Siendo reemplazados por el Caballero de escorpión. Apenas las puertas de su salón del trono se cerraron, la sonrisa de la diosa fue cambiada por una mueca llena de seriedad….

-¿Me llamo?

-Sí, es sobre los "caballeros de la esperanza"…Necesito que te encargues de ellos, que resuelvas el problema de una vez por todas. Lo que quiero que hagas es…

Al escuchar la propuesta Milo, sin medir sus palabras…

-Está loca, no puedes….

-Puedo y lo hare…Con mi niñito encinta no puedo preocuparme exclusivamente de ellos, ese problema va a ser resuelto y harás lo que te ordene si o si

\- ¿debo hacerlo con todos?... ¿Incluso a Seiya?

A Saori le dolía tener que hacerle "esto" incluso a quien la apoyado tanto, sin embargo seria…

-Incluso a Seiya…Ahora vete…Y al salir avisa que nadie me moleste, necesito meditar profundamente. Que las puertas no se habrán hasta que yo lo diga, no importa lo que ocurra.

* * *

Con una reverencia el mortal se retiró cerrando las puertas detrás de sí, dejándola sola con su desgracia….Dejándose caer pesadamente en su trono….

-Mi hermana Artemisa tenía razón…No debí dejar que se juntara con los mortales. Debí criarlo en el Olimpo como lo hice con Erictonio… (Enfadada consigo misma se llevó una mano al rostro)... ¡que estupidez estoy diciendo!, ni quiero ni recordar lo ególatra que salió….arrrr.

La peli lila no estaba de Humor para aceptar desobediencias….No se lo había dicho a nadie pero (ni al propio Koga)… Koga….Nacido accidentalmente del choque de poderes en la batalla contra Marte en forma de meteoro luminoso…. es un dios, un dios menor, pero dios que fue poseído siendo un bebé por Abzu (dios del mal) por que aún era muy joven para defenderse de ataques divinos y que al crecer lo logro derrotar(con el apoyo de muchos)…La divinidad de Koga, esa fue la razón por la que su cosmos es tan luminoso como una estrella que la armadura de Pegaso, hiso la excepción aceptándolo a pesar de que el Pegaso de esta Era (Seiya) continuaba vivo…..

Ahora por extrañas circunstancias esperaba un heredero y para empeorar las cosas su Hijo adoptivo menor (el primero fue Erictonio de Atenas, dios de la Justicia) era el nieto FAVORITO de su Padre… ¿Por qué? Ni idea, la peli lila solo sabe que desde que el "adorable abuelito" cargo al peli vino siendo bebé, en la única vez en que lo visito en isla de Athena….Se encariño con él.

Zeus padre de los dioses, lo quería tanto y lo vio tan puro e inocente que juro mantener su pureza a toda costa y prohibió a los dioses y diosas, a los Titanes, a los Mortales en fin, hasta a los mismísimos animales y monstruos desearlo…. Ni Hades ni Poseidón quienes deseaban comprometerlo con sus hijas solteras, lograron que el rey de los dioses olímpicos cambiara su decisión…

-Metis gran consejera, Diosa de la sabiduría, la prudencia y la perfidia…Hija de los Titanes Tetis y Océano….Madre mía, si puedes oírme desde donde estas desde que mi padre te devoro, en su estómago. Dame fuerza.

Si tan solo pudiera contar con el "padre adoptivo no oficial de Koga" Seiya, como en veces anteriores pero no…Las náuseas se lo impiden…..Desde las sombras "alguien "observaba la desgracia de la diosa…Una luz intensa interrumpió su profunda meditación, dando paso a una despampanante rubia diosa de la luna, las vírgenes, la caza y el embarazo, quien era nada ni nada menos que su hermana mayor (hermanastra en realidad)….

-¡Artemisa!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Athena, no alcance a detenerlo Ni Apolo pudo hacerlo…. Vine del Olimpo tan pronto pude.

-¿Detener?, ¿a quién?

-A tu hijo mayor. Él le ha dicho….

Una intensa luz llevo a las diosas, directo ante la presencia de los 3 dioses mayores (Poseidón, Hades y el Rey Zeus)…Para desgracia de la peli lila, ninguno de los mortales lo noto, ya que Zeus uso sus poderes para hacer por el momento, aquel brillo indetectable para los humanos.

En una esquina del gran salón del olimpo, Asclepios junto a su serpiente, se encontraban encadenados. Athena seria se preparaba para lo que fuera a ocurrir.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Con una leve sonrisa maliciosa un dios observaba la escena, satisfecho….Por las caras de los 3 dioses mayores: Poseidón y Hades debían pensar que el chico debió ser comprometido con una de sus hijas para evitar esta situación. El viejo Zeus juntaba tanto las cejas que indicaba que se intenta controlar los deseos de masacrarlos a todos con sus rayos.

Asclepios se veía asustado junto a su amada serpiente, Artemisa y Apolo se ven aterrados no por ellos sino por su hermanita Athena…Por su parte Atenea se ve implacable…No le engaña, esa tonta está llorando como una niñita chiquita por dentro.

¿Y quién era el dios que disfrutaba de la desgracia de la diosa de la Sabiduría?...Era nada mas no nada menos que Erictonio de Atenas, el recio y orgulloso dios de la Justicia, quien a pesar de ser el hijo biológico de dioses y de nacer de la mismísima tierra… Quien introdujo el culto a la diosa entre los humanos, quien fue el rey de su ciudad y su primer Patriarca, quien invento el carro tirado por caballos...Quien a pesar de ganarse su divinidad protegiendo muerte a la diosa guardia de la tierra, como su leal caballero dorado de Ofiuco (cuando su casa existía)….¡se le negó su herencia por derecho!

El que debía ser el "único" hijo de la peli lila se le quito su derecho a heredar su trono, siendo reemplazado por un estúpido niñito luminoso que su madre se encontró por ahí…Puede ser que Erictonio exagerara al encarcelar bebes por llorar cerca del santuario y crucifico un par de tipos durante la era Romana por hacer chistes contra Minerva (Athena)…. ¡Pero eso no le quita el derecho a su madre de negarle el trono! …El hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años de brillante armadura dorada , cabellos oscuros y ojos serios de color rojo como el fuego, se aclaró la garganta para continuar su discurso…No repetiría lo anteriormente mencionado solo porque su madre se le ocurrió llegar tarde a la reunión….

-…Y por eso honorables dioses Mayores, el llamado Koga de Pegaso es indigno de ser el heredero de Athena en caso de que ella muera definitivamente o sea indigna del cargo…La que ha hecho un pésimo trabajo gobernando la tierra: los humanos siguen siendo crueles, egoístas, asesinos y para empeorar las cosas han reemplazado la oración por el amor a los celulares….

El peli negro le dio una breve sonrisa astuta/arrogante a su madre, quien lo observaba seria…

-Erictonio, refiérete solo al caso en cuestión.

-Mis disculpas gran Zeus….hm….retomando el punto, Koga "dios de la luz y el sentido común o sabiduría popular" es digno no solo de ser heredero de la tierra sino un dios….

-¡Oh, vamos!... ¡es un dios menor!...es técnicamente al nivel de un dios sirviente, es tan débil como un humano. No vale la pena.

-Gran Poseidón…lamento discrepar con usted pero si vale la pena, el pecado que ha cometido merece el castigo.

-¿Y que es ese pecado?

El oji rojo controlaba sus impulsos para evitar soltar una carcajada maniaca….Segurísimo que era inteligente incluso más inteligente que la diosa sabia…

-Ya que veo...con todo respeto Gran Hades…que usted no puso atención a mi explicación anterior….con gusto lo repetiré por usted: Ha roto la ley del padre de los cielos, ha perdido su virginidad…..Y por eso pido que además de ser quitado su divinidad, sea fulminado con un rayo…

-Un momento….

La peli lila con paso firme se acercó hasta el podio de los dioses mayores…

-…Koga es tan virgen como el día en que nació, ni si quiera ha dado su primer beso.

-Mi "adorada madre", debo recordarte que mi "adorado hermano menor" esta embarazado. Rompió la ley y todo aquel que rompa la ley debe ser castigado.

-Embarazo que ocurrió por obra divina como Asclepios puede comprobar además, la preñes no tiene que con las habilidades para gobernar a no. Sino….Mi amada madrastra y su actual esposa Hera no sería acta de ser reina.

Los ojos rojos de Erictonio ardieron como el fuego de ira… ¡¿Cómo se atreve su madre a preferir a ese estúpido en vez de a él, que muchísimo más apto para el cargo?!...¡el dios de la luz y sentido común!... ¡SENTIDO COMUN!... ¡¿de qué demonios sirve la llamada "sabiduría popular"?!.Además si ese imbécil que Athena recogió del piso tiene sentido común, entonces él es blanca nieves….

-¡Los que rompen la ley deben ser castigados!

-¡Es tu hermano menor!, ¡deberías protegerlo en vez de intentar destruirlo!

-¡ESA COSA HORRENDA NO ES MI HERMANO!

Saori harta de las pataletas del dios de la Justicia le dio una sonora cacheta seria. El oji rojo resoplaba furioso aguantándose las ganas de meterle una espada en el corazón a su "progenitora adoptiva"…

Apolo listo para defender a la peli lila disimuladamente bajo su mano hacia su espada…

-Erictonio será mejor que dejes de mirar de ese modo a tu madre.

Artemisa hiso lo propio con su arco….

-O Apolo y yo nos encargaremos que lo lamentes.

Hades observaba feliz la escena….

-Poseidón, te apuesto lo que quieras a que el "justiciero sériote" le pone un espadazo en la garganta…Debí traer la cámara.

Y Poseidón se debatía entre ir en rescate de la mujer que lo rechazo millones de veces o aprovechar de quedarse con su mundo inundándolo…

 _-"mmmmm….¿aprovechar esto para obligarla a casarse conmigo o arrasar con la humanidad, difícil elección"_

Por su lado: El viejo rey de los dioses se acarició las barbas, pensativo….Desde sus entrañas Metis lo influencio para evitar que se ocurriera asesinar a su nieto menor….

-He meditado sobre el asunto…..Koga de Pegaso no merece el castigo, sin embargo…quien lo dejo encinta si….Athena te ordeno a asesinar a quien le haya dado el invento de Asclepios…Si ella no lo hace, tú lo harás Apolo…..Y de paso me traerás la cabeza de la diosa de la Sabiduría por desobedecerme.

-Si Padre.

-En cuanto a ti Asclepios, te condeno a hacer un año de servicio en la tierra. Atender vagabundos, heridos, embarazos, etc….gratis.

El dios de la medicina deseo protestar pero su serpiente le tapó la boca…Un año de "filantropía" era mejor que un castigo divino mayor…En la cabeza de Athena , se formaba una idea sobre ¿Cómo aprovechar esto?...

Erictonio se retiró indignado, como un "verdadero niñito mimado en medio de una rabieta", ya encontraría el modo de quitar el peli vino tinto del camino, aunque deba secuestrarlo…Ignorando la rabieta de su nieto, Zeus continuo…

-Athena, espero que hallas tomado medidas sobre el asunto de tus caballeros preñados.

-Si padre, las he tomado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tierra….

Seiya y el resto de los embarazados estaban con los ojos súper abiertos ante lo que Milo les ha dicho….

-¡¿TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA?! (Al unísono)

El peli azul movió la cabeza negativamente…

-Ordenes directa de Athena o conseguimos a alguien que esté dispuesta a llevar a sus bebés o abortan….

-¡NO! (al unísono)

-¡hey, dejen terminar!...ejem….abortan o…consiguen a alguien que los apoye.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno Shun…..ya que ustedes van a ser "mamis"…..que alguien sea su compañero…

-¿a qué te refieres con "compañero"?

-Ok Cisne…..sería algo así como…como …¿Cómo lo dijo?...¡así!...alguien como un "padre para los bebés" ya saben que ayuden a cambiar pañales, pasar a los engendros, ese tipo de estupideces.

El actual caballero de Libra, le temblaba un parpado….

-¡Oh, no!... ¿no te referirás a….

-A que a ti te ayude el maestro o Genbu…..a Hyoga le ayude Camus…a Shun le ayude Shaka o Fudo…a Ikki le ayude Aioria…y al ex pony le ayude el santurrón de Aioros.

* * *

Ikki de Fenix furioso perseguía al caballero de Escorpio, sospechando que su "estado" es culpa de él de algún modo (por el modo en que se comportó durante la reunión en el salón del trono y por como lo miraba Camus)…

-¡DEJAME O TE JURO QUE VOY A USAR MI UÑA ESCARLATA!

-¡ARGGGGGGG, PRIMERO TE DESTRUYO DESGRACIADO, INFELIZ, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡NOOOOO…TE JURO QUE YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VEEEEEER!

Shun de Andrómeda lloriqueaba deseando haber sido actor en vez de caballero…..

-BUAAAAAAAA…. ¡ME HABRIA GANADO UN OSCAR EN VEZ DE PASAR POR ESTO!

Hyoga de Cisne hacia un monologo hablando con su madre, esperando que ella lo guie en esta locura….

-madre, madre mía, mamá….por lo que más quieras… ¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!...

Shiryu de Libra estaba en shock deseando haber muerto durante las batallas, también deseando no estar casado ¡¿Cómo demonios le va a explicar ESTO a su querida Shunrei?!...¡oh por los dioses!... ¡ojala que a la loca de Paradox no se le ocurra tomar el rol de "papi" de su bebé en caso de que el Maestro o Genbu se niegue o su esposa le pida el divorcio!...Respira, calma Shiryu…. No te adelantes a los hechos…

-Marte si puedes escucharme… ¡quítame los sentidos de nuevo!

Por su lado Seiya de Sagitario, que dé la impresión le pararon las náuseas…Procesando recién en su cerebro lo que Saori quería que hicieran….

-¡SAORI,PUTA DESGRACIADA!

Los caballeros se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por la palabrota hacia su deidad, antes de poderle exigir explicaciones. El más leal de los caballeros de Athena se marchó con la velocidad de la luz…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono…

Artemisa acompaño a su hermanita, preocupada por lo que acaban de vivir…

-¿segura que estas bien hermana?, puedo mandar a mis sirvientas desde los campos elíseos a que te ayuden.

-Yep….Solo necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, es todo.

La rubia no era precisamente una experta en demostrar afecto, intento sonreír para dar apoyo pero en su lugar le salió una mueca tosca…. ¿que debía hacer?, ¿darle una palmadita, abrazarla, darle un té?..¡Diablos!, es más fácil reprender que consolar.

La peli lila capto lo que su hermana intentaba hacer, decidió quitarle el peso de encima…

-Arte….estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Si necesito ayuda, te prometo que serás la primera a la que se lo hare saber.

-Como quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para que lo que quieras. Dale mis saludos a Koga.

-Se los daré, te lo agradezco.

* * *

La diosa de la Luna con una intensa luz se fue, dejando sola a la diosa de la Sabiduría. Quien cansada se dejó caer sobre su trono…

-¡hay, que día!

Este he sido el día más largo en su milenaria existencia…..A ver…Necesitaba concentrarse…..Apenas comenzaba a organizar su mente, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par con violencia….

-Seiya…

Oh, su leal caballero viene como siempre a apoyarla en….

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA RAMERA!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Mientras tanto en un templo dentro de una micro dimensión….

-¡Increíble!... ¡Esto es absurdo!

Erictonio de Atenas, Erictonio de Ofiuco, Erictonio dios de la Justicia o como quieran llamarlo, llegaba a sus territorios, una "copia" del templo de su madre durante la Era del mito…

-¡No puedo creer que mi abuelo Zeus me haya hecho esto y para colmo ni Hades ni Poseidón protestaron, ni lo contrariaron! ¡Ese bastardo debió ser ejecutado, era lo justo!

El pelinegro de dorada armadura aun le costaba "digerir" lo que acaba de vivir…Su plan de deshacerse el estúpido peli vino que interrumpía su camino al trono de la tierra fue un fracaso absoluto…Y para más remate sus Tío Apolo, dios del sol: Le acaba de amenazar por el cosmos que si él llega a ponerle un dedo a su sobrino favorito, se las va a ver con él….

-…Me han llegado amenazas de mi Tía Artemisa, pasando por Hera que ni si quiera es nuestra "abuela verdadera"…. ¿Como si le llamara a la madrastra de un progenitor?... ¿abuelastra?... ¡qué importa!...lo importante es que hasta Saturno… ¡Saturno!... ¡cómo demonios logro ese estúpido hacerse amigo de la versión romana del dios del tiempo!

Había escuchado que el estúpido burro con alas, luego de enfrentarse en la última batalla, él y el dios temporal se habían hecho "amiguis" por el tiempo en que pasaron juntos cuando Saturno se disfrazó de humano para evitar que descubrieran que era el quien movía los hilos de Marte y Pallas, en fin…Historia antigua…

-¡¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto?!...yo he hecho de durante siglos para ganarme la simpatía de los dioses del sol y luna y nada… ¡los llene de halagos y regalos, ni la nariz me miran!….Ni de niño me querían ese par de desgraciados… ¡entonces llega ese tarado y con un dibujo a los 4 años se los gana!, ¡es injusto!... ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI MALDITO VINO?!

Un sirviente temblando llego con una copa, cuidando de no derramar ni una gota al piso o su cabeza volaría por los aires….Con una reverencia le entrego la copa con el alcohol proveniente de los viñedos personales del ex caballero dorado…

-Huf…este día parece sacado de una película de Halloween… ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!...¡me a limpiar el piso de la entrada que esta mugriento!

-si…si…mi señor.

* * *

Ignorando al sirviente que casi se orina encima al ver los ojos rojos llenos de ira del "nacido de la tierra" (eso significa Erictonio), el hijo adoptivo mayor de Athena continuo con sus pensamientos junto a su monologo…

-MMM…tal vez si revivo a los caballeros dorados del siglo XVIII (18) para que me sirvan, porque es sabido que la generación de Dohko es la más podero…. (Ofuscado se llevó una mano al rostro)…. ¡qué estúpido soy, eso sería una estupidez!

Esos eran tan leales como los dorados de eras anteriores y actuales…Con esa tonta idea solo lograría triplicarle la ración de dorados a su madre y de paso darle nuevos compañeros de parranda a Dohko….mala idea.

Tomando al seco su copa, el oji rojo no podía evitarse preguntarse: ¿Cómo pudo terminar de este modo?...Hubo una época maravillosa en que su madre "estaba en sus cabales" (cuerda) una era donde ella castigaba con mano firme a quien se le oponía o rompía las reglas…Fue la era en que el fundo su santuario y su ciudad, reunió a los primeros caballeros, les dio armaduras, les enseño el cosmos, esparció su culto…Una era hermosa en que ellos eran "uña y carne": Ella diosa/madre, el patriarca/ rey de su ciudad….Y con el paso del tiempo él se le se ganó su divinidad y obtuvo un templo dentro de su ciudad….La humanidad cumplía con las leyes de los dioses sin protestar, tal como debe ser…

Lo que paso después, fue una locura….Zeus se le ocurrió esa tontería de hacerla reencarnar cada 200 años en un cuerpo humano….Fue cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas entre ellos, ella jamás volvió a ser la misma…..Cuando él quiso enderezar a la humanidad, inundándolos con pestes por sus pecados, ella le declaro la guerra, lo expulso a este "chiquero" (según él) y los cabellos alumnos de los alumnos de los alumnos….etcétera… de los caballeros que el entreno, destruyeron su templo en la tierra….Terminando con su culto y perdiendo su lugar como heredero…

-Tengo que despejar mi mente, con la "cabeza caliente" no lograre hacer un buen plan.

Dejando la copa incrustada en piedras preciosas sobre una mesa cercana, fue hasta un espejo…

-Veamos que hacen los "fanáticos" de Athena.

* * *

En el espejo se mostró la imagen de los antiguos caballeros de geminis: saga y kanon, jugando póker junto al antiguo caballero de cáncer mascara de muerte, el antiguo caballero de Aries Mu y el actual caballero...en realidad amazona de geminis paradox…

-¿es cierto que te jodiste a Athena yéndote con el tonto de Marte?

La peli celeste fan 1# de Shiryu y Ryuho sin como algo sin importancia, mientras tomaba una nueva carta….

-Sip, es que la voz en mi cabeza me lo ordeno...Doble personalidad…Eso sí, apenas volví a mis cabales lo traicione de vuelta….Ni me pregunten ¿Por qué athenea me revivió? Por qué no lo sé…. si quiera entiendo por qué mi hermana me dejo a cargo del templo mientras ella se iba de vacaciones…Se supone que Integra se volvió la verdadera santo de géminis luego de mi traición.

-Te entiendo, yo también pase por lo mismo…..Bueno, a decirse verdad fue un espíritu maligno quien me controlaba para intentar apoderarse del santuario y asesinar athena…..o tal vez de verdad tengo doble personalidad…Una malvada pero con un cabello blanco que me hacía ver ardiente…Tomo dos cartas más…por cierto, ¿es cierto que tu pelo se pone negro cuando eres malvada?

-esteeeeeee….si, así es, no me preguntes la razón.

Paradox al escuchar las palabras de Kanon, quedo con la boca abierta…Lo que más le sorprendía era que ese par a su lado continuara jugando cartas como si el peli azul oscuro acabara de hacer un comentario sobre el clima del día de hoy en vez de mencionar un intento de homicidio…..Por otro lado, le tranquilizaba enterarse que ella no era la única persona loca por este lugar…La carcajada de Saga la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Ya cuenta, el chiste.

En vez de constar, el otro gemelo aumento la intensidad de sus carcajadas…Luego de que sus compañeros de póker le insistieran por un largo rato, decidió contarles la razón de su risa…

-es…que...JA JA JA JA… ¡IMAGINE A ESE MONTON DE TARADOS CON SUS BARRIGOTAS!..JA JA JA JA.

-Eso no es gracioso.

A la geminiana no le gustaba nada de que se burlaran de su adorado peli largo….

-¡Sí que lo es!...los "caballeros legendarios" con un engendro creciéndoles en la panza, ¡es graciosísimo!...ja ja ja ja...JA JA JA JA JA JA…..oh.

La mirada asesina de Paradox detuvo las carcajadas del otro peli azul oscuro, esta chica poseía una mirada digna de un demonio. Un instantes como este, desearía que ella usara mascara como el resto de las amazonas….Ignorando la cara de "me estoy a punto de hacerme en los pantalones del susto" de su hermano, Saga aposto 3 monedas de oro junto con sacar 3 cartas más…. Mu quien ha estado callado durante la partida, aprovecho de preguntar…

-¿Sera cierto lo que dicen?, ¿Qué Milo es culpable de esto?

-¡¿Milo lo hiso?!

-No lo sé Parad…..es lo que se rumorea por como Camus lo miraba. Sonia también sospecha….pero es solo un rumor, seguramente Milo estaba nervioso por las amenazas que la hija de Marte le hace de vez en cuanto, es comprensible.

-Vah, ¿y por qué no le lees la mente al bichito para salir de dudas?... ¡lo hiciste cierto!... ¡dime que si lo hiciste!, eso me daría ventaja sobre la piraña y el cabrito en nuestra puesta. Ellos dicen que no, yo estoy segurísimo que esta cagada fue obra de la estupidez natural de Milo.

-Lo intente DM pero ese piensa con mala ortografía, Escalera real

-¡POR LA PUTA!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!... ¡TU NI SABES JUGAR!

El maestro de Kiki se levantó de hombros para luego tomar su premio…

-Yo nunca dije que no supiera jugar, eso lo supusieron ustedes. Buenos días.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cinco picos, en China…

-Estoy preocupada Integra, hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de mi marido.

La hermana de Paradox se había hecho amiga de la hija adoptiva de Dohko durante los tiempos pacíficos, en ese instante se encontraba tomando el té junto a la pacífica y tranquila pelinegra de larga cabellera en una trenza… A la peli celeste también le extrañaba esa aptitud del pelinegro, por lo que sabe ese siempre se mantiene en contacto con la chica de las montañas sin importar la situación….Claro que no lo menciono….

-Debe estar ocupado, las responsabilidades de la armadura dorada son agotadoras.

-Lo se….sin embargo, él siempre me escribe, incluso me escribió en los arduos tiempos en que usaba la armadura…Lo siento en mi corazón, algo le paso.

Odiaba admitirlo….Sentía miedo…..Miedo de que su marido quien hace unos meses recobro los sentidos, ya no sienta lo mismo por ella al encontrar en vez de la dulce niña de la que se enamoró, a una mujer demacrada con un hijo adolescente , además estaba esa Paradox con "un cuerpo de diva de cine porno" (como le escucho mencionar una vez a DM)…Esa loca con senos enormes que se le lanzaba al cuello cada vez que podía, también esteba el hecho de que era más joven y la superaba en belleza…Ni en sus tiempos de juventud lograría vencerla ni con ayuda de Athena..

\- Shunrei, ten.

La madre de Ryuho de Dragón fue sacada de sus pensamientos preocupados, al ver a su amiga pasarle su celular…

-Estoooooo….te lo agradezco….ejem….Shiryu no tiene celular.

-Genbu si….Llámalo y aprovecha de preguntar.

-No lo sé…..preferiría una carta.

-Shunrencita, te voy a revelar un secreto: No estamos en el siglo XVIII (18).

* * *

Minutos después en el templo de Libra….

-Costo llegar con esto a salvo, valió lo pena.

El chino de cabello naranja y piel trigueña, llegaba al templo con una cubeta de pollo entre sus manos. Una salida a un KFC con su amigo Kiki una vez, le dio el gusto por el apanado. Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado…Su celular sonó, al ver la pantalla espero escuchar la voz de su amiga…

 _-"Hola Integra, ¿Cómo van tus…_

 _-Ejem….Hola Genbu…_

 _-¡¿Shunrey?!_

El otro antiguo caballero de Libra por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿será posible que la celestina le habrá contado el rumor infundado de que Ryuho y Edén andan locos por…¡basta! No debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas poco honorables…Aunque si así fuera, él no tendría problema con…

 _-¿hola?... ¿sigues ahí?_

 _-Si…..es que me tomaste por sorpresa… ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _-Bien, en los Cinco picos las cosas siempre son tranquilas, es como si el tiempo no pasara. ¿Cómo está mi marido?_

Observando desde su Templo Erictonio decidió "divertirse en poco" por así decirlo….Mientras planea un modo de sacar del camino a Koga, aprovecharía de entretenerse con la extraña situación…

 _-Tu marido y sus compañeros están en cinta._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

El trigueño se llevó una mano a la boca, sin comprender ese impulso irresistible que tuvo de "lanzarle la noticia como si fuera una bomba"….Por el otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba la respiración de una China a la que le estaba a punto de dar un pre infarto…

 _-que tu marido y sus compañeros están jugando a la pinta…."Ja ja ja ja ja"….debo cortar, estoy ocupadísimo, llamo luego. Adiós"_

Secándose el sudor de la frente, apago su celular…

-Fiuuuu, eso estuvo cerca.

Esta locura se estaba saliendo de control, luego comería el pollo que compro, ahora necesitaba ir al templo de su diosa en busca de respuestas…

* * *

En ese instante en los cinco picos, en china….

La peli celeste de géminis, regresaba al lado de su amigo después de usar el baño...

-¿y?, ¿Qué te dijo?

La pelinegra con un parpado temblándole, intentando procesar en su cerebro lo que le acaban de decir….Le regreso su celular a Integra…

-No estoy segura…creo que voy a ser mamá de nuevo…"eso espero".

-¡muchas felicidades amiga!, ¡sabía que ese brillo en tus ojos significaba….

-No soy yo….es….es….estoy insegura…..sin embargo creo que lo que me dijeron es….

Lo último que escucho decir a su invitada antes de salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, es "¡¿ES UNA PUTA BROMA?!"... Le menciono más cosas que no estaba segura de hacer entendido. En ese instante de lo único que estaba segura era que necesitaba por primera vez en su vida: Un whisky doble.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

En el Olimpo….

Poseidón dios del mar y Hades de la muerte quienes veían lo que ocurría en el Santuario por una fuente de agua…

-Hades, lo escuchaste ¿cierto?

El peli azul del mar estaba incrédulo, es su impresión o acaba de escuchar al más leal de los caballeros de la sabionda, llamarla….

\- Oh, si….se lo ha dicho. Con todas sus letras.

-Increíble….

-Sip, debí traer la cámara. ¡Este momento es hermoso!..shift….si mi amigo Abzu dios del mal tan solo estuviera aquí para verlo, se emocionaría.

La deidad del mar observaba a la de la muerte como si se tratara de un loco, mientras Hades gozaba del espectáculo, al fin alguien se atrevió a decirle lo que él siempre ha querido gritarle y nunca se atrevió por miedo a la ira de Zeus….

* * *

Regresando a lo ocurrido en el salón del trono…Grecia….

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA RAMERA!

-¡SEIYA!

Athena alias "Saori Kido" se "murió de espanto" al ver a su más leal caballero, entrar al salón del trono dando una patada a las puertas junto con lanzarle improperios…. "que cálida bienvenida a recibido"….

-¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES?!

-¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES TU, MALDITA DESGRACIADA?!...¡me partí el maldito culo subiendo las putas escaleras de este santuario para salvarte el pellejo!…. ¡me enfrente a muerte a Marte, a Abzu e incluso estuve herido y atrapado por años por Marte por salvarte!... ¡demonios!..¡Hasta estuve a punto de quitarle el maldito corazón a Pallas en su forma infantil para salvarte!...

La peli lila estaba de verdad asustada por la actitud del castaño, ni en sus peores días le ha tratado de esa manera… ¿serán las hormonas?..

-….Tú vas a hacer esto conmigo…No sé exactamente ¿Cómo? Pero me vas a apoyar, te guste o no.

-Seiya, no puedo….Aioros, estoy segura que el estará feliz de ayud…

-¡Me importa un carajo!...Sé que no he sido un "padre presente" para Koga como debí serlo pero...cumplí el rol lo mejor que pude….yo siempre te apoye. Me lo debes.

Sin decir más, el castaño se dio la vuelta…

-Te lo voy a dejar claro o me ayudas o te destripo mientras duermes. Y te recuerdo "Athena" que soy tu caballero más poderoso. Ni se te ocurra llamar a Aioros, o si no…desearas que Hades te llame a su reino.

La señora Kido sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral….el modo terrorífico en que menciono su "verdadero nombre" le daba mala espina…..Tal vez debió pedirle a su padre que les quitara los embriones y les hiciera olvidar que los tuvieron….No alcanzo a meditar sobre lo vivido por que…..

-Perdone Athena, iba de vuelta a mi templo, escuche mencionar mi nombre y….

-¡LARGATE AIOROS!

* * *

El antiguo caballero de Sagitario confuso se retiró, ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado a esa loca?...A unos pasos vio a su sucesor…

-buenas Tardes Seiya…

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TIENEN DE BUENOS?!

El angelical castaño se confundió más al ver al otro castaño más furioso que un demonio….A unos pasos, lo vio corriendo en dirección a un baño, asqueado…

-Eso explica mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación del Templo de Athena…

-Ten, te ayudara con tus nervios.

-Gracias.

El Peli vino en cama acepto la taza de Té que le ofrecía gentilmente Ryuho…Yuma Y Haruto estaban afuera con Soma. Tuvieron que sacarlo ya que no paraba de hacer bromas sobre "la yegua preñada" y de dar golpes en la cabeza al joven Kido, cada vez que decía algo deprimente…

Koga no odiaba al León menor por hacer esas cosas, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el solo intentaba levantarle el ánimo…

-¿estás bien?, ¿sientes nauseas?

La voz preocupada del dragoncito, lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿No deberías estar con tu viejo?, el…

-Ahora lo más importante en mi vida eres tú. Papá puede arreglárselas solo. Te lo aseguro…Aunque eso no significa que yo no lo voy a apoyar en lo posible…. ¿te sientes bien?

El hijo de Athena no sabía si eran las hormonas, el calor del té o una combinación de ambas...pero un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

-estas rojo.

Serio/molesto volteo la cabeza….

-No es nada.

Edén llego con una charola con tapa, la imagen del estúpido dragón cómodo con el Pegaso, provocaron un par de truenos en el horizonte.

-Te traje comida.

El peli vino al verlo llegar con cara de pocos amigos, lo observo indiferente….La cara indiferente era la mejor opción antes de demostrarlo lo divertido que le parecía su cara enojada, en este instante no se le antojaba un raya dando en el trasero….

-Traes cara de purgante.

Por su lado el simpático dragón oji azul, con una preciosa sonrisa que Paradox apodaba "maravilla oriental"….

-Yep, oye Edén….se nota que estás cansado, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco?, yo puedo quedarme con Koga un rato.

Para sorpresa de ambos, los gestos del joven dios del Rayo se suavizaron hasta el punto de volverse una agradable sonrisa junto a una preciosa sonrisa…

-Estoy bien….En casa tenía que entrenar más duro de lo que los mortales entrenan.

-Hm…a ver… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amigo?

Ante las palabras sarcásticas del oji café, el rostro del tipo de cabellos blanco grisáceo regreso a su usual "el mundo me importa un bledo"…

-Vah, ¿acaso no puedo ser "amable" de vez en cuánto? (despreocupado se levantó de hombros)...a bueno, entonces creo que me voy a tener que llevar esto de vuelta a la cocina.

Al levantar la tapa… ¡eran tacos!... ¡la comida favorita de Koga!...El joven Pegaso como atraído por un Imán, devolvió la taza de té a Ryuho para abalanzarse sobre la charola que traía Edén. ..Ignorando la cara burlona que el caballero de Orión al caballero de dragón, quien lo miraba molesto.

* * *

La puerta fue abierta por Kiki quien llegaba con Raki trayendo una canasta de fruta…

-Fue idea de Athena, piensa que necesitas vitaminas…. ¿pasa algo?

Ante la pregunta del actual caballero de Aries, los caballeros de dragón y Orión haciéndose un disimulado "rechazo" entre ellos, dijeron al mismo tiempo…

-Nada.

Al alumno de Mu esta parcito no lo podía engañar…Algo pasaba…Luego se encargaría de averiguarlo, tenía miles de armaduras que arreglar: exceso de caballeros, excesos de armaduras rotas…Claro que él podría descansar un rato sin embargo, con su revivido maestro Mu cerca, no podía permitírselo. Además que Shion el ex patriarca y asistente del actual líder santo, se daba una "escapadita" por así decirlo para asegurarse que en la casa de Aries no holgazaneen...

-Vamos Raki, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡¿quee?!...¡yo quería comer Tacos!

-Raki….No podemos dejar al Maestro Mu con todo el trabajo. Adiós Koga vendremos a verte más tarde

Koga haciendo un movimiento de mano se despidió sin para de comer. .. Haciendo un movimiento de mano se despidió sin para de comer. .. Se sentía maravilloso sin ningún síntoma preñes (ya que el amor por la comida lo ha tenido desde el día en que nació), con la excepción que tuvo con el leve desmayo, no es nada grave.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono…

-Por Zeus, ¡este día parece no querer terminarse!

Saori se encontraba angustiada, quería mucho a Seiya, lo quería en verdad…No podía estar 100% para él, exclusivamente con él deseaba, estaba consciente de las millones de veces que la salvo…Sin embargo no podía estar completamente para él ni para sus compañeros, en estos momentos Koga tenía prioridad…Odiaba lo que tenía que hacer….Era lo mejor.

-Lo siento Seiya, con Erictonio al asecho tengo que proteger a Koga, a toda costa. Ojala puedas perdonarme.

La otra posibilidad era pedirle ayuda a Saturno…. ¡Noooo….ese loco en la tierra es peor que Erictonio, Abzu, Marte, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo, Artemisa y Pallas juntos!, ¡le pide ayuda y ese demente acaba con el universo!

-Voy a odiarme en la mañana por esto…es la única solución.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Koga estaba perfecto. Lástima que Seiya no podía decir lo mismo…Desde el baño donde abrazaba a su nuevo mejor amigo. El wc….se escuchaban sus maldiciones hacia el olimpo entero…En especial a su "amada y adorada diosa"…

-AGHHHHHHHHHH… ¡PUTA DESGRACIADA, YA VERAS CUANDO AGHHHHHHH!

Aioros desde afuera, intentaba consolarlo….

-Seiya, por los dioses tienes que dejar entrar para ayudarte. No es tan grave…

-¡¿Qué NO ES TAN GRAVE?! , ¡AY MI ESTOMA…AGHHHHHHH!

Los caballeros de virgo detrás de él estaban indecisos si ¿ayudarlo o no?...

-Shaka deberíamos ayudar.

-Si Buda quiere que Seiya tenga unos horribles vómitos, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para contrariarlo? Además Buda enseño sobre la mente sobre el cuerpo, esto podría ayudarle a ex Pegaso a fortalecer su mente.

-Buda también enseñaba de la compasión y ayudar al prójimo.…

Al ver la escena, Genbu decidió apoyar el intento de consuelo del antiguo sagitario, ayudándolo a sacar al actual del baño para llevarlo a la casa de su constelación para que descansara.

Aioria al ver esto se reía a carcajadas de la bizarra situación…

-JA JA JA JA JA… ¡ESTE EL DIA MÁS BIZARRO DE MI VIDA!..JA JA JA JA... ¡NO, DEL MILENIO!

Junto al antiguo caballero de géminis Saga, quien se complacía al ver sufrir a quien le hiso daño durante su época de patriarca….

-¡¿VES ESO SEIYA?!...¡ESO SE LLAMA KARMA!

* * *

Por su lado su gemelo, el otro géminis Kanon…En otro lugar del Santuario…

-¡apuesto 5 euros a que lo alcanza!

Apostaba junto a Shura de capricornio….

-¡yo apuesto 3 euros, 1 foto del rey de España a que a Milo lo hacen puré!

Afrodita de piscis…

-¡Vamos Ikki, aposte mi mejor espejo por ti!

Mascara de muerte de cáncer…

-¡dale bichito!, ¡mueve las malditas piernas o voy a perder mi armadura!

…..Dohko de Libra….

-¡vamos Ikki, en mis tiempos corríamos más rápido!

Sonia de Escorpio….

-¡Dale Ikki, muévete!

…. y Aldebarán de Tauro….

-¡vamos Milo, corre rápido que quiero comprarme un casco nuevo!

… Apostaban sobre ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara a Ikki alcanzar a Milo?...

¿El Gran patriarca detendrá estas apuestas?...

-¡VAMOS MILO, APOSTE 5 EUROS Y MI UNICO OJO A QUE NO TE ALCANZABA!

¡Para nada!...el tuerto Harbinger de Tauro, se encontraba más entretenido viendo al antiguo escorpión correr por su vida que de preocuparse por cumplir su labor...

Shun ya se estaba hartando de este lio, tenía miedo de que su sobrino/a se fuera a lastimar por tanto trote. Era su gran preocupación tanto como médico, caballero y futuro tío…

-¡HERMANO DETENTE, LO VAS A LASTIMAR!

-¡ARGGGGGGHHHH...ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!

-¡NO ME REFIERO A MILO!

Ante las palabras del peli verde, el rudo peli azul se detuvo en seco comprendiendo lo que su hermanito le decía…Recién ahora comenzaba a racionalizar lo que le pasaba, lo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría….

* * *

Hyoga por su parte, se encontraba roncando en la casa de Acuario…Lo último que escucho antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño era la voz de su maestro Camus reclamarle que no pusiera los pies con tierra sobre su nuevo sillón.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría Shiryu huía de Paradox….

-¡Ven mi amor!, ¡yo con gusto seré la madre, padre o lo que tú quieras que sea de tu bebé!

-¡NOOO….aléjate de mí!.

Hasta que la gemela recién llegada de sus vacaciones intervino, permitiéndole escapar a la casa de libra…

-Me pregunto por qué será que la señorita Saori revivió a esa loca después de que ella la traiciono por Marte…..shif….shift… ¿eso es pollo?

Su nariz no le mentía, una cubeta de llena pollo frito recién comprado… ¿será de Genbu o su maestro?...seguramente de genbu…No debía, el ya almorzó sin embargo, se veía tan sabroso…

-supongo que no le importara que saque una o 2 partes.

Cuando el otro alumno de Dohko llego, encontró su cubeta con su almuerzo vacía y con el "favorito" del maestro, buscando que más comer en el refrigerador…"algo" le decía que en los próximos 9 meses va a tener que ponerle candado a sus alimentos.

La otra amazona de geminis Integra, entro a la casa de Libra con cara de "les voy a sacar la verdad aunque sea golpes"…

-Ok, ahora que noquee a mi hermana… ¿me quieren explicar eso que van a tener un bebé?

* * *

Una hora después….

Los ojos rosados de Integra estaban abiertos como platos, sentada sobre un sofá con un whisky doble entre las manos, el único modo que encontró de enfrentar esta "situación"…Con los caballeros de Libra sentados en otro sofá, enfrente de ella…

-… eso fue lo que me paso.

-A ver si entendí bien… (Sorbo)… Athena por razones desconocidas le compro al dios de la medicina Asclepios una cosa que embaraza a lo que sea, esa cosa fue robada por motivos también desconocidos y de un modo inexplicable llego a ustedes… (Sorbo)….y ahora tú, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki serán "madres, "padres" o lo que sea.

-Te olvidaste de Koga.

-Oh claro, se me olvidaba el nene de nuestra diosa… (Sorbo)…..gracias por recordármelo Genbu… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella?

-No lo sé, cuando subí no pude preguntarle, ayude a Aioros a llevar a Seiya a su cama…pienso que debe estar emocionada por ser abuela, ¿más whisky?

-por favor.

La correcta geminiana acepto con gusto que se le rellenara el vaso, necesitaba algo fuerte para mantener sus nervios….La vergüenza que sentía Shiryu hizo que por primera vez le vinieran arcadas (eso junto al olor a alcohol que lo asqueaba), salió corriendo al baño…

-¿Le pasa seguido?

-Es la primera vez, a Seiya es a quien más le dado. Y si lo estas por preguntar, si, Ryuho lo sabe. ..Intentará ayudar en lo que pueda, ya que Athena como ya te contamos...

-Yep, no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces.

El otro antiguo caballero de Libra, cerró la puerta donde se encontraba el actual caballero…Antes de regresar junto a la celestina…

-Listo, ahora podemos hablar sin problemas, no quiero que él nos escuche… ¿Shunrei entendió lo que le dije cuando….

-No en realidad, ella cree que se confundió y que de verdad le dijiste que su marido jugaba con sus amigos a un juego infantil. Según entiendo de vez en cuando ellos juegan futbol, por lo que no le pareció extraño.

-¡perfecto!, entonces ¿puedo pedirte un favor?...No le digas nada de lo que te conté.

-Amigo, ella puede haber sido criada en una montaña pero no es idiota, tarde o temprano al no recibir noticias va a querer respuestas, la vas a tener aquí.

-Lo se….por eso necesito que le inventes lo que sea para tranquilizarla….los 6 en "estado" recién están procesando lo que les ocurre, necesitan apoyo, temo que si se estresan lleguen a cometer una locura….O peor.

-¿te refieres a un aborto?

Genbu serio movió la cabeza positivamente.

-Ok, te concederé lo que me pides con una condición. Que me respondas una cosita…eso de los "compañeros"… ¿lo piensan cumplir?... ¡Hola Shiryu!, ¿Cómo te sientes?

El peli largo con un semblante agotado, se volvió a sentar donde antes estaba, aguantando las ganas de volver a vomitar por el olor a alcohol...

-Amigos, no tienen que cambiar el tema, escuche todo desde el baño. Yo también quisiera saber…

* * *

La voz de Athena atreves del cosmos por todo el santuario, interrumpió la charla…

" _Mis amados caballeros y Amazonas….Después de una ardua meditación tomando en cuenta los pros y contras he decidido que lo mejor para mis 6 caballeros embarazados es: Seiya será cuidado por Aioros, Ikki por Aioria, Shun por Shaka, Hyoga por Camus y Shiryu por Genbu….Koga de Pegaso será cuidado por mí con el apoyo de Edén y Ryuho…No crean que es por favoritismo ni porque es mi hijo adoptivo, sino porque es lo necesario. Adiós"_

Ante estas palabras….Aioros estaba emocionado….le encantaban los bebés…Seiya tenía unas ganas de romperle el cuello a Saori para luego llorar de rabia…Tanto luchar por rescatarla del dios malvado de turno solo para que le toque esto… Mientras fuera de la casa de sagitario Aldebarán esperaba a que le devolvieran su casco, de preferencia limpio. Cosa que ocurrió luego de un largo rato.

Aioria en su casa hacia un berrinche…..seguro que el sensible y hormonal pavito en llamas lo quemaría vivo…Shura y afrodita ya apostaban ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda al gatito? Los antiguos gemelos de géminis se unieron a la apuesta.

Camus en la suya, estaba impávido….ya sospechaba que al patito ruso se lo dejarían a él. Milo estaba eufórico… ¡se había salvado!... ¡salió limpio de esto!...Estaba dando saltitos de alegría hasta que pasando cerca de la casa de Acuario: Camus lo agarró del cuello asegurando que el seria su "asistente" en esto…Sonia al ver tal escena, hiso algo que nunca hace…Se rio.

Shaka en la casa de Virgo se preparaba para ir con Buda en el más allá…Un furioso Fudo se lo impidió, diciéndole que si él se marchaba, el mismo ira donde él estaba y le rostizaría el alma hasta hacerla cenizas. Ikki se sumó a esa amenaza.

Genbu en la casa de Libra estaba en shock….sintiendo que el universo se derrumbaba en frente de él…Su maestro llego ante el con una cara de "ni se te ocurra huir"….Al notar la cara de quien consideraba un "hermano de entrenamiento"…..Decidió mantener su decisión de apoyar en lo que pueda.

* * *

En cuanto a Edén y Ryuho…Estaban en una pastelería, Koga los había mandado a comprarle donas con doble glaseado de chocolate, mientras esperaban el pedido…

-Ryuho, solo porque luchamos codo a codo una guerra te voy a ofrecer esto…..Retírate ahora, ve a la casa de Libra o los cincos, seguiremos siendo amigos y hasta ¿Quién sabe? Podrás asistir a mi boda con K, incluso ser el padrino de bautizo de "mi hijo" junto al lobito que hartas ganas te tiene…Si no te vas, juro por mi padre que te voy a destrozar.

El dragoncito sin intimidarse ante el poderoso dios del trueno, se apuntó a si mismo…

-"Mi hijo" querrás decir y en cuanto a lo de "destrozar"….ya veremos ¿quién destroza a quién? Yo lo vi primero Edén, tengo más posibilidades que tú.

-Ja, eso también está en veremos. Humano insignificante.

-Ya lo veremos, dios de cuarta.

-Mejor un dios que un ser inferior como los mortales.

-Un minuto, tu madre no era una mortal, ¿cierto?...entonces eres mitad deidad.

-Ca...ca….cállate…mi madre era una santa, ¿oíste?... ¡UNA SANTA!...ella no tenía nada de mortal. Vuélvame a llamar "mortal" y te doy una muerte legendaria a rayos por el trasero.

-"si claro", "como no" No me das miedo…"dios".

El pastelero entrego el pedido recién hecho sin notar las miradas llenas de rivalidad que ambos chicos se daban entre sí.

* * *

Regresando con Koga….

\- MMM… ¡delicioso!

-¡Te lo dije amigazo! …¡el pan de nata es de lo mejor! , oye, yo….

El peli vino devoraba con gusto el dulce que el león menor le trajo en modo de disculpa…

-Calma Soma, no estoy enojado…Aunque debería…

El caballero de bronce le dio un golpe a "la yegua preñada" en la cabeza…

-¡auch!... ¡por qué hiciste eso!

-Por hacerte el interesado…. Hace rato que Haruto y mi chica, fueron al pueblo por los chicos. ¿Les abra pasado algo?

* * *

Regresando con Edén y Ryuho…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Ni en mis años de entrenamiento ninja he visto algo parecido!

En plena calle el dragoncito y el ser divino del rayo se peleaban a puño limpio... ¡¿Por un caja de donas?! La rubia caballero de Águila indignada por el comportamiento de sus "hermanos de armas" con un golpe en la cabeza para cada uno, los noqueo y con ayuda del caballero de Lobo los llevo de vuelta al Santuario….Donde recibieron un fuerte reprimenda por parte de su diosa.

* * *

Cuando acabo de reprender al caballero de Orión y al Caballero de Dragón, la peli lila bajo escoltada por el asistente del patriarca y el alumno de este. Debía ir al aeropuerto a atender asuntos de la fundación Kido en Japón. Las cosas iban bien hasta que pasando por la Casa de Sagitario….Vi algo que le rompió el corazón…

-Seiya, yo….

-¿Cómo pudiste Saori?

El castaño al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Ella quiso ir tras él, cuando la mano de Shion sobre su hombro la detuvo…

-déjelo, necesita estar solo.

-Mi maestro tiene razón, dele tiempo. Seiya lo comprenderá….Los 5 lo comprenderán.

Saori esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón, que las palabras de Mu fueran ciertas.

* * *

Regresando con los "pretendientes" del "asesino de dioses"…

Ambos encontraban con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cara intentando bajar la hinchazón por el ojo morado cortesía de Yuna, ambos sentados en los escalones de la entrada al templo de Athena...

-¿Cómo lo logra?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué primero lo odiemos y con el paso de las batallas, lo siguiente que sepamos es que estamos locos por el?

-Ni idea, Koga debe ser de esas personas a las que primero quieres matar y luego no puedes vivir sin su presencia. Prométeme una cosa, sin importar lo que ocurra, lo cuidaremos.

-No gastes saliva lagartija, yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por el.

* * *

Un Mes después….En Casa de Geminis…

Integraba llevaba horas en una extensa llamada, esperando mantener a la mujer al otro lado de la línea calmada, siendo capaz de mantener la promesa que le hiso al chino de cabello anaranjado...

 _-"necesito saberlo, me costó conseguirme un teléfono en el pueblo..._

 _-Ya te lo dije, es por las obligaciones de la armadura dorada que no ha podido…"_

* * *

Siendo observada con gran curiosidad por sus compañeros de casa…

-Oye Parad, ¿Qué tanto cuchichea tu hermana?

\- No es cuchicheo Saga, es un "show de mentiras"

-Vah, ¿acaso ahora hace anuncios telefónicos a políticos?

-Peor Kanon, mi" correcta hermana "está tratando de "taparle el sol con un dedo" a una estúpida en una montañita, como una hipócrita profesional.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

En la casa de Acuario….

-¡por última vez no!

El rubio ruso/japonés estaba con sus maletas listas, con el dorado caballero tapándole la salida…

-¡Maestro Camus, tengo que irme! Tengo 2 bares que atender en Siberia.

Impávido, Camus se cruzó de brazos negándose a moverse…Le importaba un carajo sus bares, si él decía que no saldría, no sale y se acabó…

-No me importa. Tienes fiebre.

-Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, ya he superado peores.

Hyoga imitando el gesto de su maestro, también se cruzó de brazos...

-He enfrentado a dioses, semi dioses y cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera. Puedo con esto.

-No, no puedes…Hyoga tienes 37° de temperatura, por tu bien y el de "eso"… (Dijo apuntando al abdomen de su alumno) vas a regresar a la cama…. ¿o quieres que "eso" se muera dentro tuyo?

El ruso aparentaba estar serio y en control, sus ojos denotaban miedo…. El francés de Acuario comenzaba pensar que tal se le paso la mano con el comentario. En el fondo el peli turquesa está mucho más preocupado por su alumno de lo que aparentaba…

-Lo siento…Solo intenta quedarte en cama aunque sea 5 min.

* * *

El rubio quien aún se veía con un cuerpo sexy, sin palabras se fue a recostar…Ante esto, Milo llego…

-¿No crees mi amigo que se te paso la mano?...sé que ha estado inquieto e incluso se ha vuelto loco por la comida chatarra y por ponerse a leer revistas a las tantas de la noche pero…

-¿trajiste el hielo?

Con ganas de mandar al diablo al caballero de hielo, le mostro lo bolsa…. ¿por qué demonios lo mando a comprar hielo si el mismo la produce gratis?

-Bien, entonces ve a hacer algo útil y llena la bolsa para ponérsela en la frente a Hyoga. Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de ir con Athena a sugerirle que ya es hora que bosque médico para los preñados…Quédate con él, ¡te mueves de su lado y te congelo el trasero!

-Ya rugiste.

El caballero de Acuario luego de dar la última indicación a su "ayudante", se fue a su habitación…Escondido debajo de su cama, saco un libro sobre el embarazo y el cuidado de bebés...Cuando Hyoga se sintió mejor, quiso intentar volver a irse …cierto bicho lo mantuvo en la cama.

* * *

En la Casa de libra…

 _-"maestro, ¿eso es normal?"_

Genbu le susurraba impactado a su adorado maestro de 200 años…Shiryu en este tiempo ha tenido un apetito bestial, comiendo cosas raras….Desde montañas de ensalada cesar con salsa de barbacoa a tocino con chocolate y miel….

 _-"Genbu, déjalo tranquilo. Son antojos son normales en su estado._

 _-pe…pe...pero maestro, está comiendo pescado frito con salsa de manjar"_

Dohko vio a su alumno quien aún mantenía su figura musculosa, devorar un pescado enorme que goteaba en salsa de manjar, manchándole parte de la armadura dorada….Según recuerda, cuando su hija adoptiva esperaba a Ryuho sus antojos los tuvo entre e meses y no eran tan exagerados…y hablando del dragoncito…

- _el maestro Genbu tiene razón, mi padre siempre ha sido moderado en todo incluso en la comida"_

El joven pelinegro esta igual de impactado que el peli naranja, cada vez que venía a ver a su padre, parecía que su apetito aumentaba, casi igualándose al de un verdadero dragón… ¿Qué vería a su padre comerse la próxima vez que venga a verlo?... ¿una vaca bañada en caramelo?

Haruto quien también estaba ahí, acompañando a su amigo en la visita…

- _"¿no creen que deberíamos llamar a un doctor?, esto se está saliendo de las manos"_

El ex dragón quien estaba feliz comiéndose ese pescado, noto que sus compañeros de casa y sus visitantes lo miraban mucho….

-¿Qué?

-nada (al unísono)

Sin darle mayor importancia, el oji verde se levantó de hombros y continúo comiendo...El castaño lobo miraba a su amigo, mas por intriga que amor…La sensación de que de algún modo su amigo y el dios del trueno están implicados en este asunto, lo continua molestando… ¿será solo su impresión o sus instintos de ninja le advierten sobre algo?

* * *

En la casa de Sagitario…

-vamos, come aunque sea un poco.

Aioros estaba sumamente preocupado, en estos días Seiya o lloraba a mares maldiciendo a su diosa o vomitaba maldiciendo a su diosa…Ya no se veía el chico lleno de vida que siempre fue, su rostro se veía cansado y desganado…Era una de las pocas veces en que lograba que se sentara con él, en el comedor en vez de pasar encerrado en su habitación…

-¿para qué?, devuelvo todo lo que trago.

-son galletas de agua y un poco de té…Intenta dar un mordida aunque sea…por Athena…ups.

El castaño antiguo de sagitario, se topó la boca…Olvido que cada vez que menciona a la diosa, este se ponía a llorar. Ya parecía que iba a iniciar otra ronda de llanto…

-Seiya, cuando ella me dejo a cargo de…

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Amigo, sé que sientes que te ha traicionado, ella te ama, nos ama a todos por igual…Intenta comprenderla, su hijo está en el mismo estado que tu….ella no puede dedicarse exclusivamente a ti…

-shift… ¿estás diciendo que soy un desgraciado?

-¡¿Qué?!¡No, no, no...Nada de eso!

-shift...shift…..si lo dijiste…..shift….shfit…yo solo que quería que ella…shift…

¡Oh, no!, ¡aquí vamos otra vez!... El hermano mayor de Aioria oraba mentalmente al Olimpo que le diera fuerza o los nervios suficientes para aguantar esto….

 _-"¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

La llegada del caballero de Leo tropezándose, detuvo el pre llanto del ex Pegaso, reemplazándolo con una sonora carcajada…

-¡qué entrada!.¡Y yo que siempre supuse que los gatos caían de pie!...JA JA JA JA JA JA.

-¡cállate tonto!

La cara molesta del hermano menor de Aioros aumento la carcajada…El antiguo sagitario se encontraba dividido: entre la alegría que le daba ver reír al otro castaño y la preocupación que le daba ver llegar a su consanguíneo de ese modo…

-¿Qué sucede Aioria?, se supone que debes cuidar a Ikki.

-¡No me hables de ese loco!... ¡ese demente hipersensible me ha amenazado de quemarme vivo!

-a ver, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡¿YOOOOO?!...¡NADAAAAAAA!

-Aioria….no nací ayer….

-Ok…tal vez lance un par de bromitas sobre Shun…a decir verdad, nada graves… ¡OH MIERDA, ESTA AQUÍ, ESCONDANME!, ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El cosmos iracundo de Ikki era inconfundible…En poco tiempo el caballero de Phoenix persiguiendo en círculos al caballero de Oro…Seiya reía….Aioros estaba confundido…. ¿debía detener esta situación o dejar que continuara para que su sucesor sea feliz?...Edén quien venía siguiendo a ese par por lo graciosos que se veían, llego para continuar grabando la persecución con su celular y subirla al Facebook del santuario…Así es, el santuario tiene Facebbok, fue idea de Raki…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono….

-¡Soy médico!..¡Yo puedo hacer las revisiones!

El peliverde se encontraba molesto ante la noticia, ese título que colgaba su cuarto en la casa de Virgo, no era de fantasía…

-Lo se Shun y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón tu ofrecimiento…Asclepios se ha ofrecido a tenderlos además, tú no puedes hacerte un auto examen.

Realidad, desde el momento en que se realizó la compra del "compuesto embarazador" a Asclepios le había ofrecido el cargo y el acepto….La deidad Sabia solo tuvo que recordárselo cuando Zeus lo obligo a hacer "trabajos gratis" por un año…Para el dios de la serpiente/culebra era "menos deshonroso" atender caballeros que atender a mortales con dolencias desagradables.

El hermano menor de Ikki soltó un suspiro de irritación…El desde hace años que se cose sus heridas, sin anestesia cuando no la tiene disponible…No es tan débil como el mundo piensa…

-Sí, puedo…Me coso mis propias heridas desde hace tiempo.

La peli lila se levantó de su trono, para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su caballero de bronce de modo comprensivo…

-Shun, por favor entiende. Necesitas que te atiendan, no que te auto atiendas. Quiero que tu…que ustedes estén bien atendidos, con el mejor y Asclepios es el mejor.

El caballero de Andrómeda, reemplazo su cada de disgusto por una de sus famosas sonrisas luminosas…

\- Lo comprendo.

-Excelente, apenas él tenga su consultorio les aviso… ¿Shaka te cuida bien?... ¿tienes molestias?

-Descuide señorita Saori, en la casa de Virgo me atienden bien…Fudo se ha preocupado mucho por mí, Shaka…..hace lo que puede cuando tiene tiempo…Ya no tengo desmayos.

-Me alegro…Aunque deberé reprender a Shaka…

-No…no es necesario, en serio….Debo irme, siento el cosmos iracundo de mi hermano y con lo hormonal que esta…

-Lo entiendo, si necesitas algo…lo que seas cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Apenas el caballero de bronce salió, el actual patriarca soltó una risa sonora…

-¿de qué te ríes Harbinger?

-¡hay, mujer por poco me la creo yo!...Se notaba que eso de lo "mejor" se lo estas reservando a tu nene y no te salió por que tu papi se negó a que fuera exclusivamente para él.

Saori quedo roja de vergüenza, sorprendida de ser descubierta tan rápido por este mar de músculos sin cerebro. Ella no era negligente, a los otros 5 les iba a mandar a los médicos de la fundación Kido….

-ca…callate.

-¡tu cara te delata, mentirosa!...JA JA JA JA….

Indignada la diosa le dio un golpe con su báculo en la cabeza al tuerto…

-..¡AUCH!... ¡OTRA VEZ EL PUTO BACULO!

-¡y la próxima te lo meto por el culo!

-Oh…perdone.

-Está bien, te perdono porque amo a todos mis caballeros. Que no se repita o le devolveré el cargo de patriarca a Shion.

El peli verde maestro de Mu, quien pasaba por ahí, al escuchar esas palabras hiso una breve sonrisa…Que la mirada furiosa del sádico actual patriarca hiso desaparecer de los labios de su asistente…Shion ha escuchado de la fascinación de este tuerto por quebrar huesos.

-No se repetirá, eso se lo juro.

-Eso espero Harbinger, si me disculpas tengo asuntos de suma urgencia que atender.

Athena manteniendo una pose serena, se alejó ante la reverencia que su patriarca le hacía…

* * *

Regresando a la casa de Sagitario….

Aioros estaba sobre Ikki intentando evitar que estrangulara a su hermanito, Seiya le ayudaría si no se encontrara "atrapado en el baño"…

-¡¿HERMANO, QUE HACES?!

Ikki al ver a su hermanito horrorizado, salió corriendo a llorar a un costado del templo…. este lo siguió para consolarlo…Seria una bellísima imagen de un hermano consolando a otro tiernamente…Sino fuera por el leonino en el piso recuperándose de la ahorcada.

* * *

Regresando con Athena alias Saori…

La deidad camino hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hijo adoptivo menor, llegando ante el en el coliseo con una tierna sonrisa…Este se encontraba entrenando normalmente…

-Hola Koga, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, no me quejo.

-¿nada de vómitos, fiebre, mareos, cambios de humor repentinos, antojos inesperados?

-Nada. Me siento igual que siempre. Estuve entrenando un rato con Yuna, Raki y Soma…Sin problemas.

A Kido le parecía una bendición del cielo, que su peli vino tinto pasara por esto, sin molestias…

-¿Dónde están Edén y Ryuho?, se supone que ellos deben estar cerca de ti.

-¿ha?...les di el día libre, han estado pegados a mi durante semanas. Necesitan descansar.

El oji café continuaba lanzando golpes al aire hasta que noto la cara de preocupación de su madre…

-Descuida Saori, estoy bien…estamos bien. ¿Cuándo poder volver a Palestra?

Dijo este último dándose unas palmaditas en el abdomen para calmar la angustia de la "futura abuela"….

-Por el momento, preferiría que te quedaras por aquí, quédate otro ratito, por mí.

Para la diosa de la Sabiduría ese "por el momento" significaba "hasta que sea seguro"... El dios de la Luz y el sentido común…ejem…"caballero de Pegaso ", fue a buscar una toalla que había dejado sobre una roca para secarse el sudor de la cara, esa roca estaba cerca de un desnivel…

* * *

Erictonio al ver esto, vi la oportunidad de deshacerse de él haciéndolo parecer "accidente"…La tierra donde pisaba por 5 min se volvió resbalara, haciendo que el Pegaso se resbalara y el colgante que guardaba su armadura se callera de su cuello por medios misteriosos. Saori sintió que el mundo se venía encima al verlo caer por el acantilado….Artemisa quien también observaba, reforzó por un instante su cuerpo para que el embrión sobreviviera a la caída, Saturno por su lado ralentizó el tiempo por 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente….

 _-"Vine apenas sentí un cosmos maligno, ¿estás bien Koga?"_

Para que Edén usando las alas de su armadura. Llegará a tiempo para evitar que el hijo de Kido, chocara contra unas picas de piedra…

-¿Me…salvaste?

-Obvio, es mi trabajo….Ten, se te cayó.

Dijo el peli grisáceo devolviéndole el colgante a un sonrojado "asesino de dioses"…Esa mirada que el oji azul le daba lo ponía nervioso.

 _-"¡¿ESTAN BIEN?!...oh"._

* * *

Kiki quien también sintió el cosmos llego corriendo junto a su alumna, al ver la escena…

Sintió que ellos estaban "sobrando"…

-Maestro, ellos parecen novi…

-Cállate Raki, ni lo menciones.

Koga muerto de nervios, exigió que lo soltaran. Lástima que la orden el caballero de Orión, se la tomara tan literal, soltándolo haciendo que cayera con el trasero…

-¡idiota!, ¡¿Por qué me soltaste?!

-Vah, tú me lo pediste ¿se te olvido?...Vamos por una cada tan blanda no te va a pasar nada.

Era cierto, sin contar por el dolor en su retaguardia, el Pegaso de esta Era estaba en prefecto estado…. Ryuho quien acaba de llegar, sintió ganas de moler a golpes al ególatra de Orión por tratar de eso modo al Pegaso. La diosa estaba seria, la mirada que el de caballero de la constelación del cazador le dio a su hijo y la mirada del joven dragón, pasarían desapercibidas….Si no tuviera que cumplir el decreto de su padre. Esperaba en su corazón no encontrar nunca al responsable de los" embarazos masculinos milagrosos".


	15. capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

El pelinegro oji rojo estaba de visita en el Olimpo, segurísimo de poner conseguir aliados que le ayudaran en su objetivo…

-¿"el dios de la luz y el sentido común"?..¡Por favor!...ese tarado es cualquier cosa menos listo además su elemento es oscuridad y fue entrenado para la luz…

-Eso era mientras Abzu lo poseyó…

-Lo entiendo, "Honorable Hades, señor de la muerte, miembro de los 3 dioses mayores, rey del Hades"…. ¿y cómo usted puede estar seguro?...ese niñito puede ser que sea en realidad oscuridad o que le quede algo de oscuridad y ¿quién sabe?, si es un ser oscuro podría querer ser también un señor de la muerte.

El dios de armadura oscura, impávido, ya sabía lo que venía... (O mejor dicho Metis lo influencio, así es la diosa de la sabiduría prudente, aún tiene sus "trucos bajo la manga" para aun estando semi digerida dentro del estómago de su ex marido, pueda ejercer influencias)…

-Déjame adivinar Erictonio, ¿esta es la parte en la que yo me enojo y me enredo en una guerra santa sin sentido, solo para terminar asesinado por el adulador de turno de tu madre y tú puedas obtener tu derecho al trono? .

-Yo nunca….

-Consejo gratis: Madura de una vez….Ya tengo suficiente con mi esposa reencarnada reclamándome que soy un ególatra por llamar a mi reino con mi nombre. Además a mi esposa le agrada el dios virgen de la luz. No se la razón.

-Glup….Señor Hades, yo jamás….¡¿Cómo que virgen?!, ¡beso a la tal yuna!

-Según sé, se cayó sobre ella y lo que beso fue la máscara que antes usaba no piel y aunque fuera un beso, por besar no se pierde lo virgen, necesitas una clase de educación sexual con urgencia.

Sin querer más líos con la peli lila, el dios de la muerte se retiró….El dios de la Justicia, de reojo vio pasando al dios del mar…

-"Honorable Poseidón", pido audiencia….

-Ni lo sueñes, mi esposa también reencarno… ¡ni creas solo porque su cuerpo es joven es incapaz de mandar!...esa loca es tan mandona y temible como en su primera vida, si no llego a Atlantis con las cortinas que me pidió ¡me descuera como a un pez!... ¡Zeus santísimo!..¡Porque tuve la horrible idea de atraparla con mi red y hacerla mi esposa hace milenios!

* * *

Sin perder el ánimo, el "dios justo" vio por una fuente que transmite imágenes a Pallas diosa del Amor, paseando por los campos Elíseos con su madrastra Hera diosa del Matrimonio, probablemente ella pueda ayudarlo, sin tiempo que perder se le tele transportó….

-"Salve Reina de los Dioses Hera", solicito…

-Lo que sea que quieras Erictonio, la respuesta es no. Escucha querido un consejo de alguien que te lleva eones de ventaja: Deja de ir por lo que no es tuyo, mi marido encontrada el destino adecuado para ti…Sino mis ahijados Apolo y Artemisa se encargaran de que lo entiendas. Eso si el demente y vulgar de Saturno no se les adelanta.

-Oh Gran reina, le juro que….

-Si me disculpas, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer ya que gracias al Neo paganismo, algunos mortales están volviendo a creer en nosotros. Buenos Días.

-Lastima "sobrinito", tendrás que hacer tu propio trabajo sucio, JA ja ja ja ja.

La elegante Rubia continuo su camino, mientras su ahijada morena de cabello anaranjado le mostraba el dedo del medio al hijo mayor de Athena, quien apretó su puño con ira…Mientras ellas se alejaban...

-Espero que mi nieto político, no haga una guerra santa por esto.

-Nah, es solo un niñito mimado que hace pataletas. Descuida, ese no va a pasar de molestar, "eso espero"… (Despreocupada se levantó de hombros)...como sea, es problema de mi hermana mayor Athena . Relax reinita, si el "estreñido" hace una locura, Saturno lo despedaza.

-MMMM….Eso espero Pallas, eso espero.

* * *

A la actual reina de los dioses le disgustaba tener que rebajarse a pedir "favor", menos a la preciosa ex de su amado marido, solo por creerse superior a todos solo por superarlos en inteligencia, sin embargo aprovechando que Pallas fue a conversar con Artemisa, cerró los ojos 5 minutos para orar mentalmente…si a "eso" se le llama "orar"….

 _-"escúchame golfa, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado….Ambas sabemos que si ese loco de Erictonio hace una guerra es probable que "nuestro nieto"sufra….es más mío que tuyo ya que yo le regalo galletas en navidad, lo que me hace más su abuela que tú, no importa que su madre sea mi hijastra y no mi hija…en fin, has tronar los dedos o lo que sea que hagas para evitarlo, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!"_

Ignorando esto: El pelinegro viéndolas alejarse estaba furioso: El hecho de que el sucesor de Athena fuera ese idiota, ese "burro con alas" y no el ¡era un sacrilegio!...El recuperaría su legítimo derecho y castigaría a la humanidad por olvidar respetar a los dioses, apenas se le ocurra ¿cómo?...

-¡Puto Koga! Argggggggh…por ahora me divertiré con una "resbaladiza".

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Tierra…

-¡Mierda, casi!

El "asesino de dioses" juraría que el escalón que acaba de pisar enfrente de la entrada del templo de su madre, estuvo resbaloso. Casi y cae rodando hacia abajo. Fue raro, sintió que una energía de Cosmos como el Saturno, evitara su caída… No, no era como el de Saturno, era antiguo más antiguo que el de Athena (minerva, atenea)….Juraría que por un instante vio el espectro de una mujer parecida a Saori pero con facciones más solemne, tomarle de la mano para evitar que callera….

-Saori tiene que hablar con sus sirvientas, se están pasando con el lustrado en los escalones.

* * *

Adentro del Templo de Athena, salón del Trono…

Athena alias Saori Kido, se encontraba usando su celular investigando sobre la partenogénesis junto con buscar sobre embarazos de Transexuales….Sabia que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra…..Sin embargo, quería tener material de apoyo por si su nieto o nieta se le ocurre preguntar su origen y necesitara una explicación más allá de "te concibieron con magia"…

-Raki tuvo un excelente idea al proponer poner WIfi al Santuario y no es la primera vez que tiene una idea buena...MMMM… ¿me pregunto si una niñita puede ser Patriarca?

Esas palabras Tanto Al Patriarca como a su asistente no le gustaron, el tuerto abrió la boca para "cantarles unas verdades "a la deidad, siendo tapada momentáneamente por la mano de su asistente…Ignorando lo que ocurría detrás de su trono, la diosa continuo en su búsqueda hasta que las puertas de si salón se abrieron…Al ver al visitante, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa dulce…

-Hola. Lamento no haberte acompañado, tenía asuntos pendientes en el Santuario… ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿te hicieron ecografías?... ¿trajiste videos, fotos?, ¿ya se sabe que es?, ¿te prohibieron comer cosas picantes y hacer ejercicios pesados?, he estado leyendo sobre el embarazo y según he leído en te debieron recetar ácido fólico o vitamina B9, una vitamina hidrosoluble que ayuda a prevenir….

-¡Ya, ya Saori! Tranquilízate, no es para tanto…ejem….La eco me la hacen el próximo mes, todo Ok, descuida. Necesito hablarte….

-Soy tu madre Koga, es normal que me preocupe por ti.

 _-"Sip, si no fuera así serias una perra desnaturalizada."_

Harbinger de Tauro se llevó un golpe del báculo diosa de la victoria Palestra (Nike) en la cabeza por su comentario, Shion hiso un esfuerzo titánico por mantenerse sereno, evitando soltar la carcajada que fue incapaz de contener en su mente…Su alumno Mu, el alumno del alumno Kiki y la alumna del alumno del alumno Raki, al escucharlo reírse mentalmente como un maniaco, pensaron que enloqueció.

-¡Ay mujer, el maldito báculo de nuevo!

-¡Más respeto, soy tu diosa!... ¡una palabrota más y hago que afrodita use su veneno en ti!, ahora vete quiero tener una charla en privada con mi hijo.

-Vah, de todos modos tenía una partida de Poker con los gemelos de Géminis, el dúo de escorpiones y Aldebarán...De mejores antros me han echado.

Mientras se retiraba, la "bruja de blanco" le dirigió una mirada al peli verde claro…

-Tú también retírate Shion.

El ex patriarca con una reverencia se alejó, de todas formas había quedado de salir con su gran amigo Dohko para relajarse de esta Era tan loca que les toco revivir…Con lo que ha pasado últimamente, la invitación a beber una cerveza "le caía como anillo al dedo". Una vez madre e hijo solos…

-¿Dónde están Ryuho y Edén?, deberían estarte escoltando.

-Ese no el tema que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre otra cosa que paso mientras esperábamos nuestro turno en el consultorio de Asclepios…

* * *

Flash Back

El Pegaso se encontraba nervioso/ avergonzado mirando a cada esquina…A pesar de saber de qué Asclepios tenía escondido su consulta debajo de una tienda de disfraces en Atenas, ver tanta cosa rosada, femenina e imágenes de mujeres embarazadas….uf…le ponía los pelos de punta, no sabía si era la decoración obligada de un…..¿ginecólogo?..¿Obstetra?...como se llame el medico de las embarazadas….o era un modo de hacerlos sentir incomodos como venganza por tener que hacer servicio comunitario….

 _-"Calma…No pasa nada, es seguro créeme, aquí nadie te va a criticar o apuntar con el dedo."_

La tierna mano del joven dragón sobre sus manos, le dio tranquilidad…también estaba esa dulce sonrisa que lo ponía incomodo…

-¿pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal?

-No es nada, es solo un poco de calor.

-ah, ¿necesitas agua?

El actual Pegaso momentáneamente volteo la cabeza hacia otra dirección, escondiendo su repentino sonrojo…

-Oye, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Edén?, se supone que también debía estar aquí.

-Ahh….ni idea, debió quedarse dormido. Iré a comprarte un agua mineral en la máquina que vi a la entrada, ya vuelvo.

-Espero amigo, solo es calor…No me estoy deshidratando.

-Eres mi amigo y quiero cuidarte.

* * *

Esas palabras en lugar de tranquilizarlo, provocaron que el sonrojo regresara con intensidad…..Su turno era el último, adentro estaba Shun siendo acompañado por Ikki, ¿Por qué?...Por que el seriote peli azul necesitaba enterarse de lo que le pasaba a su hermanito, además que el caballero de Andrómeda se ofreció a entrar con él, ya que el fénix llego solo. Primero le tocaba atención al mayor y luego al menor…..El hermano menor no llego solo…

 _-"Pegaso, necesito tener unas palabras contigo"._

El peli verde moreno de ojos de diferente pigmentación: Fudo de Virgo, quien el dios de la medicina no dejo entrar, ya que solo podían entrar de a 2, se sentó al lado del descendiente adoptivo de su actual diosa…

Digan lo que quieran pero Marte (Ares) siempre tenía tiempo para tantos sus sirvientes como sus caballeros incluso los de bajo rango, hasta les daba banquetes, bonos y vacaciones pagadas…En instantes como este se pregunta ¿Por qué demonios lo cambio por Athena?...

-Es sobre Athena, ella ya no nos escucha…

 _-"eso es ridículo, yo jamás he dejado de amar a mis caballeros."_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Regresando del Flash Back

Saori estaba impactada, después de todo lo que han pasado ¿Cómo pueden dudar de su amor?...Que ingratos son…

Koga por su lado pensaba que si ella pensaba que eran ingratos (suponía que ella pensaba eso, porque no leía mente) debería preguntarse a sí misma primero… ¿Cuántas veces la han rescatado de ser secuestrada? Y luego opine….Regresando al tema principal….

-pues…así no lo sienten ellos… ¿en dónde me quede?...

* * *

Flash Back….

-Es sobre Athena, ella ya no nos escucha…

-¡Tonterías!, ella escucha a todos, Athena ama a todos sus caballeros, eso nunca cambiara…

La actual reencarnación de Fudō Myō-ō, movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Desde que esperas a su nieto, ella pone atención exclusivamente en ti, ya no nos escucha ni se preocupa por nosotros como antes…Ni si quiera está atenta a los "legendarios" que están en la misma situación que tú…

Koga se puso serio, últimamente su "madre" parecía haberse olvidado del universo entero, excepto de él…

-…..sin ir más lejos te voy a comentar lo que pasado esta semana: Genbu me ha contado que la dieta de Shiryu se va ido por las nubes, están tratando por todos los medios de que su esposa no se entere de su "estado" para que esté tranquilo….Integra se está ganando el cielo o el infierno por su labor con la hija de Dohko...Kiki me ha comentado que se nota en los ojos del antiguo dragón que extraña a su esposa incluso Paradox lo ha notado.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio?

-Así es. Además Shaka no presta atención a Shun a quien una vez declaro "su heredero", está más interesado en meditar que en apoyarlo, Andrómeda puede sonreír y fingir que no le afecta, si lo hace, sino fuera por Ikki y por qué yo me he preocupado, estaría a la deriva….y hablando de Ikki…..Aioria esta aterrado, los cambios hormonales del Fenix lo tienen a punto de ser quemado vivo, ya ha amenazado de retirarse como lo hiso la antigua amazona de águila, sino se le da solución….y el no es el único, los sirvientes también están reclamando de ser casi quemados vivos, solo Shura lo evita y se está cansando de hacerlo….Camus se queja constantemente que su alumno vive agotado, intentando irse a ver sus bares a pesar de su cansancio, hace poco tuvo fiebre…y molestias en el abdomen, descuida Asclepios dijo que era por el útero que se expandía nada serio…

El oji café estaba impactado, no creía que el resto de los embarazados estuvieran tan mal….Cuando hablo con ellos se veían bien, normales en lo que se puede llamar "normal" en esta situación, por lo menos Seiya continuaba con su buen humor.

-…Seiya es el que más preocupa de los 5.

-¡Imposible!...la última vez que le hable…..él fue el primero en llegar y cuando hablamos…

-Eso es solo fachada para no preocuparte, en realidad el sagitario vive llorando, quejándose de que…."Saori" ya no lo quiere, Aioros lo puede comprobar….He escuchado que el antiguo sagitario a considerado llamar a Marín, la maestra de Seiya para que lo ayude a levantarle el ánimo.

El joven Kido se sintió como suela de zapato, los que eran sus "hermanos de armas" estaban sufriendo mientras él estaba pasando esto sin problemas…Cuando el dragón volvió con la botella de agua, vio al Pegaso triste….le dio una mirada al caballero dorado de "¿Qué le paso?"

El hindú peli verde sin decir palabras se levantó, regresando a su lugar a ojear una revista de la sala de espera. El pelinegro preocupado por su "amigo" se sentó a su lado dándole el agua que le sirvió para calmarlo, también aprovechando de poner un brazo alrededor de su cuello para reconfortarlo…

-Koga sabes que odio ver a la gente triste, no soy psíquico…Si no me cuentas lo que sucede, no te puedo ayudar.

-No puedo…es complicado. No sé si estoy listo para decírtelo

El peli vino tinto estaba en un apuro, uno de los implicados era el padre del chico que le dio el agua, no podía simplemente largársela. El oji azul en vez de exigirle que le dijera, le dio un abrazo…

-Ok, puedes decírmelo cuando quieras. Y si no, no importa.

Oh, este chico es tan comprensivo, tan angelical….

 _-"ESTUPIDA LAGARTIJA SOBREALIMENTADA, VOY A HACERTE PURE POR ATARME CON CADENAS MIENTRAS DORMIA… ¡TU PAPI VA TENER QUE HACERTE UN FUNERAL CON ATAUD CERRADO!"_

* * *

Edén llego abriendo las puertas de la entrada de la sala de espera con furia provocando un estruendo acompañado de pequeños relámpagos, el hijo de Marte tenia trozos de cinta adhesiva en la comisura de los labios…Ryuho por instinto se interpuso entre él Pegaso y el ser divino del rayo….

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR QUE EL ESTUPIDO LEON O EL LOBITO VAN A VENIR A RESCATARTE!.

-¡¿LOS MATASTE?!

-No….los noquee, cuando intentaron detenerme.

Kido no sabía si era por las hormonas…..La actitud del caballero del cazador lo asusto .Fudo quien veía una pelea venir, decidió intervenir antes que un hormonal pavo ardiente saliera de la consulta a quemarlos vivos por hacer escandalo mientras revisaban a su hermanito…

-Edén, lo estas asustando. Cálmate o yo te calmare a la fuerza.

Las palabras del ex sirviente y amigo de su padre hicieron reaccionar al peli grisáceo…

* * *

Regresando del Flash Back

-…Edén se comprometió de disculparse con los chicos, apenas reaccionaran, se sentó tranquilo con Ryuho hasta que llego mi turno….Ambos se volvieron a pelear, esta vez verbalmente sobre ¿Quién me acompañaría?, por suerte Fudo llamo por el cosmos a Yuna para que los tranquilizara.

-MM….Entonces entraste solo….

-Nop, Shun se ofreció a acompañarme. El punto es, que tus caballeros sienten que ya no los escuchas….Yo no soy un genio pero pienso que si no devuelves el amor que recibes de ellos, se te van a ir…Es "sentido común", supongo…Además no se supone que los dioses deben servir a la humanidad y viceversa.

Koga sobandose la nuca con una mano, sentía que lo acababa de decir era un estupidez, ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Era lo que pensaba…En una esquina. Invisible, el espectro de la "otra Saori" quien era nada más ni nada menos que Metis, observaba la situación preocupada de las decisiones que ha tomado su hija…Temía que si no hacía algo pronto, el demente de Saturno o el ególatra de su ex tomaran cartas en el asunto…

 _-"debo intervenir o mi negligente hija va a ocasionar una guerra santa sin quererlo y va a perder a sus súbditos en el proceso"_

Ella puso su mano levemente en la cabeza de su hija antes de retirarse al sub consiente de Zeus, si dejaba solo a ese impulso dios del rayo por mucho tiempo…Ni quería pensar en eso….

* * *

Por su parte….La diosa de la Sabiduría (influenciada sin saberlo por su madre) medito largamente sobre el asunto en cuestión, debía proteger al actual Pegaso por un lado, por otro no podía permitirse ni que se le fueran caballeros de su ejército ni que su Santuario cayera, los necesitaría si Erictonio decide hacer un ataque real en su contra o el de su hijo menor o en contra del no nato…. Shion apenas la señora Kido pensó en llamarlo, el ex patriarca apareció hincándose en un pie ante ella….

-Llama a los "caballeros legendarios" de inmediato, voy a solucionar este lio de una vez por todas.

La emperatriz de la humanidad pondría las cosas en su lugar, sobre todo con Seiya quien le ha sido más leal que un pingüino a su pareja. Eso sin descuidar a Koga quien para ambos ha sido "su pequeño milagro" Y Hablando de Seiya y Koga…Apenas el ex patriarca se retiró…

-Mamá...

Saori se sobresaltó , hace años que su Koga no la llama "mamá", desde los 5 años que no lo hace, solo por igualarse a sus mayores la llamo "Saori" a pesar de los constantes regaños de su leal mayordomo…Intentando ocultar la sorpresa, manteniéndose serena ante la seriedad del peli vino tinto, escucho atentamente lo que le tenía que decir…

-….Hay algo que desde hace algún tiempo he querido saber y por situación en la que estamos creo que es momento de saberlo…Tu al señor Seiya ¿lo amas?...no como a Caballero sino ya sabes…amor.

Oh, el amor…Siempre le ha sido tan esquivo….Desde que conoció a ese Castaño SIEMPRE pasa algo que los separa: dioses malignos, caballeros locos que niegan su divinidad y ahora….Un bebé…

-Mamá, ¿tú lo amas?

El oji café guardo silencio, desde hace un tiempo que sospechaba de los sentimientos entre esos dos, solo que no dijo nada…Ya que al igual que el resto sentía que si lo mencionaba se caería el universo entro…..Pero las cosas han cambiado…..Si tan el bebé de Seiya fuera también suyo, mmmm…eso le da una idea genial….Que no le va a adelantar a su peli vino tinto…

-Lo aprecio Koga… Es un gran "amigo". Ha hecho mucho por mí….Por nosotros, ha sido leal conmigo y gran ejemplo e incluso ha sido una figura "paterna" para ti, lo estimo…...Y lo amo al igual que a todos, por él y todos los que están envueltos en este lio, he tomado esta decisión.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Te lo diré cuando llegue el resto de los involucrados. Paciencia mi niño, les conviene.

El actual Pegaso miro a su progenitora adoptiva incrédulo, esperando que esta vez su madre no se le allá ocurrido alguna locura….Él no está muy enterado de las leyendas Griegas pero ha escuchado que la última vez que athena (atenea) tuvo una" idea original" para solucionar un problema que tuvo….Una chica virgen se transformó en una Gorgona llamada Medusa que solo obtuvo paz cuando le cortaron la cabeza…Esperemos que esta vez a nadie le salgan serpientes en vez de pelo…

-Ok Saori, voy a esperar. Solo espero que el Señor Seiya tenga el estómago suficiente para llegar hasta aquí, que Hyoga no se desmaye de cansancio, que Ikki no queme a nadie y que Shiryu no se atrase por comer un banquete para 30 personas el solo….Shun va a llegar sin problemas, eso es seguro…..A menos que se encuentre con una persona enferma o un conejito herido en el camino o estén pasando una maratón ve los teletubbies en Tv.

* * *

Esta situación era observada de cerca por Zeus, también por Hera… ¡Koga era un dios, un embarazo divino necesita cuidados especiales!, las deidades preñadas si no se les atiende bien pueden sufrir baja de energía, drenaje de cosmos y desnutrición….Koga debería estar descansando sobre un diván siendo abanicado sin estrés en vez de preocuparse con los problemas de su madre. Si Athena no dejaba de hacer estupideces y cuidar al Pegaso como se debía el tomaría cartas en el asunto…

-Si esa tonta no deja las tonterías, voy a tener que llevármelo y de paso destruir el planeta como castigo. ¡Las deidades necesitan cuidados especiales durante el embarazo!

-¿Qué cuidados? Lo único que necesita es tomarse una copa de ambrosia al día y eso ya lo hace….Mi amada hijita lo convenció que era jugo de naranja.

-Tu amada irresponsable e hipócrita querrás decir.

-Hera más respeto, es mi hija favorita…Ya verás cómo arregla esto y me trae la cabeza de quien provoco esta locura en una charola de plata…Mi linda y adorable hija que hace todo perfecto. Mira el lado positivo a este lio….Pronto mi nieto favorito tendrá dentro de unos meses a quien probablemente será mi bisnieto favorito o favorita, los "5 estúpidos" parirán nuevos esclavos….ejem….caballeros para mi adorada hijita y yo tendré la cabeza del causante para convertirla en una copa. Todos ganan.

-Hm _…"tu mimada favorita", "reina del secuestro"_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada "Rey de Reyes"….Nada ¿Crees que deba bajar a la tierra a encargar ropita de bebé?, he pensado en organizarle a nuestro kogita un "Baby Shower"….

* * *

 **Zeus y Hera tomarían cartas en el asunto de ser necesario:** **Eso sí Artemisa y Apolo no se les adelantaban….**

-Hermano…. ¿crees que Zeus nos permita cuidarlo en casa?

-Si Athena no pone atención en lo importante….Aunque nuestro padre se niegue con un huracán de rayos, ¡yo bajo y lo saco de ese antro si o si!

-¿de verdad?... ¿vas a enfrentarte a nuestro padre?..¿a pesar de que te quemo el trasero la última vez que se enfrentaron y aun te duele cuando te sientas sin tu cojín?, ¡que valiente!

-esteeeeeeee…glup…..lo hare pero con "respeto".

* * *

 **O Erictonio decidía hacer alguna locura….**

-¡tengo que encontrar un modo de matar a ese idiota!...o de secuestrarlo… ¡cualquiera de las 2!...Glup….. _"Espero que Ni Saturno ni Zeus hallan escuchado eso"._

* * *

 **Ante esto Kiki…** ¡Nada!...Leía mentes pero no podía leer mentes de personas en dimensiones espirituales…

-¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis armaduras?

El actual caballero de Aries de lo único que estaba preocupado era que su maestro Mu no dejaba de criticar sus armaduras que según el peli lila eran "horribles", "parecían disfraces de latex"…Incluso Shion lo criticaba: Lo que opinaba, eran palabras más fuertes…En su defensa su maestro le enseño a repararlas no a diseñarlas….

-A mí me gustan sus armaduras maestro Kiki.

Por sus poderes Kiki sabía que Raki lo decía porque ella le encantaban los disfraces de latex, no importaba…Que por lo menos a ella le gustaran, era reconfortante. Acariciándole la cabeza paternalmente…

-Je je je…..Maestro Kiki, desde los Bebés la señorita Saori anda rara.

El pelirrojo se puso serio, sin Seiya haciendo el papel de "cable a tierra" de su diosa, las cosas se veían complicadas…No….debía mantener su Fe, ya han enfrentado cosas peores...

-Es solo que esta eufórica Raki, ya verás que el efecto de la noticia va a pasar y las cosas se van a calmar, ahora ve a buscar mi martillo, necesito quitarle unas abolladuras a una armadura.

* * *

Kiki no podía saber lo que ocurría en dimensiones espirituales….Saturno si: el Dios del espacio tiempo, desde su trono con observaba con gran interés….

-JA JA JA JA… ¡esto es mejor que una película!... ¿Con quién se quedara Koga al final?... ¿con el dragoncito o el seudo dios?... ¡Ja!...hablando en serio…..Si esa tonta no dice algo coherente cuando los "5 idiotas legendarios" lleguen, voy a tener que intervenir.

* * *

Mientras que la Peli lila ignorando esto: Sentada en su trono, estaba convencida de haber encontrado la "solución perfecta" para devolver el equilibrio a su amado Santuario. Solo esperaba que nadie se le ocurriera secuestrarla, porque en el estado que esta su relación con los" 5 leyendarios", seguramente la entregarían atada con un moño de regalo….Por suerte para la "experta en ser secuestrada" nadie estaba interesado en secuestrarla o poseerla a ella…

Y hablando de "solución perfecta", ¿a qué se refería?...Eso no se los puedo decir (porque ni yo lo sé y eso que soy quien narro esta locura), lo que si les puedo decir es que al igual que la idea loca del Mpreg, la diosa de la sabiduría baso su "solución" en un fanatic que leyó….Primero necesitaba comunicarse con su padre para poder tener el permiso para llevarlo a cabo y ya que los restantes se demorarían en llegar, aprovecho e tiempo de hablarle por el cosmos. Ante la mirada atenta de Koga quien esperaba que "la futura abuela" no esté planeando algo extremo.

* * *

" _Un saludo especial para Ramsin (actual llitia) y por su fanatic: 9 meses x 4 (aunque no lo crean existen 2 fanatic con el mismo nombre) , a ursupandora y medamud por su fanatic :Embarazos embarazosos (varias parejas) y a PrincessVirgo por actualizar su fanatic: embarazados…..Ustedes son una inspiración para esta historia", Sé que son muchos fanatic del mismo tema pero para este fanatic ¿de dónde más voy a sacar inspiración, hasta la_ próxima _"_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Harbinger llego al templo de Aries haciendo sonar sus nudillos, justo cuando tenía una buena mano y al hindú peli verde se le ocurre hacer una "reunión secreta" en casa ajena…

-Hey Fudo, si vas a hacer una "fiestita" por lo menos dígnate a hacerla en tu propio templo.

Mu quien este "nuevo patriarca" le caía como una patada al estómago, quiso decírsele unas "cuentas verdades" para que reaccione y sea un buen sucesor de Shion…..Kiki se lo impidió interrumpiéndolo al hablar…

-Patriarca Harbinger, a mí no me molesta…

-¡Vamos Kiki, se hombre!... ¡este pelos necios no puede estar aprovechándose de tu hospitalidad!

Saga al escuchar a "su sucesor" soltó una carcajada, con este mar de músculos en el cargo volver a tener las ropas de patriarca era juego de niños, manteniendo la cara maliciosa apunto a un punto…

-Oye….."Versión morena de Shaka", se suponía que era una reunión de dorados, ¿Qué hacen esas copias baratas de bronce aquí?

-¡¿AQUIEN LLLAMAS COPIA BARATA?!

-hm….a ellos menos a ti, ¡tú eres un copia barata de Aioria!, ¡leoncito de peluche! …JA JA JA JA JA

-ARRRRGGGGGG…. ¡AHORA TE VOY A….

-¡CALMATE SOMA!

-¡SUELTAME YUNA!... ¡TRAIDORES EN VEZ DE AYUDARLA, DEBERIAN DEJAR QUE…!

Soma furioso tuvo que ser sostenido por Haruto, Ryuho y Yuna para evitar que se lanzara encima de ese loco, quien se rumorea puede mandar a la gente a "otras dimensiones"….A Edén le daba igual, a su hermana a su lado también le daba igual…..

* * *

A quien no le daba igual era a Shura, el español se estaba hartando de tener que perder el tiempo de entrenamiento parado aquí, **escuchando a Aldebarán hablándole sobre comida a su derecha…**

-Un poquito de eneldo, no demasiado porque o sino….

 **Y la tal paradox hablando sin parar en un monologo sobre lo genial que es Shiryu a su izquierda…**

-Awwwwwwww…adoro a Shiryu es tan genial, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, ¿te conté una vez que se quedó ciego ….

 **¡LO ESTABAN VOLVIENDO LOCO!...**

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS O LOS CORTO EN DOS!...hm…..Fudo, si no vas a decir la razón de esta reunión, yo regreso a mi templo.

El actual caballero de Virgo viendo a todos reunidos aquí, se aclaró la garganta antes que el capricornio decidiera cumplir su promesa de cortadas….

-Amigos, los he reunido aquí por los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido en el templo, Athena ya no nos escucha….

-¿y para eso nos llamas aquí?, podría estarme haciendo la manicura en mi templo…

-Caballero de Piscis, no interrumpa…

-el "marimacho" de mi amigo tiene razón, esa golfa nos mandó a la cresta desde que se enteró de que su "niñito" va a estar panzón.

-Vah, no es para tanto….

-¡¿Cómo que no arquerito?!...La bruja de blanco nos mandó al diablo…

-Eso no es verdad, no hubiera hecho el plan….

* * *

Aioria para sorpresa de todos se bajó los pantalones, mostrando un herido trasero…

-y lo que dice DM no es nada, no solo nos dejó sino que nos dejó a nuestra suerte con esos dementes llenos de hormonas, ¡esto me lo hiso Ikki apenas solté una bromita sobre su hermanito!

-¡Aioria!... ¡deja de hacer bromas tontas y súbete los pantalones de una vez!... ¡Paradox no le tomes fotos!... ¡tú tampoco Milo y ni se te ocurra subirlas al Facebook del santuario!

-Lo Juro hermano que no fue "la gran broma", solo fue una bromita pequeñita sobre la vez en que pille a Shun hablándole a su abdomen como si estuviera loco… ¡Hey, una fotito más y te voy a tener que cobrar!

Integra apenada, le quito la cámara fotográfica a su gemela, mientras el León se subía sus prendas inferiores ante su hermano mayor quien se cubría la cara de vergüenza siendo consolado por Genbu, asegurándole que no era su culpa que su hermano sea, como es….

El actual caballero de Virgo ya se estaba hartando de tanta interrupción, haciendo arder su cosmos de fuego con ira…

-¡Ya CALLEN….¿qué plan?

Recién ahí la atención recayó nuevamente en el arquero antiguo, quien confundido miro a sus "hermanos de armas"….Saga con curiosidad hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza…

-¿de qué puto plan estás hablando?

-¿Qué, Athena no les dijo?

* * *

Todos incluyendo a los telépatas, movieron la cabeza negativamente…

-¿Ha?... ¿No sabían que ella pelea ser la madre del bebé de Seiya?

El ex patriarca Shion por poco le da un infarto…. ¡¿Cómo?!...esperen, esperen un maldito minuto, si su adorada diosa virgen quiere tomar la responsabilidad de ese feto, entonces eso significa que Seiya estaría oficialmente embarazado de Saori, Sasha o como quiera llamarse su deidad, eso daría a entender que ella….

-¡Imposible!... ¡Athena no puede amar a un solo caballero!...eso...eso...glup….no está bien…. ¡Demonios!, la encarnación anterior de nuestra diosa JAMAS se le ocurriría una insensatez…

Dohko quien hasta ese instante estaba entretenido buscando nombres para el bebé de su "alumno preferido" en un libro, viendo que su amigo le estaba a punto de dar un infarto fulminante, sabiamente dejo el libro para poner una mano sobre su hombro….

-Shion, amigo…..Eso se veía a un kilómetro, no hay nada que podamos hacer más que dar apoyo. Mejor concéntrate en cosas más relevantes, como el nombre del segundo hijo de Shiryu, he pensado en "Shoryu" si es niño y si es niña….

-¡¿COSAS MÁS RELEVANTES, ESTAS LOCO?!...¡ay, dioses!…..Mu, tráeme un vaso de agua con azúcar o me va a dar algo.

-¡¿Maestro Shion, usted es diabético?!

-¡No tonto, estoy que me desmayo!

* * *

El obediente peli lila fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el pedido, recriminando con la mirada a su alumno por soltar risitas por la cara que tenía el peli verde a punto del desmayo. El caballero de Acuario ignorándolos, fue a comprobar una sospecha que tenía con el antiguo caballero de Sagitario…

-Acláreme una cosa, ¿Athena planea ser la madre de todos los bebés solo el de su preferido?

-Solo con Seiya, el resto quiere que ellos elijan una "madre" para despejarnos la carga. Aunque yo no lo considero una carga.

-Hm, debió consultarnos…No quiero que cualquier mujerzuela ponga las garras en mi ahijado. Ya tengo suficiente manteniendo a Hyoga lejos de esos asquerosos bares que decidió fundar.

El antiguo escorpión de improviso, hizo a un lado al castaño que le estorbaba el camino…. ¿de dónde demonios saco Camus que EL seria el padrino de ese niño?...

-¡¿Quién te dijo que tú lo serias cubitos de hielo?!...He cuidado a es ruso quejumbroso hasta que me salieron ojeras, ¡mis ojeras tiene ojeras! merezco ese puesto muchisimoooooooo…más que tú.

-Milo…Milo…Milo…te lo simplificare: Yo seré el padrino de ese niño, con contigo vivo o contigo congelado.

Una pelea se armó…..Shaka y Fudo tenían un severa platica sobre las responsabilidad que el rubio tenía con su "supuesto sucesor"…..shura y Aioria tenían una charla parecida…..La actual amazona de Escorpión se estaba hartando de esta reunión que estaba perdiendo el sentido a punto de darles a todos por igual "agujas escarlata"…El de Orión no intervendría, sabía que su hermanita nunca le enterraría una de sus agujas….

-¡CALLENSE TODOOOOOOSSSS!

Los asistentes se quedaron helados, excepto el hijo de Marte (Ares) quien disfrutaba del show…

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!...¡se supone que son los dorados legendarios y se comportan como bebés….

-Más respeto niña, soy la reencarnación de Buda, el más cercano a….

-¡el más cercano a la irresponsabilidad!... ¡Andrómeda se supone que era tu sucesor!... ¡TU SUCESOR!... ¿eres tan déspota, malvado y mentiroso como para dejarlo solo en ese estado?...te recuerdo como caballero debes proteger a los inocentes, Shun y su hijo son tu responsabilidad ¿serás feliz si pierde al bebé? ….Te lo digo ahora "ser iluminado" si ese niño muere, te voy a dejar ese feto en los escalones de tu templo para que no digas que no tienes sangre inocente en tus manos….y me voy a asegurar de recordártelo cada aniversario de su muerte.

Fudo se quedó en silencio mirando a un impactado Shaka quien dé la impresión abrió los ojos, Sonia no pudo decirlo mejor….

-¡Y tu león de cuarta!... ¡Si tú, a ti te estoy hablando Aioria!...Ese trasero quemado te lo ganaste solo….. ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme, sabes que es cierto!... ¡Maldición, madura de una maldita vez!...Ikki necesita paz y apoyo no que un Idiota lo irrite a cada rato…. ¡tú no te atrevas a decir ni pio Shura!...tú te metiste en este lio solo, así que aguántate y se útil… ¡y ustedes dos par de estúpidos!..¡A ustedes les hablo cubetera y escorpión adicto a las manzanas!... ¡el bebé de Hyoga no es un juguete para que se lo peleen como niños de 5 años!

* * *

Irritada la escorpión agarro a su antecesor del cuello, junto de jalar del brazo a su hermano hasta un habitación (sin notar que Haruto se llevaba al actual Dragón a otra habitación) , una vez los 3 dentro con la puerta cerrada….

-a ver par de estúpidos, ¿Cuál de ustedes fue?

-¿Qué cosa hermana?

-No se hagan…uno de los dos fue el que le robo esa cosa que embaraza a la loca de cabello de chicle.

-¡Sonia, como puedes dudar de tu propia sangre!

-exacto, porque…. ¡EDÉN FUE!

-¡Maldito…

La peli rosado les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos…En el nombre de marte, al parecer ahora tenía "dos hermanitos" en vez de uno….

-He estado investigando…Un sirviente al que torture aseguro que vio a Milo sacar ese líquido de la bóveda, otro torturado aseguro verte a ti hermanito con ese líquido…..Y como veo que ustedes de cómplices no tiene nada, me van a aclarar esta historia sí o sí.

Silencio, ninguno hablaba….

-Ok…..de acuerdo, guárdenselo para ustedes…. Si no hablan, iré con Athena y del modo en que piensa seguramente decidirá que el saco originalmente el líquido es el "padre" de los nenes….

-¡OH POR DIOS SANTO, TANTAS MANUTENCIONES ME VAN A MANDAR A LA RU….ejem….eso diría si yo lo hubiera hecho. ."ja ja ja ja ja ja"…ok, lo admito, yo saque la cosa esa…¡pero juro que no tengo idea de cómo esos 6 les llego!, se suponía que los "sujetos de pruebas" eran mis compañeros dorados originales ..¡Te lo suplico no se lo cuentes a Saor….digo Athena!... ¡mi bolsillo se ira al WC si tengo que responsabilizarme de 6 criaturas! , ¡Mi bolsillo ya está sufriendo por ayudar con 1 que ni si quiera a nacido!, ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO CAMBIANDO 6 PARES DE PAÑALES, Ni HABLAR DE TENER QUE COSTEAR 6 CARRERAS UNIVERSITARIAS AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL FUTURO!..BUUUUAAAAAAAA.

La hija de Marte estaba incomoda viendo a su antecesor llorando a sus pies…. ¿y este es el famoso Milo de escorpión considerado uno de los mejores caballeros de Antares de la historia?, el tipo que escribe los registros es un mentiroso….

-Ya…Ya… ¡pará de llorar que me mojas los zapatos!...vete, no le diré nada a la loca que nos gobierna.

* * *

El oji azul con los ojos llorosos, salió lo más rápido de esa habitación como temiendo que su sucesora decida cambiar de parecer….

-Hermana hay algo que debo decirte, yo…mmmmmmmmm.

El caballero del cazador, se le tapó la boca con rapidez….

-Shiiiiiissssssss…cállate Edén, existe el rumor Zeus ordeno la cabeza del responsable, en una charola de plata. Hoy mismo te vas de aquí, no vuelvas.

El peli grisáceos se liberó de la tapada de boca, ¿irse?, ¡¿ahora?!...¡ni soñarlo!...No va a dejar a su amado y el bebé de ambos solos….

-¡Pues no me importa!... ¡me importa un bledo lo que quiera o no ese viejo decrepito!

-¡Edén se moderado, los dioses siempre oyen!

-¡Que oigan esos metiches!...Sonia, yo a Koga lo….

* * *

Mientras tanto El lobo y el dragón….

-…..lo amo Haruto, por eso no puedo irme…Lamento que te hayas enterado de este modo y aún más que torturaras gente para obtener información.

El peli largo castaño bajo la mirada….Que su dulce dragón no le correspondiera era como un puñal clavado en su alma….

-¿Haruto?

-Si tanto lo quieres, no te voy a detener…..es mi amigo y en su estado necesita apoyo pero primero antes de apoyarlos a ambos en esto, ¿estás seguro con lo que sientes?, ¿estas….

* * *

Regresando con la escorpión y el cazador…

-….100% seguro de lo que sientes Edén?

Un constante golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió la conversación, era la actual amazona de Aguila….

-¡Paradox acaba de tener una visión!, ¡Rápido los de bronce tenemos que ir al templo de Athena antes que un oji rojo asesine a Koga!

-¿A dónde fueron los dorados?

-Los caballeros dorados fueron con Paradox, Sonia… a evitar que Athena sea asesinada en medio de una batalla sangrienta y el resto de los embarazados también.

-Edén, no importa lo que suceda…. ¡Protege al Pegaso con tu vida!

-Lo mismo digo con Athena, hermanita.

El cuarto quedo vacío, dándole espacio a Saturno para manifestarse….

-Hm…esos tontos no lo van a poder evitar. Seiya se va a encargar de hacer esa batalla posible.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo….

Erictonio estaba de muerte…Sin creer lo que su abuelo le exigía…

-pero…pero…..pero…..pero…

-¡sin peros, ya has causado suficientes problemas!...Te prohíbo que vuelvas a la tierras hasta que esos bebé nazcan o las consecuencias serán….

El pelinegro ya veía venir un castigo de proporciones épicas, solo un milagro lo salvaría…

 _-"No metas al niño en esto, él no tiene la culpa de que su familia adoptiva sean unos desgraciados…"_

O la voz de un humano sin cerebro, también le era útil: "gracias Seiya"…La sangre del rey de los dioses a escuchar al mortal preferido de su diosa blasfemar en su contra, hirvió de rabia haciéndolo levantarse de su trono como si su asiento tuviera un resorte….

-¡¿ASI QUE SOMOS UNOS DESGRACIADOS?!

El antiguo dios podía tolerar una infinidad de insultos sin embargo la palabra "desgraciados" y el hecho de que ataquen a su familia, le caída peor que un clavó en un dedo o enterrado en el trasero….El olimpo comenzó a temblar con rayos luminosos a su alrededor….

-Argggggggg….ese infeliz, va a desear no haber nacido… ¡Y SUS COMPAÑEROS TAMPOCO!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Minutos antes en la tierra….Gracias al llamado "urgente" de su "amada" diosa, los 5 leyendarios subían uno a uno los peldaños hacia el templo de Athena…

-No puedo creer que Yo el gran Fenix este en este puto asunto con estos idiotas…Excepto tu Shun.

-¡hey, cuida tus palabras o te congelo el culo!

-¡no me asustas pato pequines!

Shun dio un suspiro de desgano, a pesar del cansancio Hyoga aun tenia ánimos de pelearse con su hermano y su hermano por culpa de las hormonas estaba con el triple de ganas de quemar…

-¡Ya los dos, no peleen!...no es bueno que discutamos, antes éramos un grupo unido que vencía lo que sea, ¿no es así Shiryu?... ¿shiryu?

El sabio ex dragón prestaba más su atención a la pierna asada de cerdo que devoraba que lo que ocurría a su alrededor….Ignorando incluso al actual sagitario que caminaba abrazado a una cubeta para aliviar las náuseas (idea de Aioros para que no ensucie por el camino)…

-Ah bueno veo que Shiryu está algo "ocupado"….Seiya…..estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Obvio cadenitas, tenemos que est…puaj…..hm…..estar unidos más que nunca amigos….¡para patearle el culo a Saori!

-¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿NO ESTARAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?!, la señorita Saori jamás nos a dejado.

-¿A no?... ¡Ja!...puaj…. ….dioses mi estómago, debí dejar que Aioros me acompañara como quería…puaj….

\- Valla. Parece que "cierto pony" se nos ha puesto verde.

-Guárdate el sarcasmo Ikki….en serio amigos, esa puta, ramera, del infierno nos ha abandonado…se olvidó de nosotros luego de TODO lo que hemos hecho, nos partimos el maldito culo por su causa, ¡en cada maldita guerra causada por ella y sus dementes parientes que no saben revolver un problema sin cagarse a la humanidad en el proceso!

-¡Más respeto Seiya!, ¡los dioses pueden enfadarse!

-Shiryu tiene razón, nunca se sabe ¿Cuándo esos locos pueden estar escuchando? Además Saori ha cumplido siempre lo que nos ha prometido, nunca nos dejaría.

El castaño mal murado por un mes completo de nauseas, se paró en seco enfrente del ruso con enorme ojeras…

-¡¿Qué ha cumplido?!...a ver pato respóndeme una cosita…. ¿recuerdas cuando ella te prometió revivir a tu madre?, ¿lo cumplió?

-esteeeeeee…

-Seiya amigo, pará de…

-¡no te metas lagartija y preocúpate solo de continuar tragándote ese cerdo!...a ver pato ¿sí o no?

El rubio estaba realmente incomodo, era promesa que hiso cuando eran adolescentes, han pasado por tantas locuras que se le había olvidado…Shun quiso interrumpir siendo detenido por su hermano mayor quien esperaba la respuesta, también el peli largo de cabellos negros….

-No, no lo hiso.

-¿Lo ven?...a mí me prometió encontrar a mi hermana perdida ¿y que ha hecho?... ¡NADA!

-Seiya, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-La verdad cadenitas, la pura verdad…antes yo pensaba que no se, que nos apreciaba nos veía como a sus iguales… ¡pero no!... ¡resulto ser una bruja maldita!, ¡para ella somos juguetes!

-Vah, eso solo lo dice Pony por que la estirada ya no te considera tu preferido. Ahora que lo pienso….El que la peli lila "no nos dé ni la hora" es culpa del burro alado.

El ex Pegaso miro con ira al Fénix, de la maldita sinvergüenza de la diosa a la que servían, el peli azul podía "mandarla a la cresta" las veces que quisiera hasta él lo ayudaba…. ¡Pero que no se meta con Koga!, él no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una ramera….

-No metas al niño en esto, él no tiene la culpa de que su familia adoptiva sean unos desgraciados…

 _-"¡¿ASI QUE SOMOS UNOS DESGRACIADOS?!"_

* * *

El oji café debió escuchar al oji esmeralda….Del cielo bajo Zeus furioso acompañado de relámpagos, haciendo temblar la tierra…

-¡GRRRRRRR….MALDITO MORTAL DE...

 _-"¡PAPÁ DETENTE!"_

* * *

La diosa de la sabiduría bajo apresurada por las escaleras acompañada del actual Pegaso….

-¡ESTE IDIOTA NOS INSULTO!

-¡ABUELO NO DEBE SER TAN GRAVE!

-¡NOS LLAMO DESGRACIADOS E INSULTO A SU DIOSA!... ¡y el resto de idiotas que lo acompañan estuvo de acuerdo con eso!

La señora Kido miro furiosa a su antiguo Pegaso, siempre fue imprudente pero jamás a ese nivel… ¡Oh, Metis dame fuerza!...El castaño quiso "cantarle sus verdades" cuando sus amigos le taparon la boca para evitar que sus "revolucionarias ocurrencias recientes/espontaneas" los metieran en un problema mayor….

-Padre, Seiya esta embarazado…..Son las hormonas hablando.

* * *

Del cielo bajo Hera….

-¿lo ves querido?...si me hubieras dejado castigar a la tierra y llevarme a Koga, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

Pronto aparecieron Apolo y Artemisa acompañados de Pallas…

-Vah, seguramente te hubieran pateado el trasero si lo hubieras intentado, no exageres madrastrita.

-¡Pallas!...ejem….Padre ignora a esa pedante… si quieres, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo que "nos encargaremos?!...No lo digas con un "supuesto", ¡hay que encargarse de ellos, ¡Esos embarazos son una aberración!…pero no la tuya Kogita, eres de la familia. No pongas esa cara sobrino….Apenas nos encarguemos de ellos tu tío Apolo y yo te haremos un adorable baby shower….

* * *

Hades y un divertido Poseidón también se unieron a la "inesperada reunión familiar"…

-¿No se supone que eres la "diosa protectora del embarazo"?, si andas con ganas de cambiarte al lado del aborto, tengo vacante en el inframundo.

-Ca….cállate insulso.

-JA JA JA JA JA…Ustedes 6 preñados en vez de perder el tiempo insultándonos, debería estar investigando sobre "hienas".

-¿Hienas?... ¿a qué te refieres Julián?

-JA JA JA JA…..veras ex largarto, estuve hablando con Asclepios y...JA JA JA JA… ¡es graciosito!

Movido por las hormonas Ikki le dio un derechazo al dios riente…En menos de lo que" canta un gallo" los dioses estaban discutiendo entre ellos, pronto llegaron sus respectivos caballeros (solo ellos saben ¿Cómo?)….Guiados por Paradox (quien tuvo una visión sobre esta masacre) llegaron los dorados….Una mini guerra santa se producía en aquellos escalones…Koga forzado por Saori y Seiya fue corriendo hacia el templo, resguardándose….Lo último que vio fue a Camus intentando infructuosamente sacar a su alumno de en medio de esta masacre inesperada, con los aliados de cada lado respondiendo al llamado de auxilio…Pronto técnicamente cada dios del universo estaba ahí con su respectivo ejercito….

* * *

-¡¿Cómo mierda paso esto?!

El peli vino tinto estaba en shock…..Sus "hermanos de armas" se olvidaron de sus propios embarazos para pelear en nombre de su diosa y sus parientes por tonterías comenzaron a atacarse los unos a los otros…. ¡¿Acaso no pueden solucionar nada sin guerras?!...¡¿ACASO NO TIENEN SENTIDO COMÚN?!...Un hombre que nunca antes había visto llego de la nada, con un cosmos poderoso…..Su armadura era dorada, su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos rojos llenos de ira irradiando un cosmos oscuro…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu verdugo.

* * *

El Pegaso sintió oscuridad, una oscuridad que lo rodeo…Una fuerte punzada en el estómago lo hiso arrodillarse….Una intensa luz lo ilumino, mostrando a una peli azul, una que se sacrificó para poder vencer a Marte (ares) en la guerra santa pasada…

 _-"Levántate"_

-¿Aria?

 _-"No lo dejes ganar. Pelea"_

La "Otra Saori" también se presentó….

 _-"Escúchala mi nieto, si quieres que nazca, levántate y lucha por su vida"._

La oscuridad aumento, cubriéndolo más haciéndolo sentir que lo absorbía, aumentando la punzada en su estómago junto con darle a su piel un color oscuro y sus ojos volverse rojos…

 _-agh…no puedo._

 _-"tienes que poder, eres un caballero"_

 _-"ella tiene razón, el Koga que conozco no dejaría que esto lo venciera, lucharía hasta el final..."_

 _-aaagh…Aria, ayúdame…aghhhhh._

 _-"tu deber es proteger al inocente…_

Aria sin dudarlo puso su mano sobre el vientre plano del peli vino tinto...

 _-…..aquí hay uno"_

* * *

El Joven Kido lentamente se levantó del piso, encendiendo su cosmos recuperando su apariencia normal mientras las damas espectrales desaparecían: La oscuridad se disipo, permitiéndole a Koga contrarrestar el golpe con un "golpe de meteoro"…Su oponente aumento su cosmos haciendo que el Pegaso saliera volando chocando contra una pared…

-JA, voy a hacer lo que Abzu debió hacer desde el principio.

El atacante saboreando su victoria elevo su espada envenenada….Koga por instinto se llevó su mano a su abdomen, su muerte no le importaba, todo caballero estaba dispuesto a morir por su diosa…Su bebé, era harina de otro costal….El, ella o lo que sea ni si quiera alcanzo a nacer…

 _-"¡NO LO CREO HIJO DE PUTA!"_

De improviso: El hijo de Marte con unos rayos bloqueo el espadazo venenoso….Erictonio al verlo, pensó en silencio que este mocoso le está copiando las entradas espectaculares a Ikki…Por su parte, nunca antes el joven Kido ha estado más feliz de ver a ese arrogante de rayos…

-¡EDEN!

-Hm...¿Y qué pensabas Pegaso?... ¿qué iba a dejar ganar este perro venenoso?... Si lo pensaste entonces eres más patético de lo que imagine.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-Hm...¿Y qué pensabas Pegaso?... ¿qué iba a dejar ganar este perro venenoso?... Si lo pensaste entonces eres más patético de lo que imagine.

En medio de la disputa entre hermanos llego Edén a salvar el día Y no llego solo. Los nuevos bronceados, se interpusieron entre él hijo adoptivo de su deidad y este tipo….

-Sorry, si quieres llegar a nuestro amigo…Tendrás que pasar por nuestros cadáveres.

La amenaza de Soma de León menor provoco una tétrica risa en el ser, esto incomodo al ninja del grupo, tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-JA JA JA JA…ustedes, Haruto Caballero de Lobo...

-Vah, yo no sé tú lobito pero yo el gran hijo de marte voy a patearle el trasero a este, se lo prometí a Sonia….

-¡Muchachos pónganse firmes él va a….

La amazona de águila no alcanzo a completar su advertencia…Un rayo fulmino a sus amigos por completo excepto al actual dragón que intentando usar su cuerpo para proteger al "asesino de dioses", quedo partido por la mitad, escupiendo sangre cada vez que respiraba…

-K…o….cof….cof…..y…..o…T…e…...cof…..

Esta masacre paso en enfrente de un impactado/furioso oji café enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacer nada…

-Tu turno.

 _-"No lo creo"_

* * *

Otra presencia, otro cosmos poderoso…..La realidad se distorsiono, borrándose como si fuera arena siendo lanzada al viento….Nuevamente el peli vino se encontraba con un ser divino, esta vez uno diferente…. un peli azul…..En un templo con vista al espacio…

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-¿No es obvio?, los borre….

Saturno como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo, camino en dirección a su comedor…

-….. ¿Cenaste?, porque yo no y me muero por un filete.

El joven Kido aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el horror, se mantuvo firme interponiéndose serio en el camino de su divino amigo…

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿no es obvio?..Mmmm…se supone que el "sentido común es lo tuyo"…en fin….tus "hermanos de armas" se preparaban para un motín, el oji rojo ese te quería en una tumba y el resto eran idiotas que se acabaron matando los unos a los otros…Además que la loca de tu "Mami" quería dejar a tu "seudo padre" en un nuevo nivel de "Friendzone" al declararse la madre de su bebé pero sin responsabilidad ,cargándole la responsabilidad al tonto de Aioros … También están los dorados, orando a dioses para que le mandaran un infarto a "su santidad becerra" harbinger, quien quiere hacer que los jóvenes se enfrenten a él para obtener sus armaduras, poner barras de "pole dance" en el área de entrenamiento de las amazonas, usar las habilidades de las gemelas de geminis para saber ¿Quién ganara el "super tazon"? Este año y cambiar la túnica del patriarca por un ropa hawaiana….Eso sin contar que Ikki está a punto de masacrarlos a todos eso si no quema el santuario entero….créeme estas mejor sin ellos. Hazte a un lado que quiero comer.

-¡NO!... ¡QUIERO QUE RECOSTRUYAS LA REALIDAD!... ¡SI TENGO QUE PELEAR!...

-¡¿PELEAR?!...¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

Lo que su amigo controlador del tiempo/espacio decía era cierto, en su condición pelear era una locura…

-¡Es injusto!...no puedes hacer esto…

-Oh, vamos….¡no me hagas ojos de cachorro!…fiuuu…amigo no recuerdo que fueras tan "sentimental"...MMMMMM…Ok, pero solo porque eres mi amigo lo hare. Con unos "arreglitos"

-¡Gracias Subaru!

-Te advierto que si esos estúpidos repiten eso, voy a tener que volver a borrarlos… ¿seguro que quieres que lo haga IGUAL a como era?, ¿con todos sus habitantes?

Seguro el joven Pegaso movió la cabeza positivamente…

-Puss…amigo, no tienes idea de lo pides, en fin…Mi cena se enfría…..Una cosa más, abre los ojos…pasan más cosas alrededor de lo que imaginas, sobre Ryuho y Edén.

-¿Qué tienen mis amigos en esto?

-¿amigos?... ¡JA!... ¡Pegaso estas ciego como un murciélago!...ha, te convendría buscar sobre "partos de hienas ", te va a servir…No me mires como si me hubiera vuelto loco, solo hazlo…Te vas a acordar de mí.

-Se claro con lo de amigos, no entiendo….

El dios del espacio/tiempo se puso en pose de pensador con una sonrisa maligna, divertido de lo que pasaba…

-solo digamos que ese parcito te quiere llevar a "calentarte en casa de Libra". JA JA JA JA.

El joven Kido levanto una ceja extrañado, ¿a qué se refería con "calentarse a casa de libra"?...

-Tengo curiosidad… ¿Que rayos paso en la Casa de Libra?

-hufffff amigo, necesitas enterarte de las leyendas…fue cuando a tu vieja por tonta le dispararon un flecha y los 5 idiotas tuvieron que por las casas a ir por el patriarca y…bla,bla,bla,bla…hasta que Hyoga fue congelado por su maestro por que los dorados pensaban que Athena no era athena y bla,bla,bla,bla …en síntesis Shun uso su cosmos para calentarlo y lo que debió ser considerado un "acto de heroísmo entre hermanos de armas" se transformó en material para "ciertas historias raras" …..No se los menciones, el patito y cadenitas aun tratan de que la gente olvide eso….Oh, casi lo olvido, este favorcito no te saldrá gratis, quiero ser el padrino de tu hijo.

-¡¿Qué?!...imposible, eso se lo reserve a Soma.

El dios del espacio tiempo se levantó de hombros como si fuera una cosa sin importancia…

-No hay problema, solo lo borro y ya.

-estteeeeeeee…..ok, tu ganas. Coste que la madrina seguirá siendo Yuna.

* * *

Esta vez el efecto "arena en el viento" fue a la inversa….Reconstruyendo el universo, colocando a Koga en medio del templo de Athena….Estaban su madre adoptiva, su abuelo adoptivo y los embarazados extra….Sin señales de la mini guerra santa…

-….y acabando mis sinceras disculpas por dejarlos solos, mis ansias de ser abuela me segaron un poquito….

-¿un poquito?

-Hm… _."cállate Ikki"…_ Hm…como les decía, mis disculpas son desde el fondo de mi corazón y por eso he llamado a mi padre para que haga que sus bebés sean hijos de la mujer que elijan….para que no tengan que cargar con esto solos.

El rubio pensó en eso, opciones no le faltaban pero con el maestro Camus controlándolo a cada minuto y su "niñera escorpión" rondando cerca, meter a una mujer inocente en el asunto sería un desastre….Ya veía a su maestro congelándola por no ser "apta" para el cargo y no se veía capaz de evitarlo ni contrariarlo (ni si quiera tiene barriga y ni ahora puede hacerlo) Solo "Elsa de frozen" es capaz de hacerle frente en una discusión, lástima que ella sea solo un personaje de una película…

-Bueno…Yo no creo necesitarlo, mi maestro Camus y Milo me cuidan bien, además no creo que ninguna de mis conquistas quiera la responsabilidad….No veo a ninguna como la madre de…..¡Mamá!

El pato al recordar a su difunta amada madre Natassia, comenzó a lloriquear…El peli verde indeciso entre ¿consolarlo o no? O…. ¿llamarle un psiquiatra o no?...Con timidez dio su respuesta a la propuesta de su diosa….

-Yo no sé…..la única "casi novia" que tuve, hace años que no la veo… ni si quiera sé si aún vive….

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo te cuidare…..cuidare bien a mi sobrino o sobrina. Por suerte yo no estoy en cinta…Agradezco no haberme tomado esa cochinada de jugo que Seiya trajo.

Shun emocionado le dio un abrazo a su hermano…Ikki sin que lo notara su hermanito, se le dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios….Ni se esperan la paliza que le va a dar a Shaka por atender mal a shunli…..La nueva quemada en el trasero que le espera a Aioria por volver a burlarse del estado de Shun….Oh si, la ira hacia quienes molestaban a su hermanito, lo hacia el triple de cruel que las hormonas…Ni shura será capaz de que este pavito queme el santuario entero de ser necesario…

 _-je je je…."comiencen a correr por sus vidas, perros"_

Koga estaba en shock, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?...

-Yo por mi parte, aunque el viejo maestro, genbu e integra me cuidan mucho… la única persona que me gustaría que fuera la madre de mi bebé es mi esposa Shunrei eso si ella acepta. Aunque no se ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir sin que se infarte?

-Calma amigo, ella te ha visto ciego, con heridas del cosmos, etc. Lo aceptara, "eso espero"…

-es fácil para ti decirlo Seiya, tu no tomaste ese jugo….por un resbalón evitaste quedar en cinta.

Seiya puso su mano sobre el hombro de Koga con tono protector, al principio cuando se conocieron su relación era como perros y gatos, gracias a Zeus que con el paso del tiempo mejoro….Quería a ese chico como suyo, amaría al bebé que espera como si fuera su nieto….Aunque su madre nunca lo dejara salir de la "Friendzone" y pareciera que ella a veces lo usa…A pesar de haber declarado abiertamente que la ama durante una de las batallas de la guerra pasada…

-Pues, no necesite el jugo para tener niños…..Descuida Koga, no importa a ¿Quién elijas?...yo te apoyare en esto.

El peli vino tinto en shock, no creía lo que escuchaba… ¿A dónde se fueron los bebés de Ikki y Seiya?...por los dioses…Impactado susurro el nombre del único que podía darle respuestas...

 _-"subaru"_

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo congelando incluso a Zeus, solo el Pegaso se movía, dando paso al señor del tiempo/espacio serio…

-Tenía que hacerlo…el llorón de Andrómeda necesita a su hermano más que nunca y tú necesitas apoyo….Si el "antiguo burro con alas" logra salir de la "Friendzone" con la loca de blanco, es su problema. Con las bromitas de Aioria, despreocúpate le tengo una "sorpresita" preparada.

Por respuesta, el dios recibió un certero golpe que lo lanzo al suelo, por sus poderes el golpe no le dolió….

-¡PUTO ASESINO DE MIERDA!

Subaru o Saturno o como desee llamarse, miro a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco o no comprendiera lo que le trataba de decir…

-¿he?

-¡NO TE HAGAS!... ¡LOS MATASTE!... ¡MATASTE A UNOS BEBÉS INOCENTES!

El ser controlador del tiempo lanzo una carcajada lunática ante ese comentario, dejando a la "yegua preñada" con una mezcla de ira/confusión…

-JA JA JA JA JA…Ha…..Pegaso, ¿de verdad me crees tan despiadado?...seré cruel, psicópata, adorador de Donald trump pero ¿medico de abortos celestial?..Nope.

-No lo creo, imposible…

-¿Qué?...el rubio tiene buenas ideas sobre la inmigración y estoy tomando apuntes para…

-No…me refiero a los bebes, si no los borraste de la faz de la tierra, ¿Dónde están?

-Fácil…..solo hice un "traspaso"…altere la línea temporal para que el nene que debía ser del loco de fuego, le perteneciera a una mujer menos loca en otra época. Créeme ese niño de continuar con ese lunático hubiera terminado como un asesino serial o peor.

El descendiente adoptivo de Athena se rasco la cabeza confundido….No comprendía del todo eso del "traspaso"….

-Ha…. ¿y el Seiya?

El peli azul dios, se levantó del piso, se sacudió el polvo y apunto al vientre plano de Koga…

-Junto al tuyo…o mejor dicho los mezcle en uno solo… ¿Qué?...pensé que como ustedes se consideraban "parientes hipotéticos", no te molestaría.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

El tiempo regreso a su flujo, sin Saturno a la vista…..Koga por primera vez durante su embarazo, sintió ganas de vomitar incontrolables, saliendo apurado corriendo hacia el baño…Entrando a su habitación, técnicamente se "lanzo" a su baño privado cerrando la puerta con seguro, ignorando las suplicas de sus "padres" rogándole que les abriera la puerta….Se abrazó al wc, para luego abrir el agua de la ducha para que no lo escucharan llorar. …

Erictonio que como siempre andaba de "metiche" con lo que hacía su hermanito, viéndolo llorar desde su espejo….No sabía el ¿Por qué?, no importaba, disfrutaba verlo sufrir…Koga también ignorando esto, fue al lavábamos a lavarse la cara, siguiendo con respirar profundo para intentar relajarse….Sin saber realmente ¿Qué mierda tiene en el vientre?...

-puedo con esto….puedo con esto….Aria por lo que más quieras, dame fuerza.

Al otro lado de la puerta….

-¡Por favor Koga abre la puerta!...oh dios mío es mi culpa.

Saori estaba a punto del llanto, suponiendo que toco una fibra sensible en su hijito con lo de "elegir mujeres", la perdida de Aria debe estar aún fresca en su mente… ¡oh dioses!... ¡¿y si se hiso algo?!... La mirada tranquilizadora del castaño junto con sus manos firmes sobre sus hombros la tranquilizaron, él siempre supo calmarla…Oh, Seiya su leal esclavo...

-Saori cálmate….respira…..es solo un síntoma del embarazo.

Por su parte el sagitario estaba tan asustado como ella, dudando si ¿derribar la puerta o no?... ¡Al demonio!...si con esto Aioros queda decepcionado de su actuar… ¡que se meta las alas doradas de la armadura de sagitario por el culo!...Su "hijo" esta sobre todo….El sonido del pestillo evito que una puerta se destrozara. Apenas se abrió por impulso ambos lo abrazaron, consolándolo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón, Tokio…En un orfanatorio…

Una preciosa joven…no….Mujer rubia de cálidos ojos azules miraba una foto con tristeza…La rubia de cabello rizado que llevaba atado para tenerlo más ordenado, suspiro con desgano al mirar la foto donde ella aparece abrazada a un rubio sonriéndole con dulzura….El la rescato de la influencia de un espectro maligno hace años, la última vez que lo vio ambos eran adolescentes, él le dijo que un dios maligno Marte atacaba la tierra y desde entonces…..Nada….La pacífica y curiosa mujer sus amigos le han intentado presentar chicos….No es lo mismo…..El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos….

 _-"¿Hola?... ¿Orfanatorio Academia "Star Children"?_

 _-¿Hola?...¿Hablo con Erii….Eri….E…_

 _-Erii Aizawa, si le cuesta pronunciarlo puede llamarme Eri, ¿con quién hablo?_

 _-¡Yahooo!...fiuuu,¡ gracias a Athena!. Encontré tu foto con este número entre las cosas del ruso. He estado cuidando a Hyoga y me estoy hartando…_

 _-¡¿HYOGA ESTA VIVO?!...glup…con…con…. ¿Con quién hablo?_

 _-¿he?...Ha, lo olvide soy Milo, Athena se le ocurrió la idea de que_ los bebés tengan mamás y…"

 _-¿bebés?... ¿qué bebés?_

 _-Veras, lo que ocurre es que Hyoga está embarazado y… ¿hola?..¿Hola?"_

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de Acuario…

-mmmmm….se escuchó como si se hubiera desmayado.

 _-"¡Eres un idiota!"_

Camus molesto le dio un golpe al caballero de escorpión que acaba de cortar la llamada….

-Te dije un millón de veces que usaras el tacto, que le dijeras que Hyoga necesitaba verla y nada más.

El francés de hielo, sintió deseos de congelarle hasta el alma a este estúpido escorpión que para su desgracia es su mejor amigo: Su alumno parece no comprender su estado, solo le interesa sus bares y esperaba que su ¿amiga?... ¿novia? ¿Conocida?...Lo que sea, lo hiciera entrar en razón…Ahora solo le queda continuar insistiendo, releer ese libro que tiene escondido debajo de su cama y esperar que en el segundo mes que se avecina, las cosas por estos lados se calmen…Aunque parezca imposible…

-¡Oh Poseidón!, Ojala que a esa chica no le haya dado un infarto…Si es así, en modo de penitencia hare que mi ahijado, si es mujer lleve su nombre.

-Ese nombre es súper complicado… ¿y quién dijo el padrino del crio del ruso vas a ser tú?

-No comiences milo….No comiences.

El teléfono sonó, esta vez Camus contesto dispuesto a contestar cada pregunta que "cierta rubia" al otro lado de la línea necesitaba resolver antes de hacer sus maletas hacia Grecia…

* * *

Regresando al templo de Athena…

El peli grisáceo edén con un ojo morado por obra de Sonia, luego de ella lo "interrogara" (peleara con él, luego de sacarle a golpes a Milo sobre el "experimento" que deseaba hacer con los antiguos dorados) lo obligo a confesarle lo que hiso…Un vez que le devolvió el golpe a su hermana, se fue corriendo por el pasillo al escuchar lo que "Saori" le hiso a su adorado caballito blanco al incomodarlo con lo de la "elección de madres"….El Joven dragón llego con un ojo morado idéntico…

-déjame adivinar…. ¿Haruto te "interrogo", te dijo que te fueras por el rumor de que Zeus va a matar al culpable, te negaste y el prometió apoyarte después de devolver el golpe?

-¿ha?... ¿cómo lo supiste?

-"Intuición"….acuh,… ¡puta Sonia!, ¡sabe dar golpes!, voy a estar con una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo por un mes a lo menos…. ¿ese es el llanto del Pegaso?

Ambos "pretendientes" le dieron un vistazo al cuarto con la puerta semi abierta, ambos susurrando para no ser detectados…

 _-"arggggghh….me importa un bledo que ella sea nuestra diosa, te juro dragoncito que le voy a volar un diente por esto, va a pagar por hacer sufrir al Pegaso"_

 _-"es broma ¿cierto?"_

* * *

Media hora después…

Sonia de escorpio con cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba enfrente de una celda…

-¿de verdad tenías que volarle el diente a Athena cuando andaba sola?...Para dejarte salir, tuve que comprometerme a que le pagaría el dentista y que tú le limpiarías los baños del santuario por un mes.

El caballero de la constelación del cazador, acostado sobre una litera mirando el techo despreocupado, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una muela con rastros de sangre….

-Valió la pena.

-Agh, debí dejar que el "becerro patriarca" te rompiera los huesos como quería.

La peli rosado se llevó una mano al rostro, pensando si su hermanito lograra llegar vivo a la semana siguiente, ella no era la única con problemas. Un pelinegro también los tenía por teléfono…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo de libra….

-"¡¿embarazado?...¡¿estas demente?!...¡primero la ceguera, luego la perdida de los sentidos y ahora esta barbaridad!, que si fuera cierta seria antinatural…

\- Shunrei, escúchame, déjame explicarte….

-¡No quiero oírte!... ¡esta es la peor excusa para irte con la tetona!

-¡¿Tetona?!...¡¿de quién estás hablando?!...Hola…Hola"

* * *

Shiryu se dejó caer al piso con lágrimas en los ojos. Dohko al ver llorando desconsoladamente al pelinegro en su habitación, por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de golpear a su hija adoptiva….

-¡GENBU!

El peli naranja quien dormía una siesta recostado entre bolsas de papas fritas en su desordenada habitación, casi se resbala al salir corriendo ante el llamado de su maestro…

-Llama a Integra para que traiga uno de esos tés ingles que usa para relajarse y cuiden a Shiryu mientras yo no este… ¡y que ni se le ocurra al dragoncito zafarse de esto!, su padre lo necesita más que nunca…Ah y que la loca de Paradox no se acerque.

Genbu sintió miedo al sentir el cosmos iracundo de su "no tan - viejo maestro", era como si fuera un tigre a punto de destripar con sus garras a su presa, mientras rápidamente hacia sus maletas…

-Ma…Ma…Ma….Ma...Maestro, ¿A dónde va?

-¡A traer de los Pelos a una mujer que es una madre desnaturalizada y a la vez una esposa insensible!..¡Maldita sea!...¡que mierda hice mal con ese niña para que me…..arggggggg…¡ya vera cuando llegue a Rozan!

* * *

Afuera…

El gentil Aioros quien amablemente se ofreció a ayudar a Seiya con el asunto de cuidar a Koga, venia llegando del pueblo con un jugo que recuerda que su padre le daba de tomar a su madre cuando esperaba Aiora y le bajaba el ánimo….Un jugo fresco y pastel siempre solucionaban el problema…

-Solo me falta pasar por la casa de libra para llegar a mi templo e ir por lo que quedo del pastel que compre ayer para celebrar mi medio año de segunda vida…Ufff…solo espero que ni Aioria ni Alde, lo hallan tocado o tendré que devolverme a comprar otro.

El animado arquero, vio salir de aquel templo a una figura conocida…

-Buenos días Maestro.

-¡¿Qué puta tienen de buenos?!

El Maestro siguió su camino refunfuñando no sé qué cosa, casi chocando con Integra quien llegaba del supermercado, luego de que su amigo genbu le pidiera con urgencia Té por un mensaje de Cosmos…

-¿Qué bicho le abra picado?

-Ni idea, solo sé que necesitan té.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar un León dorado corría por su vida, siendo perseguido por su "futuro sucesor" a punto de requemarle el trasero y un caprino con una tasa de café debatiéndose entre ¿intervenir por millonésima vez o disfrutar del espectáculo?... Shaka por su parte empacaba para irse a un "retiro espiritual" a India para salvar su trasero de ser quemado por ese sádico peli azul. El león dorado por su parte…

-¡NOOOO…¡¿Por qué PUTA TUVE QUE DECLARARLO MI SUCESOR?!

-¡¿TE GUSTO HACER BROMAS?!...¡¿TE GUSTO?!

Ikki con una risa macabra le lanzo una nueva llamarada apuntando al trasero del caballero dorado, este corriendo para intentar salvar su retaguardia, juro que desde mañana paraba las bromas pesadas al peli verde…

* * *

Al otro día….

Shun paseaba a visitar a Hyoga y Shiryu….Ambos con el ánimo bajo: Una por que la señora no le da la hora, otro por ser incapaz de ver si sus bares continúan existiendo…

-espero que con estos dulces les logre subir el ánimo.

Aioria iba en sentido contrario, después de que su diosa accediera a curarle las quemadas…Al ver al caballero de bronce, decidió cobrarse venganza por su trasero quemado, aprovechando que el pavo estaba afuera atendiendo no sé qué cosa….

-miran nada más, "la futura mamita"

Shun decidió ignorarlo, esas tonterías no valían la pena tomarlas en cuenta….

-…adelante, "virgen maría"…..y prepárate por qué vas a convertirte en una ballenita.

El león se sintió mal por su aptitud…..El de Andrómeda no se merecía sus bromas malas….Nah, él sabía que eran bromas, no le afectan…..Nadie se salía perjudicado o eso creyó hasta que al llegar a su templo, mientras buscaba leche en su refrigerador…

 _-"¡SUFICIENTE!"_

* * *

Con un temblor sintió un cosmos maligno acercarse, haciendo su aparición el dios del espacio tiempo…Usando sus poderes para inmovilizar al hermano menor de Aioros...

-Coste que me importa un bledo el cadenitas ese...hasta yo estoy hasta la coronilla con tus bromas malas. Así que voy a "equiparar" las cosas.

El rubio sudo frio cuando el demente dios con un pensamiento hiso aparecer entre sus manos "aquella botella" con ese líquido que compro su diosa le compro a Asclepios….Cuanto el dios temporal intento obligarlo a beber el líquido, él lo escupió…. ¡Por nada del mundo se traga esa porquería!... ¿el gran Aioria embarazado?… ¡eso tenía que evitarlo aunque le costara la vida! .Saturno con un pensamiento hiso aparecer un embudo entre los labios del humano. Con una risa macabra lo obligo a beberse el líquido, luego lo envolvió con una luz…

-Listo, tienes la misma gestación que ellos .Descuida, se descubrió recientemente que los hombres pueden amantar, si se estimula el pezón, eso te ahora dinero en leche. Sin que te salgan senos.

Una vez que tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad, Aioria estaba en shock…Apenas noto cuando llego su hermano mayor, sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara…

 _-¡¿AIORIA, AIORIA, AIROIA?!._

 _-"vas a ser tío, Saturno me embarazo"_

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo?!...¡repite lo que dijiste Aioria!... ¡hermano reacciona!

El antiguo arquero sin entender nada, vio a su hermano menor desmayarse en sus brazos….

* * *

 _-"ESE CABRON, ESTA VEZ LO QUEMO VIVO._

 _-HERMANO CALMATE, NO ES TAN GRAVE"_

El fénix llegaba enfurecido al templo de Leo, dispuesto a incinerar en vida a quien hiso llorar a su hermano…Seguido por el peliverde quien lamentaba haberle contado lo que le ocurrió…

-Ikki por lo que más quieras…. ¿qué le paso?

Shun confundido miro con recelo a su consanguíneo….

-Te juro que yo ni lo toque.

-Aioros recuéstalo en el piso para que yo lo revise.

-¿estás seguro?... ¿No deberías llamar a un doctor?

-Yo soy doctor.

El caballero de Andrómeda saco su estetoscopio, comenzando a enfadarse de que nadie tomara en cuenta su título, revisando con cuidado al león desmayado….El castaño a muerto de nervios, comenzó a sacudir al gentil caballero de bronce….

-¡¿Qué es?!...¡¿Qué tiene?!...¡dime, dime!

La sacudida solo logro que el peliverde se mareara lo suficiente para desmayarse…..Aioros se vio obligado a esperar que el efecto del derechazo que Ikki le dio pasara antes de enterarse…Desmayándose al escuchar el diagnostico….Cuando despertó estaba rodeado por sus hermanos dorados, Afrodita le repitió el diagnostico de su hermanito…..Volviéndose a desmayar….Al regresar en si….

* * *

 _-"CORRE PUTO LEON"_

El castaño vio a su hermanito a punto de ser quemado por el fénix…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Dm (mascara de muerte) en su peculiar estilo, le contesto…

-nuestro "adorado patriarca actual" le recordó al pavito la estúpida disputa que tenía con el leoncito. Yo aposte por a favor del pavo asado y milo por tu hermanito, ¿a cuál le puestas?

Era un verdadero show…Los 3 caballeros de Aries intentando detener al peli azul acabando atontados por una ilusión del "golpe fantasma", luego el perseguido intento derribarlo con sus poderes, lográndolo…Momentáneamente….El caballero de cosmos de fuego se levantó rápidamente para contratacar, ambos estaban listos para golpearse con todo, el fuego del infierno vs el potente "rugido" del león con sus terribles relámpagos….El antiguo caballero de tauro intento detenerlos….

-¡NO TE METAS! (al unísono)

Aldebarán recibió los puños de ambos combatientes saliendo disparado, rompiendo una pared llegando con rapidez a la atmosfera, pasando por sus capas hasta llegar a la exosfera…El antiguo toro cayó como un meteorito a la tierra, el estruendo fue escuchado por Raki quien preocupada se tele transporto a ver al caballero dorado….

-¿está bien?

El hombre alto y musculoso salió del cráter como si nada le hubiera pasado…

-Si….Fue tan solo un rasguño... ¿qué hay de cenar?

* * *

Regresando al templo de Leo….

La batalla continuaba con varios de los caballeros que intentaron detenerlos, noqueados o recuperando la conciencia…Justo a tiempo para observa: Las cadenas de Shun atando al león, parándolo en seco junto a una flecha de Aioros que dio en el blanco: en una nalga de Ikki, deteniendo al furioso ser al que llaman "el legendario inmortal"...

-¡MUEVETE Y DE DOY EN LA OTRA NALGA!

-AGHHHHHH…. ¡DALE, VOY A DEFENDER A MI HERMANO, ESTA PREÑADO!

-¡EL MIO TAMBIEN!

Dentro del cerebro del rudo peli azul hiso "click" al ver al rubio siendo desatado permitiéndole ir al baño por las náuseas...Preguntándose si tal vez su reacción fue exagerada…Cosa que quedara para después….Edén desde su celda lo noqueo con un rayo, temiendo que ese demente llegara al templo de athena y herir de algún modo a Koga durante su batalla con el leoncito…Hyoga cansando de tanta tontería lo congelo en un tempano de hielo, su maestro solo le regaño haber gasto energía en eso, podría lastimar al bebé…Ikki y Aioria quedaron en un "alto al fuego", apenas Genbu termino de romper el sarcófago de hielo, dejando que el peli azul se descongelara solo… ¡ni loco lo calienta"… y la flecha se la saca solito, Shun con un suspiro de desgano esperaba que el próximo mes Ikki se calmara ¿tal vez debería buscar el número de su "casi novia" June para que lo ayude en esto?. …

* * *

Y En cuanto a "calentar"….En la casa de Libra…

-¡por última vez Paradox, a Shiryu no lo congelaron!

-Mi estúpido hermano Saga tiene razón, si quieres "calentar" a alguien, estoy aquí. ¿Qué?...si una tipa sexy ofrece "calentar", ¿para qué rechazar?

El ex dragón esperaba que ese par de gemelos lograra dejar de discutir, para que la loca que lo abrazaba al punto de quebrarle las costillas, lo soltara….

-¡por última vez Ryuho a Koga no lo congelaron!...Yuna, dile.

-Haruto tiene razón, ¡ya suéltalo!

-vamos bro, mi chica y el lobo tiene razón…sorry , solo vas a lograr sacarle el desayuno de adentro.

* * *

En el templo de Athena….El actual Pegaso esperaba que sus amigos lograr convencer al actual dragón, ese "gentil chico" que lo abrazaba al punto de quebrarle las costillas, lo soltara….Ambos casos de "abrazos" fueron resueltos gracias a la horrenda cara de ira de Fudo….Con solo verla en ambos casos, los abrazadores dejaron su "presa" de inmediato… Horas después en la casa de leo: Aioria se preguntaba abrazado al wc, ¿Cómo le va a explicar esto a Marin?, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría cuando los revivieran a ambos, hubiera preferido continuar en el hades…

-¿por demonios tuve que reencar…puaj.

Y no fue la única sorpresa, días después Hyoga se desmayó cuando vio a su" amiga" Eri entrar al templo de Acuario para cuidarlo. Ella no podía dejar un bebé descuidado y menos cuando Camus le prometió que ella sería la madrina y que en caso de ser niña llevaría su nombre…En cuanto a June, cuando shun le dijo lo que le ocurría, pensó que estaba loco y le colgó. Dejándolo solo con Fudo e Ikki cuidándolo… ¡por los dioses que el próximo mes sea tranquilo!

(Todo en este fanatic o historia es ficción excepto lo de los hombres pueden amantar, aunque no lo crean los hombres son capaces de producir "leche paterna", ¿no me creen? Pongan en google ¿un hombre puede amamantar?)


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

"Raro" eso era lo que mejor resumía esta situación, ¿Por qué nada en su vida es normal ni una puta vez?, desde que el barco que se llevó la vida de su amada madre se hundió nada ha sido normal…Mientras su maestro Camus con ayuda de Sonia jalaba a Milo a comprar cosas de bebé rosa…así es ¡ROSA!, ya que el francés le ha dado de que el bebé será una niña…Hyoga incomodo estaba afuera de la consulta de Asclepios junto a una chica que no ve desde su adolescencia leyendo una revista antigua del consultorio con el título "Madonna la revelación juvenil del año", como si todo el asunto en sí mismo fuera "lo más normal y común del universo entero"…

-Esteeeeee…..no es necesario que estés aquí. Ya es mucho que hagas tenido que adelantar tus vacaciones para estar aquí.

-Oh, descuida….A mí no me molesta.

Si le hubiera mandado una carta aunque sea pero no…..En 14 o 15 años ni una sola palabra, solo quería alejarla de su mundo demente de caballero…..Y ahí estaba, cubierta esta las orejas….

-Eri….yooooooo….ejem…..la razón por la que no te avise que yo….

-¿he?...oh, no importa, el señor Camus me explico.

La rubia con una sonrisa angelical continuo leyendo su "actual revista"….

-¿no te parece raro?, ya sabes…esto….de…mi….ejem…. ¿Lo que ocurre?

-Bueno….Admito que cuando el señor milo dijo "Hyoga está embarazado" mi cuerpo cayó al piso como roca pero luego cuando recobre la conciencia me dio curiosidad así que devolví el llamado y el señor Camus me explico…ok, no entendí del todo lo de "razones desconocidas"…El resto si lo entendí, me dio muchísima más curiosidad, pedí unos días en el orfanato y….sabes el resto, de todos modos, quería verte, te ves mejor de lo que pensaba.

La sonrisa de Eri no le hiso sentir mejor, se sentía como suela de zapato….

-Lo siento, debí por lo menos dignarme a enviarte una carta. Debí buscarte apenas la guerra término y no que me encontraras "así".

La mujer rubia noto que esos ojos azules estaban a punto del llanto, este ruso aparentaba estar serio sin embargo no la engañaba….El embarazo debe tenerlo súper sensible…

-Hyoga te juro por tu madr…..ejem…..por dios, que no estoy enojada contigo, comprendo que hallas intentado protegerme en los tiempos que Abzu y Marte andaban sueltos….no puedo enojarme contigo ¿sabes por qué?, porque eres quien se arriesgó para salva mi alma dando hasta las últimas de sí mismo para lograrlo y exponiendo en peligro su propia alma…En cuanto al "modo en que te encontré"…Creo que tener 2 meses de embarazo, te hace ver lindo.

El pato miro incrédulo esa pancita casi imperceptible que se le estaba formando, respondiendo un poquito sarcástico…

-Pues no me encontrar tan lindo cuando este gordo como una ballena.

-Oh Hyoga…ja ja ja ja…podrías tener un billón de kilos y continuarías siendo precioso.

* * *

El par de rubios fueron interrumpidos por Asclepios quien llegaba con su serpiente sosteniéndole el maletín, haciéndolos pasar…..Un pocos minutos el rubio estaba recostado, sin camiseta sin mangas, con el dios pasándole un aparato de la ecografía sobre su abdomen escurriéndolo sobre un gel frio, se escuchaba un corazoncito…

-No quiero oír otra suplica para ir a Siberia ¿ok?, consigue a alguien que atienda tus bares hasta que este pequeñín salga. Recuerda que si te sientes mal, me llamas sin importar la hora.

-¿el bebé va bien?

-Está perfecto, solo preocúpese que este 0 stress y que continúe con una dieta equilibrada, por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse "señora cisne"

¡¿SEÑORA CISNE?!..¡GLUP!...Los rubios se sonrojaron ante la suposición del dios de la medicina…

-¡NO, NO…NO SOMOS…EL Y YO, ESTEEEEEEEE…..NO!

-¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, ELLA ES SOLO UNA AMIGA!

-Oh, disculpen. Es que mi serpiente los vio antes y parecían….Como les decía, este" patito"….

* * *

Mientras tanto en Casa de Virgo….

-¡¿Qué tienes tú en contra de los patitos?!...es una tela hipo alergénica, ¿sabes lo que costo conseguirla en el mercado del pueblo?

-¡son horribles!, ¡me importa un comino lo que te costó, mi sobrino no va a tener una manta de patos en su cuna!, ¡soy el tío!

-¡y yo soy el padrino y digo que no va a tener la manta con hipopótamos que trajiste!

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!¡Es abrigadora!

Shun impávido observaba a ese par, más parecía que esos dos eran los embarazados y no el por lo alterados que estaban… ¿separarlos?, ¿para qué?...Ambos son cosmos de fuego, tarde o temprano o se van a cansar o a gritos llegaran a un acuerdo…

-MMM…creo que iré a ver si Aioria tiene algo de comer.

* * *

Casa de Libra…

 _-"¿No ha comido nada?, ¿en serio?..¿Sabes que paso con la señora Shunrei?, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo al respecto"_

Pregunto Haruto preocupado a Integra, quien parecía tan confundida como el lobo…

 _-"ni idea, desde que el viejo maestro llego de Rozan (cinco picos) no quiere ni escuchar hablar de ella, al parecer la "señora dragón" se negó a creer lo que le dijeron sobre el embarazo de Shiryu._

 _-Oh, pobre Ryuho, lo que debe estar sufriendo._

 _-¿pobre Ryuho?...Hm…pobre señor Shiryu querrás decir…..el pobre a estado deprimido por que su esposa no quiere al bebé, ni Kiki logro animarlo.. Ryuho está bien, eso te lo aseguro._

 _-Ups…lo siento, hable sin pensar."_

* * *

El castaño miro preocupado en dirección a la habitación del actual libra, ¿llorar tanto le hará daño al crio que lleva?... Ante la mirada confundida de ambos, apareció Shura… ¡¿JALANDO A PARADOX?!

-¡SUETAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡NO HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS!

-¡¿ADONDE DIABLOS PERVERTIDO?!

-AL CUARTO DE SHIRYU.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli celeste, de haberlo dicho antes. Cosa que no le gusto a la otra gemela…

-¡¿se puede saber QUE es lo que estas planeando españolete de porquería?!

-¿No es obvio?...Shiryu necesita olvidar a su esposa y como tu hermana siempre parece estar disponible para él. No hay problema estoy seguro que tu hermana….he, Paradox ¿no tendrás alguna enfermedad venérea? Él no puede contagiarse con nada en su estado.

La inglesa loca se le estaba volviendo el cabello oscuro, a punto de mandar a este tipo "a otra dimensión", por el solo atrevimiento. A pesar de lo que Shura y el resto de estos idiotas cree ella es virgen, se ha reservado para su adorado chino…Ignorando las quejas de su hermana, dando un fuerte suspiro para relajarse volviendo su cabello a su tono natural, entro a la habitación sin importarle ¿si estaba vestido el dueño o no?...Para su desgracia estaba vestido…

* * *

El ex dragón se había encerrado en su habitación, ignorando hasta sus amigos más antiguos incluso a su maestro….No quería preocupar a nadie además le preocupaba lo que pasaría si su dragoncito lo ve llorando…..No, él debía en público mantenerse fuerte y seguro como si nada pasara…Era el caballero de Libra, como tal debía mantener un semblante..

 _-"shissssssss…..tranquilo"_

De repente sintió su cabeza apoyada en "algo" extremadamente suave, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se toparon con los de alguien a quien no esperaba….Sonrojándose al darse cuenta ¿Dónde estaba apoyada su cabeza?...De repente ambos estaban en el espacio entre dimensiones…

-No vine a hacerte "eso", desahógate tanto como quieras….aquí solo estamos nosotros.

De pronto, como nunca antes…El peli largo comenzó a llorar y a gritar con desesperación, diciendo lo injusta que era la vida, que quería a su esposa, que se sentía solo, como un monstruo y se quería morir , que Ahtena era una puta de mierda por dejarlo en este estado anti natura, entre otras que se veía guardando para sí mismo…Que odiaba a Shunrei por no querer apoyarlo y estaba cansando de estar rodeado de idiotas...Una vez más calmado, la peli celeste lo miro a los ojos, secándole con cuidado las lágrimas para luego besarlo en los labios...

-Yo te amo con todo mi corazón pero sé que eso no es lo que necesitas….Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de lo que te ocurre, sin miedo…Sé que nunca sentirás lo mismo pero si necesitas a alguien, aquí estoy, yo jamás te juzgare.

El pelinegro comenzaba a normalizar su respiración, comenzando a relajarse en serio, esos gritos fueron como un "enorme estornudo" contenido por años…Por primera vez en su vida se sentía, calmo de verdad….Se sentía tan bien no tener que ser un "ejemplo de moralidad y sabiduría" aunque fuera por un ratito…El sonido de sus intestinos le recordó que estaba tan triste que ni desayuno…

-Te devolveré para que cenes, no me mire así tengo que hacerlo o mi hermanita me acusara de secuestro…No lo olvides, para lo que necesites, búscame.

La amazona de géminis devolvió al caballero de libra de donde lo saco, ella sintió el cosmos de alguien más ¿un enemigo?...depende de tu punto de vista….

 _-"¿solo un beso?, ¿ni si quiera intentaste cogértelo?, ¿ni violarlo?"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estarte ligando a alguien?

De las sombras salió Kanon, si en algo se parecían era que todo el mundo creía que solo les interesaba follar…Hasta Saga lo cree….

-¿de verdad piensas conformarte en ser el paño de lágrimas?

-¿y qué más puedo hacer?...una amiga es lo que necesita ahora y yo solo quiero hacerlo feliz.

-fiuuuuuuuuuuu….de verdad te gusta el chino.

Mientras que en el templo de Libra…Cuando regresaron del supermercado Genbu y Dohko sonrieron al ver al peli largo comiendo y fuera de su habitación más animado…. ¡el plan de shura resulto! Lo que sea que le haya hecho la golfa de Paradox funciono, luego le sacarían los detalles.

* * *

Mientras tanto Casa de Leo…

-¡No le voy a decir Golfa!... ¡¿Por qué demonios te estas metiendo afrodita?!

-Porque la orden entera voto, hasta Shaka voto por el cosmos desde la india y creemos que debes decirle….Para mi desgracia me tocó a mí informártelo por capricho de nuestro EX patriarca Shion .Mira, ella se va a enterar…Tarde o temprano la ex amazona de águila va a venir a verte. Eso es tan cierto como mi belleza perfecta he insuperable.

El rubio oscuro lo pensó un minuto, la imagen de su sexy pelirroja entrando a su templo para encontrarlo con una barrigota, era desastrosa….Suerte que tienen una relación a distancia, fue una bendición que Marín aprobara a Yuna como su sucesora y decidiera que "2 águilas son demasiadas", eso le dará tiempo…Ya tenía suficiente con su armadura dorada ceñida al cuerpo que le comenzaba a incomodar…

-No puedo…solo…déjenme manejarlo.

El hermoso caballero de piscis soltó un bufido de desgano…

-Ok….pero comienza a ir al médico o yo en mi magnifica persona, te voy a llevar arrastrándote, eso si tu hermano no lo hace primero.

-¡¿Quién dijo que no voy?!...¡¿Mu de nuevo anda de chismoso?!

-El propio Asclepios llamo a la bruja de blanco quejándose, también hay guardias que te han visto entrenando junto a Soma en las horas donde supuestamente deberías estar en el consultorio, Harbinger recibió varios golpes de báculo por aquello y ha ordenado que los miembros de la orden que no estén cuidando a un preñado, te vigilen de lejos…Míralo de esta forma, cuídate o _"te obligare a hacerlo"…_ lo juro por Athena , Aphrodite, por….por Pallas no, esa de diosa del amor, no tiene nada. Adiosito, debo ir al pueblo a comprarte ropita de bebé.

Dando unos saltitos en punta de pies, el precioso caballero se fue (y luego se pregunta ¿Por qué hay tanta gente que duda de su sexualidad?), una vez solo se llevó una mano a su abdomen…

-MMMM…. ¿sabes mi pequeño León?, creo que voy a tener que decirle a Marín sobre ti…..Nah, puede esperar. Veamos ¿Qué nos dejó tu tío Aioros en el refrigerador?

* * *

Mientras sacaba un pavo listo para comer, el león vio al bronceado llegar saludando…

-Hola. En Virgo es el caos de siempre, ¿puedo comer aquí?, me vendría bien un poco de paz.

-¿déjame adivinar?..¿Tu hermano se volvió loco y exagera con el cuidado?

-Yep y Fudo también, si ese par no cambia, hago mis maletas y me voy a Isla de Andrómeda.

-¿Me avisas cuando lo hagas?, yo también necesito alejarme de un par de locos.

Riendo por la broma mala, se sentaron a comer. Sabiendo internamente que en su condición se les ocurre irse, sus hermanos los seguirían hasta los confines de la tierra.

-¿Ya le contaste a tu casi novia?

-Yep, me creyó loco… ¿ya le contaste a Marin?

-No, porque me va a creer loco… ¿quieres salsa agridulce para el pavo?...Mh.

-Descuida, se te pasaran en el 3 mes y si no te puedo recetar algo

El león se tomó un minuto antes de continuar hablando, ¿Quién dijo que el embarazo era tierno?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Pueblo cercano al Santuario, Rodorio…En una tienda infantil…

-AWWWWWWW…. ¡qué ternura!

Ver a un tipo enorme como Aldebarán suspirando emocionado por un gorrito de lana era todo un espectáculo, apenas el ex Tauro se enteró que a su diosa y su leal Seiya les dio por comprar ropa para su nieto ejem…para el nieto de la deidad, les fue imposible excluirlo…A diferencia de su sucesor al antiguo Tauro le encantan las cosas tiernas…

-¡miren que guantecitos tan pequeñitos!... ¡oh y esas pijamitas!

-Ya, ya Alde….vamos de a poco, aún quedan 7 meses más para el resto de la ropa.

-¡pero todo es tan lindo!..awwww…¡miren eso!, ¿no es adorable?...¡mira esta piyama de Pegaso!

El castaño soltó una risita, ¿Quién diría que un hombre tan fuerte podría ser tan fan de lo tierno?, ni Shun es tan fanático y ya sabemos cómo es el. Con ternura tomo la prenda con su antigua constelación, recuerda cuando una gran amiga le ayudo a escogerla…Saori mientras miraba mantitas, sonrió dulcemente al ver al castaño con la pequeña prenda entre sus manos, esa ropa le recordaba cuando kogita era un tierno bebé….

 _-"Ese hombre es un encanto, seguro que va a ser feliz con su nuevo bebé."_

* * *

El comentario de la dependienta la saco de sus recuerdos….

-¡¿Qué?!...no…no…es para nuestro nieto…..para mi nieto, él me está ayudando para…. ¿por qué hablo como si lo conociera?, ¿estuvo antes aquí?

La mujer se encontraba sin sus lentes de contacto por lo que no reconoció a la diosa que Rodorio entero sabe ¿Quién es? .Ella reconoció al hombre a la distancia por su singular corte de cabello castaño, ella sin medir sus palabras...

-Oh si, hace años vino con una preciosa amazona, llevaba mascara por lo de la cara no sé, pero tenía una linda figura…por como hablaban supuse que eran pareja, aunque él estaba muchísimo más animado que ella por comprar la ropa. El parecía tan emocionado que casi daba brincos por el lugar sin saber que llevar, la pobre le costó convencerlo que no se podía llevar la tienda entera.

A la Hija de Zeus no le estaba gustando nada esta charla, algo le decía que de regreso no le dirigía la palabra al castaño… manteniéndose serena….

-¿así?... ¿y cómo era la chica que lo acompañaba?

-¿ha?...ese cabello era peculiar, era verde.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Palestra….

\- está estornudando, ¿se resfrió maestra?

-No….es solo que sentí que me habían metido en una tontería.

Shaina la primera maestra de Koga, no entendía ¿el porqué de esta reunión?...Cuando su amigo Geki le pidió que ella fuera a verlo aquí, no le dijo los detalles…

-¡Vamos Koga, yo no crie a un cobarde!, deja el secretismo tonto de lado y dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres?, sabes que no soporto las tonterías.

El peli vino tinto tomo al seco su jugo de manzana en aquella cafetería, la peliverde lanza rayos fue su maestra desde que vivía en Isla de Atenea, era técnicamente una "segunda madre", una "madre adoptiva no divina"… Debía armarse de valor ya que solo tenía permiso de estar aquí por el día…

-Maestra Shaina, por razones que aún se están investigando….Estoy embarazado por beber un líquido misterioso, que ingerí por razones desconocidas incluso para mí.

Si no fuera por su máscara la cara de confusión seria notoria, ¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta?... ¡Oh diablos!, ¿acaso nadie le ha dicho a este chico como nacen los bebés?...Siempre considero a Saori tan negligente por no preocuparse de explicarle "ciertas cosas"…

-Niño...ejem….creo que es hora que tengamos una charla seria que esperaba que Seiya te la diera en privado "de hombre a hombre", primero tengo que explicarte que los hombres no pueden…

-¡Es la verdad!...Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Aioria también lo están.

¡¿Qué?!...¿Se está volviendo loca o escucho bien?... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el santuario?! Un minuto, su amiga June muerta de la risa le comento que Shun la llamo contándole que el…Por su máscara no se notó su parpado izquierdo que comenzaba a temblar…

-….Koga antes que deba internarme en un psiquiátrico, quiero que me lo expliques desde el principio.

Luego de una hora y media después….

-…..y desde entonces Ryuho y Edén me cuidan….Los mande a pasear para que pudiéramos hablar solos. Espero que no discutan por alguna extraña razón, no paran de pelearse cuando no los vigilo.

-entiendo…..Entonces Shunrei mando al diablo a Shiryu, una tal Eri llego a cuidar al pato y según se, mi rubia amiga cree que lo del cadenas es una broma…. ¿Marín sabe de esto?

* * *

Su alumno se subió de hombros. La amazona de Ofiuco ya suponía que el Dorado de Leo no le contaría nada a la Antigua Águila…Ya se imaginó la escena cuando se lo cuente…

" _-Marin, Aioria esta embarazado._

 _-Lo entiendo, chicos llévensela"_

En menos de 5 minutos 2 enfermeros la llevaban a rastras para internarla de por vida….

* * *

-¿Maestra se siente bien?

La maestra de las cobras movió la cabeza quitándose esas imágenes, no estaba de humor para meterse en asuntos de parejas, por el momento dejaría que su amiga pelirroja se entere por su cuenta…Un sonido de pelea interrumpió su conversación….Ambos guerreros fueron al coliseo de entrenamiento….El dragón y el cazador se peleaban a muerte por…. ¡una foto de Koga!...

Argggggh….Sospechaba que ese parcito le tenía ganas a su alumno... ¡pero no a este nivel!... ¡peleándose como tontos por una foto y para más remate noquearon a Geki!...¡¿y se atreven a llamarse caballeros?!...Su alumno comienza a verse pálido… ¡El Pegaso se desmayó!….Demonios, si es lo que cree….¡¿Dónde diablos va a sacar ambrosia?!...Así es, ella sabe lo que Saori no le contado al desmayado…De la nada salió Artemisa con un vaso lleno, tele transportándolos a los 3 humanos y su sobrino al templo de Athena, la Ofiuco sin perder tiempo se lo dio, haciendo recobrar colores en la piel….

-¿no se lo tomo en la mañana?

-No…golpea a ese par, por esto.

Luego de que la diosa de la luna , las vírgenes y el embarazo se marchara. El par de peleadores recibieron unos golpes que quedaran en la historia de los caballeros bronceados. Le guste o no a la Ofiuco, si deja a ese par de "casanovas" al cuidado de su alumno, este no llegara vivo a la semana siguiente…Para bien o para mal, ella se auto eligió para cumplir el papel de cuidadora.


	22. capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

En una versión macabra del Santuario…

-Veamos, ¿lo que ocurre en la tierra?

Erictonio, el dios de la Justicia aburrido, muy aburrido…..Fue a su espejo a ver lo que ocurría en el templo de su "adorada madre"…Nunca es tarde para ver en que se puede fastidiar…

Templo de Athena….

Seiya no entendía lo que ocurría, en un segundo la peli lila estaba dichosa y al otro estaba enfadada… ¿Qué bicho le abra picado?

-Saori, ¿Qué pasa? Andas rara desde que….

-Caballero de Sagitario, le ruego que me llame por mi nombre verdadero.

Cuando vieron a la peli verde pasando en dirección contraria, la diosa paso rápido, su cosmos era asesino…

-¿y qué le pasa a esa loca?

Seiya sin comprender lo que ocurría se levantó de hombros…Es la impresión de Shaina o su diosa esta ¿celosa?...acertó al venir, no puede dejar a su pupilo al cuidado de esa loca.

* * *

Casa de Virgo….

Otro día, otra discusión tonta entre los caballeros de cosmos de fuego….En este instante se estaban atacando con ráfagas llameantes…Shun con sus 2 meses de embarazo, ¿se alteró?... ¿se estreso?... ¿intento detenerlos?...

-MMMMM….Huele rico…Lastima que Shaka no está, le gustaría…O tal vez no.

¿Intento Detenerlos?, al contrario…Puso un malvavisco en una barrilla y lo acerco al fuego….Raki se le unió, ya que a ella le encantan los malvaviscos…

-mmmmm…..si señor shun, son deliciosos…. ¿de verdad no le molesta esta pelea?

-No….desde que me embaracé comencé a ver las cosas calmado, ya pararan cuando se cansen. ¿Sabes?, estoy comenzando a pensar en hacer campamentos aquí, aprovechando las ráfagas.

-¡Siiiiii!... ¡asariamos malvaviscos y contaríamos cuentos de terror!

Casa de Acuario…

-¡YO VOY A SER EL PADRINO!

-¡NO, YO VOY A SERLO, SOY SU MAESTRO!

Otro día, otra discusión por ¿Quién será el padrino?...de un bebé que todavía ni a nacido….Hyoga comenzaba a sentir la pequeña punzada en el estómago junto a la acides que le daba cada vez que comienzan….Sabe que ambos de un modo u otro quieren ayudarlo….

-¿damos un paseo?

La voz de la rubia lo distrajo de esa discusión, que como días anteriores terminaría con Milo con una estalactita en el trasero…

-¡Ya Hyoga vamos!, ¡vallamos a caminar!...al bebé le hará bien y me encantaría conocer el pueblo.

Los ojos de cachorrito de la curiosa mujer, le eran irresistibles….Saliendo casi por inercia con ella.

* * *

En casa de Leo…

 _-"Si Marin, las cosas siguen igual que siempre en el santuario, no te preocupes._

 _-Me alegro que al fin Athena allá parado en sus locuras, debo irme mi avión sale a Londres en 5 minutos, te mandare fotos. Besos"_

Aioria corto la llamada con un suspiro de incomodidad, agradecía que la pelirroja hubiera conseguido trabajo como fotógrafa que la mantuviera súper lejos….Un problema menos, ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar sus tetillas que el ardían, su cadera que le daba la impresión que se le ensancho un poquito, el hecho de que su ajustada armadura en la zona abdominal le comenzara a molestar y lo mas urgente….

-Hermano, ahí estas…vamos…la orden entera nos está esperando. Excepto Milo, Camus, Fudo, Seiya, Paradox y Shiryu. Supongo que llegaran después. Apúrate antes que Alde se acabe los sándwich de jamón serrano que Shura llevo.

Un hermano ansioso por su nuevo sobrino/a. Su hermano mayor emocionado lo jalaba del brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello...

-hey...guao….espera, ¿n...no crees que es muy pronto para un baby shower?

-vah, eres el único de la orden que va ser papá. ¿Por qué esperar?..¡Vamos, vamos, será divertido!

-¿Cómo que el único?... ¿qué me dices de Shiryu?

-Él no es de la orden original, además le hicimos una ayer. Vamos, incluso los de la orden actual irán, Kiki va a traer pizza y afrodita vino…. ¡ni se te ocurra beber!, tu solo vas a tomar jugo.

Aioros parecía un niño en navidad, técnicamente saltaba de alegría y entusiasmo…La idea de un miembro nuevo en la familia, lo emocionaba al máximo, no podía esperar a escuchar a sus piecitos caminar por el mármol de su templo….Así es, ¡su templo!...Lo tenía todo planeado, para cuidar a Aioria mejor, lo mudaría junto a él.

* * *

Templo de Libra….

-¡Oh, es muy pequeñita!

Ryuho estaba fascinado con la pequeña pijamita que Saga obsequio. En el baby shower pasado, le regalaron a su papá varias cosas bonitas….

-es cierto, es tan chiquita y delicada. Tal vez le regale una igual a Koga.

Yuna también estaba, no le gustaba admitirlo pero la ropa chiquita le gustaba, le recordaba a sus muñequitas de la infancia…

-ja ja ja…Ryuho, es normal que sea chiquita, tu tuviste una parecida cuando eras bebé.

-¿en serio Señor Shiryu?...JA JA JA JA JA JA.

-¡Hay, papá!

-¿Qué?... ¿que dije? Y por favor Yuna, llámame Shiryu a secas. Me hace sentir menos viejo.

El sonrojo de vergüenza del joven dragón pasó al detectar un aroma agradable…

-MMM…papá, lo que sea que estés cocinando, huele rico.

-Oh, en realidad es Paradox.

Los ojos por poco se le salen de las orbitas de la impresión, ¡¿Qué hace esa loca en la cocina de su papá?!...El sabio caballero de libra de ojos verdes, intuyendo lo que su descendiente estaba pensando...

-Ni se te ocurra….Paradox ha sido una gran amiga, me ha apoyado bastante de modo desinteresado.

El dragoncito estuvo a punto de reclamar, cuando su amiga moviendo la cabeza negativamente le indico que no era el momento. El oji azul se rasco los cabellos pensativo, ok….Supongo que sí ha sido un apoyo, entonces está bien….

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo que la señorita Paradox este aquí.

Mientras en la cocina, la peli celeste horneaba galletitas, silbando el himno de Inglaterra.

* * *

Mientras que en Rozan...

June de Camaleón miraba extrañada la mujer que la había invitado a una taza de té, venir de vacaciones a China no fue como imaginaba…

-¿Qué pasa?

-es, solo que…sentí que acabo de perder algo.

Shunrei comenzaba a preguntarse si "mandar al diablo" a su marido fue una buena idea…

 _-"aburrido"_

Erictonio ofuscado dejo de observar el espejo para ponerse en pose de pensador, esto no lo ayudaba en nada…Lo que debería estar haciendo es buscar el modo de obtener favores, la simpatía de los demás dioses…Ni siendo bebé lo logro, Zeus nunca quiso ni mirarlo…Si tanto adoran al "estúpido de Koga"…..Tal vez debería usarlo a su favor….

-¡El castigo a quien lo provoco!... ¡eso es!

Si él le trae la cabeza de quien provoco esa locura, entonces Zeus .No…..el olimpo entero lo alabara, su abuelo estará tan complacido que obligara a Athena a devolverle sus derechos de nacimientos. Tiene a unos sospechosos en mente, si una cabeza es buena...2 es insuperable….Y ya sabe ¿Cómo las obtendrá?...

* * *

Pallas caminaba cansada de servir sopa en un albergue, luego de la guerra se dispuso a encontrar el modo de repartir amor, la cosa resulto más difícil de lo esperado…Un pequeño departamento era lo único que podía costear, sin un ejército y con 1 solo caballero….Lo único que quería era un sándwich de jamón, ver la tv e irse a dormir…Topándose de frente con su desagradable sobrino…

-¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!

-¡uy!..¡Qué boquita!...con razón Aphrodite (afrodita, Venus) es muchísimo más popular como diosa del amor que tú.

El pelinegro soltó una risita arrogante, elevando la irritación de la rubia morena….

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Tu "mi adorada tía"…..estas atrapada en esta pocilga sirviendo sopa mientras la "verdadera diosa del amor", se encuentra en su magnífico templo siendo abanicada, con su ejército de querubines liderados por Cupido, llevando el amor por el mundo. Apuesto que ni si quiera eres tan poderosa.

-ARGGGGGGGHHH…. ¡SOY TAN PODEROSA COMO ESA PUTA!

-entonces pruébalo con no se….Edén y Ryuho…oblígalos a confesar su amor.

-¿por ellos?

-¿Por qué no?...¿o no puedes?.bueeeeno, creo que tendré que ir con Venus, ella si podrá hacerlo.

* * *

Impulsada por la ira, la diosa que más parecía la "diosa de la ira" que del amor, en un parpadeo estaba en el Santuario, colocando su mano sobre el peli grisáceo que roncaba dormido profundamente….Este le provoco un sueño….Él estaba admirando a su preciado Koga desnudo, que lo miraba con deseo y devoción…Tan deseable, tan apetecible como una obra de arte viva…Queriéndolo a él y solo a él, que llegue y sé acomode entre sus piernas para hacerlo rugir de placer hasta el punto que el olimpo entero se entere de lo intenso que lo están penetrando entre sus muslos….Ya comenzaba a escucharlo gritar su nombre…..Cuando se despertó de golpe…

-¡VOY A HACER A ESE PEGASO MIO AUNQUE DEBA VIOLARLO!

…Luego puso su mano sobre el peli negro….Provocándole un sueño similar….

-¡TENGO QUE DECIRSELO!

El dragón y el cazador sin entender el motivo, sentían el irresistible impulso se confesarse…A la una de la mañana. Dándose codazos llegaron a la puerta del "asesino de dioses", golpeando la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello…Un somnoliento Kido lo abrió….

-Oahhh…Demonios amigos, son las….

-Koga, hay algo que yo….

-no Koga escúchame a mi….

-¡cállate lagartija de cuarta!

-¡cierra el pico seudo humano!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste dragón de utilería?!

-¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!

Un cosmos oscuro emanando del Pegaso, detuvo a tiempo la pelea, mirándolo sorprendidos con la piel completamente negra como el carbón y los ojos demoniacos rojos…

-¡son la puta 1 de la mañana!... ¡LARGUENSE A DORMIR!

* * *

Controlando las ganas de destriparlos a ambos y usar sus pieles para hacerle ropa a su hijo, cerró la puerta de golpe. Pallas apareció con sonrisa burlona…

-Oh valla…miren quien ha obtenido un cosmos oscuro como regalo después de...agh.

Las manos del embarazado sobre su garganta, le quitaron las ganas de bromear…Hormonas y oscuridad, mala combinación…. ¿Y este se supone que es el "dios de la luz"?, no tenía sentido…..A bueno, en el mundo divino nada tiene sentido…Un ejemplo es que Artemisa es la diosa del embarazo y al mismo tiempo de las vírgenes…Tal vez lo que le menciono su abuela Gaia (Gea) era cierto Koga siempre tuvo el cosmos oscuro y obtuvo el de la luz durante la guerra contra Abzu…..O tal vez era como le dijo el espíritu de la madre de Athena…Que Koga tenía cosmos oscuro por la posesión de Abzu y se quedó con uno de luz y otro de oscuridad después de la guerra y de la derrota del dios oscuro…¡¿Qué mierda importa, la está asfixiando?!...

-Sé que tú tuviste que ver….deshazlo, ¡AHORA!

Temiendo por su vida, hiso lo ordenado. Apenas lo hiso fue soltada…Con el "asesino de dioses" regresando a la normalidad…

-Jamás vuelvas a repetirlo o desearas que Saori te allá matado durante la guerra.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, entendiendo la razón por la que se ganó el apodo….Una espada por poco parte a la diosa en dos…..¡el mismo tipo que intento matarlo antes que Saturno alterara el tiempo!...

-¡Al demonio, te cortare la cabeza y te echare la culpa!

-¡maldito, me engañaste!

El tipo furioso levanto su espada venenosa en dirección a la diosa del amor, el Pegaso se interpuso entre ellos, contrarrestando el ataque con un "golpe de meteoro", elevando su cosmos de luz mando a volar al intruso entre los pilares de su habitación… Pallas antes de retirarse, lo abrazo…

-¡Bravo!... ¡le pateaste el trasero a tu hermano!, no sé si lo mataste pero espero que así sea.

-¡¿hermano?!...fiuu, en momentos como este desearía tener una familia normal.


	23. capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

Al otro lado de la puerta…

Ambos caballeros golpeaban la puerta desesperados de confesarse, de gritarlo a los 4 vientos e incluso de admitir su responsabilidad en el asunto del "embarazo masculino" en el Santuario…

-¿he?... ¿este no es mi cuarto?, ¿y mi peluche de Pegaso?

-¿Por qué estoy en pijama golpeando una puerta con el dragoncito?

Sus mentes estaban nubladas, lo último que recordaban era sentir un cosmos Oscuro y Koga… ¡KOGA!..¡En su estado no puede defenderse solo! .Sin perder el tiempo tiraron la puerta….Nada, un grillo haciendo su ruido en la distancia, con el dueño del cuarto durmiendo tranquilamente…

-¡¿KOGA ESTA BIEN?!

Seiya desesperado llegaba al lugar, acompañado por el resto de los caballeros…Athena y su actual patriarca….

-Tranquilo señor Seiya, él está bien.

-Sip, el Pegaso no le pasó nada, ni rastro del cosmos oscuro ni del atacante.

* * *

Una vez segura que a su hijo no le paso nada…Seria entre sus caballeros, se dirigió al caballero de la constelación del dragón del cazador…

-De ahora en adelante. Los dos van a vivir en mi templo, que las sirvientas les preparen unos cuartos, se mudan esta misma noche. Esto no es un premio, es un honor y espero que no me decepcionen...

-¡¿queeeeeee?!...¡no es justo, que solo ellos estén….

Soma detuvo sus reclamos al ver 86 miradas furiosas poniendo su atención en él...Sumándole a su diosa, la antigua orden de dorados incluyendo las sirvientas.

-Ya tranquilos chicos, ya lo capte.

El león menor agacho la cabeza deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, llevándose un codazo y una patada en los tobillos de parte de Yuna y Haruto…También un pisotón de pie cortesía de DM (mascara de muerte) y golpe en las costillas cortesía de los escorpiones…Koga en su cama continuaba durmiendo sin enterarse de nada, soñando con tacos con carne voladores…

* * *

1 ½ hora después….

El Santuario entero era silencio, todos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilos en sus respectivas camas…

-Se acabaron los juegos, voy a resolver esto aquí y ahora.

..Excepto 3 personas….Shaina se había encerrado en el nuevo cuarto (habitación) de Edén junto al mencionado y el hijo "nacido" de Shiryu…

-Por el modo en que se comportan y por los "yo lo hice" que los escuche susurrar mientras iban de camino hacia aquí…Voy a suponer que de algún modo ustedes tuvieron que ver en esta locura…no pierdan el tiempo negándolo ni intentando explicarme la estúpida razón por la que lo hicieron, solo una cosa me interesa…. ¿quién fue el que le dio el líquido a Koga?...¡¿Qué?!..¡¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?!...¡hablen!...uno de ustedes es el padre….

-¡YO LO HICE! (al unísono)

La amazona se llevó una mano a su enmascara cara, ¡Joder!, esto no estaba saliendo como planeo….

-Ok….hasta que me vuelva loca o Zeus los masacre por lo que hicieron o Koga elija a uno. Los nombro a los dos el padre del bebé que espera Koga…Se acabaron las peleas tontas. Concéntrense en cuidarlo o LOS MATO.

Shaina salió de la habitación (cuarto) dando un puertaso detrás de si… ¡dioses! Esta generación esta cada día más demente...Por el momento los oji azules tendrían una tregua, eso no significaba que dejaban de amar y querer estar con….Ustedes ya saben quién.

* * *

A pesar de los eventos el resto de la noche fue tranquila….Dependiendo del punto de vista...

En el templo de Athena…Saori tenía pesadillas de Seiya fugándose con Shaina.

En la casa de Sagitario…Seiya tenía un bonito sueño en que Zeus le quitaba la obligación de ser casta a Saori y Hera en persona los casaba.

En el templo o casa de Leo…..Aioria tenía pesadillas con Marin burlándose de él por su estado. Aioros lo miraba preocupado, reafirmando su decisión de que se mudara con él.

En la casa de Acuario…Hyoga tenía pesadillas con su maestro y Milo agarrando a su bebé de pies y manos tratando de dividirlo...Despertándose aterrado transpirando, Eri acabo con ese terror dándole una taza de té para relajarlo y recostándose a su lado (sobre las mantas) para que se sintiera acompañado hasta que se durmió y ella regreso a su propio cuarto…Camus vio de reojo la escena y decidió dejarla, considerando que sabía lo que hacía.

En la casa de Virgo… Shun dormía tranquilamente siendo arropado con cariño por Ikki….quien estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que aparentaba.

En la casa de Libra… Shiryu dormía tranquilo, soñando con un precioso jardín con Ryuho jugando con su nuevo hermanito o hermanita….A sus compañeros de casa les agradaba verlo sonreír entre sueños, desde que Shunrei hiso lo que hiso, el solo había tenido pesadillas.

* * *

Mientras que en el Olimpo….

-¡QUE IDIOTA!...JA JA JA JA JA.

-¡YO HE SIDO VENCIDO 3 VECES POR UN PEGASO Y NI YO HE SIDO VENCIDO DE FORMA TAN PATETICA!..JA JA JA JA.

Poseidón y Hades se morían de la risa al ver el modo en que "el gran y poderoso Erictonio" era vencido por una "yegua con 2 meses de preñes"….Zeus haría sus propias burlas si no luchara consigo mismo para evitar orinarse de risa sentado en su trono. Apolo fingía toser ocultando sus risas junto a su hermana Artemisa….Los gemelos debían mantener un semblante serio.

Pronto la noticia es esparció entre las deidades…provocando carcajadas en unos y risas disfrazadas de tos o contenidas en otros…Incluso Gaia que desde su reino se reía a carcajadas...Excepto en el espíritu de Metis a quien el asunto no le hacía ni gracia ni le encontraba el chiste. …Y Aphrodite, a la mujer de curvas pronunciadas, no le hiso gracia que Pallas usara el amor como un juguete. Tampoco le hacía gracia que el dragoncito y el hijo de Marte le rezaran para que los apoyara en su "contienda", sabiendo que si uno se confesaba su padre Zeus o su hermano mayor Apolo lo tomarían como el causante de la loca en el Santuario de "la hija favorita" y una cabeza seria cortada.

* * *

Mientras todos se reían….En un taller…

-Hm… ¿de qué se estarán riendo esos locos ahora?... ¿para qué me preocupo?...Si no termino este escudo pronto Gaia me cuelga de la barba por no acabar a tiempo su encargo…..huf.. .¡que calor!...huf...huf…..ni loco pierdo a esa clienta….es la única que paga tiempo.

El herero de los dioses, hijo de Hera, cojo y deforme…Hefestos (hefesto) dios de la forja, los herreros y todas esas cosas "vánales" que ningún otro dios quiere ocuparse…Continuaba como siempre sus quehaceres….Ignorando un puertaso, llego Venus con cara de pocos amigos…El herrero c sin mirar a su sexy esposa continuo con su labor…..La cual la obligaron a casarse con el como castigo por ser una ninfómana de primera y que lo vive engañando con cualquiera…

¡Dioses!, sabe que su madre lo encontró tan feo que lo lanzo de bebé del olimpo pero… ¿no podría tener un minuto de paz?...La diosa nacida de la espuma de mar y un testículo cortado del abuelo de Zeus ¡lo sacaba de sus casillas!, ¡dioses! Afrodita Urania era un verdadero fastidio…

-¿Qué pasa ahora Aphrodite? ¿Tu amante favorito Ares reencarno y de nuevo estas embarazada?

La sensual diosa se sonrojo de vergüenza y enojo... ¿acaso este adefesio esta insinuando que es una puta?, debería estar saltando de alegría por estar casado con un "monumento de mujer" en vez de estar insultando…Además no es su culpa que sus hijos en su mayoría sean de Ares…

-No….y ahora él se hace llamar Marte… ¿recuerdas la vez que intentaste casarte con atenea?

¿Cómo olvidarlo?...La única mujer que de verdad quiso, que por razones que prefiere olvidar la forzó a casarse con él y que en la noche de bodas ella logro evitar "desvirgarse", la "esencia" del herrero cayo a la tierra, fecundo a Gea, Gaia o como quiera llamarse y nació….ya saben, el niño que nunca ve….Fue una suerte que la peli lila le permitirá ser su amigo…

-Cómo olvidarlo, Atenea (Athenea), es la única mujer que vale la pena. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Resulta "padre responsable" que tu "nene"…..Erictonio, el niño que ni tu ni gea quisieron y que mi sobrina adopto…Ahora él está haciendo un alboroto intentando matar al dios de la luz Koga.

-¿y qué esperas que haga?

-¡¿Qué que espero que hagas?!...¡que lo castigues, lo guíes, no se…que hagas lo que se supone que debe hacer un padre!...Yo debo irme a arreglar el desastre que Pallas ha dejado en la tierra.

-¿Cómo puede ser el dios de la luz si tiene cosmos oscuro?

-¡Agh!..¡Qué importa, nada en nuestro mundo tiene sentido!

La diosa de la belleza, el amor, la fertilidad, la sensualidad, la lujuria, el deseo, el sexo y la reproducción se fue enojada. El dios de la Herrería continuo su tarea, lo que haga o deje de hacer Erictonio no era su problema.

* * *

Mientras que en la Tierra….

Edén dormía…Mejor dicho roncaba….

 _-"despiertaaaaaaa"_

Una voz angelical acompañada de aroma a flores junto al canto de aves, al abrir los ojos vio a una sexy mujer mirándolo vistiendo un vestido transparente con sus cabellos perfectamente ordenados con flores entrelazadas entre ellos, seguramente una diosa….

-¿Perséfone?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿acaso parezco la escuálida esposa de Hades?!

La diosa enojada le lanzo una almohada al hijo de amante favorito, mientras este usaba la almohada que anteriormente apoyar la cabeza, la cabeza…

-¡Oye, más cuidado bruta!

-¡¿a quién le llamas bruta, tonto?!

-A ti, a quien más. Es tu culpa por venir con tanta estupidez floral. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no eras la diosa de la primavera?

Venus sintió ganas de usar sus perfumadas y suaves manos para ahorcar a este chico insolente….Paciencia, Ares…ups….."Marte" te hiso prometerle que en caso de necesidad, le dieras ayuda…Sonia no, esa loca puede cuidarse sola….Aguantando las ganas de ahorcar, también manteniendo la pose virtuosa….

-"Lamento la confusión, encanto"…Soy Aphrodite, me he enterado recientemente que estas envuelto en un triángulo amoroso y he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?...Vah, lárgate.

Afrodita Urania ya se estaba hartándose esa aptitud pedante de este joven, ¿Quién se creía que era?..¿Un mini Zeus?...Con sus tersas manos sobre sus perfectas caderas, cuidando de que el enfado no arrugara su perfecto cutis….

-Hm…Mira, "niñito"….si ni quiera un semi dios como tu….

-dios….ejem…dios del rayo y la boca te queda ahí mismo tonta.

-Tu madre era humana.

-¿Y?...Apolo y Artemisa su madre también era humana.

-Arggggggggh… ¡mira señor petulante solo no te matado porque padre es un rey en la cama….ups….digo….."Es un gran amigo", te ofrezco….

-No.

-Ni si quiera he terminado.

-Mira "lindura", he leído bastantes leyendas donde metes la nariz y todas acaban en alguna tragedia. Como "casamentera" no sirves.

-¿queeeeee?..¡¿P…Pero si tú me estas rezando por ayuda?!

-Vah, cambie de opinión….awwwww…..lo que ocurra, lo hare por mi cuenta…Zzzzzzzzz.

El peli gris ignorándola se volvió a tapar, reiniciando sus ronquidos….La diosa enojada fue donde su rival amoroso, obteniendo un rechazo similar con menos petulancia y más respeto.

* * *

Apenas ella llego a casa….

-JA JA JA JA JA JA… ¿Qué sucede "mi amor"?... ¿Los humanos no son tan tontos como antes como para dejar que te metas en sus asuntos?...Ni el dragoncito quiso tus hechizos… ¿o serán maldiciones?...tsk...tsk...tsk…estás perdiendo tu encanto nena.

-¡cállate engendro!

-JA JA JA JA JA JA…si te sirve de consuelo, con esta luz apenas se notan las pequeñas arrugas que se te están formando alrededor de los ojos.

Hefestos ignorando el "dedo del medio" que su "cariñosa esposa" le profeso mientras se marchaba a su ducha, continuo sus labores riendo de buena gana, imaginándose la carcajada que soltaría Pallas apenas se lo cuente.

* * *

Mientras en la tierra…

Ryuho se preparaba para volver a dormir….Sacando un muñequito de Koga debajo de una almohada…

-No importa que no tenga ayuda divina, sé que algún día lograremos estar juntos. Tengo fe en eso.

Con gran cariño le dio besito al muñeco que el mismo fabrico y abrazándolo con ternura se durmió, soñando con su precioso Koga sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en sabanas. El día en que puedan ser una familia, el, Koga y el pequeñín. Igual sueño tenia Edén, solo que en ese no estaba su rival y sin abrazar un muñeco de Koga. Aunque a él le gustaría….

Lo que ninguno sospechaba era que el pequeño/a que crecía en el vientre del Pegaso, al igual que su "mami" era un ser divino y como tal estaba enterado/a de lo que ocurría "afuera". Desde el útero se conoció con su "tío Saturno" para que lo/la pudiera ayudar en plan para elegir al indicado o indicada que proteja a su "mamita", este lo/la convenció que la elección dependía de Koga y que él/ella solo se preocupara de hacerle ganar kilos al peli vino tinto, además le durmió los instintos divinos para que actuara como un feto normal y tocando un tema relacionado…

* * *

-hm…..demonios, no puedo dormir.

Koga había estado incomodo, la "visita inesperada" lo tenía inquieto….Suerte que fingió dormir lo suficiente para que cuando fueron a verlo, no se preocuparan…

-Aria, por favor dame fuerza.

Cerro los ojos intentando esta vez realmente dormir….Mientras los cerraba sintió la mano de aquella que accidentalmente obtuvo parte de los poderes de Atenea (Athenea), fue adoptada por Marte, que al crecer y conocer a los caballeros de bronce, se enfrentó a su padre adoptivo, sacrificándose...

 _-"siempre"_

La llamada "falsa atenea", con gran cariño puso una mano la frente del Pegaso ayudándolo a dormir mientras desaparecía.

* * *

Y no era el único que no podía dormir….

-mmmmm….sé que está mal, me prometí ya no hacerlo…

Haruto debajo de su almohada saco un muñeco de su amado Ryuho, abrazarlo le daba paz…A pesar de que el original no le correspondiera.

-Ryuho algún día aprenderé a vivir sin ti.

Quitándose sus lentes (gafas) el peli largo castaño, abrazando al muñeco el ninja lobo se durmió .Oh, tener una pareja a quien abrazar en la cama, debe ser grandioso…

* * *

-AGH… ¡MIS OHIDOS!

Oh tal vez no…La amazona europea del águila, Yuna se tapaba los oídos irritada de tener que escuchar los ronquidos del griego león menor. El rubio oscuro o pelirrojo anaranjado o…..Lo que sea que fuera…..Roncaba como si realmente, rugiera…

-Agh, ¡es todo!

Arta del ruido la rubia le puso su almohada en la boca abierta de su novio, este sin inmutarse y contra lógica logro respirar y ¿comerse la almohada?...La masticaba como si estuviera comiéndose un taco…

-Agh…. ¿Por qué no continúe intentando tener una relación con Koga?

Pronto la chica de cosmos viento sacudió la cabeza molestaba consigo misma…. ¿Ella con Koga?...Pufff…ese muchacho es técnicamente luz y oscuridad….Un bipolar en potencia. Si tiene que elegir entre un león roncador que se quemaba con su propio cosmos de fuego o un bipolar con parientes divinos….Awwwwwww…A estas horas, elige su propia cama.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Su vida nunca fue fácil…Desde pequeño ha sido así, apenas recuerda a sus padres…Los días en el orfanatorio de la fundación Kido….La adopción de esta por obra del fallecido abuelo adoptivo de la señorita Saori….Su entrenamiento….las guerras…A sus 13 años, en plena pre adolescencia había sufrido y madurado más que cualquiera de su edad, a veces sentía que había vivido miles de años…Entre las guerras y su paternidad adolescente….A veces sentía que se saltó la niñez junto a la adolescencia para ir directo a la adultez…Pasando por dar su sangre durante la primera guerra para reparar las armaduras de sus amigos….la pérdida de la vista….la recuperación de esta….los años sin sentidos….

Pero no podía quejarse…Tenia compañeros de armas que darían sus vidas por él y viceversa…Con quienes ha luchado codo a codo…. Un maestro que lo quería como a su hijo, a Genbu que es como el hermanito que nunca tuvo…..Un hijo que a pesar de la fragilidad de su cuerpo, no deja que eso lo venza….Del cual está orgulloso que porte la armadura que una vez fue suya….Tenia una esposa….shift….Shunrei…su leal Shunrei…que siempre lo apoyo, que siempre rezo por él, con quien tuvo a Ryuho…..El único amor de su vida….Si alguna vez la necesito más, era en este momento…Y con lo difícil que es encontrar un mujer en China, cada vez hay más hombres que mujeres…

 _-"¿Shiryu estas bien?"_

* * *

La voz de Seiya lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sí, estoy bien…. ¿me decías que Shun está pensando en llamar a su bebé: esmeralda?

El castaño estaba inquieto…Conocía lo suficiente al ex dragón como para saber ¿Cuándo fingía estar tranquilo?...Paradox tuvo que salir con su hermana a comprar cosas para su templo, por lo que el Maestro lo dejo cuidando al peli largo, mientras iba con genbu por te a Rodorio…. ¡Rayos!, ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿tocar el tema de Shunrei o seguirle le corriente?...En momento de duda, siempre le consultaba al más sabio de sus amigos…..Y para su desgracia, ese era Shiryu….

-Si…Ikki no lo quiere admitir pero la idea de que el bebé sea llamado como su "casi novia", lo ha emocionado…Finge que no….Fudo le insiste que lo admita.

El peli largo medito en aquello…..El día en que el fénix admita que la muerte de la chica que amo en su entrenamiento a manos de su maestro….Ese día los cerdos volaran, luego ira a la casa de Virgo a ver en que podía ayudar….

-Lo imagino….aunque ellos nunca llegaron a nada, Ikki siempre la tuvo en su corazón.

-Yep….Shun no es el único que ha pensado en nombres, se rumorea que Hyoga va a llamar a su bebé como su madre.

-¿en serio?

El actual sagitario se rasco detrás de la cabeza, inseguro…

-No estoy seguro…cuando le pregunte a Hyoga…puss….ya sabes el modo en que se pone cuando tocan el tema. ….. ¿Ya elegiste un nombre?

-¿Un nombre?

-esa pancita de 3 meses me dice que ya deberías pensar en uno.

Era cierto….El tiempo pasa volando y él ni si quiera ser molestado en pensar en uno…Tornándose serio, se puso en pose de pensador…

-A decir verdad, no he pensado en uno…..El maestro a estado dando ideas…..nada buenas….no quiero tener que elegir uno cuando nazca como el ultimo, recuerdo que Shunrei decía que…

Tristeza…..El castaño lo noto… ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Un partido de futbol?... ¡¿se ha vuelto loco?!...Necesita algo en que no lastime ni él ni al bebé….Algo que pueda hacer también con el resto de los chicos…rayos…..tener a 3 amigos en cinta, es difícil…Pelear contra dioses es mucho más fácil ..¿Preguntarle a Ikki?...Es más probable que lo mande al diablo antes de darle una idea…El sonido del tronido de los dedos de Seiya, saco al caballero de libra de su tristeza por un segundo…

-¡eso es!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Una cena!... ¡ven vamos a comer!

De improviso el ex Pegaso agarro al ex dragón jalándolo fuera del templo de libra….

-espera, no puedo….

-¿Cómo que no puedes?... ¡Obvio que puedes, tienes un dragoncito que alimentar!... ¡vamos, el universo no se caerá si dejas el templo una hora o dos!...Saori no se va a enojar si vas almorzar, ¡arriba el ánimo!...¡el resto de los chicos también irán, le avise por el cosmos.

-Seiya…..mi responsabilidad…

-Ya…ya….coopera, te conviene…..vamos a tener uno de esas comidas como las que teníamos a costas de Saori cuando ella andaba de viaje….Ya Shiryu no pongas esa "cara de culo"….la panza apenas se te nota, la gente va a pensar que solo estas un poco "pasadito de peso"…además la armadura ya no te queda….Conozco un lugar que hace unas costillas de cerdo….ahhhhh…

MMM…Lo que su amigo babeando al pensar en esas costillas, le decía era cierto…..Va a tener que ir con Kiki y Mu para que le hagan unos "ajustes"….Eso si el "amor platónico de la diosa de la sabiduría" no deja de jalarlo hacia Rodorio…Para su disgusto , va a tener una "salida de amigos"…

* * *

Mientras en Rozan (cinco picos)….China….

-¿Qué sucede Shunrei?

La enmascarada vio preocupada a la china que se llevaba una mano al pecho, le preocupa la hija adoptiva de Dohko, por lo que alargo su estancia….

-es Shiryu…..esta triste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La madre de Ryuho se sentó al lado de la rubia con mascara, impactada…

-Solo lo se…. Está llorando mentalmente…..pero sus amigos lo animan…lo hacen feliz…Aun así…tiene dolor y es…..mi culpa.

La peli negra se sentía angustiada, atrapada en un infierno mental que ella creo para sí misma… ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle esas cosas tan horribles a su amado Shiryu?...Su esposo la necesitaba, podía sentirlo…..Pero…tenía miedo…..tenía miedo de que cuando fuera allá….lo encontrara buscando consuelo entre los brazos de una inglesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo de Sagitario…

Aioros estaba feliz de haber logrado que su hermano se muda con él, contento llegaba con cosas para bebé…..Aun no sabían ¿que era?… ¡Le importaba un pepino!...La emoción de tener un miembro nuevo en la familia era superior….

-Si es niño le coseré figuritas de autitos a la ropa rosa…si es niño le bordare mariposas a la ropa azul.

Estaba tan feliz que casi sentí que en vez de caminar, flotaba junto a una agradable sensación en el estómago…No había sentido nada parecido desde hace años, la última vez fue cuando su madre le dijo que esperaba a Aioria…Awwww….como le gustaría tener a su sobrinito/a entre sus brazos…

 _-"¡MAMÁAAAAA...ALEJEN A ESE LOCO DE MI CABELLO PERFECTO!_

 _-NOOOOO…NECESITO MIS DIENTES PARA COMER MANZANAS…_

 _-AGHHHHHH…..NO DEBI VENIR DE VISITA, ME DEVUELVO A MI EXILIO A INDIA."_

Las voces de sus compañeros de armas lo sacaron de "su sueño vivido"…Desde su templo unos rayos de luces salieron, unos segundos después, salieron corriendo como locos: Shaka, Camus, Mu, Milo, Afrodita, Sonia, los gemelos masculinos de geminis , el ex patriarca…Aioros al ver que Aldebarán salía, esperando que no lo envistiera, se dirigió a él antes de que se esfumara como el resto…

-¡alde, ¿qué ha pasado?!

-¡TU HERMANO, TU HERMANO SE HA VUELTO LOCOOOOOO!... ¡ES COMO ENIO SE APODERARA DE SU ALMA!

-¿Qué no era Belona?... ¿Era bellona?, lo olvide.

-¡¿Qué IMPORTA?!...¡HASTE A UN LADO ANTES QUE ESE LOCO NOS PULVERICE….

Antes de que el arquero lograra procesar lo que le han dicho, salió corriendo Mascara de muerte quien salió corriendo dando cosas para llegar, lo más lejos posible….

-¡el puto Camus nos convenció de que fuéramos a visitarlo!... ¡Me las vas a pagar puta de hielo!

¿Visita?... ¿hermano loco?...Esta mañana estaba todo en paz y cuando regreso era una escena de película de terror….Más que caballeros dorados, parecían "la chica tonta de la película" huyendo de los zombis…

 _-"joder, me alegro de no haber ido"_

El español de Capricornio con su cara de "me importa un bledo el universo" llego al lado del antiguo arquero…

 _-_ Shura, ¿tu entiendes que paso aquí?

-Hm…Al parecer el leoncito se ha vuelto un "monstruo hormonal"

-¿he?... ¡¿ese es mi hermano llorando?!...Shura….

-Ve tú, yo tengo mucho que entrenar.

* * *

El león no llora….Desde que era niño que no llora…. ¡Por athena, lo que debe estar pasando debe ser grave!...Listo para lo que sea, Aioros entro a su templo, orando a los dioses que su hermanito no esté en el piso sangrando…

-¿ha?

…Al entrar a la habitación que le había dado a su hermano, guiándose por el ruido…. ¿enemigos?... ¿.dioses malvados?...Nada de eso, el enemigo que hacia llorar a su hermano era…. ¡SUS PANTALONES!...El rubio oscuro lloraba enfrente del espejo,"como una magdalena "porque sus ajustados jeans que tantas veces le sacaron piropos a Marín, ya no le quedan…

El angelical arquero soltó unos ruiditos de risa, siendo callado al ver la mirada de ira de su hermano…Quien luego de poner brevemente sus ojos de un rojo iracundo, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, reiniciando el llanto…

-¡soy una morsa!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El castaño soltó una fuerte respiración para relajarse….Desde que su hermanito quedo "esperando" se ha vuelto súper sensible….Hasta el momento no creyó que llegaría al extremo de llorar por que unos pantalones no le quedaran…huf…. ¿cómo serán los próximos meses? , ¡Atenea dame fuerzas!…Con ternura lo abrazo dejando que se desahogara….

-Ya…..ya…tendrás un bebé, es normal que estés gord….

El cosmos de su hermano incrementándose, le indico que decir la palabra "gordo", lo llevaría a la tumba nuevamente…

-…ejem…."rellenito de amor"…mira, tengo unos pantalones con elástico somos la misma talla, te van a quedar…shisssssss….calma…..iré a traértelos.

La sonrisa de su hermano mayor le traía paz al igual que cuando era niño….Llorar por una tontería era indigno de un caballero….

 _-"snfis…lo siento….un caballero no…."_

-shisssssss….no pasa nada, ve a lavarte la cara mientras yo te traigo la ropa.

* * *

El antiguo arquero mientras iba a su habitación, noto que el celular de su hermano estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina…Una llamada de Marín…

-Ahora no.

Su hermano necesitaba estar tranquilo por el momento, por lo que cortó la llamada, mando un MSN haciéndose pasar por Aioria para excusarse por no contestar y continúo con su camino….A Aioria no era el único al que las hormonas lo tenían lloroso…

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de Atenea…

El peli vino tinto sabía que era amado, su razón le indicaba que Seiya merecía estar con sus amigos , que hace tiempo que no estaba con ellos…..Esa era su razón…Por otro lado sus emociones incentivadas por las hormonas…

-¡¿Por qué?!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Koga lloraba a mares al recibir una foto en su celular por WhatApp…Era una foto de Seiya disfrutando junto a sus amigos en una comida con el título "disfrutando con mis hermanos de armas"…..A Ryuho le agradaba ver sonriendo a su padre pero le apretaba el corazón ver al peli vino tinto llorando, deseaba tanto consolarlo, decirle abiertamente lo mucho que lo quería….Verlo triste le dolía tanto….

Soma estaba entre babeando por la comida junto a Raki y preocupado por su amigo…Yuna y Edén no entendían ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al Pegaso?...El hijo de marte se moría por _decirle "tranquilo Pegaso, yo siempre estaré contigo, eres la luz de mi oscuridad"_ pero no….Se quedó callado…Mientras Haruto estaba en pose de pensador, meditando sobre el asunto con calma…

-estas…triste porque no te invitaron ¿no es así?

La pregunta del lobo asombro a los presentes, mucho más cuando el hijo adoptivo de la diosa, movió la cabeza positivamente…Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del león menor…Soma esperaba que como en veces anteriores, su amigo le contestara enojado por el golpe…

-¿Por qué todos me odian?...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡waw, viejo cálmate, no es para tanto!

El dragón corrió a darle un brazo al lloroso, mientras el de caballero de Orión le dio un derechazo al león…Reviendo un golpe por parte de la novia del leoncito...

-¿Qué?..¡SE LO MERECIA YUNA!

-¡él no lo hiso con mala intención!

-¡Basta ya los dos, no ven que solo hacen que llore más!

El reclamo de la pequeña aprendiz de Kiki, evito que el hijo de marte y la amazona del águila acabara en una pelea, que los mandaría a ambos a las mazmorras o a las poderosas manos rompe huesos del patriarca…Y hablando de él…

-vah…. ¿y solo porque no te invitaron a una comida estas llorando peor que actriz de telenovela mexicana?

El patriarca quejándose de tener que usar un "vestido de vieja viuda" a lo que su "amorosa diosa" llama "toga patriarcal"….Pasando sin mirar al grupo de "ñoños"….preocupado de revisar sus puestas por internet….

-¡ese es mi equipo!...vah, si tanto quieres una cena, ¿Por qué no vas por una?

-shift…. ¿de verdad?

-¡Pues claro tarado!... ¿no lees el periódico?, la bruja de blanco está podrida en dinero…eres asquerosamente rico y tienes una familia entera de deidades…¿Qué mierda haces que no lo aprovechas?, si yo fuera tu estaría en una tina de oro mientras unas ninfas sensuales me dan masajes y "me la chupan"...¡puto , ¿Por qué te tuviste que lesionar?, aposte 50 dólares!

El patriarca se alejó, dejándolos solo…..Oh eso creían….

* * *

En la luna….Templo lunar de Artemisa…

Artemisa quien amaba a su sobrino como a un hijo, hasta al punto de considerarse una "segunda madre divina", al recibir la noticia de que los mortales lo habían hecho llorar….Un insulto a Koga era un insulto para ella misma. La diosa de la Luna estaba furiosa, su ira era tal que el mar por el magnetismo de la luna, comenzó a crear marejadas…Levantándose furiosa de su trono, haciendo brillar sus ojos….

-arggggggghhhhhhhhh… ¡malditos!...lo sabía…lo sabía…. ¡Yo debí ser su madre en vez de esa irresponsable!...por cada lagrima derramada, una sección de la tierra será inundada…Los humanos aprenderán a no meterse con la familia divina.

En Atlantis….Templo submarino de Poseidón (Neptuno)…

Estas marejadas a Poseidón le desagrado, nadie tenía el derecho de hacer marejadas más que el… Sin embargo….Meterse con Artemisa era meterse con Apolo, un dios tan poderoso que hasta Zeus le temía…. ¿Qué hacer?...Si ataca a Artemisa, Apolo lo masacra y conociéndolo es capaz de darle su reino marino a su hermanita…..Si deja que la loca de la caza inunda a la humanidad en castigo por hacer llorar a su "sobrino", la loca de Atenea (Athena, Minerva) va a creer que la inundación la hiso el…Justo lo que le falta "otra guerra santa por una tontería"…..

-puta vida… ¿Por qué por una maldita vez aunque sea, no podemos solucionar nuestros problemas como una familia normal?

¡AH NO!...El durante la historia ha hecho muchaaaaaas cosas destructivas, infinidad de inundaciones. Maremotos y terremotos…..pero de esto no lo van a culpar…

El dios marino fue desesperado por su tridente listo para viajar a la luna….Listo para enfrentar a la diosa lunar…

* * *

 _-"perfecto"_

Erictonio, observaba el asunto desde las sombras…Él podría usar esto a su favor….Era insuficiente, necesitaba más para armar un plan sólido para que su "hermanito" pierda los favores de las deidades y poderlo asesinar….

 _-"necesito ir al olimpo, debo oír lo que dicen"_

Convencido que el encuentro entre Neptuno (Poseidón) y Artemisa acabaría en una guerra absurda, que obligaría a Atenea a intervenir para evitar la destrucción de la tierra…El dios de la justicia escondido en las sombras, fue a husmear al Olimpo.

* * *

En la Luna….

-¡Artemisa detente!

-¡Poseidón, ¿Qué haces en mis dominios?!

A la rubia, la "visita inesperada "de su tío…..No le caía en gracia, ya era suficiente que el mundo pensara que él tenía más poder que ella…

-Mira mi….."Adorada sobrina"…..lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con la humanidad, no me interesa…Solo vine advertirte que esto, nos llevara a ambos a la tumba, Zeus se enojara.

-Mi padre lo apoyara…..el adora a Koga, encontrara justo mi castigo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué el nene de tu hermanita derramo unas lágrimas?... ¡reacciona!...esta preñado, en ese estado las "chicas" se ponen lloronas, eres la diosa del embarazo…Deberías saberlo.

Incrédula llamo a sus sirvientas para que le trajeran un espejo y ver a través de él lo que ocurría en la tierra….Oh, su dulce angelito se veía contento comiendo junto a los "esclavos de atenea"...MMM…el modo en que ese "esclavo" de armadura de dragón y el "bastardo" de Marte, miraban al peli vino tinto…..

No le gustaba…va a tener que hablar con su hermana sobre los límites entre dioses y mortales…Un minuto... ¿y si uno de ellos fue el que provoco los "accidentes"?...Debe vigilarlos para poder saber ¿a cuál cortarle la cabeza?...

-Por esta vez…te daré la razón Poseidón, por hoy seré compasiva, te dejare ir sin daños.

Poseidón se alejó, incomodo de tener que estar en presencia de esa pedante "niñita mimada"…

* * *

Mientras que en la tierra…

Shaina por su máscara no se notaba su incomodidad junto con su transpiración fría….Primero se entró de que su alumno contra toda lógica imaginable, tanto por su género y su virginidad…Espera un bebé…Luego ha tenido que mentir descaradamente a su mejor amiga, para ocultarle el…."secretito" de su leo novio a distancia…Ahora la loca de su diosa, la llama a una reunión a "solas" y en privado…..Ni Kiki quien fue a informarle sabia el motivo de esta reunión…Reunión a solas + deidad + privado =desastre….Ella antes de entrar respiro profundo…Tranquila Shaina no es Bellona es Athena….Atenea, no es una loca que está tramando un plan que acabara en desastre y destrucción…Una vez calmada, la amazona entro cerrando las puertas detrás de si…..


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 ( Smite y otros juegos no me pertenecen)

Saori al verla entrar se moría de ganas de preguntarle ¿Cuál es tu relación con Seiya?...Pero no….La peli lila tenía otros asuntos que atender…Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico que cerrara la puerta….

-He creado una capsula de cosmos alrededor de esta habitación, nadie ni siquiera Saturno podrá oírnos….Según entiendo, estas enterada de la delicada situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Así es, athena….Mi adorada diosa Atenea.

La peli verde sabía que esa respuesta sonó demasiado 2melosa" para su gusto sin embargo, adular un poquito al "jefe" de vez en cuanto ayuda a mantener la cabeza en su sitio…

-Entonces Shaina como ya sabrás por los rumores que rondan entre los caballeros….Mi padre ha ordenado que el responsable, debo cortarle la cabeza…Sino lo hago, lo harán mis hermanos Apolo y Artemisa…..Si me niego o intento intervenir en eso, acabaríamos en una guerra santa con el olimpo entero….Por lo que he podido observar…Los culpables más probables son Edén y Ryuho.

La peli verde movió la cabeza afirmativamente. La diosa seria le disgustaba la decisión que ha tomado, sin embargo la humanidad no aguantaría una guerra santa de esa magnitud…

-Ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que la cadena de eventos ha ocurrido…he tomado una difícil decisión….Ya que mi nieto necesita un…"padre"….de los dos pretendientes. Quiero que los vigiles y al que Koga no escoja….Caerá la culpa de esos "Mpreg". Le cortare la cabeza para mantener la calma de mi padre.

Si no fuera por la máscara, la cara de horror de la peli verse seria evidente… ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de decir su clemente diosa?!...Ese par…..no ninguno merece tal castigo….

-Athena….Atenea…se lo ruego…..no lo haga…..son inocentes, ambos aman a su hijo…ejem...Sé que le va disgustar….Ya que es imposible encontrar al culpable verdadero y tenemos que echarle la culpa a alguien de todos modos para mantener la paz en el mundo… ¿Por qué no se la echamos a nuestro "judas"? .Por su horrible traición hacia usted hace siglos, es lo menos que el merece.

Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron como platos… ¿acaso la amazona estaba sugiriendo que le "cargue la mano" a su desagradable hijo mayor Erictonio dios de la Justicia?

* * *

Mientras tanto….En el taller de los dioses olímpicos, taller de Hefestos…

Aphrodite se limaba las uñas, estaba aburrida sin su amante favorito Marte, así que estaba sentada observando de reojo a su "precioso marido" trabajar…De improviso al fuerte dios deforme se le cayó su martillo….

-¿Qué pasa "aborto vivo"?... ¿Asclepios no te logro currar la artritis?

-hm…veras…."prostituta fina"….el dios de la medicina si me curo y a buen precio es solo que…

-¿Qué, que?...si vuelves a insinuar que la estúpida de Pallas es mejor diosa del amor que yo….

-Venus tu "preocupación hacia mi"…me "conmueve"…ni te molestes en arrugar tu "refinada naricita" en esto…de todos modos, tu inteligencia solo te alcanza para saber ¿Cómo levantarte el cabello?...metete en tus asuntos metiche o ve a cogerte a alguien que solo para eso eres buena.

La sensual diosa le lanzo enojada una piedra a su marido, refunfuñando mientras salía…. ¿qué fue lo que hiso para terminar casada con tal adefesio?...Mientras el dios de la forja y la herrería con calma, lo que le hiso soltar su martillo no era Artritis…Era…..Como si alguien le quisiera "cargar la mano" a su hijo….No Erictonio era un chico inteligente, lo que sea que le vallan a hacer….él puede arreglárselas solo…Vah.¿para que se preocupa? Después de todo…Eso no era su problema.

* * *

Mientras que en el Olimpo….

Zeus al ver a su esposa Hera molesta recostada en un diván comiendo uvas, "se le puso la carne de gallina" literalmente….Su esposa era universalmente conocida por ser súper vengativa e inclemente con quienes odia…. ¿Que habrá hecho para enojarla ahora?... ¡Dioses!...Ojala no se haya dado cuenta de sus nuevos amoríos con humanas, había prometido que el "se portaría bien" sin embargo… ¿Cómo resistir un buen trasero pasándole cerca?...ups….

El dios del rayo considero convertirse en halcón e inserte a una isla paradisiaca….Metis en su interior, lo motivo a buscar del enfado de su esposa…

-….. ¿Hera?... ¿Se pude saber que molesta a la reina de los dioses?

La rubia lo miro con mirada asesina, el rey divino estuvo a "punto de hacerse encima" por miedo, cosa que no demostró…Se mantuvo impávido…

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Una gota de sudor paso por la frente del dios, mientras su esposa, la diosa del matrimonio se la acercaba…. ¡Por favor Gea, que no se por sus amoríos!... ¡Por favor gea!...

-Pasa que nuestro nieto Koga, va a tener un bebé y no se ha casado.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡se te olvido que yo ordene que se mantuviera virgen!..¡Él no se casa!

El dios rey salió furioso soltando rayos ante la idea de la rubia…La diosa se cruzó de brazos junto con morderse el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ella no se quedaría de "brazos cruzados".

-Arggggggghhh….¡ni la estúpida de Belona me ha hecho enojar tanto!

Desde las sombras, una ráfaga de una espada casi la parte en dos…..La diosa del matrimonio aterrada, se hiso a un lado evitando que el ataque la asesinara…Solo quedando con un corte en la mejilla…. ¿Quién sería capaz de tal atrevimiento?...

 _-"hm…..me asegure que te quedara cicatriz, coste que solo falle por gusto"_

* * *

De las sombras sonriendo con arrogancia, una mujer con una enorme espada llego desafiante ante la refinada diosa…La intrusa de cabello corto oscuro, de destellantes ojos rojos con escudo dorado y armadura romana….Escupió en el piso sin impórtale la santidad del piso en que camina…

-¡en el olimpo están prohibidas las armas!

-me importa un bledo, golfa.

-hn….que vulgar, muestra respeto.

-¿yo?... ¿respeto, a ti?... ¡JA!...te respetare el día que formes tu propio imperio en vez de depender de tu "maridito"…Yo funde Roma.

-y…saqueaste Atenas durante la Era del Mito, lo se…mi hijastra aun lamenta ese día…Apolo y Hades aun "le sacan en cara" como te suplico para que le devolvieras su santuario.

-ja ja ja j aja…. ¿dices que la "niñita de papi" aun llora la pateadura de trasero?, me halagas.

A la mujer de cabellos dorados elegantemente ordenados y vestido de griega noble con corona, le daba verdadera alergia estar en presencia de "ella"…..La hermana y ex esposa de Ares (Marte)….

-te expulsamos….

-Error yo me fui voluntariamente porque me aburría de patear sus traseros… expulsaron a Ares, Marte o como quiera llamarse mi ex….¿cómo estará el?, hace tiempo que no se nada.

-Murio, Koga lo mato, durante….

-bla,bla,bla….lo se y no me interesa….eso fue sarcasmo por si no te enteraste, tonta.

La destructora de ciudades….Conocida como Enio en los Griegos , "el horror"...Pero su nombre más conocido….La diosa de la guerra y la victoria…..Aquella cuyo deseo de sangre y guerra es equivalente al de su hermano …Belona o bellona…¿Qué hace ella aquí?...¡cómo se atreve a venir aquí luego de que la expulsaran con ese vulgar de Marte!...La diosa reina del olimpo para no demostrar su miedo ante la arrogante diosa de la guerra que se limpiaba las uñas con su espada, dijo sarcástica…

-¿Qué haces aquí bellona?... ¿ese jueguito donde te dan fama "sobrevalorada", lo van a cancelar?

-Bueno…"ramera del olimpo"…estaba tranquila en mi Templum Bellonae (templo de bellona), disfrutando de la sangre de mi último enemigo, servida en su propia cabeza…cuando uno de mis sacerdotes belonarios, me conto de "cierto rumor" que se esparce entre los cosmos, sobre Koga de Pegaso.

-¿y que te interesa el hijo de Atenea?

-¡¿el hijo de atenea?!

Bellona furiosa, veloz como el relámpago se abalanzó sobre la diosa reina, agarrándola del cuello…

-¿ya se te olvido el cuerdo?...el nació bajo la presencia en el firmamento del planeta Marte….Ese planetita que esa noche se veía como una roca roja cerca de la tierra….representa a mi ex y ¡también a mí!...

La diosa de la guerra, apretó el cuello de la rubia….Zeus escuchando el escándalo, llego con un rayo listo para atacar, antes que lograra lanzarlo la sanguinaria diosa de la guerra le dio una patada en el estómago, otra en la entrepierna con tal fuerza que daba la impresión que ya no lograría ser mujeriego y lo acabo con una tercera patada en el mentón...Mientras ahorcaba con su mano a Hera….Una vez la "distracción" en el suelo, puso su espada cerca del ojo de la ahorcada, hasta casi rosarlo…

-…quedamos, en que yo no me metería en la guerra incluso que la ayudaría a escapar cuando quedo con la herida de cosmos a la "niñita mimada"…si compartíamos el cargo de madre…..No amenace de muerte a Poseidón para que diera su apoyo a favor de esa "mimada" durante la guerra, solo para que me quite lo que es mío por derecho.

La rubia transpiraba sintiendo aquel filo peligrosamente en su ojo…. ¡Por Gea!... ¡en que minuto se le ocurrió a esta loca que Koga nació para ella!...La diosa sabia lo cargo, lo amanto, lo cuido…. ¡y está loca bañada en sangre se atreve a exigir derechos!...Zeus la perdone pero quien se ha ganado un lugar como "progenitor adoptivo" junto a la peli lila, es ese insolente de Seiya….

-si no quieres que se escriba la leyenda sobre ¿Cómo Hera perdió sus ojos?...me vas a decir…. ¿es cierto que Koga lo embarazaron?...pestañea dos veces si es cierto… ¡HAZLO!

La diosa del matrimonio pestañeo dos veces, incapaz de contener su orina de pánico…Pallas se reiría, si también se estuviera "haciendo encima" aterrada escondida detrás de una columna….

-¿Quién lo hiso?

-hm…..hm….agh…..agh….agh….

-¿Qué?...oh, lo olvide .Ups.

La pelinegra había olvidado que si aprieta un cuello impide que la persona que ahorca le conteste, soltando a la reina que comenzaba a ponerse su delicada piel blanca como el marfil, de tonos azulados…

-cof….cof…cof…..loca…cof…cof..cof…cof…

La diosa guerrera se levantó de hombros con una inusual inocencia….Volviendo sus ojos de rojo a cafés….Quien los viera de verdad pensaría que esta demente es la madre del Pegaso…Ella retomando su tuno insolente , se puso las manos en las caderas, con espada en mano lista para cortar cabezas de ser necesario…..

-¿Qué?...un "errorcito" lo comete cualquiera…..ya en serio, ¿a quién tengo que destripar?... ¿Quién lo violo?

-cof….cof….cof….nadie... …..cof…..el...cof...Continua tan virgen como a mi marido le agrada...cof...cof.

-¿entonces?... ¿Qué demonios le paso?

La ex esposa de Marte se veía visiblemente confundida, aun no comprendía ¿Cómo sucedió?...Según su propia experiencia y lo que ha visto, es imposible que los hombres se embaracen….

* * *

1 hora de explicación después….

La pelinegra se reía histérica, ¡era lo más jodidamente gracioso que ha escuchado en su vida!...

Erictonio escondido entre las sombras, observo lo que ocurría…Ya su vida era difícil con Artemisa y Saturno "jodiendole la vida" en sus intentos de deshacerse de ese insoportable del Pegaso… ¡Sera peor si esa demente entra al juego!...Convencido de sus habilidades con la espada, salto sobre ella….El dios de la justicia estaba convencido de que con un movimiento de espada, lograría córtale la cabeza de los hombros...

-¡fácil!

La diosa guerrera sonreía alegre oreja a oreja con la cabeza del dios de la justicia entre sus manos…. ¡una nueva cabeza para adornar su casa!...

-tiene la forma perfecta para convertirla en basurero…..lástima que como es deidad reencarnara en cualquier momento, en fin….. ¿Me decías que aún no encontraron al culpable del "baby bum"?

-aja.

Sonriendo cínica, le lanzó la cabeza a la diosa reina, quien se horrorizo por la mancha de sangre que le quedo en el vestido….

-él fue….lo acabo de decir.

-¡tú no puedes decidirlo!

-pues ya lo hice…Díselo al "viejo verde" apenas se despierte…. ¿quién sabe?.. Tal vez él esta noche te folle a ti en vez de una joven humana, como recompensa.

-¡argggggggggh…..puta vulgar!

La guerrera sanguinaria se le ocurrió un modo de solucionar el problema…Pero primero…

* * *

Templo de la Luna

Artemisa junto a Apolo disfrutaban un té….El templo de la luna era paz y tranquilidad hasta que….Afuera del salón del trono se escuchaba un escándalo, la diosa de la luna se preocupó al ver la puerta salir volando junto a varias de sus guerreras vírgenes…

-hermana, solo existe una persona en todo el cosmos capaz de hacer tal atrevimiento.

-Lo se…..ya da, la cara…Enio.

Belona o Bellona….como desee llamarse esa deidad, entro desafiante apuntando a la rubia con su espada…

-¿Por qué será que el día de hoy las rubias están tratando de joderme?...ven y enfréntame impostora.

-¡¿perdón?!

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo!, he escuchado por doquier como te consideras la "segunda madre divina de Koga"...cuando ese título es mío….MIO.

-Artemisa nunca ha….

-¡silencio estúpido narcisista, que contigo no estoy hablando!

La pelinegra miro furiosa a la rubia que la miraba con desdén... ¿quién se creído que es?...La diosa de la caza se levantó de su trono, invocando su arco y flecha…. Si a Artemisa le preguntan, ella está feliz siendo la "tía consentida" de su adorado sobrino Koga pero…Si se abre la posibilidad de ser una "segunda madre", ¿Por qué quejarse?...Aunque Ella ve a atenea solo como hermana y nada más (ni por ella rompería su virginidad)….

-¿con que dicen que yo me considero su segunda madre?...mmmm…..tonta, es solo un decir, por lo mucho que lo aprecio el hijo de mi hermana menor, aunque…por lo que me he preocupado por el, tal vez merezca el título….."Enio".

-Hm…..mi nombre es Bellona.

La guerrera se abalanzó sobre la cazadora dispuesta a cortar su cabeza…..La cazadora contrataco dispuesta a atravesarle una de sus flechas en su corazón…Apolo dios del sol, por el tratado de paz entre dioses, debía impedir este conflicto…

El pelirrojo narcisista se interpuso entre ellas, pensando de que tendría tiempo de alejarse con sus poderes…..Error…..El desgraciado acabó con su cabeza volando y su corazón con una flecha dorada…Artemisa horrorizada fue a abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor muerto, las deidades reencarnan aun así, el dolor de la perdía era insoportable…..Tan insoportable que la diosa virgen con una de sus flechas se atravesó el corazón para morir junto a él…

La diosa romana de la guerra y la victoria, rascándose la cabeza al ver los cadáveres griegos….Sus ojos pasaron de rojo a café…..Como siempre había ganado y como siempre dejando destrucción a su paso….Limpiando la sangre en su espada, la guardo para lo siguiente fue levantarse de hombros despreocupada…..

-esto no salió como pensaba, yo solo quería obligarla a disculparse…o encontrar el modo de llevarnos, después de todo es…."era" la tía favorita de Koga…..ups… ¡SATURNOOOOOOOOOO!

El peli azul apareció en el acto, el alto hombre musculoso de ojos rojos apareció con su largo cabello mojado, tapado por una toalla….

-¿acaso un dios temporal no tiene derecho a tomar una ducha en paz?

-Ya deja eso….necesito que me devuelvas al instante en que estaba junto a la ramera de Hera.

El dios temporal miro sin animo el desastre que estaba a su alrededor… ¿Por qué tenía que ser amigo de esta demente?, ¡dioses! Debe comenzar a elegir mejor sus amistades...Bueno, mientras más rápido lo haga, más rápido retornara a su bañera…

-bel…. ¿cuándo?...hm…. ¿cuándo vas a ser capaz de limpiar tus desastres sola?

* * *

Una luz ilumino el lugar….

-¡argggggggggh…..puta vulgar!

La guerrera sanguinaria esta vez, decidió hacer lo que se le ocurrió para solucionar el problema…

* * *

Mientras que en el taller de Hefestos….

Venus, Aphrodite o como quiera llamarse, nuevamente estaba limándose las uñas sin nada más que hacer…Los humanos de estos años, con su moralidad y leyes contra los desnudos en público…Hacían de la tierra un lugar aburrido, ya no se podía bañar desnuda en un lago sin que venga un policía a intentar arrestarla por "faltas a la moral y buenas costumbres"…En eso pensaba cuando alguien le dio una patada en la espalda!...Enfadada dirigió su mirada quien la ofendió…

-¡¿ENIO?!

-¡HOLA PUTA OLIMPICA!

Bellona seria, la agarro de los cabellos, jalándola hacia la salida…

-¡NOOO SUELTAME!... ¡ADEFESIO AYUDAMEEEEEEE!

-Ven, vamos a elegir una pareja indicada para mi niño o un esclavo que lo ayude a cambiar pañales.

-AAAAAHHHHH….Zeus nunca lo va a permitir, por razones extrañas quiere a ese pelirrojo tan casto como su "mami", nunca has peleado contra Zeus de verdad AAAAAhhh….Si el Pegaso pierde su AAAAHHHHH, ¡SUELTAME EL CABELLO!

-Ah, bueno….entonces un esclavo o un seguidor obediente…lo decidiremos en el camino.

Hefestos en vez de preocuparse, con un pañuelito blanco le deseo un buen viaje…Suspirando hondamente con calma al verlas partir….al fin….paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

En China….

June y Shunrei dormían profundamente…..Cuando alguien abrió la puerta de una patada…Impactadas vieron a una mujer pelinegra jalándolo de los cabellos a la diosa del amor….

-¿aquí vive la madre desvergonzada?

La amazona intento defender a la china, pero un golpe del mando de la espada de la diosa fue suficiente para noquearla, volándole varios dientes junto con destrozarle los dientes...

-¡JUNE!

-Basta de charlas…Tú vienes conmigo.

-¡noooo!..¡Suéltame!

-vah...Luego vendré por ella, si se me da la gana.

Bellona guardo su espada para agarrar del cabello de la china que en ese momento estaba en una trenza, jalándola fuera de la casa.

* * *

Horas después…

La amazona se despertó escupiendo sangre, a sus pies estaba una nota con la letra de Bellona o Belona, un resumen de lo que planeaba hacer…Sin preocuparse más, fue por sus cosas y en medio de la noche que se esfumaba, continuo su viaje de vacaciones.

* * *

En el Santuario….

Bellona dejo en el suelo a la desmayada Shunrei junto con advertirle a Venus que si gritaba le cortaba el cuello, mientras se escondían detrás de unas ruinas para poder mirar mejor…

En unas escaleras se observaban Ryuho y Koga subiendo….

-ahhhhhh…. ¡que comida tan deliciosa!

-Ja ja ja ja ja….se ve que estas de mejor humor…oye, tienes un poco de…

El joven dragón le quito al Pegaso un poco de salsa cerca de su labio…. ¿Y si lo besa?, sentir esos suaves labios con los suyos, acariciar ese cabello precioso, cargarlo hasta su habitación y penetrarlo de tal forma que todos, incluso Edén, tengan claro que él es suyo y solo suyo….

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

-Esteeeeeeee…..por nada.

¿En que estaba pensando?...El estaba embarazado, podría hacerle daño al bebé…Por otro lado, ha escuchado lo fogosas que se ponen algunas embarazadas y que con vitaminas se puede…

-Oye amigo, ¿Qué te ocurre esta noche?

-Oh…..no es nada es que….solo estoy cansado .Buenas noches.

El joven dragón se fue….Ese toque cerca de los labios, sería suficiente para alimentar su fantasía, donde en sueños, él podía tener al Pegaso cada vez que quisiera….A no ser…. ¿y si lo intenta?...No de golpe, sino de apoco….Perdería la cabeza si le resulta, pero lo vale…No quería terminar solo como Shun quien nunca se atrevió ni con June ni con Hyoga…...El pelinegro a unos pasos del peli vino tinto, se giró en su dirección con una dulce sonrisa….

-Oye Koga….si quieres otra cena, puedes venir al templo de mi padre cuando gustes, siempre tenemos comida por sus antojos además del maestro Dohko y Genbu que son buenos para comer.

-¡claro, otra comida entre amigos seria genial!...Tengo que irme, buenas noches.

* * *

Antes de irse, el dragoncito le dio un beso en la mejilla al confundido Koga, haciendo que Haruto, quien caminaba detrás, le doliera el corazón….Amaba tanto a ese dragón que llegaba a dolerle...

Esto a Edén, quien también iba siguiéndolos no le gustó nada, a este paso esa estúpida lagartija terminaría conquistándolo…Se estaba hartando de no poder agarrar a besos al Pegaso….Gracias a su armadura la erección en sus pantalones no se notaba, ese tonto incluso con 3 meses de preñes lo prendía como ningún otro, estaba tan excitado que llegaba a doler….Mandando al diablo al mundo, fue corriendo hacia el Pegaso…Estuvo a unos pasos de hacerlo cuando…Su hermana lo agarró del brazo, llevándolo a rastras a su templo….Para luego darle un derechazo…

-¡¿Eres idiota?! Tienes que olvidarlo, te van a decapitar si lo intentas… ¡Largo milo, no te metas!

El peli azul se alejó rascándose la cabeza… ¿desde cuándo lo echaban de su propio templo?...Una vez los hijos de Marte solos….El peli gris comprendía lo que su hermana decía, su corazón no…

-¡¿Quién mierda crees que eres para ordenarme lo que debo hacer?!

-¡tú maldita hermana mayor!... ¡Te ordeno que te olvides de Koga!...dicen que Zeus le impuso la castidad a ese tonto sin que este lo sepa, si lo coges mandas al mundo al demonio.

-¡Jodete!... ¡que se joda el mundo entonces!

-¡EDEN!

-¡Hablo en serio Sonia!...me importa un bledo que la humanidad se valla por el W.C…..Además, violador no soy…solo lo haría si él estuviera de acuerdo.

* * *

Bellona quien los estaba observando sin que estos lo notaran, sonrió con picardía, jalando a la diosa del amor para que la mirara, poniendo "amigablemente" su espada sobre la vena yugular de la rubia….

-Escucha con cuidado lo que vas a hacer…Vas a hacer que el dragoncito idiota se enamore del lobo nerd, que el "dragón con balanza" se reconcilie con la china tonta y que edén sea el esclavo de Koga.

-¡mi cabello!...arghhhhh… ¡duele!...aghhhhhh….. ¿y qué hay de Seiya y athena?...¿y shun?...¿y Hyoga?...¿y Aioria?

-¡¿a quién mierda le importa esos?!...Seiya es un idiota que estará en la "friend zone" hasta el día en que las ranas sepan sumar…el cisne ya tiene a una tonta que lo cuide…el "conejito de Andrómeda "tiene un hermano con una relación que está rosando entre el incesto y una extraña relación de hermanos protagonizada por un hermano mayor psicópata sobreprotector…..en cuanto al leoncito. ¡Me importa un carajo! Que la pajarita de Marín se encargue, regresando al tema principal...Ese debilucho de Ryuho no es rival para Edén.

-aghhhh….pero el dragoncito tiene lo suyo, no deberías descartarlo tan aghhhhhh….

 _-"hm"_

* * *

Koga la miraba levantando una ceja incomodo ante la idea de que otros elegían por él….Sobretodo está loca que se autodenomino su "segunda madre" que por razones que no quiere enterarse, tiene a la esposa de Shiryu inconsciente en el piso, a una rubia exuberante jalada del pelo y para más remate atravesó la barrera de Atenea sin que nadie lo notara…

¿Dónde conoció a esta loca? Solo digamos que ella le hiso un par de visitas durante sus vacaciones alrededor del mundo post guerra santa junto a Edén…..Recuerdos que él prefiere olvidar o se volverá loco….Aunque él no tiene nada en su contra, en realidad le cae bien, no como una madre ya que para él sus únicos padres son Seiya y Saori, si como una especie de hermana loca mayor….a diferencia de Pallas que le cae como una patada en el trasero…

-¿me quieren explicar eso del esclavo? …¿Quién es Marin? el nombre me parece familiar…Creo que Yuna una vez la menciono.

-Vah, es la tonta que no sabe que a su novio lo preño Saturno.

Marín quien llegaba de sorpresa y pasaba por ahí….Se quedó en shock como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría al escuchar las palabras de Bellona…. ¡¿su Aioria estaba embarazado?! ¡Es una imposible!...La antigua águila acabo desmayándose de la impresión….Ya que la amazona enmascarada, tenía su cosmos apagado, ninguno de ellos la nota continuando su conversación….

\- ¡¿Saturno embarazo a un dorado?!...¡¿Cómo?!

-Del mismo modo que tu…. ¡Deja de moverte Venus o te arranco el cabello!

-¡¿Venus?!...¡¿Qué haces con….

-Larga historia….creme cuanto te hablo, es tan cierto como que el verdadero nombre de Saturno es Chronos.

-¡Saturno es mi bisabuelo!

La diosa romana guerrera le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza al peli vino tinto, imitando las palmadas que le da Soma….

-¿Acaso la tonta de Athenea no te ha explicado nada?...Crono o Cronos es el Titán por así decirlo dios del tiempo, papi de Zeus y sus hermanitos…Chronos o Crono, Chrono o como quiera llamarse ese desgraciado, es la personificación del tiempo que harto de que lo confundieran se dejó el nombre que le pusieron los romanos "Saturno".

-Ambos son dioses de lo mismo.

-Yep…..Básicamente….uno lo mato su propio hijo y otro vive en el planeta con su nombre e invento el zodiaco….Volviendo el tema…voy a regalarte un esclavo para que te ayude.

Koga se molestó ante la idea, ¿Quién era ella para decir si necesitaba o no un esclavo? Además la esclavitud le enojaba, también estaba lo que escucho en la conversación que la pelinegra había tenido con su rubia secuestrada, necesitaba una explicación para asegurarse de no haber mal interpretado las cosas…Las palabras que Saturno una vez le dijo sobre Edén y Ryuho resonaban en su cabeza…..acaso…. ¿ellos lo aman?

Antes de que fuera capaz de reclamarle, una pelirroja loca salió de los escombros a sacudir a la diosa romana, exigiéndole explicaciones sobre el dorado en cinta.

* * *

Por su parte en un lugar oculto, Eros (cupido) observaba la escena sin saber ¿Qué hacer?, por un lado, se moría de ganas de matar al Pegaso por asesinar a su padre Ares (Marte) por otro lado, era el amor de su medio hermano Edén y por lo que ha escuchado mencionar a su madre Venus, ese chico es un "Ares en miniatura" …No quería tener problemas con el…además que su papi no hubiera querido que sus niños pelearan entre si…...

Por el momento el dios con forma de bebé alado, fue en auxilio de su madre antes de que su tía Bellona le arrancará los cabellos…Ignorando la risa sádica de Pallas que observaba divertida el sufrimiento de la rubia desde un espejo en su departamento….La morena de cabellos rubios apostaba divertida con Hades ¿Cuánto Aphrodite (afrodita) quedara calva?

La respuesta a esa pregunta llego 25 minutos después por culpa de un movimiento brusco de la diosa guerrera que hiso que la rubia gritara tan fuerte que hasta los espíritu de en los campos elíseos, lo escucharon.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Shaina estaba enfrente de su amiga, quien continuaba en shock…en su mente se repetía _..."Aiolia embarazado...Aiolia Embarazado...Aiolia embarazado...Aiolia embarazado...Aiolia embarazado...AIOLIA EMBARAZADO"_

-¿Marin?.¿hola?

La pelirroja por impulso le dio un derechazo a la peli verde…Reaccionando recién, se dio cuenta que estaban en la casa de la santa de ofiuco...

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar...

¿Saben lo que es sentir que estas a punto de enloquecer?,¿querer levantarse un día y que TODO lo que has vivido fue solo una pesadilla?...Es lo que muchos caballeros sienten y nunca dicen...Es justo lo Seiya está sintiendo ahora...En medio del salón del trono...

-¡EL ES MI HIJO!

-¡NO ES MIO!

Ahí estaba con un parpado temblando al ver a DOS diosas guerreras peleándose por la maternidad de un chico...Una diosa del amor que ayudada por Afrodita (caballero) y Eros intentaban acomodarle una peluca en la cabeza, ya que sus perfectos cabellos terminaron en las mano de Bellona...Todo mientras el patriarca se sobaba las manos emocionado de las apuestas que podría hacer con tal disputa...

-¡YO LO CARGUE PRIMERO, ES MIO!

-¡PERO FUE BAJO LA PRESENCIA DEL PLANETA MARTE, ES MIO!

-¡JA, NI CREAS!

-¡¿PERDON?!...¡TE RECUERDO "HIJITA DE PAPI" QUE HABLAS CON LA FUNDADORA DE UN IMPERIO!...¡TE PATEE EL CULO Y LO PUDO VOLVER A HACER!

Ese par discuitendo siempre le alteraron los nervios al ex pegaso, si no se callan ahora o el titulo de "asesino de dioses" se lo va a quitar a Koga apenas les corte la cabeza a ambas...

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA PAR DE PU...

-¡SEIYA ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!.

-¡LA GRIEGITA SERA UNA PU...

-¡CALLATE BELLONA O TE PONGO UNA FLECHA EN EL CULO...A AMBAS!

Tanto la peli lila y la peli negra se quedaron calladas, con lo fastidiosas que se ponen cuando discuten, si el llegara a cumplir su promesa, seguramente el resto de deidades le aplaudirían en vez de castigarlo...Además ninguna quería iniciar otra tonta guerra santa...

-Enio...Bellona...o como te quieras llamar...según recuerdo lo que Zeus dijo fue que serias la "MADRINA" de Koga...nunca dijo la palabra "MADRE"...o…"segunda madre"...su madre es una sola...

-si y es esta bruja desgraciada y esclavizadora que ni si quiera nos da un suelto.

El musculo patriarca recibió un golpe de nike de parte de una molesta Saori, que agradezca ese norteamericano que ella es una "dama" porque si no el báculo se lo mete en el trasero y se lo parte en dos...Ignorando esto o mejor dicho...sin importarle lo que la sabia hiso...La diosa romana miraba altanera al actual Sagitario...Lo que allá dicho o no ese viejo adicto al sexo le importaba un rábano...

-mmmmm…¿y quién se supone que eres tú entonces?...¿su padre?

El castaño se sonrojo al escucharlo...No se supone que sus intenciones fueran tan obvias...

-Él no tiene padre…Es adoptado y...

-¿qué pasa?...¿tienes miedo de que "papi Zeus" se entere de que te quieres follar a su "casta niñita"?

Unos rayos en el horizonte alertaron la llegada del rey de los dioses, quien no se veía nada contento con tal comentario…Antes de que el mujeriego más grande de la historia abriera la boca….

-¡lárgate vejestorio o le digo a la estirada de tu esposa de que los "paseos" por el bosque para buscarle una compañera a su pavo real, son citas con una humana que vende chocolates en un mall de Ateneas!...La rubia te a desfigurar de tal modo que ni tu coperito Ganimedes, va a querer follar contigo...Ups...lo siento, olvide que Hera te obligo a convertirlo en la constelación de Acuario, bueno por lo menos tuvo un buen final y no como el resto de tus amantes…MMM...me pregunto ya he escuchado que Hera se a cansado de desquitarse con tus amantes en vez de contigo cuando le "pones el gorro"...¿debería llamarla?

Los truenos del cielo desaparecieron, el ser divino quedo con las "palabras en la boca"...Glup...lo último que deseaba era que su super celosa esposa se enterara de sus nuevos amoríos...Eso que le juro que esta vez seria fiel, a tal punto que le dio permiso de castrarlo se lo pillaba rompiendo el "sagrado sacramento del matrimonio" con un humano o una humana...¿qué?..la bisexualidad es común entre dioses, al igual que el matrimonio entre hermanos...a veces hay jovencitos demasiado lindos como para confundirlos con chicas...Tanto el cómo Poseidón han caído en eso y los han convertido en dioses coperos de ambrosia en el olimpo...sino pregúntenle a Apolo de que de eso de andar con "los dos lados" tiene experiencia...

-ejem...si me disculpan, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

El pelinegra de ojos cafés sonrió victoriosa al ver al lanzador de rayos "irse con el rabo entre las piernas"...Un vez sin interrupciones , la diosa romana de la guerra decidio que era tiempo de ir al asunto principal...

-miren -"par de idiotas", me da lo mismo si ustedes quieren jugar a la "casita", me importa un carajo si un dia los 88 caballeros deciden montar a su diosa como a una yegua ...La única razón que estoy en este basurero perdiéndome una divertida guerra, es por Koga...por TU culpa "Minerva" ha quedado en cinta y ni si quiera ha besado.

-¡¿mi culpa?!

-¡tú culpa!...hable con Asclepios de la "encomienda" que le hiciste para dar un castigo "ejemplar a tus caballeros"...sinceramente estas enferma.

* * *

Kido trago grueso al sentir las miradas de su patriarca, Sagitario y Piscis sobre ella….En especial la de Afrodita (caballero) que la miraba como deseando usarla como abono para sus adoradas rosas...

-esteeeeeee...¿hablamos esto en privado?

-claro...¡SATURNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El tiempo se detuvo...El dios del espacio tiempo apareció con una bata y una toalla en el cabello...

-Enio...¿qué tienes tú en contra de que yo me dé un baño?, es la segunda vez en esta noche que tengo que salir apurado de la bañera.

-bla...bla...bla...solo detén el tiempo unos segundos para que yo y la tonta esta hablemos, luego si quieres yo misma te preparo el baño en mi templo y te dejo quedar ahi hasta el dia en que las ranas sepan sumar.

El peli azul con un pensamiento se seco el cabello y se puso su armadura dorada...Y pensar que después de la guerra santa podría disfrutar de las sales de baño que Soma le regalo en la navidad pasada...

-Saori...Sasha...Athena..Atenea...Athenea...Minerva...o como sea...yo no he venido ni a hacer una guerra ni a "secuestrarte"...Solo quiero asegurarme de que Koga este bien cuidado, de que tenga un esclavo que lo ayude en esto.

-¿y por un esclavo?

-vah...¿quieres entregárselo a un degenerado o degenerada?...He tenido muchas parejas y se que los hombres y mujeres son cerdos...Nadie en la tierra lo merece.

Kido lo pensó un minuto, hasta cierto punto le encontraba razón...Ahora comenzaba a comprender la razón por la que su padre la obligo a mantenerse virgen...

-Koga debería ser quien decida eso, en cuanto al "esclavo" creo que un "asistente" sería mejor...(ella se puso en pose de pensador)...¿Soma? muy torpe...¿Yuna? no creo que sea muy maternal con los bebés...¿Haruto? ni pensarlo.¿Raki?...es tan solo una niña...¿Ryuho? es muy sentimental...¿Eden?...argggggghhh...ni quiero pensarlo...¿Que tal Erictonio?, le serviría para acercarse y acabar las diferencias entre hermanos.

-Pues esteeeeeeee...digamos que el esta "indispuesto" para el cargo.

Enio no quería decirle que le hecho la culpa de los "embarazos milagrosos" a su hijo mayor y que Zeus usa su cráneo como copa...De todos modos reencarnara en algún momento, así que mejor no preocuparse por "detalles"...

-Deja a mi sobrino Eden para el cargo, el me agrada..ademas ryuho es tecnicamente una "damita delicada con pene", el no podrá proteger al peli vino tinto, Eden por otro lado es otra historia...Como muestra de buena voluntad, Saturni retorcerá el tiempo minutos antes de que yo revele mi plan, así tus "adorados" caballeros no irán con antorchas a sacrificarte...¿no es asi Satruno?

* * *

El dios oji rojo soltó un suspiro de desgano, si con esto dejan de molestarlo y al fin logra tomar su baño en paz...Cuando el tiempo se reestableció el resto solo recordaba a Saori gritando" ¡¿mi culpa?!"...

-Ejem...Me "disculpo por lo último"...claro que no "es tu culpa"...oye, pasando el tema del escl...digo..."asistente"...para Koga..¿por qué no Eden?, se nota que es un chico poderoso y el...

-"Un minuto"

Aphrodite (la diosa) quien ha estado bastante callada en este asunto, se acercó terminado de acomodarse la peluca que su feo marido le mando...

-¿Por que descartan al dragoncito tan rápido?...no será un hijo de Ares como Edén...pero creo que seria capas de cuidar un bebé mejor que el de Orión...ese chico va a lanzar a ese niño por un ventana apenas llore.

-mmmmm...¿y si dejamos si Koga elija?

La idea del narcisista caballero de piscis fue bien acogida ...Con el eso el problema se solucionaría y el podria volver a admirarse en el espejo en vez de andar arreglando pelucas...

* * *

Minutos después...En frente de todos...

-Ninguno de los dos.

Con esa respuesta el Pegaso se retiró ya que le tocaba control, Seiya decidió acompañarlo ya que se veía bastante molesto con la idea...Ryuho al ser rechazado salió a correr llorando, siendo seguido por Shiryu fue tras él, siendo seguido por Shunrei y Haruto...Una mirada de ira de su marido la detuvo en seco...Dejándolo consolar a su hijo solo...

Por su parte Eden estaba furioso , lanzando rayos a su paso, ni si quiera Sonia se atrevió a detenerlo, todos los caballeros y amazonas se hacían a un lado dejándolo pasar...Shun quiso intentar calmarlo siendo detenido por Ikki y Hyoga...Era mejor dejar al "cazador" solo...

* * *

¿Dejarlo solo?...¡mala idea!...el peli grisáceo acabo con la mitad de los pilares que habían sido reconstruido post guerra, a golpes y aun sentía ganas de masacrar al mundo entero...

 _-"uy, veo que heredaste la personalidad de papá"_

El joven bronceado no sabia si ¿era una broma, estaba drogado o era cierto lo que veia?...¡Diablos!...Aioros e Integra tenían razón, no debio tomar la "plantita" de Saga que el patriarca Harbinger , Milo y Death Mask usan a veces para "relajarse"...Ahora ya sabe ¿como? Kanon logro tomarle una foto a su gemelo bailando sobre un W.C. usando tutu rosa de quien sabe donde lo saco...

-¡¿UN BEBÉ CON ÁLAS?!...o estoy realmente drogado o las cosas que he visto en las guerras al fin han convertido mi cerebro en un basurero.

-¡¿BEBÉ CON ÁLAS?!...¡IDIOTA SOY EROS TU HERMANO MAYOR!

El adorable medio hermano mayor (aunque no lo crean) de Eden , molesto le dio un golpe con la punta de su flecha dorada...Tiene suerte que no lleve sus flechas de plomo hoy...

-¡AUCH!..¡HIJ...

-¡CALLATE!...huf, estos jóvenes de estos días no respetan a sus mayores...Escucha animal, tengo una pedicura pendiente por lo que no tengo tiempo que perder, mi madre me mando a ayudarte con el Pegaso para que Bellona le devuelva su cabellera.

-si te refieres a esa tonta de Aprohidite, dile que se meta la opinión donde le quepa...Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

El llamado "bebé con alas" soltó un sonora carcajada...Tan estridente que hasta Kiki en su taller de la casa de Aries, lo escucho...

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...¡no me hagas reír que me arrugo!...tienes el romanticismo de una piedra, nunca te pudiste hacercar a la tal Aria y con Koga, acabaras en la "friendzone" o peor en la "seiya zone"...

Manteniendo la sonrisa burlona, le mostro la flecha dorada con quien le pego y beso el material dorado de esta...

-...pero con preciosidad, hasta el más bruto e insoportable e hipocrita puede tener su "final de cuento de hadas". ...Un pequeña pinchasito y ese caballito blanco caerá rendido a tus pies.

-ooooh...es preciosa, ¿me dejas verla más de cerca?

Cupido(Eros) le acercó la flecha, el oji azul tomo la flecha y uso su cosmos de rayo para romperla, para luego darle un golpe al "nene volador" que le dejo un ojo morado.

-Dile a esa tonta, que Eden de Orion no necesita trucos para conseguir lo que quiere.

* * *

Molesto el hijo de Marte se alejo, caminando lejos de ese lugar, llegando subiendo con las escaleras se topo con quien pensaba, cambiando unos 10 pasos delante...Kido hiso como que no lo había visto...No sabia ¿que pensar?...Hubiera seguido sino fuera por que Eden le agarro el brazo, le dio la vuelta...

-se que no me quieres pero no voy a dejarte solo. Aunque acabe atrapado en el "friend zone".

Intento darle un beso sin embargo, el peli vino tinto se enojo, usando su cosmos oscuro le dio un derechazo que le solto una muela al que debería ser considerado "su primo" (Ares/Marte es pariente de Zeus)...Caminando con su piel color carbón y sus ojos rojos en dirección al templo de Athenea...Deteniéndose unos pasos para volver a mirarlo, recobrando su piel/ojos normales...Koga con todo lo que a pasado, le da algo de miedo de lo que podria pasar si algo le sucede en el parto ...Sabe que sera como una "hiena hembra", a visto videos en internet de ¿como nacen? y...mejor no pensar en ello...mmm...tal vez tener a alguien con musculo cerca para cargar cosas pesadas, le sea de utilidad...

-Puedes ayudarme...como amigo, ni se te ocurra pensar otra cosa.

...Regresando a su camino a Casa, Bellona se habia ido a "disfrutar" una guerra por lo que podría tener una cena tranquila con Saori, por esta vez Seiya comería con ellos, ya que quedo preocupado por lo que paso , sera una cena agradable , lo más cercano a una cena familiar...Por eso no noto la sonrisa de victoria del oji azul. Se sentía en las nubes cuando vio a unas personas que no esperaba ver, un par de casa más abajo...

-¿y a ustedes que les paso?

Sentados en unos peldaños, estaban Fudo con un ojo morado y un par de quemaduras...

-Ikki dijo que mi incienso ahoga a Shun y me hecho ¡de mi propio templo!

...Shunrei llorosa...

-Shiryu ni Genbu, ni si quiera el maestro me perdonan el modo en que me comporte...shifh...seguro que ya me a olvidado por Paradox, lo vi en el modo en que lo abrazaba...Por suerte mi Ryuho tiene a Haruto cerca...shift...ese chico es un gran amigo.

-Shunrei, shiryu esta embarazado...esta más sensible y necesita apoyo tal vez ella...

-se lo que vi Fudo...shifh.

...junto a la tal Marin...quien por la mascara, no se sabia como se sentia...

-primero discutí con shaina por no contarme lo de Aiolia, luego me discutí con Aiolia por no contarme...fiuuuu...mi León resulta que esta super sensible , termino conmigo y Aioros me hecho...vamos chicos , tal vez Mu y Kiki nos den posada esta noche.

Pronto apareció Eri, con un pequeño rasguño en la mano...

-¡¿tu también?!

-¿he?...¿de que hablas Fudo?

-¿Hyoga te hecho de la casa de Acurio o fue Camus?

-¿que?...JA JA JA JA...no...es que tiene antojo y voy a la tienda de Rodrio por helado.

La amazona pelirroja, notando el rasguño en su mano...

-¿y el rasguño?

-¿esto?...es que estaba ayudando al señor Camus a instalar la cuna y me lastime un poco. Comprare una curita (parche curita) en la tienda. Buenas noches.

La rubia se alejo , dejando al peli verde claro pensando en irse a India al "retiro espiritual" de Shaka, a Shunrei con la idea de tal vez debería volver a los" cincos picos" (rozan) y a Marin que gritarle a un Aioria embarazado fue una pésima se alejó sin decirles que en casa de Aries estaban usando las habitaciones para el exceso de armaduras que debían arreglar , por lo que Aldebaran tendría que darles asilo en casa de tauro. Eden bajo hasta su casa...Una pequeña cabaña en las cercanías del santuario...Muy diferente al gigantesco templo donde se crio en el planeta Marte...

-vah...¿quien iba a decir que papá tendría un bebé con alas con una rubia tonta?

 _-"ella no es tan tonta...¿cierto fobos?"_

 _-"sip...y ese inútil, no es su único hijo"_

* * *

En su cabaña se encontraban dos hombres de cabello negro con ojos rojos delineados, llevaban armaduras oscuras….

-huf...¡lo que me faltaba!...¡me atacan caballeros emos!

-¡más respeto Eden!...¡somos tus hermanos mayores...yo soy Deimos el dios del dolor y la pena...el es fobos el dios del pánico y el terror!...arggghhh...¡TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO A GOLPES!

Fobos quien era unos centímetros más alto y se notaba más sereno, coloco su mano sobre el iracundo Deimos...Provocando que se aterrara sin motivo, provocando que dejara el deseo de sacarle los órganos vitales al caballero de Orion...Una vez que la mano fue retirada, se retiro aterrado...

-Discúlpalo, le faltaban varias neuronas, por eso papá nunca le dejo dirigir un ejército ni una vez. Si te preguntas ¿como llegamos aqui?...últimamente la barrera del santuario a estado débil, Atenea aun no la restaura al 100% y en cuanto a ¿que hago aquí? quiero ayudarte...y antes que rechaces mi ayuda como lo hiciste con Eros, te pido que me escuches...Yo no seré el amor pero soy astuto , tengo muchas esperiencia conquistando y un plan para que Koga, caiga rendido ante ti...Solo lo secuestro y dejo que Deimos lo torture y cuando este a punto de perder...

Un rayo lo atraveso, de parte de Eden...Sus ojos destellaban rojos de rabia...Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, Deimos fue en su auxilio y cuando intento acabar con el peli grisáceo...Apareció Bellona y le partió la cabeza...La diosa se llevo ambos cuerpos, antes que revivieran. Sonia llego rápido a la casa de su hermano, suponiendo lo que había pasado, lo ayudo a limpiar y regreso a su templo . ¿Y Fobos estaba enojado por esto?...Para nada, el nunca se enojaba por nada y Deimos se enfado pero luego se olvidó del motivo de su enfado y se divirtió en guerra junto a Bellona, torturando a los soldados de ambos lados.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

En una celda, en un lugar desconocido…

Un dios olvidado hace eones, dios de la fertilidad, la agricultura y la plaga…Quien enloqueció cuando la civilización Etrusca cayo…Quien fue erróneamente confundido por los arqueólogos mortales con su tío Marte (Ares)…el hijo de la diosa de la justicia, la sabiduría, la guerra, la luz y el comercio….atendido por sus esposas de sus 3 vidas pasadas…..Estaba en el suelo de piedra, vestido como un pastor de ovejas, con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, acompañado de sus ratas…Este estiro su mano perdiendo que una de sus ratas subiera a esta y en un idioma que solo él conocía, el idioma de las ratas….

-dime mi pequeña…. ¿qué noticias hay en el exterior?

La rata en su idioma, le contesto….

\- Menrva tiene otro hijo varón…estaba embarazado por obra de uno de los hijos de Apolo.

El pastor sin inmutarse, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo….

-¿en serio? Y ¿erictonio que ha dicho?

-ha hecho una rabieta como siempre, sobre todo desde que Tinia, ha decidido darle a tu nuevo hermano el título de "esperanza" junto con los otros 2 que ya tiene.

-MMM….entonces tendría 3 y erictonio solo uno, interesante.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-vallan y devórenlo….si cuando reviva no ha madurado...háganlo de nuevo….No porque mi nuevo hermano me importe, ni tampoco Menrva…pero como dios de la fertilidad no puedo tolerar que un feto sea dañado.

-mi señor…. ¿Qué hará usted?

El pastor se quedó en silencio murmurando un "lo mismo de siempre, mirar la pared"….Y de su celda millones de ratas salieron corriendo saliendo entre las rendijas de las paredes….

* * *

Mientras tanto…

 _-"¿Que estás haciendo?"_

Saturno quito su atención de la pantalla que está observando para prestar atención a su invitada inesperada...

-hm... ¿no podrías limpiarte las botas por lo menos?

-¿para qué?, se van a ensuciar de todos modos.

El peli azul soltó un bufido de desencanto, él no era precisamente un "adicto a la limpieza" además de entender de que la romana al ser diosa de la guerra se manchara de sangre pero... ¿tenía que llegar bañada de esta?, digo...una bañadita de parte de ella le habría evitado limpiar su precioso piso de su templo en el planeta que lleva su nombre...

-¿Qué haces aquí Enio?, pensé que estabas en una guerra con Deimos.

-¿Ah?...él está en esa esquina, le di una botella con una moneda dentro para que se entretuviera .Fiuuuuu...sospecho que a la tonta de Venus ese estúpido se le cayó de los brazos de bebé.

En un costado, debajo de una columna se veía un dios de aspecto emo emocionado haciendo vibrar una botella de plástico cerrada...El dios del dolor se quejó cuando la moneda se quedó atrapada en la el fondo de la tapa...Cosa que se solucionó sacudiendo la botella...

-hm, con razón Ares nunca le dejo dirigir un ejército solo, es pura fuerza cero cerebro...Por cierto, aun no has explicado ¿qué haces aquí?

-aaaaaaaaa...Apolo les lanzo una enfermedad a esos mortales y ahora están más preocupados de curarse que de pelear entre ellos... ¿qué haces?, te advierto que estoy aburrida y no me voy hasta que me lo digas.

El dios del espacio tiempo le indico la pantalla a la mujer que limpiaba su espada con el mantel de una mesa cercana...Se veía la imagen de los tontos de Minerva y compañía...

-¿sabes Bellona? eso de la" paternidad adolescente" de "Saori" y "shiryu con Shunrei" nunca me gusto y que solo esten cerca actualmente entre los 28 y los 30s tampoco... ¿y si a los caballeros de la "esperanza" y su diosa y los que no eran bebé ni niño en el momento del ataque de Marte, tuvieran entre 38 y 40 años?.

-¿incluyendo los nuevos y antiguos dorados?

-Nah...ellos no estaban...Shun con 38, Hyoga con 39 y así...JA ja ja ja ja...ya imagino a Shiryu aterrado con 40 años y el riesgo de bebé con malformaciones por la avanzada edad de su "mami"…mmmmm...¿y si también les mandamos unos monstruos para que los ataquen?, las cosas han estado bastante aburridas en el santuario. Parece una teleserie rara….¡oh, ya se!, ¡hagámoslos parir por su único orificio trasero!, ¡¿te imaginas el trauma psicológico de esos bebés?!, ¡seria graciosísimo!

-mmmmm...si, que estas aburrido.

La pelinegra lo pensó un momento. Lo que les pasara a esos idiotas no le importaba, incluso el peli azul podía convertirlos en babosas si le daba la gana. Podía convertir al universo entero en babosas. Sin embargo, Koga estaba gestando y prefería no hacer ningún cambio innecesario...

-...mmmmmm... ¿y si revivimos a erictonio (Erecteo,Cécrope I)para torturarlo?

* * *

Mientras tanto en un taller….

Hefestos estaba ocupado con su ultimo pedido, el deformado herrero estaba "sudando la gota gorda" reparando o mejor dicho ajustando la armadura de Zeus…..Al parecer el dios de dioses se ha estado descuidando un poquito y su ajustadísima armadura le está costando ponérsela…..

-¿Qué haces aquí? , si buscas a tu madre….

Fobos el dios del miedo, quien no se inmutaba por nada, con calma se sentó enfrente de su padrastro….

-No vengo por ella….vengo por ti. Es un asunto amoroso.

-ja ja ja j aja….no se si no lo notaste pero yo no soy el dios del amor…Busca a Pallas, Aphrodite o a Cupido.

-Ellos no me sirven, hasta tenidos amores y eres horrible…..Sé que hasta Hades consiguió conquistar a su esposa Perséfone a pesar de sus defectos…pero tus defectos son más directos.

El dios dejo de martillar…Sabia…para nadie era secreto que él no era precisamente "bonito"….Es tan feo que ni su madre lo quiso… ¿Saben lo más cómico?...Cuando se quiso vengar de Hera por lanzarlo del olimpo, atrapando su pomposo trasero en un trono que el diseño y para liberarla le ofrecieron la mano de Venus en matrimonio…..El creyó que ella por ser "la diosa del amor" , ella podría quererlo como es…..JA….Esa des criteriosa vive engañándolo, ¿con quién se estará acostando ahora?...no sabe ni le interesa…hace años le dejo de importar…..Fobos al notar la incomodidad de su horrendo padrastro, impávido dijo…..

-Lo que digo es que has encontrado a quienes te amen…has conquistado a pesar de tus….."Atributos"…necesito saber ¿cómo?

-¿y para que quieres saber?...Tu no lo necesitas, por lo que veo.

-No es para mí…..Es para Edén….

Intrigado el dios de la forja dejo su trabajo de lado, para cruzarse de brazos serio… ¿Por qué Edén tendría problemas "románticos"?. Según entendía, el chico era la viva imagen de Marte (Ares) y ese sinvergüenza le llovían las mujeres….

-…Mi hermano no puede llegar a quien ama…..digamos que el estilo "tradicional" de conquista de la familia….

-¿violación?... ¿violación convertido en animal?... ¿secuestro con violación?

-ejem, yo lo llamaría "amor forzoso"…..no sirve para esta ocasión, porque si lo intenta Tío Zeus lo destripa vivo…..el coqueteo no está funcionando…Ni cupido ha logrado hacer algo, le ofreció una flecha y Edén la rompió….Pensé que Sonia podría aconsejarlo por ser mujer….resulta ser que lo más cercano a lo romántico, de ser un "roba corazones" que ella sabe es ¿Cómo quitar un corazón latiendo del pecho?...Yo intente intervenir en el problema…no resulto nada bueno…Si me ayudas en esto, le robo la peluca a mi madre para que ande calva por el mundo.

La imagen mental de la narcisista diosa llorando a mares por estar más calva que una bola de billar, fue suficiente para sacarle una buena carcajada…Riendo tomo un lápiz junto a un papel y escribió una nota una vez doblada le entrego al dios del pánico….

-Dale esto, esto lo que necesita saber.

* * *

Mientras tanto…..En el santuario…Templo de Athenea…

-Está en el comedor.

-¡Gracias señora Shaina!

-argh… ¡cuántas veces te he dicho Raki que me llames Shaina!

-Ok, nos vemos señora Shaina.

La peli verde a pesar de su máscara soltó un bufido de enfado mientras la niñita iba a buscar a sus amigos….

-hm, con esta visita alegrara a Koga.

Últimamente su adorada diosa no deja ni cargar un lápiz al actual Pegaso, una visita de amigos es justo lo que necesita…Y hablando de "Pegaso"…..Cuando llego Seiya y Saori estaban distanciados por motivos que aún no entiende ni nadie se ha tomado la molestia de explicarle pero con el avance del embarazo de K y se han vuelto a unir…Vah, ¿Qué importa?...Hace tiempo que olvido a Seiya,….mmmm…si el castaño se hubiera alejado de la peli lila cuando eran adolescentes entonces…..

-Agh…..no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Ok…Tal vez aun quede algo de "eso" en su corazón… ¿para qué engañarse? Ese par no se va a alejar nunca….Como siempre, pensar en el deber ayudaba…Mientras planeaba nuevas rutas de vigilancia de los al rededores, esperaba que el sentido del "deber" volviera a su amiga Marin y…..Bueno ese no era su asunto…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-whaaaaaa…. ¡Esta enorme!..mmmmmmmmm.

-¡Raki compórtate!

Yuna por impulso la topo la boca a Raki, se suponía que estaban para acompañar a Koga porque se sentido un poco mal anímicamente, ya que Athena no lo deja salir mucho….

-Sip, estas tan gordo como una ballena…JA JA JA JA…..auch.

Con su mano desocupada le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novio…Por suerte su ex novio estaba tan ocupado devorando la comida que Ryuho preparo, que apenas presto atención…cielos, si algo no ha cambiado son los "modales en la mesa" de Kido….Al verlo arrasar la comida, llenándose la cara de salsa y tallarines, la rubia se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que a ella le llego a gustar? …

-Koga, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-ñan…ñan…la espalda me molesta poco y….aaaaaaah…. ¡qué buena salsa!

¿Fue por este tipo por quien se sintió celosa cuando Aria se le acercaba?...De lo único que estaba segura era que si Soma no comenzaba a comportarse pronto seria su ex novio n°2….Ryuho no le molestaba verlo comer, estaba encantado…..Se veía tan adorable con esa barriguita de 3 meses, imaginar a su bebé…

-¿y todavía no patea?

El Pegaso paro de tragar para prestarle atención al sonriente dragón…

-Aun no, Asclepios dice que será en el 4 mes.

-ah, ¡qué lindo!...cuando ocurra, ¿puedo sentirlo?

-mmmm….claro, porque no…..

Esto a Edén no le gustaba nada…Sentía ganas de romperle el cuello a la maldita lagartija…..Tampoco le gusto a Haruto, cosa que apenas se notó, su entrenamiento ninja le ayudaba para auto controlarse…

-….aún no se siente pero a Saori le gusta escucharlo, cuando pone un oído en mi panza….Mi maestra a pesar de la máscara, sé que también le gustaría hacerlo pero no se atreve.

Los ojos azules del hijo de Shiryu se abrieron como platos de emoción…

-¡¿se puede escuchar?!

-claro…Supongo que se escucha el corazón, como en la última ecografía que me hicieron, Seiya lloro de emoción una semana después de escucharlo por la Eco…Puss…más parece que el que está esperando es….

-¡¿puedo oírlo?!

Soma, Haruto y Yuna por instinto se pusieron cerca del hijo del dios de la guerra, para sostenerlo en caso de que se abalanzara sobre el dragón….El peli gris mordió su labio con rabia al ver a ese tarado poner su cabeza con cuidado sobre ese vientre que solo ÉL debería tener el permiso de escuchar, pensando: ¡Aria dame fuerzas para evitar destripar a ese dragón! El caballero de Orión casi creyó escuchar la voz de Aria pidiéndole que se calmara…

-se escucha fuerte. Escucha bebé tienes que portarte bien ahí adentro y no dar tantos problemas a tu papi ¿oíste?..Awwwww…espero que tú y mi hermanito sean amigos.

Yuna, intentando evitar una pelea, se acercó más al de Orión para susurrarle….

 _-"si te descontrolas, te rompo un brazo"_

Ignorando esto Koga sintió una ternura al ver al dragón escuchando su panza, el cosmos del caballero de Orión aumento considerablemente, no importaba….Ese siempre estaba molesto por algo…El peli vino tinto se sonrojo cuando el oji azul beso su barriga, si cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho se hubiera sentido incomodo…..En su caso, ese acto le pareció tiernísimo….

* * *

Edén se fue frustrado, caminado hacia un balcón del templo para despejarse o tendrían que llamar a la orden de caballeros de Atena (athenea, Atenea) completa para contenerlo…En un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de sus "emos hermanos" apareció, dándole una nota….Dentro decía _"No te rindas, ve te a poco. Demuestra interés en el bebé"…._ luego arrugo el papel, ¡pero si eso es lo que está haciendo y no resulta! El grito del Pegaso lo saco de su enojo, corriendo de vuelta, encontrándose con el oji café desmayado, siendo sostenido por Yuna y Ryuho….

-¡¿Qué mierda paso aquí?!

-¡el idiota de Soma le mostro un video sobre ¿Cómo paren las hienas?!

-¡creí que sería divertido como él tiene que parir como ellas …glup….viejo, edén cálmate…

Ante las palabras de Haruto, el hijo de Marte elevo su cosmos, deseando destripar. Soma se salvó de ser destripado y s cabeza puesta en una pica, porque cuando Koga se despertó, se interpuso, para darle una patada en la entrepierna. ..Mientras el "pony preñado" se retiraba, el caballero de orión agarro del cuello al león menor, al punto de la asfixia para luego soltarlo…

-Vuelve a hacer una estupidez como esa y te doy un pasaje directo al Hades.

* * *

En el Casa de Sagitario…

-¿Marin no te ha llamado?

Aioros se sentó en el living al lado de su hermano, quien estaba intentando buscar una posición cómoda. El peso del bebé junto a la piel que se estira, lo hacían sentir incómodo en la parte baja del abdomen….

-No…ni una llamada, ni una carta ni nada…. ¡es tu culpa!

-¡¿mi culpa?!

-¡tú culpa!... ¡si no la hubieras echado ella estaría aquí, en vez de regresar a sus viajes!

-¡te llamo adefesio monstruoso!...¡grito a los 4 vientos que quería que tu aborta…

El arquero se contuvo al ver las lágrimas de dolor de su consanguíneo….

-shift…puto Saturno, el me hiso Esto…..shift….

Aioria no quería llorar, no quería hacerlo….Los caballeros de Leo no lloran tan fácilmente…El Sagitario no soportaba verlo sufrir tanto, abrazándolo….

-Shiiiiiisssss….no importa, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo sin importar lo que pase.

-shift…..lo mismo dijiste hace años y Shura te...te….mat..

-No pienses en eso, tu bebé es lo más importante.

El noble Aioros estaba tan enfadado con la ex amazona de águila… ¡por atena! Cuando la conoció parecía una mujer tan buena, tan noble, que amaba a su León sin importar que….Él no le había querido decir pero él se encontró con Marín antes de que se marchara, _"no puedo con esto, cuídalo"_ fue la máxima explicación que le dio…No se lo comento al León, porque en el fondo el angelical Aioros esperaba que la pelirroja se arrepintiera de su decisión….Y si no…odia pensar esto de una mujer pero….¡que se joda!...Si ella no quiere ser parte de esta familia, ella se lo pierde….

-cálmate Hermano, todo estará bien, lo prometo. Yo cuidare de ti y de mi sobrino.

El castaño abrazo con ternura a su consanguíneo, quien con el embarazo se veía tan frágil….

* * *

En el Casa (templo) de Virgo….

-¿June no te ha llamado?... ¡maldita sin vergüenza!

Ikki estaba molesto por la actitud de la rubia , quien después de enterarse del estado del peli verde ni si quiera ha dado señales de vida…..Shun tejiendo un chal, sentado en uno de los cojines de Fudo…..

\- Cálmate hermano, no es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!...arggggggg…. ¡ya vera esa lagartija cuando la encuentre!

El caballero de Andrómeda apenas levanto la vista de su tejido para ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano mayor….Las cosas no han salido como esperaba….No obtuvo la armadura de Virgo, tampoco vio a su hermano convertirse en caballero de Leo y Shun menos ayudo a reconstruí Isla Andrómeda como prometió a June…No importaba, nada de eso importaba ahora…

-Tranquilízate hermano, ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni con el bebé…..nosotros….fuimos "casi" novios en la adolescencia y nos quedamos en el "casi" además, hace años que no nos vemos.

El fénix soltando un suspiro de enfado se sentó al lado de su virginal hermano, cruzándose de brazos….

-hm…tienes razón shunlie, odiaría ver a esa puta del látigo cerca de mi sobrino.

-¡IKKI!

-¿Qué?...es la verdad, he visto videos de ella en….ejem….me sorprende lo rápido que aprendiste a tejer.

-aja…. ¿Has visto a Fudo?

-Ni idea, de todos modos…sin ese, ya no hay ese apestoso incienso que te ahogaba…Si no aparece, te conviene, podrías al final obtener la armadura que Shaka te prometió.

El peli verde doctor se detuvo en su tejido mientras el peli azul soltaba una siniestra risa, ¿acaso su hermano ha….

-Ikki, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-naaaaadddddddaaaaa….."ja ja ja ja"…ya en serio….se fue con Shaka a meditar.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro de preocupación pensando….Oh esmeralda, sé que no tuve tiempo de conocerte y fuiste el amor inconcluso de mi hermano durante su entrenamiento. No sé dónde estés después de que tu padre te matara para hacer que Ikki se enojara y despertara su cosmos de fénix…pero por favor…..evita que Ikki acabe matando a los caballeros de Virgo.

* * *

Templo de Acuario….

Eri llegaba del templo de Geminis, había ido a tomar el té con galletas junto a Integra, Kiki, afrodita, Aldebarán…Estaba sorprendida de que alguien tan grande como el antiguo caballero de Tauro, aceptara con gusto esa invitación….

\- Puss ese Afrodita con el peinado horrible que tiene no tiene derecho de criticar mi pelo….ji ji ji…no sabía que Hyoga y sus amigos tuvieran tantas anécdotas divertidas, se nota que el señor Kiki los conoce desde hace….

 _-"¡HYOGA COMO TU MAESTRO TE ORDENO QUE HABRAS LA PUERTA!"_

Unos gritos la alertaron en dirección a la habitación del caballero de Cisne….Viendo al dueño del templo junto al antiguo caballero de escorpión golpeando la puerta cerrada…

-¡VAMOS HYOGA, CUANDO CAMUS TE LLAMO GORDO, NO ES PARA TANTO!

-¡CALLATE MILO O TE PONGO DENTRO DE UNA TUMBA DE HIELO!... ¡HYOGA ESTA NO ES LA ACTITUD DE UN CABALLERO, VOY A CONTAR HASTA 3 Y SI NO HAS ABIERTO VOY A…!

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Ambos caballeros miraron en dirección de la rubia quien llegaba preocupada….

-Camus le dijo al Pato que no comiera tanto, porque iba a engordar más de lo que ya estab….

El escorpión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba congelado de pies a cabeza, por un serio francés….La rubia se acercó a la tumba congelada horrorizada/curiosa…..Odiaba admitirlo, si ella estuviera sola con este gran pedazo de hielo, le daría una lamida al hielo para comprobar si el mito de que la lengua se pega es cierto….La curiosidad siempre fue mayor que su horror…

-despreocúpate Eri, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, tiene un cosmos poderoso…luego lo descongelo. Ahora tengo que encontrar el modo de que mi alumno salga.

Camus no lo demostraba, en el fondo estaba terriblemente preocupado, temía que el rubio ruso se lastimara….

-Señor Camus, déjeme intentarlo a mi….tal vez yo lo logre.

-¿segura?

Ella se acercó a la puerta para darle un par de golpecitos….

-¿Hyoga?

-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!

Una ráfaga de hielo broto de la puerta cerrada, el Francés tuvo que usar sus poderes para evitar que se congelara…Dentro se escuchó….ella no entendía Ruso…por el tono, sospecho que eran insultos, entre cada palabra escucho el nombre de los que habitaban ese templo acompañado de llanto…Su intuición le decía que luego de llorar volvería a ser el de antes….

-esteeeeeeee…. ¿y si mejor lo dejamos desahogarse solo?, saldrá cuando se calme.

-supongo que tienes razón ¿café?

-Se lo agradezco, necesito una taza.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, olvidándose de Milo quien usando su cosmo llamo al Maestro anciano (Doko) para que lo liberara, también llamo al patriarca…Grave error…En lugar de ayudarlo, el de libra y el actual de tauro lo movieron para cobrar por permitir a la gente tomarse fotos con el….Sino fuera porque Kanon los amenazo con llamar a la policía si no le daban el 100% de las ganancias. Ese par nunca lo hubieran descongelado….

* * *

En Casa de Libra…

Paradox despertaba de una siesta que se dio en el sofá, yendo a la cocina...

-¿Dónde está el maestro?

Topándose con Genbu y Seiya compitiendo en una competencia de comida, mientras Shiryu estaba cocinando….Se suponía que ellos debían ayudarlo, en vez de ponerse a tragar como cerdos… ¡¿Dónde se metió Ryuho?! , se comprometió a ayudar a su padre...

-El maestro dijo algo de una llamada de Milo y que vendría en la tarde…. ¿quieres almorzar?, estos fideos con camarones casi están.

El peli largo contento continuaba cocinando, sin prestarle atención a las "trituradoras" que estaban detrás ni a la amazona loca….

-Asclepios dijo que debías descansar.

-Ya lo hice…no me gusta estar descansando todo el día…..a ver, ¿Quién quiere otra ración?

-¡yo, yo, yo…tenemos el mismo maestro!

-¡no yo, yo soy tu amigo desde el orfanato, a mí me tienes que servir primero!

Los dorados que tragaban, levantaron sus manos emocionados, mientras le retiraban los platos vacíos….La peli celeste se puso las manos en las caderas con ganas de mandarlo a "otra dimensión"…

-¡es el colmo, el señor Shiryu…

-cálmate Paradox, estoy acostumbrado a cocinar grandes cantidades de comida desde que vivía con los chicos en la mansión Kido.

-por lo menos Ryuho debería estar aquí para ayudarte.

-Ryuho me ha ayudado bastante, merece estar un rato con sus amigos…Además yo le di permiso. Necesita ocuparse de sus obligaciones y tú también…..Hace tiempo que has descuidado tu templo.

A la Peli celeste la tranquilizaba que su adorado dragón recuperara el buen humor y su amabilidad….Mientras nadie dijera algo sobre su peso o Shunrei sabía que se sentiría bien…Al igual Ryuho….El señor Shiryu tiene razón al dejarlo salir, el chico necesita mantenerse ocupado para no pensar tanto en ella…

-¿me dejas ayudarte con los platos?...luego voy a mi templo…..mejor aún, siéntate y yo te sirvo.

-Paradox….

-No discutas con alguien que te puede partir en dos y mandar a ambas partes a dimensiones distintas…Yo también puedo cocinar.

Sin ánimo de discutir, el actual caballero de libra se hiso a un lado, tomando un puesto en la mesa mientras le servían un plato de comida. Paradox sabía que su amor no era correspondido que a pesar de todo su dragón amaba a Shunrei, no importaba….Con tal que él y el bebé estén bien….nada importaba. ..Por ahora solo podía esperar a que la China recapacite…..Por el bien de todos.

* * *

Regresando con Hefestos (hefesto, Teseo) en su taller en isla Vulcano….

-¡¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa a mí?!

Hefestos que para los romanos era Vulcano y que para los etruscos era Sethlans o Velchans, trataba de mantener la calma mientras el recién revivido Erictonio se quejaba con el de su vida…De todos los hijos que tiene ¿Por qué es justo este es el que vino a visitarlo? …..Admite que él fue el que creo el carro tirado a dos caballos para ocultar su deformidad y que desde que sus ayudante decidieron tener su propio taller a estado solo …sin embargo…..

-¡mi vida es injusta!...

….Como desearía que además de cojo y deforme, también fuera sordo…..Y pensar que Helios cuando le dejo el patrocinio del sol a Apolo, le intento convencer de que dejara la forja y se retirara con el…En este instante estaría en los campos elíseos rodeado de ninfas y de las almas de sus amores mortales, en vez de….

-….¡todos aman a ese desgraciado, es como si esto fuera un fantic malo ,el fuera "Marie su" y yo el antagonista sin sentido!

El dios deforme dejo de dar forma a un metal para poner atención a su descendiente, sin entender lo que le quería decir con eso….

-¿Quién?

\- ese personaje creado que tiene una historia trágica para tener empatía con el lector, que todos los personajes son sus amigos, que sus enemigos son solo antagonistas y que casi no tiene defectos y de tenerlos no son notados o es admirada por tener habilidades.

El dios cojo continúo mirándolo sin comprender lo que quería decirle….

\- agh…..ignórame, antes de que me revivieran Tinis (o Tinia, nombre etrusco de Zeus ) le dio por jugar "preguntas y respuestas" y uso mi cráneo desnucado como el contenedor de los papelitos con las preguntas idiotas con respuesta….aún tengo uno o dos de ellos metidos.

-Aja…..mira hijo, sé que no he estado muy presente en tu vida reciente…..

-en mi vida entera querrás decir, solo vine porque ni en mi templo aguantan mis quejas. Además de que no quiero que Saturno, Bellona y Deimos me encuentren…..ese trio de enfermos…glup….Deimos es un idiota pero ¡por los dioses!, es un genio en cuanto a tortura.

-Como sea….(continuando con su trabajo)…según se….Hera lo quiere porque es una celosa patológica que no soporta que Zeus tenga algo para sí solo y por eso se considera su abuela…Zeus….bueno…..ese tiene una favorito en cada milenio…..Enio es una loca, quizás con el tiempo se le pase su favoritismo…..o tal vez no…..Apolo y Artemisa….Apolo lo quiere por ser su sobrino y artemisa…es la que lo quiere más….por qué se ve casi una tía/mamá…Hades y Poseidon no les da ni frio ni calor, solo no lo matan porque sus esposas lo encuentran "tierno" y los presiona para que lo vuelvan parte de su familia casándolo con una de sus hijas….Afrodita lo odia por matar a su amante favorito pero odia más estar calva y Bell no le devolverá el cabello hasta que consiga lo que quiere…..Pallas es una bipolar…a veces lo odia y a veces lo ama….como a todos… en cuanto al resto de las deidades, están muy ocupados en sus propias guerras santas como para molestarse u ocupados en sus templos…en cuanto a Athena…..

-¡ni lo digas!... ¡Es injusto!... ¡Yo soy su hijo mayor YO!

Vulcano ya veía venir otra tanda de quejas inmaduras del dios de la Justicia cuando….

 _-"¡te encontré desgraciado!"_

Llego Deimos con una sonrisa sádica que hasta a Hades le daría miedo, Erictonio salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el dios del dolor quien lo perseguía como un perro de presa.

-algo me dice que Erictonio, no va a venir a molestarme en un largo tiempo….MMM…Ojala Menrva (nombre etrusco de atena/athena)….logre encontrar el modo de "enderezar" a ese muchacho.

Vulcano continuo su trabajo, agradeciendo que su hijo con la sabionda no estuviera tan loco como Maris…El dios etrusco de la agricultura/fertilidad que de vez en cuando mandaba ratas a los campos….resultado de una "cana al aire" de la peli morado en su vida de diosa etrusca y hércules que en esa vida era llamado hercle….De lo que estaba seguro era que si Erictonio no se enderezaba, probablemente Zeus lo metería en un celda junto al loco de la familia y sus ratas…Hablando de ratas….

-¡mierda!.¡ya lo he visto todo!

De un portal inexplicable, cientos….miles de ratas fueron a perseguir al dios griego de la Justicia….. Sethlans se sorprendió tanto al ver ese "mar de ratas" que casi se pega en el pie, al dejar caer su martillo descuidadamente…..

(¿Peticiones?)


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

¿Por qué?...Primero ese dios andrógino de la oscuridad Abzu (Apzu) , dios Mesopotámico /Asirio cuyo nombre significa "océano profundo" y que supuestamente creo al mundo autodenominándose el "Gran padre"…intentara tomar la tierra en el cuerpo de ese desagradable de Koga….¡y ahora esto!

-si continuas moviéndote, mis ratas te van a volver a morder.

Erictonio dios griego de la justicia hubiera preferido que Deimos continuara cazándolo como un ciervo, vez de estar rodeado de ratas, millones de ratas que con el movimiento de mano de este campesino, lo mordían hasta hacerlo sangrar…

-aghhhhhhhh…..preferiría que Bellona (Enio)…. me matara….o tener que aguantar a Pallas como su caballero…..o decirle a Saturno que su nombre griego (crono, Chronos, Chrono) era idéntico al del padre de zeus el titán ese (cronos o crono) y se sabe que al dios del tiempo/ espacio le encabrona que se lo recuerden.

-¿si quieres los puedo llamar?, ¿eso quieres?

El pelinegro de ojos rojos trago en seco , casi estaba seguro que el ser encapuchado estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente…Mientras que en una esquina Deimos estaba entretenido con una botella con una moneda adentro que el "loco de las ratas" le dio…..dioses, ese idiota no pierde el cerebro solo porque lo tiene dentro del cráneo…..El loco con toda calma, saco un pan debajo de su manga, para darle migajas a sus ratas como si fuera una ancianita alimentando palomas en una plaza…..

-Mi nombre es Maris, el primer hijo de Menrva la virgen sabia….a la que ustedes llaman "Athena o atenea".

Una ratas, le pusieron sus patitas delanteras sobre sus labios, para callarlo….El pastor pareció complacido ante la acción de sus sirvientas…Su madre tendrá caballeros y el ratas….pero las ratas no son tan problemáticas como los caballeros incluso son más limpias…..

-lo se…conocer al loco de la familia no es fácil…estoy cansado de tanta guerra estúpida por lo que harás esto…además soy un dios de la fertilidad, no puedo permitir que dañen fetos….deja en paz al pony alado…no me importa lo que hagas después de que dé a luz.

-¿o qué?... ¿Me harás una guerra santa?...Yo he luchado contra Eris, Hades y Poseidón en el pasado. Les he ganado.

-solo porque mamá amenazo a Poseidón con hacer que se reencontrara con su esposa a quien no soporta, a Hades que ya no vería a su esposa a quien solo ve en otoño/invierno por culpa de su celopata suegra y a Eris que se responsabilizaría del caos que causa…

Con silbido las ratas se alejaron, como un rayo el dios de la agricultura etrusco le agarro el cuello al dios de la justicia griego. Para luego soltarlo de golpe, manteniendo el contacto visual…Su tío Hades una vez le enseño como aterrar a la gente….

-¿conoces la historia de nuestro abuelo?... ¿cómo se fue tragando a los hermanos de Tinis( Zeus) , uno a uno?...¿te gustaría vivirlo en carne propia? …las ratas me han enseñado…lo he visto…. ¿Sabes? siempre he querido probar el canibalismo por mi cuenta.

Cuando bellona apareció buscando a su "presa", se sorprendió al ver a Erictonio correr feliz a sus brazos….El pobre prefería ser cazado a ser la cena de este demente….La llamada "destructora de ciudades" miro confundida al dios de la Justicia, los rumores esparcidos por Lucina y Praxitea, son ciertos….Desde que Zeus le quito su lanza y permitió que se destruya su templo por ir en contra de su madre adoptiva, él no ha sido el mismo…..

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Santuario…Casa de Acuario….

 _-"ERI ¡¿Dónde MIERDA ESTAS PUTA DESGRACIADA?!"_

Eri Aizawa soltó un bufido de desencanto… ¿Cómo paso esto?... ¿cómo el rubio sexy que lucho tanto por ella por liberarla del control de la diosa de la discordia Eris, acabara así?...Si el Karma existe ojala que le llegue pronto al tal Asclepios por provocar esto….

-mmm…las hormonas le han dado un modo "especial" de decirme que me ama….en una situación normal le habría dado una cachetada hace rato por llamarme así.

 _-"¡ERIIIIIIII!"_

Por obra del dios de la medicina, su sexi rubio ahora era un celopata que cuando no estaba gritándole, estaba llorando como una magdalena….Hufff…cielos dame fuerzas para aguantar el cuarto mes…

-uffffffffff…. ¡Qué frio!

La rubia que estaba en la cocina se puso rápidamente la ropa de invierno que el señor Camus le compro…..La baja temperatura siempre ocurría cuando Hyoga se acercaba con ganas de asesinarla por ¿Quién sabe qué?...

Hyoga apareció nada feliz…..con una mano en la espalda, porque le molestaba….El peso extra, la molestia en la parte baja de su abdomen junto a pies hinchados…..No aguadan en nada a mantener su buen humor…

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!...¡¿con quién estabas?!...¡estabas hablando de nuevo con los sirvientes del templo!... ¡¿Por qué respiras?!...¡solo debes respirar cuando yo esté presente!... ¡¿por mi cuerpo?!...¡¿es por qué ahora soy una ballena?!..¡Nadie me quiere!... ¡Ya no quieres ser mi amiga!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡no, no, no!... ¡te juro que no es por eso!

La rubia rápidamente se puso sobre la chaqueta que ya llevaba puesta, otra que le regalo Saori…el frio estaba aumentando, también juraría que el techo comenzaba a congelarse….ella se estaba congelando y este ruso andaba con camiseta sin mangas como si anduviera en pleno verano…

-Hyoga, no estas gordo, estas embarazado….y creo que te ves lindo así.

El rubio paro de llorar junto a congelar…sintiéndose avergonzado al ver el techo como quedo, seguramente su maestro Camus se enojaría al verlo...al pensar en eso estuvo a punto de volver a llorar…Ella por impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla…..miren todo lo que hace por amor y aún no ha sido capaz de decirle lo que siente por el…

-¡no, no, no, no!...tranquilo…un "accidente" le pasa a cualquiera…"je, je, je"….ten, toma este helado de chocolate, te preparare un pastel de fresa…..yo iré en un minuto.

El caballero de cisne más calmado se fue al living, mientras Eri con un suspiro de cansancio, saco una vara con una pica filosa, comenzando a quitar el hielo del techo…..Esta era la quinta vez en esta semana…Le pediría ayuda al señor Camus, sin embargo este aun intentaba descongelar al señor Milo con ayuda del señor Doko…..Una vez terminado con ayuda de algunas sirvientes, se dispuso a hacer el pastel, estaba recién estirando la más con un uslero…El grito **"voy a asesinar a ese pato"** junto a un fuerte estornudo , le alerto que al fin el escorpio era libre y era echado por Camus para evitar que le contagie el resfrió a su alumno.

* * *

En casa de libra….

De Shunrei nada se sabía…ella simplemente…..dejo de comunicarse, ni una carta ni llamada telefónica…eso a shiryu ya no le llamaba la atención, por el modo en que se comportó, seguramente ella ni se aparecería …Aunque le incomodaba….Lo que también le incomodaba era que en este cuarto mes ha tenido antojos, no de los que se acostumbran sino "otros"….El honorable caballero de libra sabía que a veces las embarazadas (por libros que ha leído) se ponen…"fogosas"…¡lo suyo era una caldera ardiendo!...

-¿te gusta?

-awwwwwww…..siiiiiiiii.

Cosa que a Paradox no parecía incomodarle….apenas supo que esas "escapas eternas al baño" eran realmente, se ofreció a "ayudarlo"…. ¿Qué?...si shunrei no lo quería, ella si…..ella iba a provechar…Sacándole gemidos al apretar su hombría, que para ella eran música para sus oídos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡POR A….ATHENA!

-¿más duro?

-AAAAAAAAAA…. ¿QUE?..NO...SOY…..AAAAAA.

-MMMM…si no lo dices, no lo voy a hacer…

Ella con malicia le apretó la punta con el dedo, haciendo círculos lentos para luego pasar su lengua…

-¿quieres?

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!

En su cuarto, recostado en su cama, recibía la mejor masturbada de su vida...su entrepierna estaba tan dura que llegaba a dolerle….cuando creyó que no podría más…..No sabe ¿Cómo? La peli celeste se acomodó para comenzar a chupar, usando una de sus manos para acariciar su propia entrepierna al ritmo de los gritos de placer del peli negro de largo cabello lacio, ya que temía que si ella intentaba desvirgarse con este dragón, al bebé le pasaría algo….El caballero legendario, se agarró de las frazadas aguantando la oleada de placer al sentir la lengua de la amazona de géminis….Paradox se encontraba en el paraíso, ya imaginaba a Afrodita llamándola puta, al toro patriarca junto a los gemelos de geminis y DM preguntándole ¿Cuánto cobraba?...¡le importaba un carajo!...la diosa podía meterle por el trasero el báculo hasta romperle los intestinos , luego llamar a Shura para que la parta en dos y que Aldebarán pisotee sus restos para lanzarlos a la basura…Nada detendría esto…sintió a su antiguo dragón venirse …eso no la pararía, ella estaba dispuesta a continuar….

-¡EL BEBÉ!

Excepto el grito del actual caballero de libra quien se llevó una mano a su vientre, la hermana loca de Integra dejo su "labor" de lado para poner atención horrorizada….

-¡¿Qué pasa?!...¡¿te duele?! …. ¡oh joder, se te adelanto el parto!..¡Demonios mate al bebé!

Shiryu soltó una risita, poniendo una mano de la mujer sobre su abdomen, ella sintió el movimiento…..Aliviada…Junto con sentir el primor movimiento de ese nene, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo….En un instante sintió el peso del universo sobre sus hombros…

-¿estás bien?

-sip…es solo….creo que necesito recostarme un rato y tomarme un whisky.

-ven, recuéstate un rato...te traeré un té.

El peli largo la ayudo a recostarse, ella se vestirá sola después…..Él se puso se bata junto a sus pantuflas, al salir se topó con su hijo quien llegaba de comparar las cosas para la cena…

-papá, ¿Por qué estás tan transpirado?

\- es que estaba entrenando, Ryuho.

-¿entrenando?, ¿en tu estado, en tu dormitorio (habitación)?, ¿en bata?

-es queeeeeeeeeeee…..eran ejercicios "pre maternales"….ejem….."Paternales".

El dragón antiguo o ex dragón, con lo sabio que es no sabía ¿Cómo salir de esta incómoda situación? …. ¡por athena!, que algo se le ocurra y que Paradox se mantenga donde la dejo…

 _-"Ryu, ¿Dónde quieres que deje esta caja?_

 _-en la mesa de la cocina, Soma…..Haruto, ¿podrías dejar esas bolsas por ahí?_

 _-claro._

 _-¡estas cajas parece que tiene piedras!...Raki logro salvarse de esto, solo porque tenía que acompañar a su maestro y al resto de lemurianos del templo a comprar metales._

 _-no te quejes edén._

 _-vah, para ti es fácil decirlo Yuna, a ti solo te toco una bolsita porque convenciste al tarado de tu novio de llevar lo más pesado._

 _-¡vuelve a decir que soy una aprovechada y te voy a …¿he?...hola señor shiryu ¿Cómo ha estado?"_

Pronto vio a Soma y Haruto entrando seguidos del resto a excepción de Koga…. ¡Trágame tierra, olvido que fue junto a sus amigos!...¡justo lo que le faltaba los nuevos de bronces mirándolo igual de confundidos que su hijo al verlo en bata y transpirando….

-Chicos, porque no se encargan de guardar las cosas, mientras yo voy a darme a vestirme y a darme una ducha.

Con el "corazón en la boca" se devolvió del lugar donde salió…..Por la adrenalina el bebé pateaba como un loco….

-huf, esto me saco por ser infiel… ¿Qué es esto?

Paradox ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una nota que decía _"me transporte a mi templo, luego nos vemos"._

* * *

En el templo de atenea….

-¿Cómo se sientes?

Saori preocupada se acercaba a su pequeño, quien estaba recostado sobre una coma. Cerca estaba su nuevo sagitario a quien esta situación no le hacía gracia….La diosa estaba tomándole la mano al Pegaso, dándole un poco de su cosmos para que se recuperara del desmayo o lo que ellos creían que era un desmayo….En realidad solo cerro los ojos un segundo porque necesitaba pestañar y aprovechar de secarse el sudor de la frente….

-ya estoy bien….por millonésima vez, estoy bien. Pussss…no soy de cristal.

-nos preocupaste mucho, no debiste haber estado entrenando.

-pusssss…solo ha pasado esta vez Seiya…Estaba lanzando golpes suaves, no peleándome a muerte contra abzu por segunda vez…ja ja ja ja

El castaño lo miro serio, sin ganas de reírse…Ya perdió a su hermana, no puede perder a más seres queridos….Si algo le pasara a él , a Saori o al bebé…..nunca se lo perdonaría…..

-ya no puedes esforzarte, si algo te llegara a pasar….

-tranquilo, nada me va a pasar...

-no le digas que se calme, él tiene razón…no importa lo que diga Shaina, como tu diosa te prohíbo entrenar hasta que des a luz.

Koga no sabía si reírse o preocuparse…..En un momento estaba entrenado con su maestra Shaina, de lo más bien, cerró los ojos un minuto y al siguiente era cargado como una dama por su "padre adoptivo no oficial" lanzándole palabrotas a su maestra, mientras caminaba…

-Asclepios dice que el ejercicio es bueno. Necesito mantener un peso.

-Perfecto, hoy mismo nos inscribimos en clases de Pilates.

-¿glup….no….nos inscribimos?

Una gota de transpiración paso por su rostro de imaginarse a él en esos trajes de ejercicio de gimnasio junto a Saori….Seiya al ver la cara de compungido de su sucesor, le dio risa…Risa que acabo con una mirada enojada de su diosa…

-Voy a avisarle a Artemisa (Artemis) para que nos acompañe….eso me recuerda, que también tengo que inscribirte a ti y al resto en clases de Yoga, también en "clases pre natales", tranquilo conozco a una diosa llamada Itilia ella puede… ¡¿Koga?!

Muchos caballeros vieron al pelirrojo salir corriendo del templo de su "progenitora adoptiva", el ya no podía ponerse su armadura para salir volando…sin embargo, corría rápido….Seiya le tomo más de lo que pensó, lograr agarrarlo para devolverlo a su cama. Con apoyo del caballero de Orion y Fudo quien estaba de visita y lo convenció de los beneficios del yoga.

Por razones que el Pegaso no entendía…o mejor dicho se negaba a entender, Edén se había ofrecido a acompañarlo en esas clases….desde el olimpo al ver esto a Hera le emocionaba, a Zeus le picaban las manos por lanzar rayos…Apareciéndose ante ellos…

-¡no lo voy a permitir!... ¡Koga no va a ir!

Athena que no por nada era la diosa de la sabiduría, sabía perfectamente ¿Qué hacer?...

-papi…por favor.

El poderoso dios se le partía el corazón al ver a su hija…Las lágrimas casi caían sobre sus ojos, por un instante, no vio el cuerpo actual de la sabia, sino por un instante…La vio en su cuerpo original con aquellos adorables bucles dorados acompañados de esos lindos ojos grises…Esos ojos de búho de su niñita, su hijita menor…. ¿cómo negarle algo a ellos?...Saori al ver la cara de su padre, supo que lo tenía donde quería…..

-Mami….abuelito….no…

Lo que la diosa nunca espero es que le saliera competencia…..Topándose con esos enormes ojos tono chocolate, tan puros he inocentes a punto de llorar…..Su adorable cabello laso color vino tinto junto con sus delicadas cejas….Su adorable hijito menor… ¿Cómo negarle algo a esos ojitos?...Koga al ver la cara de su madre, supo que la tenía donde quería…

-tal vez…esas clases de Pilates pueden esperar y el Yoga lo puede hacer en privado en casa.

-Tienes razón, además ¿Quién sabe si le puede dar un resfriado?... ¿para qué llevarlo a una clase pre natal?, si para eso tiene a Artemisa, Lucina .digo….Itilia y Hera.

Seiya no creía lo que estaba viendo, Fudo se peñiscaba en la mejilla intentando convencerse de que esto no se lo imagino, Shaina quien acaba de llegar lo acompañaba en los peñiscos…..Mientras edén se mordía el labio, furioso por perder la primera oportunidad de tener algo parecido a una cita, no modo…..Va a tener que encontrar el modo de meterse en esas clases de Yoga, aunque sea como el tipo que lleva las alfombras….En algún lugar Aria sentía pena por el caballero de Orion, mandándole ánimos para que siguiera…..Metis dentro de Zeus se reía a carcajadas , viendo que su niñita ya no era la única manipuladora emocional de la familia…..

* * *

En casa de Sagitario….

Aioria (Aiolia) pensó que lo que le pasaba era lo más difícil….Cuando se supo en el santuario que el gran Aioria estaba embarazado, el autonombrado "colmillos de leo" aquel que hacía temblar a sus enemigos con sus relámpagos devastadores…..La historia de su preñes sería lo más difícil…..luego cuando Marin se alejó, creyó que eso era lo más difícil…..Lo más difícil….

-¡ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO!

-¡vamos, hermano por favor!, te verás lindo…mira a Shun a él le gustó mucho.

-shun es raro.

El gran león miraba con ira asesina al ver la ropa de maternidad que Itilia la diosa del parto les mando de regalo. No ayudaba mucho que Aioros lo mostrara sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tampoco que el caballero de Andrómeda estuviera contentísimo con su camiseta tono pastel con el dibujo adorable de un conejito bebé con su madre….Menos que Ikki y Saturno se rieran a viva voz al ver lo que enviaron…Un traje amarillo con pantuflas con una imagen de un leoncito bebé…..

Saturno había venido por aburrimiento a adelantarle el embarazo pero Apollon (Apolo) le advirtió que si seguía interviniendo, producirá un bebé con sus rasgos…..Y cuando su esposa se entere, el solo se va a reír de su desgracia además de él dios tiempo/espacio quedaría sin oreja por que el león se la arrancaría apenas comenzaran sus contracciones… ¡esto resulto mucho mejor!... ¡que show!...

-arggggggghhhhhh….¡el par de idiotas ya paren de reírse!

-uyyyyy….parece que la "leoncita" ya se enojó.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA…..buena, comienzas a caerme bien Saturno. Ya quiero escuchar lo que Kanon dirá cuando se entere, ese loco desgraciado sabe decir unos….

-Arggggggggghhhhhh… ¡si no paras de reírte Ikki te saco como heredero y le doy la armadura al primer idiota que entre por esa puerta!

 _-"hola viejos"_

Soma de león menor llegaba con una caja, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del fénix…. ¿qué bicho le ha picado?...Por su parte el caballero de leo sonreía burlón, al fin tenía un método para mantener a este rudo y rebelde pollo asado, controlado….

-¿Qué tienes en esa caja?

-¿ah?...estaba de camino a ver a Koga, hace tiempo que no molesto a esa "yegua preñada" y ya que el "princesa de Marte" se golpea cada vez que lo intento y debo aprovechar cuando esta solo….como sea, me topé con una tal Itilia, dijo que tenía que saludar a Athena y que les enviara esto que se le olvido, dejo esta caja y se tele transporto ¿es amiga suya shun?

El medico de cabellos verdes sin contestar la pregunta abrió la caja, sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

-¡pantalones de maternidad y hacen juego con la camiseta!...hay uno para mí, para Shiryu, para Hyoga y Koga.

-Huuuffffff….por suerte no hay ninguno para mí.

-ah, aquí está el tuyo.

Al ver esos pantalones extra grandes, las risas del rudo caballero junto al dios no se hicieron esperar al imaginar al valiente león en ellos….

-¡Se acabó!... ¡Soma ahora eres mi sucesor!

-¡genial!

Saturno continuaba riéndose, mientras que contra todo pronóstico, el rudo caballero en vez de perseguir al joven león queriéndolo asesinar con sus propias manos, se dejó caer al suelo como un saco de papas…

-hermano, ¿de verdad vas a dejar a Soma como tu sucesor?

-No, solo quería ver su reacción….lo siento leoncito, para otra vez será.

-Sin problemas, fue una buena broma.

Unos pasos en entrada trasera al templo…. La voz del ex patriarca se escuchó como eco…

-¡ATENCION LA DIOSA ATEHENA ESTA AQUÍ!

* * *

El cosmos de su diosa era imposible de no identificar…Los caballeros se hincaron, los que podían hacerlo…Su diosa acompañada de su ex patriarca shion, ya que el actual estaba "ocupadísimo" apostando en las carreras de caballos…Muchos opinaban que el debería volver a ser el patriarca en especial Shaka a pesar de que se encontraba a millones de kilómetros sin ganas de volver hasta que el fénix loco se fuera de su templo…Lo raro era que también venían con ellos el resto de los caballeros involucrados en el "problemita" en que estaban gracias a Asclepios (Asclepcio)….También llegaron los dorados , los de bronce y una que otra amazona que llegaban por mera curiosidad…..

-Mis adorados caballeros y amazonas…He venido a comunicarles una triste noticia…Luego de que el dios de la medicina, decidiera erróneamente revivir a los amores de mi padre…..Hera lo devolvió a la constelación de Ofiuco, la cual se originó la primera vez que murió asesinado por mi padre por revivir gente…no se alarmen, por que….

-¿no se supone que ofiuco fue creada para Erictonio?

-Las constelaciones a veces se crean para varias deidades Kiki…Como les decía….

-No lo entiendo, ¿me lo pueden repetir?

-luego te lo explico Alde, pasando a otro tema ¿y quién va a atender los partos?

-eso era justamente lo que iba a preguntar Mu…. ¿por qué no tu Integra?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿estás loco Genbu?...solo por ser mujer no significa que soy experta en partos, si así fuera….Shura seria experto en cesáreas, por su técnica cortante excalibur.

-¡les puesto mi armadura a que no se atreve a abrirles le panza!

-¡cállate Ángelo y no me metas en estupideces!

-¡¿a quién llamas Ángelo?!...¡soy Death mask , puto!...¡¿Quién se une a la puesta?! Y con eso me refiero a los dorados, que son los únicos que valemos por aquí….ah, si el patriarca Harbinger estuviera aquí, él sería de los primeros en levantar la mano.

El comentario cayo como "patada en el trasero" para los no dorados, luego se arreglarían con ese cangrejo….Seiya y Shiryu decidieron mantener el silencio y hacerse a un lado, por si acaso el resto de caballeros y amazonas se iba en contra de los de ardura dorada…Milo y Camus siguieron su ejemplo…...

-¡vamos!... ¿milo, Kanon, Saga, Maestro, Aioria, Aioros, Mu, Kiki, Shion, Seiya, Genbu, Shiryu, Fudo , Aldebaran, Camus?... ¡¿alguien?!...¡vamos!... ¿qué tal tu florcita?

-¡a mí no me metas Dm y si me vuelves a llamar florcita, contaminare el agua de tu templo con el veneno que uso para mis rozas!

-vah, que hay de las damas…. ¿Sonia?

-¿quieres que te mate?

-mmm…. ¿y tú Paradox?

-¡obvio!... ¡apuesto a mi inútil hermana como concubina!

-preciosa, si te incluyes a ti misma en la puesta, yo postrare al inútil de mi copia bipolar como esclavo sexual.

-¡KANONNNNN...TE VOY A MATAR!

Mientras los gemelos se peleaban a puño limpio….Fudo se acercó sigilosamente al antiguo portador de la armadura de libra…

 _-"Maestro, yo no llevo tanto tiempo por aquí, ¿esto es normal?._

 _-hm, es solo un pequeño desacuerdo….ya verás cuando en verdad se pongan a pelear"._

El caballero de virgo, observaba tranquilamente el escenario, el anterior caballero Shaka, no le advirtió de esto….El peli verde claro podía ser tan tranquilo como el rubio…Sin embargo él podía hacer algo que el otro no…

-¡SILENNNNNNNNNNCIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hacer una cara de ira que horrorizaría hasta el mismísimo Abzu….La gran mayoría término pegado a la pared del susto, cosa que la diosa de la sabiduría aprovecho para continuar…

* * *

-como les decía….no hay por qué alarmarse, una de mis hermanas ha decidido tomar su lugar. La hija de Zeus y Hera, la diosa de los partos, podrías entrar por favor.

Aioria no estaba ni feliz ni enojado por esto…..Mientras no fuera tan arrogante como Artemisa o tan psicópata como la diosa de la discordia Eris. En momentos como este desearía que Marin….

-Hola, me llamo Itilia pero los romanos me llamaban Lucina.

Al león casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión…. ¡Era la mujer con los pechos más grandes que ha visto en su vida!...Llevaba una falda blanca abierta a la lado que mostraba una pierna, una especie de bikini de tela con manchas largas (el de moda de saber, luego le preguntara a afrodita)….A pesar de su vestimenta y sus largos cabellos rojizos semi tapados por un velo junto a sus labios pintados de morado , sus ojos grises reflejaban tranquilidad/seriedad, le recordaba a la mirada de Marin….El hermano de Aioria por impulso, le quito la camiseta de león que su hermano continuaba teniendo entre las manos, colocándosela….Ella estuvo contenta, aunque (mantuvo su seriedad) al ver sus regalos puestos, estaba insegura de que les gustaría lo que les envió…

-Itilia sé que te peleaste con Artemisa luego de que dijiste que los humanos no eran esclavos, opinión la cual comparto. Te prometo que pronto encontrare una nueva asistente para ti.

-No debes preocuparte…Atenea, ya encontré un reemplazo….

La ninfa Praxitea hija del dios fluvial Erídano (cuya muerto origino la constelación del mismo nombre) entro tímidamente, Minerva al ver a la esposa de Erictonio entrando, supo que habrían problemas…La chica de apariencia delicada de cabello negro corto con vestido blanco helénico, leyéndole la mente a la peli lila le mostro la mano sin anillo, evidencia que ella se había divorciado…La chica de mirada cariñosa fue a donde estaba un confundido Koga, abrazándolo inocentemente….

-¿tú eres Koga cierto?...soy tu cuñada….bueno lo fui. Me gustaría que aún me consideraras tu familia. …. ¿he?...hola a todos, espero que seamos amigos.

A Ryuho no le gustó nada que ella estuviera tan cerca, se cosmos creía a un nivel asesino alimentado de celos…Cosa que sorprendió a su Padre y a Haruto de Lobo…..Lo que sorprendió más que Edén estuviera tan tranquilo….¿y cómo no estarlo?, la chica le recordaba en algo a Aria….Praxitea se fue a ver más de cerca la camiseta de Shun….

-¿te gustan los conejitos?

-¿estas bromeando amigo?, ¡adoro a los conejitos! awwww…son criaturitas tan apachurrarles.

-awwwwww…si…son tan lindos, por ellos pensé en ser veterinario pero me decidí ser doctor.

-¿estudiaste medicina?... ¡yo también!...lo hubiera hecho antes pero mi posesivo ex….

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban de infarto…. ¡Ikki permitió que otro ser humano se acercara a su hermano!...el fénix estaba tranquilo…. ¿y cómo no estarlo?...Le recordaba en algo a esmeralda… Además le agradaba que se llevara bien con Shun….

* * *

En un bar en cercano a los Cinco picos, China…

Shunrey nunca antes había tenido interés en entrar en uno de estos lugares y está acostumbrada de estar separada por largo tiempo de Shiryu …Razón por la que June Y Marín, quienes llegaron de visita, la animaron a tener una "noche de chicas" …..En realidad fue June inspirada en las películas que ha visto….Iba a ser una noche en que se divertirían a lo grande, olvidando sus problemas .Cosa que no paso, la peli negra campesina mujer china en su vestido recatado apenas tocaba su trago, acompañada de están amazonas retiradas, que por su retiro ya no les molestaba mostrar el rostro descascarado y vestían más como en occidente….

-¿Cómo crees que estén?, ¿Marin?

-No lo sé, nunca antes he estado embarazada.

-pues yo si….ya debe estar en el cuarto mes…recuerdo lo sensible que estaba y como Shiryu me mimaba, diciéndome lo especial que era para el…..¿crees que lo estén cuidando bien?

-Y yo que se…la última vez que vi a Aioria, lloro mucho cuando le grite.

-no te culpes Marin, estabas en tu derecho…técnicamente te engaño con un dios.

-June, Saturno lo obligo a beber esa cosa mágica que lo preño...así que técnicamente lo violo…..No puedo dejar de pensar que si eso me hubiera pasado a mí, Aioria hubiera…

-ya deja de pensar en eso. No es tu culpa ni tu responsabilidad.

-¿y tú no estás preocupada por Shun?

-Hace tiempo que no he pensado en eso Shunrei…Yo pensé que había superado a Shunlie pero estos últimos meses con lo del bebé, no he podido evitar preguntarme….

-¿si deberías estar ahí con él?

-yep, sin embargo, no quiero a ese bebé.

Marin concordaba y shunrei le costaba admitirlo pero…..ella quería a su hijo, quería a su marido, no a esa…"cosa"…ese engendro que le pusieron en la panza.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

En el templo de Aphrodita (aphordite, afrodita, venus)…

La diosa del amor, reproducción y lujuria se miraba por millonésima vez en el espejo…..Ante la impaciencia de Bellona, quien estaba comenzando a pensar que dejarla calva para obtener lo que deseaba no era suficiente…

-¡vas a dejar probarte pelucas o vas hacer lo que te ordene de una puta vez!... ¡obedece si quieres tus cabellos de vuelta!

La ahora calva deidad, se rio con egolatría ante la diosa romana de la guerra, quien la miraba como si la narcisista griega se hubiera vuelto loca…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-tu "linda"….ya no me interesa.

-Venus hablo en serio…

-yo también hablo en serio…..es más me hiciste un favor…si hubiera encontrado el uso práctico a la calvicie, hacia años me hubiera arrancado el cabello yo misma….mmm….hasta he pensado ponerme unos tatuajes con flores que realcen mi belleza en la calva.

-¡¿es una maldita broma?!

Aphrodita en respuesta se rio arrogante mientras se probaba otra de sus nuevas pelucas….En ese instante tenia millones de pelucas distintas, formas, tonos y texturas…Podía tener el estilo que quisiera sin tener que ir a la peluquería o pedirle a su hijo Cupido (Eros) que le arreglara el cabello según la ocasión… ¡era fantástico!... ¡podía combinarlas con sus vestidos!...

-¡juro por Marte (Ares) que los voy a quemar!

-¡quémalos si quieres "machota sin gracia"!... ¡llévalos con la demente de Eris si te da la gana!

Enio furiosa le grito "palabras de dudosa reputación" a la otra diosa, "puta" fue lo más liviano que le grito….Mientras la diosa se encontraba más interesada en saber ¿si su peluca de rizos cafés o la de cabellos rojizos combinaría mejor con su vestido nuevo color turquesa?

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de atenea…

-¡SON ENOMES!, ¡ENORMES!

Esas fue la "sabia observación" del patriarca Harbinger al ver una foto de la diosa de los partos que le pidió a su "sirviente"….ejem….asistente, Kiki de Aries….quien en su método pasivo/agresivo intentaba que este altísimo toro estadounidense por lo menos se auto controlara… ¿Por qué demonios su diosa les permitió elegir a su patriarca?, si ella lo hubiera elegido según la tradición, esta masa de músculos no estaría aquí…¿saben lo peor?...que por sus poderes psíquicos el pelirrojo cordero sabía exactamente lo que este toro sin cerebro le haría a esa deidad…

-Patriarca, no debería hablar de ese modo de una mujer.

-vah, la tipa ni si quiera está aquí.

-patriarca su "sensatez" me impresiona junto a su "valentía", ignorando que Zeus es el padre de ella.

El tuerto patriarca albino ignoraba esas palabras….Su atención estaba centrada en esa mujer con unos pechos…. ¡Dioses!...cuando conoció a Integra y Paradox pensó que eran "grandes" ¡y llega esto!...Ahora ya sabe por qué Milo y Kanon andan ofreciéndose para acompañar a Aioria a sus revisiones…Esa tal Itilia (Lucina) estaba más buena que la mejor modelo de sus preciadas revistas XXX…Esos ojos grises con mirada seria con ese cabello de fuego…¡deliciosa!...La que la acompaña, la tal ninfa Praxitea, vah…una "plana" de cabello corto oscuro, no merecía su atención…..

-¡¿Por qué nadie me informo de que ese bombón seria la nueva doctora de los preñados?!...¡joder, la esclavizadora que tenemos por diosa me odia!..arggh….¡puto Dohko (doko) ni el viejo verde ese se dignó a avisarme!

-le recuerdo su "ilustrísimo" que usted estaba ocupado apostando en New york, el ex patriarca tuvo que suplirlo. Ahora, si usted quiere comenzar a firmar los documentos que le entregue….

-¡LARGATE!... ¡ve a hacer algo útil más allá de besarle el culo a shion y a tu aburrido maestro! oh espera….tú no puedes besarle el culo al antiguo borrego… ¡por qué mu ya se lo besa!...JA JA JA ja ja… ¡joder…! Debería ser comediante en vez de perder el tiempo en este antro.

El alumno de Mu con sus manos se descrito con la carpeta que estaba en el escritorio imaginado que era el cuello del toro, por primera vez le gustaría tener ese "amor por romper huesos" que tiene Harbinger…en vez de eso respiro profundo y se fue a su templo donde su alumna lo esperaba para ayudarlo a hacer las cunas que le pidieron…

Mientras el actual patriarca se paseaba usando su armadura de Tauro, ni loco usaba el "vestido de señora tono negro" que la sabionda obliga a usar….Andar travistiendo a sus caballeros, ya lo sabía el…a ese mujer le falta una gran cogida…que no se la va a dar el…segurito que es frígida…

-segurito que el leoncito ese ya le hecho un ojo…..mmmm...necesito un modo de distraerlos….

 _-"fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..yo puedo ayudarte torito"_

De las sombras apareció bellona… ¡carajo!...atenea debe mejorar el escudo del templo, últimamente entra cualquiera….

-¡la lesbiana diosa de los romanos!, ¡largo "lela" la pechugona de los partos la vi primero!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LESBIANA PUTO?!

La pelinegra de cabello corto le corto un brazo con su espada…..Una mujer es una sanguinaria homicida y la tildan de que esto o aquello, aunque ella no tiene nada en contra de las chicas que se sienten a gusto con otras…..Oh, el torito se está desangrando, mejor ponerle el brazo donde estaba antes de que la peli lila llegue y vea el charco de sangre….

-¿Qué se dice?

-¡te demoraste!

-tsk…tsk…tsk…..los caballeros son súper diferentes en estos días. Antes tenían modales….Ya deja de revisar tu brazo, lo pegue bien…escucha con cuidado, yo puedo ayudarte.

-lo dudo…. ¿qué ganas tú con esto?

-¿importa?...lo importante es que si logre fundar un imperio puedo hacer lo que sea… ¿quieres la oportunidad de acercártele a Itilia?, la tendrás… si logras ligártela o no, es cosa tuya…yo ahí no me meto…lo que necesitas, es un día de campo….

* * *

Horas después….

Seiya y Saori estaban debajo de un árbol, con una canasta llena de comida…era un lindo día de sol pero no tan caluroso como para que fuera incomodo….

-fue un lindo detalle que Harbinger propusiera dar un día libre para que el santuario se relaja.

-sip…y que pagara de su bolsillo la comida…ñan.

El ex Pegaso engullía feliz una enorme pierna de pavo, ya iba se había engullido dos pasteles enteros, el modo en que comía era impresionante, muchos se preguntan ¿Cómo se mantiene en forma ingiriendo a nivel industrial calorías?...Su diosa por otro lado ni si quiera había tocado el sándwich que se preparó….

-¿ha?... ¿qué pasa?

-¿he?..."nada"….es solo que, hace horas que no veo a Koga…lo voy a buscar.

-Saori, debe estar con sus amigos, déjalo respirar un poco. Es un caballero.

-Y embarazado…no es que no esté preocupada por igual por el resto es…

El castaño dejo de comer para tomar las manos de la diosa de la sabiduría para calmarla…

-no me expliques nada…..yo sé que tú nos amas a todos por igual….

La diosa se sonrojo un poco, recordando la vez en que su Pegaso…..su sagitario le dijo que la amaba…..Justo en ese momento pasaba Integra que les lanzo una mirada recriminatoria…..Seiya rápidamente le quito las manos volviendo a comer, mientras Saori se hacia la desentendida mientras Shiryu y Paradox llegaban sin percatarse de lo sucedido a unirse a ellos en la comida seguidos de Shun , Aioros , Sonia y Shaina….La peli celeste gemela de paradox se hubiera quedado con ellos, si no fuera que Dohko la jalo lejos hacia una roca…

-No debiste hacer eso Integra, fue descortés.

-¿descortés?... ¡él le estaba tocando las manos!..¡Zeus nos asista!

-las manos, no estaba tratando de quitarle su vestido….escucha "niñita" sé que eres nueva por aquí y eres súper recta pero todos sabemos lo que ocurre entre ese par y mientras el tragador japonés no intente meterse entre sus piernas, no pasa nada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!...huf….primero mi demente hermana con el shir…ups.

La noble amazona inglesa sin mascara se tapó la boca, por dejarse llevar por enojo, por poco se le suelta su "sospecha" sobre lo que ocurre entre su desequilibrada e inmoral gemela y quien las entreno….

-También estoy esterado de eso…Genbu me lo conto cuando los escucho una noche…si estás pensando ¿Por qué no estoy enfadado?, lo estoy…..pero por la situación en la que el aburrido de mi alumno y el modo en que lo trato shunrei, creo que los dioses le perdonaran esta "cana al aire"…ni una palabra a Shiryu ni al dragoncito o te las veras conmigo ¿ok?

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar….

Ikki estaba en pie de guerra…. ¿el motivo?... ¡Un helado!...El antiguo caballero de Tauro Aldebarán ya se había comido todo de la enorme cantidad de comida que estaba destinada para los caballeros y amazonas, quedando únicamente un helado….Mientras los dorados y amazonas perseguían al toro por dejarlos sin comida…..El hermano de shun y el ruso se peleaban por el helado….Para su desgracia Ikki estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de este ruso con 4 meses de preñes….

-¡te voy a reventar a golpes!

-¡tú y que ejercito pavo quemado!

Créanlo o no el rubio pato sentía como si su hijo/a dentro "le hacía barra" (le daba apoyo) Luego de esquivar un golpe de fuego del fénix, logro darle un golpe helado que lanzó al peli azul contra un árbol .Antes de quedar inconsciente el rudo de los "legendarios" juro que tendría revancha…Dejando al ruso con el helado, una deliciosa paleta de chocolate con nueces….

-pan comido.

 _-"hm, Hyoga…"_

Como si estuviera en una película de terror, lentamente se dio vuelta topando con Eri quien tenía el ceño más fruncido que su maestro Camus, ella le quito el helado de las manos….

-Itilia dijo que no comieras más dulces, estas pasado 2 kilos y con estreñimiento. Si quieres dulce, come fruta.

-¡¿estas insinuando que yo….

Antes de que se pusiera llorar o que la insultara al nivel que haría pensar a cualquiera que no sepa su estado, de que es un maltratador de mujeres….Ella lo abrazo para luego darle una pera, le hubiera dado una manzana si el señor Milo no se hubiera robado todas las que traía en su canasta.….

-Si estas gordo, un gordo sexy.

La mirada coqueta que la curiosa rubia le lanzó, le gusto…Igualando la mirada la siguió a un lugar donde pudieran comer tranquilos ignorando al fénix que continuaba "fuera de combate"…

-este es un buen lugar… ¿quieres lasaña?, hice una que esta para… ¿pasa algo?

-Estaba pensando, has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, no quiero que afecte tu trabajo en tokio…sé que viniste por ayudarme y lo curiosidad de ver a un hombre embarazado…

-yo no vine por eso…lo admito cuando el señor Milo me llamo me dio muchísima curiosidad pero yo no viene por eso…..yo…..yo…

-¿tú qué?

-yo…..te considero un amigo y no te preocupes por mi trabajo, de eso me preocupo yo…tampoco de tus bares, de eso se encarga el señor camus…. ¿Cuánta lasaña quieres?

Desde un árbol el antes mencionado, frio como siempre comenzaba a preguntarse, ¿Cuándo ese par iban a admitir lo que sentían?, en lo romántico los dos son un fracaso.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar….

Itilia estaba hastiada, preferiría estar en su templo leyendo o investigando sobre obstetricia…

-hey, preciosa…

Quien supuestamente es el patriarca, llego ante ella con un par de copas y vino…Antes de que el toro sin un ojo lograra su "cometido"…La diosa al notar lo que este mortal que apestaba alcohol tenía en mente, le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna con tal fuerza que casi lo deja impotente….

-¡maldita puta del….

-solo por no entrar en guerra con mi hermanastra, no te he castrado….vuelve a intentar hacerme un "hibris" (desmesura)….Vas a desear que Hades te lleve.

-arghhhhhhh…. ¡ya lo sabía, lesbiana!

-No soy lesbiana, solo que no me gusta ligar con mierdas….buenos días, señor patriarca.

La pelirroja de ojos grises se alejó mostrándose serena/seria mientras que por dentro tenía ganas de "romper huesos"….A lo lejos vio a un hombre igual de alto que quien intento hacer el "hibris" con ella, siendo perseguido por enorme grupo de personas como perros de presa persiguiendo un cervatillo…

-salvajes…..si Minerva los tuviera entrenados como yo con mis sacerdotisas…. ¡Por Zeus!

La seria cara de la diosa se transformó en horror cuando vio a un paciente, corriendo detrás del grupo, tropezarse con una raíz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo…Aioria se consideraba veloz, el más veloz del santuario…..No entendía ¿Cómo sucedió?, antes de que fuera capaz de entender lo sucedido, estaba en los brazos de Lucina (Itilia), quien lo bajo con cuidado para luego darle una cachetada…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!...¡¿acaso te no importa la vida de tu bebé?!...¡he conocido madres irresponsables pero tú…..!...¡eres el rey de los imbéciles!...

Aioria le dolió más el regaño que el golpe, ella tenía razón, casi le hace daño a su bebé...Su tono, le recordaba tanto a Marin….

-hey, respira, yo no lo dije para que te pongas a llorar….toma mi mano, déjame examinarte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en su consultorio…Itilia lo afirmo por que la tele transportación le produjo un leve mareo, ayudándolo a subirse a la camilla junto con subirle la camisa dejando su vientre despejado…..El de cabello tono rubio oscuro, ya conocía lo que venía, ese aparato pasado por gel frio como el hielo sobre su antes sensual abdomen…

-Hm…nada serio, solo deje de hacer esas carreras tontas. A su pareja no le gustaría si a usted le pasara alguna cosa o su bebé.

-esteeeeeeee…"oh claro".

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿es soltero? Sé que esta situación es inusual, las posibilidades de encontrar a una persona comprensiva….

-no…no…no soy virgen ni nada, soy súper viril, en unos años voy a ser leyenda, mis historias serán tales que Zeus y Poseidón me van a tener envidia de lo bueno que soy en la cama y tengo novia….tenia novia…ya no sé lo que tengo.

Ella sin palabras acabo el examen, le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara y ambos tal como se fueron, regresaron al lugar donde estaban….

-hm…sé que no nos conocemos, no soy su amiga ni he tenido hijos pero… ¿le puedo dar un consejo?...Sé que es inusual que el embarazo ocurra en hombres…..Sin embargo he visto que en embarazos de mujeres, como debe ser en la especie humana….a veces ocurren situaciones en la que la pareja apenas se entera del embarazo se aleja o lo hace en medio de este…A veces la pareja vuelve luego de un tiempo, a veces quedan solo en relación de padres y otras veces no regresa nunca…..Mi consejo, cuide a su bebé es lo más importante que tiene y si se siente solo, recuerde que tiene a su hermano que lo apoyara siempre también amigos que son…dementes pero confiables…No muchas personas en su situación, tienen esa suerte…

Ella de una de sus mangas saco una manzana que le entrego al caballero de Athenea…

-por los gritos de la turba entendí el motivo por el que perseguían a ese hombre, lávela antes de comérsela. No me lo agradezca, en su estado necesita mantenerse nutrido.

Antes de que el león fuera capaz de hablar, su hermano mayor apareció preocupado por no haberlo encontrado antes, preguntándole si ya había comido…La diosa aprovechó el momento fraternal para retirarse a su templo a leer.

* * *

En otro lugar…

La ninfa Praxitea paseaba alegremente en el campo…La chica de apariencia delicada de cabello negro corto con vestido blanco helénico estaba contenta de poder tener un día de campo, hacia eones que no veía flores silvestres... Ella estaba encantada recogiendo aquellas flores brevemente mostrando una sonrisa siniestra que casi ni se visualizó, ignorando que cierto dragón, la seguía con cara de quererla…quererla matar….Antes de que su seguidor se le acercara más…..Un lobo lo alejo de ahí….

-¿quieres explicar lo que sucede Ryuho?

El joven dragón sonrió con inocencia tratando de aparentar normalidad ante el castaño de largos cabellos….

-yo no se dé lo hablas. Solo paseaba.

-si lo sabes….no se ¿Por qué odias tanto a Praxitea?, se nota que es una mujer amable y gentil, también tolerante.

-hm, comienzas a sonar como mi padre.

-entonces haz caso, con lo sabio que es el.

Al ninja con lentes (gafas) estaba preocupadísimo por el peli negro, no era usual que el gentil e inocente hijo de shiryu se comportara de este modo…..Su preocupación no la demostró, manteniéndose serio…

-Entiendo que sientas "cosas" por koga, que él no te da "ni la hora" y te den celos cuando…

-¡no estoy celoso!

Haruto se acomodó los lentes, un modo de darle un toque dramático a lo que diría…

-pues, yo no estoy convencido.

-No son celos es…agh…..es ella, hay un "no sé qué"…créeme, me instinto me dice que ella esconde algo….debo irme, mi padre me está llamando por el cosmos para que almuerce con él.

El ninja castaño vio al de cabellos negros con tonos azules alejarse…..El entendía lo que eran los celos, él vivía con ellos porque el dragón solo lo veía como amigo y se vive cerca de ese Pegaso que no veía a Ryuho más allá que un hermano o amigo…También veía que el joven Kido le daba ese mismo trato a Edén…en ese caso sentía pena por el…no celos….

* * *

Y hablando de Koga….

-aa…. ¿entonces tengo un hermano?..Saori...digo…Atenea, ya había adoptado a otro en el pasado además de mí.

-¿no sabías?, todo el mundo conoce la leyenda de erictonio.

-excepto yo. A mí no me dicen nada. Praxitea solo suelta una risita nerviosa cuando le pregunto o inventa una excusa para no decir nada cuando la señorita Saori está presente.

-amigo, necesitas leer más. Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu familia, está en los libros.

-vah…eso ya me lo temía.

Koga estaba sentado en el pasto junto a Yuna, para consultarle sobre lo que Praxitea le dijo que ella "fue su cuñada"...Yuna era la persona más inteligente que conocía…Aprovechando que una de las bromas de Soma, hiciera que este saliera corriendo lanzando rayos tras el león menor…Edén fue seguido de Raki ¿para detenerlo?...No, la lemuriana nunca antes había visto a alguien electrocutarse y se moría de curiosidad de verlo…..

-¿te sientes bien?

-no lo sé….saber que mi hijo tiene un tío que ni conozco…

-¿te deja los pelos de punta?

-exacto….no se lo digas a nadie….eso me da miedo, mucho más que ser padre siendo virgen….qué tal si es…no se…. ¿Un loco demente que quiere conquistar la tierra?...los parientes divinos de Saori no son nada cuerdos….

La rubia Europea también lo había considerado…más tomando en cuenta las leyendas, decidió no mencionarlo para no alterar al ser de ojos chocolate sentado a su lado, quien se miraba preocupado el abdomen…

-…este bebé va a llegar a una familia de psicóticos…

-Koga, no exageres ¿ok?...tus parientes no son…..ellos son….

-¿anormales?

-"especiales" diría yo….pero estoy segura que debajo de esas capas, capas y capas de egolatría mezclada con narcisismo, hay gente buena.

-¿Cómo quién?

¡Mierda!, ¡pregunta difícil!... A ver…. ¿Artemisa y Apolo? Ególatras narcisistas… ¿Hades y Poseidón?...lo mismo, aunque en algunas de las leyendas Hades a pesar de querer destruir la tierra, es sabio, solo lo desea para purificar el planeta y acabar el dolor…. ¿Pallas, Eris, Aphrodite , Cupido?...reyes del narcisismo…¿Fobos, deimos, Bellona? Narcisistas, ególatras y psicópatas… ¡joder!...¡todos en esa maldita familia son de enormes egos, cada uno con un ego más grande que el anterior, excepto su diosa…..La amazona de águila estaba "estrujando su cerebro" tratando de encontrar una respuesta…

-se movió.

-¿he?

-pon la mano.

-este, yo no creo que deba.

-vah, no te hagas de rogar.

El caballero de bronce tomo la mano de su compañera, colocándolo sobre su abdomen….

-no siento nada, estas seguro de...

-ya, espera un… ¡ahí está!... ¿lo sentiste?...es como si nadara en mis entrañas, es incómodo y lindo.

A Yuna la imagen mental del bebé nadando en las entrañas de Koga, le dio un poco de asco….La cara del "futuro padre" alejo aquella imagen, él se veía adorable con aquellos ojos, dulces que parecía que también sonreían….Hacia tiempo que no veía esa mirada….era una mezcla de felicidad, dulce y confianza….como si el viera un futuro brillante que solo él podía ver…..

-¿pasa algo?

-no…nada.

No…no podía permitirse recaer…..Ella ya lo había aceptado….acepto que Koga jamás la vería como ella a él….También estaba el hecho de que ahora estaba con Soma, a quien amaba….

-voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

-sip….dulces, muchos dulces… ¿Qué?...Itilia dijo que necesito subir 3 kilos.

-yep pero no que te llenaras de dulces…voy a ver que te encuentro.

La rubia se alejó….ella ya había comprendido que solo sería una amiga para el descendiente adoptivo de su diosa…..Ya llegaría el momento en que Ryuho y Edén también lo entiendan…. Ryuho le dolerá pero ahí estará Haruto…..Edén, a ese no le entran balas, estará bien…

* * *

En el Olimpo…

Hera miraba la escena conmovida…La diosa por llevarle la contraria a su marido, estaba decidida a que ese joven dios se casara… ¿con quién?... ¿importa acaso?..

-mmmmmmm…ahora que lo veo, esa tal Yuna…..tal vez ella…

Una espada se puso sobre su cuello….

-¿Qué estas tramando "estirada"?, se suponía que apoyabas a Edén como yo.

-una reina puede cambiar de opinión.

La rubia le dio un codazo a Enio( bellona) detrás de ella, dándole la oportunidad de tomar su espada…

 _-"SE CASARA CON YUNA"_

 _-"NI DE PUTA BROMA, CON EDEN"_

Zeus quien tomaba una siesta en su trono, se despertó por el escándalo, dirigiéndose al otro salón…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?!

Sin perder el tiempo, el dios del rayo les lanzo dos rayos a las escandalosas que peleaban con espadas, dejándolas inconscientes… aphordite quien pasaba las auxiliaría, si no estuviera ocupada admirándose en un espejo que llevaba en las manos…

-¡malditas zorras!...dije claramente que él se quedaría virgen… ¡¿y tú?!...¡¿aun apoyas al tal Ryuho como su pretendiente?!

-nah….es más divertido comprar pelucas que le convienen a mi ropa que hacer de casamentera, ¿te gusta la que llevo puesta?, es de parís. Una réplica de las pelucas de la aristocracia del siglo 18, inspirada en la reina maría Antonieta.

Zeus ignoro esa pregunta. El rey de los olímpicos estaba enfadado….el decidió que su nieto debía ser virgen ¿Por qué?... ¡¿acaso él tiene que dar explicaciones?!...solo lo decidió un día usando su sabiduría y ya….Como lo hiso con su adorada atenea….Artemisa es otro asunto, ella se quedó virgen por que quiso…..

-primero voy a colgar a esas dos del firmamento, con yunques colgándoles de los pies por desobedecerme…..Luego voy a ver a Koga, es hora de que deje las payasadas de caballero y venga vivir al olimpo como la deidad que es.

-¡es estás loco sobrinito!... ¡es tan débil como un mortal e inútil como uno!... ¿qué mierda va a hacer aquí?...si ni quiera puede hacer bien eso de ser la "representación del sentido común, la luz y esperanza"… ¿sentido común?..¡¿EL?!...¡JA!...si él es el sentido común con lo idiota que es, entonces yo sería la reina de Inglaterra…ja ja ja ja….

-¿quieres ser colgada en el firmamento?

Las ganas de ser arrogante se pasaron a la ira, ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarla?...a ella, la representación del amor….

-no puedes, soy irremplazable.

El padre de distintos dioses, la miro confianzudo y arrogante… ¿así que ella piensa que es irremplazable?...

-Pallas…ven un momento.

La diosa del amor de ojos rojos, ya venía con el yunque que le iba a poner a la calva esa en los pies….La morena de cabello rubio corto y ojos rojos saboreaba este momento…

Horas después….En una reunión especial en el olimpo….

-….y por eso parientes míos….Desde hoy la única diosa del amor será mi hija Pallas, cupido espero que la ayudes y sirvas tal como lo hiciste con tu madre.

El "bebé alado" se rasco la cabeza…Ni modo, no le queda de otra que sirven a esta loca bipolar….Mientras que deimos estaba ocupado jugando con una botella con una moneda dentro y fobos…es fobos…a él lo que le ocurra al mundo no le da ni frio ni calor….

-¿Qué pasara con los títulos de "diosa del matrimonio" y "diosa de la guerra/fortuna"?

-Descuida Hades, ya estoy pensando en eso….Poseidón si levantaste la mano para preguntar si tu esposa puede ocuparlos, te digo desde ahora que no.

El dios marino triste bajo la mano…..justo el esperaba que si se lo daban, esa golfa insorportable dejaría de interumpirlo cuando intenta tener amantes….Apolo, Hefestos , Erictonio y Eris se rieron de él….Artemis (artemisa) se encontraba seria, esperaría el momento indicado para solicitar el título de "diosa del matrimonio"….si ella ya tenía "embarazo" y "vírgenes"….la rubia intercambio brevemente miradas de incomodidad con Itilia, quien también podría solicitarlo por ocuparse de los partos….

-padre, ¿puedo acercarme?

-hazlo atenea.

La "protectora de la humanidad" no se sentía cómoda con la orden de tener que contarle su origen a su Pegaso…Ella lo mantuvo ignorante de las leyendas de su familia porque temía que lo traumarían, si esas leyendas son traumáticas, imagen esa noticia….

-Zeus….entiendo tu…..sabiduría al querer que se le cuente la verdad a Koga….Sé que llegara el momento en que deba decírselo… ¿no podría ser en otro instante?...en su estado sería perjudicial.

-mmmm…está bien….pero…

La peli lila se inquietó con ese "pero"…por su parte el dios de la justicia Erictonio cruzaba los dedos de que fuera algo terrible, el pelinegro de ojos rojos saboreaba este momento…

-…como no puedo castigarlo por su estado…castigare a quien intente desvirgarlo, como ya había pensado, atenea vas a tener que explicar que no puede tener sexo.

-si padre.

-en cuando al castigo…como he visto que apolo y artemisa parecen estar más interesados en pelearse con otros dioses en vez de vigilar a mi nieto para cumplir mi orden….los voy a relegar…

-¡pero padre…...(al unísono)

-¡silencio los dos!...ejem…ahora, ¿Quién se ofrece a ejecutar al desgraciado o desgraciado que tenga sexo con el Pegaso?

Eris no le importaba la situación, sin embargo…Nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de generar caos….

-Zeus yo me….. ¡¿De dónde salieron estas ratas?!

Las ratas llegaban de todos lados, de las paredes, del techo, de los pilares incluso debajo del suelo…Estas se juntaron hasta hacer un montículo, cuando ellas desarmaron el montículo quedo un hombre vestido como pastor…..El rey de los dioses se impresiono al verlo, ¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!...¡¿se suponía que nunca sería capaz de salir?!

\- ¡¿Maris?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...¡la celda donde te encerré es imposible que salieras!

El dios etrusco que su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha, hiso una semi sonrisa brevemente…Él siempre pudo salir de ese lugar, solo que no le había dado la gana hacerlo…

-a mí también me da gusto de verte Tinis( Zeus)….hola Menrva(Athena , atenea)…no me mires espantada, sé que en estos eones tuviste muuuuuuuuchas cosas que te ocuparon lo suficiente para no ir a visitarme nunca.

Las ratas se hicieron a un lado, solo lo suficiente para que el dios de la agricultura y la fertilidad etrusco pudiera pasar hasta el dios del rayo griego….

-Mis ratas son eficaces en desaparecer gente, ellas harán el trabajo….Si no aceptas mi ayuda, me mudare con mis ratas al olimpo.

-¿Por qué deseas ofrecerte?

-por qué se me da la gana.

Odiaba admitirlo….su nieto mayor daba miedo…preferiría que Saturno y su padre se vinieran a vivir con el antes de tener a este loco con sus ratas…

-hm…..acepto tu ayuda….apolo y artemisa te ayudaran. Atenea si tu descubres al o la que desvirgo a Koga , antes que esos 3 deberás eliminarlo tú misma. Dile a Seiya que si te vuelve a tomar de las manos, le voy a mandar un rayo por el ano, no importa ¿Cuántas veces te haya rescatado? O ¿Cuántas veces salvo al mundo?, le quemaré el trasero sí o sí.

-si padre, lo hare.

-por supuesto que lo hará…será un honor trabajar con ustedes tíos Artemisa y apolo.

A ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados les agrado que este pastor los mirara...Tal como llego, el dios etrusco se fue…Dejando a las deidades presentes, impactados, asqueados, con ganas de tomar un baño y no volver a ver una rata en su vida…Excepto Eris…..la diosa del caos va a necesitar un tiempo para recuperarse de ver y sentir millones de ratas cerca de ella…..va a pasar un rato antes de que vuelva a hacer caos. ….La ninfa Praxitea se acercó brevemente a su jefa Itilia, al notar que Artemisa la miraba mal…La chica de apariencia delicada de cabello negro corto con vestido blanco helénico le susurro…

 _-"¿la mato?"_

 _-"no te contrate para eso"_

Itilia movió la cabeza negativamente…..Sinceramente a Praxitea no le importaba matar ni ver sangre, ya lo había hecho por su ex marido…Aunque esto de ser enfermera de un diosa de partos, era un cambio considerable nada desagradable.

* * *

Horas después en la tierra….

Yuna estaba buscando a Soma….Sabia que edén por llevar la sangre de Marte (Ares) no era precisamente "pacifico", eso no significaba que fuera un asesino….

-Raki dijo que los vio por aquí.

En su camino se topó con el hijo del dios guerrero, la amazona se puso en pose de ataque al ver que el hombre joven de cabello gris, tenía sangre en una mejilla….También en el resto del cuerpo tenia manchas de sangre junto con traer una bolsa grande de tela que goteaba sangre, sobre su espalda, la bolsa era lo suficientemente grande para llevar un cadáver...…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Este impávido se pasó la mano por la mejilla….

-es del cerdo que mate para cenar….Soma esta por ahí colgando de un árbol de la ropa interior, con un diente menos.

Ella por el aspecto que llevaba al estar manchado no le hubiera creído, sino fuera que en la dirección que el caballero de orión le indico, sintió el cosmos del su novio de cabello rubio anaranjado…Yuna se acabó de convencer al ver dentro de la bolsa, un cerdo recién muerto..

-¿quieres?

-paso, prefiero el cerdo sin tanta cabeza.

-como quieras…ya que estamos aquí, quiero proponerte un trato…si me ayudas a sacar al dragón del camino, compartiré al pony alado contigo, yo lo tendré atrás y tu adelante…es un trato justo.

-glup…. ¡¿estás loco?!...¡estoy con soma!

-vah, él no tiene que saberlo.

-¡idiota!

-hm…debía intentarlo, nos vemos en el santuario.

Ella sin querer seguir escuchando continúo su camino a bajar a su novio, decidida a no dar marcha atrás en lo que ha avanzado en su vida.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

El dios de los muertos ha visto demasiadas cosas en su eterna e inmortal existencia, el ser de ojos truquera ha visto con aquellos ojos soles nacer, estrellas explotar….jamás en su vida había visto….

-esto es el colmo, de todas las ideas que has tenido Poseidón, esta es la peor.

-¿Qué?, ella no siente…mira se la pico con mi tridente en la mejilla…

-aleja eso de ella o hago que tus "soldados peces "se mueran de golpe, un poco de respeto entre nosotros por favor.

La imagen del dios marino usando a Eris como perchero, era una imagen indignante…La diosa azulada no era precisamente un angelito pero algo de respeto se le debe tener….Artemisa quien llegaba, tampoco le parecía una idea brillante….

-Mi padre te dijo que le consiguieras ayuda psicológica no que la usaras para colgar togas.

-Él no se puede quejar, el mismo colgó la suya en la mano derecha de Eris…..y hablando del viejo, ¿Cómo es posible que esté tranquilo en su trono? Hera chilla como un cerdo.

-Es verdad nuestra cuñada grita el triple de lo que grito la primera vez que la colgaron en el firmamento con yunques atados a los pies por convencerlos a ti, Atenea y Apolo de intentar derrocarlo durante la era del mito.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tener que construir una ciudad junto al solcito no fue agradable además de que el rey mortal al que se la construimos jamás nos la pago…sinceramente no sé si eso fue peor o que la "niñita de papi" se librara de cualquier castigo…Ya Artemisa, "escúpelo", la primera vez los gritos de la golfa celopata esa ablandaron el corazón de tu padre lo suficiente para que la bajara... ¿Cómo es posible que ahora no hagan efecto?, más aun que ahora la rubia tiene un coro de gritonas colgando a su lado.

-simple, los mortales inventaron los tapones para los oídos.

Mientras que en el salón del trono del olimpo…

-¡tienes que dejarme hacerlo!, ¡secuestraron a mi esposa Praxitea!

-¡EX esposa!... ¡Ex esposa!...esa ninfa está divorciada de ti….cállate o mando a Maris que ordene a sus ratas que te devoren del ano a la boca….

-¡Zeus mi señor….!

-¡NO!, ¡NO GUERRA SANTA!

Unos rayos callaron las protestas del pelinegro dios justo…Zeus (Tinis, Tina, Júpiter) se estaba enfadando de tener que escuchar sus reclamos, ¿para eso se quitó los tapones de los oídos?, este inmaduro junto a los gritos de su esposa le partían la cabeza….

-¡largo de mi vista Erictonio o te vuelvo cenizas!

Un portal mostrando el templo del dios de la justicia se forma detrás de él, arrastrándolo con fuerza, este se afirmó del borde….

-¡dijo que te largues!

La nueva diosa del amor con sonrisa sádica con un puntapié en la cara lo mando adentro…

-gracias Pallas.

La morena de cabello rubio corto cambio la cara sádica por una sonrisa infantil….

-No tienes que darlas papá.

* * *

Mientras que en la tierra….

La pelinegra de bajo busto Praxitea no se sentía muy cómoda con la mirada Ryuho, el modo en que la miraba….

-¿seguro que no quieres saber el sexo?

La voz de Itilia (Lucina) distrajo por un momento al joven dragón, hacia su padre a quien le hacían una revisión….

-Lo prefiero de ese modo, quiero que sea lo más natural posible. Lo más cercano a lo que tuvo Ryuho.

-entiendo. Solo recuerde mantenerse con las recomendaciones dietarías que le indique .Con el suplemento que le di, se acabara su problema de cabello quebradizo. Sin exagerar en la vitamina A, evitemos malformaciones….

-¿no estas feliz de tener un hermanito o hermanita?

La voz de la ninfa, le quito la dulce sonrisa que se ha había formado al pelinegro…Fue una mueca de desagrado de un solo momento que el antiguo dragón noto ante la dulce ninfa…

-oh sí, me emociona muchísimo.

La diosa de ojos grises /ardientes cabellos rojizos también se dio cuenta, a veces los hijos únicos no se tomaban bien la idea de tener que "compartir a sus padres"…. O por lo menos eso fue la conclusión a la que llego por la reacción del joven….

* * *

Al salir el dragón no entendía ¿Por qué su padre apenas le hablaba? Se notaba pensativo….A medio camino al santuario, él le pidió que se sentaran en una banca….El hijo de Shiryu se sentía como cuando había hecho algo malo y lo estaban a punto de regañar….

-¿Papá?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿hice algo malo?

-He visto como miras a Praxitea, Haruto también me lo ha contado que la seguiste….

-Papá puedo explicar….es…no se ¿Qué sea? Pero ella…..hay algo oscuro en ella…

-¿es eso? ¿O estas expresando tu frustración porque Koga no te corresponde y la llegada inusual de tu hermano?

-¿Qué?...yo no….

El antiguo dragón puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de su hijo, de modo comprensivo….

-Hijo….sé que has vivido muchas cosas….inusuales…..sé que entre tu madre y yo hemos estado distanciados…..pero te juro que nosotros jamás dejaremos de quererte, él bebé también te ama, él o ella no viene a reemplazarte…

El pelinegro menor se sonrojo de vergüenza, ¿en serio piensa que lo que siente son celos?, el JAMAS pondría en duda el sentimiento de sus padres hacia él, menos sentiría celos de un ser de solo 5 meses de gestación….

-glup…pap…..papá…tu no entiendes…

-claro que entiendo…..tu nunca serás reemplazado Ryuho…en cuanto a Koga, eres joven ya encontrar a alguien a quien le corresponderás. No es el fin del mundo.

-papá, yo jamás he odiado a mi hermanito, yo lo amo y lo cuidare.

El dulce dragón no pudo evitar que su padre le diera un abrazo….Tampoco fue capaz de contradecirlo, se veía tan contento de tener esta platica… En medio del abrazo un auto se desbocó, yendo directo a ellos…..Por su entrenamiento ambos podrían esquivarlo…..Fue innecesario…. Praxitea evito el choque sosteniendo el auto…El sorprendido conductor no sabía ¿Cómo reaccionar? Ante la mujer de apariencia delicada que levanto su auto como si fuera una plumita para dejarlo con suavidad en el suelo para luego sonreírles dulcemente…Ella sin decir nada, se teletransporto….Apareciendo ante Erictonio, la cara de la ninfa no se veía nada dulce con un cuchillo que saco de su vestido….

-Sé que fuiste tú. Seguramente porque el Sr. Shiryu me dio la mano al salir, tus celos enfermizos…siempre creyendo que cualquier tipo me coquetea. Voy a asegurarme de que no lo hagas.

La ninfa con el cuchillo le corto dos dedos a su ex, como una advertencia antes de volver a teletransportarse…..Cuando volvió a aparecer llevaba un kit de primeros auxilios con su sonrisa ingenua…

-necesitaba ir por… ¿ha?... ¿y el conductor?

-se lo llevo la ambulancia, no tiene nada serio aunque el auto tuvo un problema con el freno en una curva…Te debemos la vida, ¿cierto Ryuho?

Al joven dragón le costaba admitirlo pero estaba en endeuda con esta ninfa.

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de Virgo….

-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES!

El cosmos de Ikki estaba por las nubes, ¡JUNE ESTABA AQUÍ!...Por suerte su hermano por su embarazo tiene el sueño pesado, por lo la presencia del cosmos de esta tipa no lo despertara…La antigua amazona del látigo no se intimidaría frente a este pavo infernal….

-¡El patriarca Harbinger me lo permitió!, además ¡ESTE NO ES TU PUTO TEMPLO CABRON PSICOPATA!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE ESA VACA DIGA!

La rubia se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1- si se pone a pelear aquí nunca podrá hablar con Shun . 2- Esta ante un tipo demente que quema cosas y se revive a sí mismo a voluntad, pelear contra él sería como enfrentarse a e un zombie en llamas….Por lo que yendo contra el impulso de partirle la cara….

-mira…..maldito bruto infe…glup…..Ikki…sé que en tu mente enfermiza…digo….tu "preocupación de hermano"….yo a pesar de que es imposible que lo haya hecho por toda lógica, ya que la poción yo no se la di…y solo te vasas en una "casi" relación que nunca se concretó entre Shun y yo…..que yo tengo algo que ver con su preñes y que lo abandone….Y antes de que me contestes, te recuerdo que nosotros ni nos besamos y que el prometió ir a la isla de Andrómeda y jamás cumplió.

El rudo fénix solo se limitó a contestar con un "hm"…Después de escuchar lo que a él al pensarlo le pareció completamente lógico, ahora le parecía una estupidez…Aunque no por eso cedria, serio se cruzó de brazos…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con el….solo quiero saber ¿Cómo está?

Ella antes había dicho que no quería saber nada, porque no quería involucrarse sin embargo….Al paso de los meses, necesita saber por lo menos si el peliverde respira…

-Está más gordo, un poquito pasado de peso pero bien…..el y el bebé están bien.

-¿no vas a dejarme hablarle?, ¿he?

-Espera aquí.

El peli azul entro al fondo del templo, para la ex amazona, la espera le pareció eterna…

-Él no está de ánimo…me pidió que te aclarara de que no es porque no te considere su amiga, sino que hoy no siente bien, mira dame tu número y si a él se le da la gana te llamara….no te recomiendo que te quedes esperando, tal vez no lo haga….

-¿Quién lo dice?, ¿el o tú?

-Lo dice su "Pirosis" por el embarazo, ya se lo tratan con antiácidos y alimentos bajos en fibra.

-¿Qué?

 _-_ _"_ _googlealo"._

Luego de que le cerraran las enormes puestas que acababan de instalar en la cara, la rubia se fue….Por su trabajo no podía quedarse más allá de un día, ni modo…..a esperar que shun de una señal de vida…de nuevo. Fiuuuu y pensar que Marin y Shunrei le pidieron tanto de que no fuera.

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de Acuario….

Camus estaba preocupado, su alumno se había negado a salir de su habitación, no había desayunado y tampoco almorzado…Su inmensa preocupación no se demostró en su rostro frio….

-¡Hyoga como tu maestro te ordeno que salgas!...voy a contar hasta 3 y si no sales voy a demoler la puerta aunque tenga que congelarla…1….2…

La puerta lentamente se abrió… Los ojos del antigua caballero de acuario se abrieron como platos al ver a su alumno con una máscara, ¿Qué paso?, en el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el embarazo no aparecía nada de "patología de Jason Voorhees"…Cuando trato de quitarle la máscara de hockey, el rubio se lo impidió…

-Hyoga, no vas a comer con esa cosa puesta…

-no…no….

-Yo no te entrene para que actúas de manera tan deshonrosa, lo que sea que….oh.

Lo primero que vio apenas le quito la máscara….Manchas, manchas en su piel….Primero los "edemas" en los pies y ahora manchas….

-Son "manchas del embarazo" son por os cambios hormonales, ocurren normalmente en el 3 mes, ya pasaran.

-maestro ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Obviamente, no le va a decir que ha estado leyendo libros sobre el embarazo o que ha estado preocupadísimo por el….

-solo lo sé, ahora vamos que la comida se enfría… ¿Qué?

-esteeeeee….. ¿Eri esta?

-hm…ni a los 14 eras tan patético, tu "amiga" no está….salió a dar un paseo con Integra, Afrodita, Aioros , además de Shaka y Fudo quienes estaban de visita para distraerse un poco. …Ese mujer tiene una habilidad para hacerse amiga de gente rara, de modo impresionante.

-¿Eri logro que Shaka y Fudo quisieran dar un paso? Whou.

El francés congelo la máscara para luego destrozarla….

-¡¿Por qué?!

-para que no te la pongas cuando llegue….Si esa chica dejo su trabajo por ti, unas tontas manchas no la van a espantar….y otra cosa, si no comienzas a pensar en un modo de decirle lo que sientes lo hare yo, ya me estoy cansando de tener esta "telenovela barata rara" en mi templo.

-glup…esteeeeeee…yoooo…..no….

-¿Qué pasa?, se supone que tú eres el "galán" de los estúpidos…digo….."Legendarios"…tienes hasta los 9 meses, no quiero que ese crio nazca sin que te declares...hm…..y hablando de estúpidos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Milo?...lo mande hace horas a comprar "leche fortificada pre mamá" para ti…

-¡Maestro ya lo hablamos, soy el padre!

-lo llevas adentro, lo vas a parir, eres la madre, no importa lo que digas.

* * *

En el templo de Sagitario….

-¡LAS CARTAS ME ADORAN!

El escorpio reía a carcajadas, ante la mirada asesina de su sucesora quien aguantaba las ganas de destriparlo mientras reía arrogante recogiendo su premio….

-solo fue suerte.

-suerte no Sonia, genialidad, eso es lo que tengo…algún día lo entenderás "niñita".

 _-"y yo te romperé el cuello mientras duermes"_

-¿he?, ¿Qué dijiste?

-"nada"

-Por cierto Aioria, ¿Aioros no se enojara porque juegues a las cartas en su templo?

-no lo hará si no se entera Kiki, por cierto me sorprendió que aceptaras.

-sip, de niño te veías tan "adorable" como un "corderito".

-Ya no soy un niño Señor Kanon…tomo dos.

El pelirrojo tomo sus cartas junto con volver a apostar…Mientras su maestro y el ex patriarca Shion no se enteren, supone que no habrá problema…..Genbu por lado, no se veía muy alegre de tener que estar tomando jugo…

-yo pensé que jugaríamos cartas no que tendríamos una "fiesta de té"….Si hubiera querido tomar tecito hubiera ido con Integra.

El león por respuesta se apuntó a su vientre, es su culpa ellos no quisieron comprar cerveza sin alcohol…

-demonios….hubiera ido al casino con el maestro, el patriarca Harbinger, Paradox , Dm y Saga.

Milo lo hubiera apoyado si no fuera porque el "mago del hielo" de Camus, llego con ganas de asesinarlo por no traerle lo que le pedio que comprara en la farmacia del pueblo…

* * *

En el templo de Libra…

-gracias de nuevo Shura, por cortar estas verduras, hace tiempo que he planeado una cena para todos como cuando estábamos en la Mansion Kido.

-fue un juego de… ¿es ese tu teléfono?

Shiryu fue a contestar, luego regreso con una cara como de haber visto un fantasma…El frio y calculador de origen español, antiguo caballero de capricornio por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de salir corriendo, de tan solo suponer que este tipo entro en trabajo de parto…..

-El Maestro está preso en una celda del Casino en New York.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo?

-No entendí mucho de lo que el maestro Dohko decía, en el fondo escuche a Dm discutiendo con otro hombre por robarle su billetera…. Solo entendí claro que no le dijera nada al ex patriarca Shion, el resto….algo de que Saga e Paradox se molestaron porque les estaban haciendo trampa o eso pensaban y por la bipolaridad….

-Ya capte. No tengo dinero.

-Eso creí, solo ve con Atenea para que los saque yo…..voy a sentarme un rato.

La noticia lo hiso sentir como que le lanzaran un enorme peso encima, sentándose en la primera silla que logro encontrar en la cocina….

-¿seguro de que estarás bien?

-si….tu ve.

El "amo de los cortes" español no se sentía muy a gusto con dejar solo a este tipo….Por lo que decidió llamarla por el cosmos, mientras el antiguo dragón descansaba.

* * *

Mientras que Aries….

-¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo?

Mu pasaba una guincha de medir por la cintura de Koga…Esto debería hacerlo Kiki pero este se disculpó por tener un asunto urgente que atender….

-tienes que, Athena quiere que te hagan ropa a tu medida porque la comprada en las tiendas le parece de mala calidad, también hare esto con los demás embarazados.

-oh rayos.

Cerca estaban Aldebarán quien los bebés le parecían tiernos…

-awwwwwwww…..las fotos de la ecografía, no entiendo nada pero aun así es lindo.

-esteeeee….señor Aldebarán, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-No, nada no te preocupes Koga, la competencia de pasteles se canceló a último minuto….awwwwww….tampoco entiendo esta foto….

Raki quien al escuchar las medidas se reía….

-ja ja ja ja… ¿de verdad mides eso?... ¡hurra!...le gane a Soma en la apuesta por 3 cm, a Haruto por 2 cm, a Yuna por 1 cm, a Edén 4 cm y a Ryuho por 5 cm…je je je je…estas ultra gordo

-¡hey!, ¡no estoy gordo!

-Raki, silencio y pásame el cuaderno para continuar anotando.

El peli vino tinto incomodo por la toma de medidas junto a los comentarios de las imágenes de sus ecografías….Acabo saliendo de ese lugar más aliviado de lo que ha estado en su vida…Pasando sin apenas mirar a Seiya y Shaina quienes iban en sentido contrario….El descendiente de adoptivo de la sabiduría, solo quería irse a su cama a dormir, siendo seguido pronto por su grupo de amigos quienes lo apoyaban para que subiera los miles de escalones hacia el templo principal…Una vez que este se alejaron…

-que exhausto se ve.

-yep…últimamente se cansa mucho.

-¿será que no consume suficiente ambrosia?

-no lo sé Shaina…..según Itilia el cansancio es normal…..Lo que necesita es apoyo.

-o tal vez una pareja que lo apoye y ayude en la crianza.

-¿Qué?... ¿Me repites lo que dijiste?

-Dije que mejor nos apuremos, tenemos que llevar el cheque al casino antes de que el dueño quiera romperles las piernas al grupo de idiotas. Con la cantidad extra espero que el dueño no llame a la policía.

-Yep, no quiero verlos en las noticias de mañana.

-¿tú ves noticias?

-en realidad no…..me aburren.

* * *

En la noche…

-MMMMM….AAAAA…AAAHHH….MMMM.

Sudor, calor, cuerpos juntos, tan unidos, tan juntos…..En esa habitación, sin nadie más….

-agh… ¡que duro!

Edén disfrutaba al máximo a Koga, entrando en el hasta el máximo…..De lejos el vio a Ryuho y Yuna, ellos también querrían un poco de Koga….No lo tendrían pronto….o por lo menos la rubia podría contentarse con el leoncito de Soma….

 _-"no debiste hacerlo"_

En un instante el hijo del dios marte (Ares) se encontraba solo y desnudo…..ratas…miles de ratas lo rodeaban….lo mordían, cercenaban su carne…..Sin importar cuantos rayos lanzara, las ratas seguían y seguían y seguían…..Su muerte era observada por un ser que parecía un pastor encapuchado , la cara apenas se veía, solo su siniestra sonrisa….

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

El peli grisáceo se despertó con "el corazón en la boca"…transpirando, se levantó de la cama…..Últimamente sus sueños acababan con ratas, siempre con ratas, cada vez que tenía un sueño "húmedo" con el Pegaso, acababa devorado…

-mierda… ¡mi mente esta jodida!

Fobos y Deimos hacía tiempo le advirtieron que se mantuviera alejado del Pegaso, o "habrían consecuencias"….Ellos habían hablado antes con Sonia y ella solo le dijo que si el "desvirgaba" a Koga , acabaría "papilla" al igual que cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo…no le dio mayores detalles….

-¿Qué mierda tienen esos con la virginidad?...ni que fuera un pecado o alguna babosada.

Y estos sueños comenzaron desde que la "mami del año" le dio que su "nenito adoptivo" debía seguir su ejemplo y ser virgen, cosa apoyada por el "abuelito Zeus…

-y si la pierde la humanidad, bla ,bla ,bla….agh…mi padre tenía razón, los olímpicos son unos idiotas. En momentos como este, me gustaría que mi padre hubiera sido quien ganara la guerra santa.

Quien una vez estuvo a punto de convertirse en "el dios/rey del nuevo mundo" fue a la ducha a darse una ducha fría, convencido de que era el único en el mundo quien vivía esta situación….

* * *

En casa de Sagitario….

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

Seiya se levantó con sobresalto…Otro "sueño húmedo" con Saori /Athena que acaba con el mundo siendo destruido por Zeus, mares de sangre, muerte, tripas por doquier, sus amigos cercenados y destrucción….

-Un día de estos voy a acabar en un hospital psiquiátrico.

El experimentado caballero ya sabía que hacer….Darse una ducha fría y volver a dormir…..Una masturbada pensando en ella bajo la ducha ,es lo más cercano que tendrá a sexo con ella, en esta y en cualquier vida…ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

En otra habitación….

Aioros hubiera corrido a la habitación de Seiya, sino….

-Este no es el helado que te pedí.

¡5 veces!... ¡5 malditas veces en la noche a tenido que ir por helado de vainilla!...El antiguo arquero siente que está a punto de explotar al ver como su hermanito con cara de decepción , deja a un lado el helado que estaba probando….

-¡es la quinta vez que me mandas por helado de vainilla!

-¡no es de la marca que te pedí!

-¡¿a quién demonios le importa?!

-¡A MI!

Al antiguo arquero le cosquillaban las manos por tomar su arco y…cálmate, respira, no cometas una locura…El castaño golpeo una estatua cercana para quitarse la tensión, el golpe de puño con su cosmos encendido, saco volando la cabeza de aquella estatua, recobrando su sonrisa jovial y calmada…

-¿Cuál era la marca que querías?

-esteeeeeeeeeeee…no olvídalo, vete a dormir.

* * *

Mientras que en el santuario de Athena…..

Koga dormía profundamente cuando…Sintió el cosmos de alguien en su habitación, el reloj de su velador, se detuvo….

-¿hm?...Subaru, ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?, necesito dormir.

-No soy Subaru, soy Saturno.

-nah, es lo mismo…. ¿Qué quieres?

El dios de cabello azulado se contuvo de borrar de la historia a este insolente…Y el que vino a ayudarlo, viendo las locuras que Zeus junto a Maris han confabulado….

-hm…..si no fueras mi "hermano de armas" y llevaras dentro a mi ahijado, te rompería el trasero…..solo quiero saber, ¿tu amas a alguien?

-¿he?...¿que estas tratando de…

-¡yo no estoy tratando de decir o insinuar nada!...mira, por razones que no te voy a explicar, por qué no me da la gana…tú también debes mantenerte virgen , por lo que cualquier infeliz que quiera "propasarse" contigo va a acabar bastante mal… por lo que si a ti te gusta alguien, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…

-vah, ¿para eso me despiertas a estas horas?...ya, tranquil….yo no amo a nadie.

El dios espacio/tiempo lo miro incrédulo….

-¿seguro?...porque ya debes saber que….

-Yo le gusto a Ryuho y Edén…y tal vez aun le guste a medias a Yuna, aunque ella está bien con Soma….Yo los quiero como amigos y prefiero ignorarlos.

-Veo que no eres tan despistado y tonto como Seiya, como creía.….

-..En realidad…. No he olvidado que me dijiste que ese par me quería y lo de Yuna, me lo comento mi Tía Artemisa…como ya te dije, yo no estoy enamorado de nadie….ahora que lo pienso….tal vez nunca me he enamorado.

-¿y?... ¿qué hay de Aria?

Una la mirada confiada del oji café paso a un tono triste….

-Ella fue realmente importante para mí pero luego de mucho pensarlo….Creo que la apreciaba por lo mucho que me recordaba a Saori y lo mucho que me ayudo…En cuanto a los que están enamorado de mi….lo hablamos hace días , ellos han aceptado que solo seremos amigos.

Saturno hiso una semi sonrisa irónica, él había venido a darle una "ayudadita" sin embargo si este joven diosito que no sabe que lo es, no cree necesitarla, entonces el dios del tiempo se divertirá viendo lo que ocurre….si lo acaba ayudando de todos modos o solo observa, eso lo decidirá en su momento, dependiendo de su nivel de aburrimiento….

-Me retracto, si eres tan tonto como Seiya o tal vez más.

-¡hey!

Saturno al ver a la "yegua preñada" levándose para pelear contra él, soltó una risita arrogante, alejándose….

-¡no te vayas cobarde!

-luego de que salga mi ahijado, arreglaremos cuentas…..Sera mejor que ellos lo hayan realmente entendido o tendrán ratas, muchas ratas.

-¿he?... ¿de qué hablas?

-hm…pierde tu "flor" y lo veras…..Si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar una toga que deje colgada en el brazo de la traumatizada Eris.

Sin decir más, la deidad antigua se marchó, permitiendo que el tiempo fluyera con normalidad.

* * *

En casa de Virgo…

-¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas?

Shun se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano despierto, pensó que aún continuaba durmiendo…

-en un momento iré a dormir.

-eso no es una respuesta…. ¿Qué sucede shun?

Ikki vio en el celular de su hermanito el número de June, aunque solo estaba escrito, el de cabello verde no había presionado la opción "llamar"….El fénix conocía demasiado bien a su preñado consanguíneo para saber lo que piensa…

-no le debes nada….

-Le prometí que volvería a Isla Andrómeda y jamás volví…. ¿eso en que me convierte?...yo…no sé qué decirle…..con gusto recibiría sus latigazos por lo que hice.

El medico de los "caballeros de la esperanza", "legendarios"…..Se quedó mirando el numero cuando finalmente decidió apagar el celular, no se sentía listo y no sabía si algún día se sentiría listo para enfrentarla….Además de que la "Pirosis" le hacía sentir pésimo….

-ven, necesitas acostarte…piensa en mi sobrino, es lo único que importa ahora.

* * *

En casa de Acuario….

Eris con mucho cuidado de no molestar al señor Milo que dormía en el sofá ni al señor Camus que dormía en su habitación, fue caminando en bata a la habitación del caballero de Cisne….La rubia no quería quedar como una obsesiva, por lo que estas "visitas nocturnas" las mantenía en secreto…Con cuidado entro…Viendo que como veces anteriores estaba semi tapado…

Con mucho cuidado lo tapo temiendo que tuviera un resfriado…

 _-"Eris…."_

Se quedó petrificada por un segundo, temiendo que el rubio ruso se hubiera despertado…El continuaba dormido…Oh, es tan hermoso incluso con las manchas de embarazo….como desearía poder estar abrasada a él pero no, el solo la ve como una amiga a pesar de oírlo mencionar su nombre, daba calor a su corazón…Por lo que continuo de arroparlo y se fue a su propia habitación.

* * *

En casa de Libra…

Paradox se acababa de despertar, viendo a su precioso dragón soñando…. Oh, era tan hermoso durmiendo como cuando estaba despierto, agradecía a Seiya y Shaina por sacarla de aquella prisión sino no podría verlo….Arghhhh…..esos mafiosos pronto se encargara de ellos, va a cortarles la cabeza con navajas oxidadas y a …..

 _-"Shunrei…Ryuho…..es un bebé perfecto….te agradezco por este regalo….."_

La gemela de Integra sintió su corazón apretujarse al escucharlo mencionar el nombre de "ella"… ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de todo aun sienta algo por ella?...La peli celeste no podía reclamarle nada….después de todo, ella era solo una buena amiga y un medio para satisfacer sus "antojos"…..La inglesa se volvió a acomodar, dándole la espalda al ex dragón durmiente, odiando a Shunrei por lo estúpida que es por despreciar a un hombre como Shiryu por "un evento inusual _"._ …

 _-"….no me dejes…yo…este otro bebé…"_

Una mueca de angustia se dibujó en los labios del peli negro….Por impulso abraso a quien fue su maestro, para intentar reconfortarlo sin despertarlo, odiaba incomodarlo…Luego con cuidado se levantó yendo a la cocina, la mayoría de la veces cuando el japonés se despertaba de una pesadilla, un té lo calmaba…..En eso estaba cuando en la cocina vio a Dohko….

-Se lo que han estado haciendo, Genbu y tu hermana también lo saben.

-Glup…antiguo maestro…..esteeeeee…yo…el…yo…fui la que….

-respira niñita, nadie te va a criticar….normalmente te gritaría puta y llenaría de golpes al aburrido de mi alumno por su infidelidad pero por la situación y el modo en que shunrei se ha portado…..solo quiero que sepas que te apoyare en cuanto se trate de cuidarlo, ya que a nosotros se hace el fuerte y no quiere admitir abiertamente que la lejanía de Shunrei le duele…. ¿Necesita algo?

-no….solo tiene una pesadilla, le hago un té para calmarlo para cuando despierte.

El antiguo hombre que se veía como un joven en sus 20s, miro la caja de donde saco la mujer el té….Soltando un bufido fue al estante buscando un té en específico….

-Ustedes los ingleses no saben de té….apaga eso y pon a hervir esto….he, ni una palabra de tu "apoyo especial" hacia "la lagartija gorda" al dragoncito o te doy a probar mis mejores técnicas ¿oíste?

Paradox con gusto hubiera soltado con ironía un "ni loca lo diría", sin embargo….La mirada amenazante del maestro de su maestro le dejo en claro que si ella no mide sus palabras, la despedazan…Ahora sabe por qué a este tipo dicen que representa bien a un tigre…

-si…lo prometo.

* * *

Mientras que en los aposentos o habitación de Athena(Atenea, Minerva)….

La diosa dormía profundamente, despertándose a oír a alguien abrir la puerta, no se inquietó, conocía el cosmos de aquella persona.

-señorita Saori, necesitamos hablar.

Si koga no la ha llamado "Mamá" desde los 5 años y solo lo usa cuando debe hablar algo serio o está asustado….."Señorita Saori" no la ha llamado así desde antes de las guerras santas…La última vez que la llamo señorita, fue unos segundos antes de ser secuestra ante el durante la guerra… ¿Qué será lo tan serio que su hijo adoptivo reutilizo el término "señorita"?

-¿Qué sucede Koga?

-Es sobre la repentina regla de virginidad que me has impuesto….

-Koga, ya lo hablamos…..Zeus….

-Si…si…ya entiendo que Zeus nunca da explicaciones de lo que hace…lo que quiero saber es ¿el castigo incluye ratas?

La diosa por poco le da un infarto ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!...Ella mantuvo su pose serena para evitar demostrar su impacto….

-El castigo puede ser lo que sea… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que….ya sabes…esto del castigo con quien tenga sexo y si llego a…ya sabes "perder la flor" la humanidad se va al carajo…no es que yo este enamorado es solo que…

La peli lila se levantó de su cama, ella sabía exactamente lo que el sentía….Ella llevaba eones sintiéndolo….A pesar de saber lo mucho que le incomodaban los abrazos a ese chico de ojos chocolate, le dio uno igual para reconfortarlo….

-se lo que quieres decir…..es difícil a veces….Puede sobre llevarse… créeme. Yo te ayudare.

-eso espero, Saori.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Shaina ya llevaba su quinto wiski, ¿Cómo podía tomar con su máscara puesta?...Fácil, no la llevaba… ¿y qué?...Hacia años que practicaba la versión propia de la "ley de la máscara" a su manera. En ese bar des mascarada, por su belleza ya varios ebrios habían intentado violarla…. ¿Cuantas costillas y fémures ha roto esta noche?, no importa….Necesitaba alcohol, alcohol para relajarse…para aliviar su tensión sobre la "inusual situación" que se vive en el santuario durante estos extraños tiempos modernos.

Tomar tanto como Milo, no ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas lo sabía sin embargo…..el alcohol le ayudaba de vez en cuanto a olvidarse de sus problemas, entre ellos su amor no correspondido por…Olvídenlo….

-Otra.

-Si señorita.

El barman impávido le sirvió otro trago…Años viviendo cerca del Santuario ha visto cosas …cosas horribles…cosas que la gente que piensa que los dioses son inventados, enloquecería… Aprendió a "servir y mantener la boca cerrada"…con dioses y personas en armaduras con energía que sale de sus puños, era la mejor forma de supervivencia….

-oiga, ¿quiere brindar?

-¿por quién?

-por el idiota que no me miro ni el culo.

La mujer se veía borracha pero no tanto como para no asesinarlo con sus manos desnudas si no obedece, además de que esta amazona no llevaba mascara….O lo amaba o lo mataba…por lo que el accedió a la opción "C", hacer el brindis, alejándose de asuntos ajenos…Por lo que manteniendo su cara impávida, hiso el brindis continuando rápido con sus quehaceres. Ignorando a la mujer que llegaba manchada de sangre a tomar un lugar al lado de la amazona….Como ya dije antes, "servir y mantener la boca cerrada" era lo mejor en este pueblo que hace ver a "south Park" como un "pueblito normal y tranquilo".

La mujer "de rojo" no paso desapercibida por la peli verde quien casi se ahoga con su wisky….

-¡¿Praxitea?!

La mencionada con una sonrisa inocente, saludo a quien estaba sentada a su lado…

-Hola Shaina, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡¿Qué mierda te paso?!

-¿ha?...¿esto?...mate a mi ex marido.

-¡¿y lo dices tan tranquilamente?!...¡¿p…porque?!

-porque por celos acabaría asesinando a todos….mmmmmm…..aunque tuve que matar también a Enio, Venus y Hera.

La amazona observaba incrédula a la mujer quien detallaba lo que hizo como si relatara una receta de cocina, pensar que la gente piensa que las ninfas son "delicadas e inofensivas"….

-¿Por qué?

-por qué a Zeus lo tenían arto con sus gritos, por tenerlas colgadas del firmamentos con yunques atados a los pies. Descuida…tarde o temprano revivirán, eso sí Hades lo permite, ya que Zeus le "regalo" sus almas para que hiciera, lo que le diera la gana.

¿Por qué el rey de los dioses aplicaría tal castigo? Entiende por las antiguas escrituras que una vez a Hera se le colgó al firmamento con yunques en los pies, por intentar derrocar al dios de los truenos, con ayuda de Atenea, Apolo y Poseidón… ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez el dios del matrimonio para merecer nuevamente el castigo? Con algunas "partes extras" esta vez, solo los dioses saben.

-¿Cómo va la vida amorosa de los preñados?

La voz angelical de la ninfa devolvió su atención hacia ella, ¡por athena!...La voz angelical hacia un fuerte contraste con la imagen mancha de sangre de pies a cabeza de la ninfa pelinegra que sonreía dulcemente….

-¿he?

-¿hola?... ¿la Tierra a Shaina?... ¡no seas mala, dime!...por las vacaciones que tome para asesinar a mi ex, no he sabido nada desde que estaban en el quinto mes. Ni te imaginas lo que me costó que Itilia aceptara darme tiempo libre.

-Igual.

-¿ha?... ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! Ya casi están cerca de parir….No puedo creer que Eri y Hyoga sigan en el "limbo"…..que Shiryu aún no se divorcie de Shunrei ….que Shun aún no quiera…inaudito.

-Somos caballeros nos entrenan para morir por nuestra diosa no para ser románticos…Estarán bien.

La ex "hija en la ley" de la diosa sabia se puso en pose de pensador…. ¿qué podía hacer ella para ayudar a solucionar esto?

-¡lo tengo!

La ninfa sin decir más se fue, desapareciendo dejando tras de sí como única evidencia de su existir, el taburete manchado de sangre….

En el templo de acuario…

Hyoga estaba sentado en la cama con los pies levantados con almohadas, Eri acomodaba sus almohadas para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible…..Ya que con su avanzada gestación la palabra "comodidad" era un concepto lejano….

-¿mejor?

-si.

-Bien.

-¿Eri?

-¿si?

-Nada.

Al cisne le costaba….De verdad lo intentaba…No le resultaba, tal vez era por las hormonas pero le costaba declararse ante la rubia quien tan amablemente lo ayudaba… ¡Demonios!, ¡pensar que él es el considerado el "don juan" de los "legendarios"!, se siente patético.

 _-"¡paren de ser estúpidos!, ¡Tú le gustas a é!... ¡ella le gustas y estoy segura que estará encantada de ser la mamá de lo que tienes dentro!"_

¡¿Era su impresión o vieron a Praxitea manchada de sangre enfrente de ellos?!...Fue tan solo un momento, lo suficiente para escuchar lo que ella decía….Quedándose quietos, mirándose confundidos intentando "digerir" lo que ha pasado.

Mientras que en Cinco picos, China…

Todo paso exageradamente rápido para Shunrei, en un minuto estaba tendiendo la ropa y al otro está siendo colgada del cabello por una ninfa….

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES LOCA?!

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que le des el divorcio a Shiryu…. ¿Sabes?, si ya no lo quieres solo dilo…..a tu edad, debes ser lo suficiente madura para saber que lo que has hecho está mal….déjalo vivir con Paradox, continua con tu vida y…

-¡SUELTAME!

-oki do.

Lentamente la trenza de la mujer de origen chino era soltado, justo frente a la catarata….

-¡PERO NO LITERALMENTE!

-¡Huf!, una intenta dar en el gusto a la gente, ¿y esto recibe a cambio?...ya firma el papel que te di.

La hija adoptiva de Dohko luego de firmar el papel, fue dejada en el piso a salvo, sintiendo el corazón en la boca comenzó a pensar que ya era hora de alejarse de los caballeros y la loca que viene tras ellos.

-esta es la gota que rebaso el vaso, se acabó.

Mientras que en Londres….

 _-"¡¿LO AMAS?!"_

June no entendía lo que ocurría….Estaba a punto de comer una sopa instantánea en su nuevo departamento, ya que perdió las ganas de si quiera considerar volver a vivir en Isla Andrómeda, cuando una mujer como sacada de una película de terror, apareció en medio de su sala, preguntándole si aún ama a Shun con un tono angelical que contrasta con su aspecto….. ¿Es de verdad o los golpes recibidos en su época de amazona al fin han afectado su cerebro?...El cosmos le indica que ella es real, aunque no puede descartar que su modo de percibir el cosmos también se vea afectado por la locura….

-¡¿LO AMAS?!...¡DIME!

-Esteeeeeeeeeeee….lo aprecio peroooooooo luego de que no llamo…..comencé a salir con otras personas.

-¡RAYOS!

La ninfa tal como llego se fue, dejando a la ex amazona con ganas de ir a un neurólogo para que la examinen.

En el templo de Sagitario…..

Aioria no entendía nada… ¿estaba viendo bien o Praxitea manchada de sangre apareció junto a Marin quien estaba en piyama?...Su pelirroja ex parecía tan confundida como el…..

-¡ELLA DICE QUE LA AGRADAS!... ¡PUEDEN VOLVER!

-¡¿Qué quiere volver?!...¡¿luego del modo en que me trato?!...¡que se joda!... ¡Tengo una amistad con ventaja con Itilia quien es muchísimo mejor en la cama que esa estúpida frígida y planeo tener otras amistades con esa, luego de parir!

-¡¿frígida?!

Antes que la ex águila fuera capaz de contestar, fue devuelta a su habitación por la ninfa, que tal como llego se fue….

En el templo de Athena….

-¡¿Quién TE GUSTA?!

Koga no entendía ni J….De la nada apareció la ninfa que asegura ser su ex cuñada, acompañada de Yuna, Ryuho y Edén, quienes se miraban igual de confundidos que el…

-¡Vamos!...Mira, si te preocupada el castigo por "perder la flor"…. ¡yo ahora mismo voy y mato a Maris, el dios que te va a castigar a quien lo haga!...una vida libre de ratas.

Yuna junto al joven dragón se miraban confundidos….El hijo de Martes/Ares por su lado, comprendía el motivo de sus pesadillas con ratas, lo cual lo alivia ya comenzaba a pensar que tenía un trauma con ratas o un fetiche sadomasoquista con ratas….

-¡vamos!...¡vamos!...¡¿Quién te gusta?!

El hijo adoptivo de la diosa sabia se comenzaba a sentir muy incómodo ante esta situación, tan rara, lo cual es debería ser visto como una situación "normal" por qué situaciones raras en este lugar ocurren cada 5 minutos….

-esteeeeeeee…a decir verdad, ninguno.

-¡¿Cómo que ninguno?!...¡¿son 3 opciones?!...¡elige uno y acabemos con esta "teleserie rara"!

-es que…con la imposición de la virginidad, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que no me atraen sexualmente ni los hombres ni las mujeres, tampoco en términos románticos, soy asexual aromantico.

-¡RAYOS!

La actual amazona de águila no sabía si ¿sentirse feliz o triste?...los chicos que la acompañaban se sentía unos idiotas por desperdiciar tiempo en esto…Mientras Haruto quien escuchaba detrás de un pilar, si pudiera gritaría de alegría.

El caballero femenino de águila, por lo menos tenía a Soma, quien no era el "príncipe azul" pero la trataba bien. Ryuho y Edén debían elegir: ¿"cambiar la página" o sea buscar otro amor? O …..Continuar al lado de Koga solo como un acompañante, siempre apoyándolo sin posibilidad de concretar una relación, algo parecido a Seiya con Saori solo que ellos se aman.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

¿Y qué paso luego de la intervención de Praxitea?...No fue precisamente el final de cuento de hadas o el final romántico que ella añoraba….

Muchas cesáreas y un año después….

En cuanto a Aiora….Templo de Sagitario…

-¿En serio eso le dijiste?

Aioros miraba incrédulo a su hermano, quien mudaba a su sobrina…Viva imagen de su hermano…

-¿y que esperabas?... ¿que no tenía a nadie?...no quería que Marin pensara que no tenía a nadie…además a Itilia no le importo.

-agh, debiste habérmelo contado…

-¿la cuidas por mí?

-¿otra vez?

-¡Vamos Milo tiene una gran fiesta y no me la puedo perder!

-Aioria no…oh demonios…. ¿cómo un caballero honorable puede ser tan descuidado con su hija?

El arquero con mirada seria ya comenzaba a imaginarse de quien acabaría criando a la pequeña seria el mismo…Poniendo su atención en la pequeña adorable que se chupaba los dedos… ¡Oh le recordaba a su hermanito de Bebé!...le dio un besito y se fue a prepararle el biberón.

* * *

En cuanto a Shun…

-Hola hermano, te lo traje tal como te lo prometí.

Un ahora retirado de la vida de caballero Ikki con un pequeñito idéntico a su hermano entre sus brazos, se paró frente a una tumba…Su adorado hermano tuvo complicaciones durante la cesárea… ¿odiaba a su sobrino por eso?...No…no podría…Era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo además el niño era la viva imagen de su Shunlie…No podía llorar, debía mantenerse firme….

 _-"cada día se parece más a su papá….."_

June llego con un ramo de flores que deposito cerca de la tumba japonesa….A pesar de que su relación con Shun nunca llego a concretarse, ella siempre lo aprecio…a su modo…

-No era necesario que viajaras.

-Tenía que, además…quería ver a mi ahijado.

-conste que fue idea de Shun.

-Lo se…de eso no me queda duda.

Ambos no se querían….nunca se quisieron pero había algo que los hacia soportarse….Shun….y el pequeño durmiendo en los brazos del rudo peli azul, quien lo sostenía de modo protector con mirada firme…June al verlo, le recordó a la pose que el ex fénix tenía con el caballero de Andrómeda…..

-¿vas a venir el año que viene?

-eso no lo dudes Ikki.

* * *

En cuanto a Shiryu…

Shiryu en su templo cambiaba el pañal a un pequeño idéntico a él, acompañado de Paradox…. ¿En cuanto a Shunrei?...la mujer de ascendencia china, luego de su divorcio decidió "buscarse a sí misma" viajando por los lugares que solo había visto en las revistas…..De ves en cuanto les manda una postal para hablar de sus viajes….

-¿necesitas que yo lo mude?

-¿ya olvidaste que ya fui padre?, se cambiar pañales…..

La londinense no fue capaz de contener la risa que le dio cuando el bebé tomo el talco y se lo lanzo a su padre, dejándole la cara blanca….El peli negro también se rio contagiándose de la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo menor…..Mientras la gemela de Integra le daba una toallita húmeda para que se limpiara la cara…

-gracias Paradox, eres una gran amiga.

¿Amiga?...Pasar de "amiga con ventaja " a "amiga" luego del parto…No le agradaba a antigua amazona de géminis…..Sin embargo la posibilidad de ser alguien más "cercano" que una amiga, la mantenía aquí…eso junto con el hecho de que el pequeño era su ahijado…Tal vez algún día ese pequeñito se convierta en su hijo adoptivo o en su hijastro…..tal vez…..por ahora ella solo será una "buena amiga" para shiryu…..

* * *

En cuanto a Hyoga….

-¡¿ya es el séptimo o el octavo biberón que se toma esta niña?!

-Shhhhhhh…. ¡silencio!….Ve a dormir yo me encargo.

-Ni lo sueñes, no te voy a dejar trasnochar sola.

-Hyoga…tienes que abrir el bar temprano, necesitas dormir.

-¡Ha no!, tu serás la mamá pero yo también tengo que participar.

-Ok, entonces quítale los gases mientras voy por pañales.

-¿ya se hizo?

-Lo hará, ya sabes como es.

Hyoga le daba palmaditas a la pequeña mientras Eri iba por los pañales, su maestro Camus les mando un camión lleno y comenzaba a pensar de que no sería suficientes…Su dulce Eri…ella dejo hasta su trabajo por estar con él y esta pequeña que le recuerda tanto a su preciada madre, hasta el punto que se pregunta si no es su reencarnación….Eri no solo dejo su trabajo, también acepto irse a vivir con ellos a Siberia a atender los bares e incluso fue ella quien le pidió matrimonio a él….Esta situación seria un cuento de las nieves…..¡si no fuera porque su hija no para de hacerse encima!...¡por athena!...¿cuándo va a controlar el esfínter?...Eso sin contar que los tiene a ambos con unas ojeras increíbles por despertarlos a altas horas de la noche…..

-¡Eri trae el pañal, siento que ya se hiso!

* * *

En cuanto a Koga….

-¿no crees que se lo estas poniendo suelto?, cuando yo voy de visita a ver a mi hermanito….

-Pegaso lo estás haciendo mal…

-¡¿pueden callarse ya los dos?!

¡Demonios!... ¿por qué Ryuho y Edén tuvieron que venir con él?...Cuando Zeus le revelo su divinidad y lo hiso venirse al olimpo…Jamás creyó que ese par también vendría….Agradecía que durante el parto con lo de las contracciones, le permitieran apretarles la mano mientras venia la anestesia….También que lo ayudaran con la niña…¿sus caballeros?...le desagradaba el termino prefiera el termino amigos …amigos que siempre lo ayudaban ….pero a veces…..Hm…ni modo….Saori y Seiya no podían dejar descuidado el Santuario y menos la tierra…Soma y Yuna tampoco , en cuanto a Haruto…..decidió alejarse del santuario por un tiempo , tocando con su banda luego de aceptar que el actual dragón no le "daría la hora" ni ahora ni nunca….

-a ver par de genios…. ¿Cómo lo harían ustedes?

Como Edén no daba indicios de querer tocar ese pañal….Fue Ryuho quien lo hiso, una vez lista…..El hijo de Marte llego con un biberón para dárselo a la niña quien recordaba muchísimo a su padre…..La niña con el pañal limpio fue cargada por su progenitor, para luego recibir el biberón.

-Es tan linda…es casi tan linda como mi hermanito….

-tu hermanito no es nada comparado con ella…ella tiene un brillo de inteligencia en los ojos, no se dé ¿Dónde lo saco?, porque el Pegaso es un burro.

-¡hey!... ¡más respeto!

-vah, ¿Qué mentira hay en eso?...mira como me mira, mi ahijada….

-EJEM… ¿querrás decir mi ahijada?

-Amigos, ya lo dsicutimos….es la ahijada de ambos.

"Amigos"…Cuando Ryuho y Edén comenzaron en esto…Ninguno espero que acabarían siendo solo "amigos"…..los acompañantes leales de Koga…..Una especie de "empate"….Por lo menos estaban cerca del peli vino tinto, en esta especie de familia rara que se formó….Lo cual era lo importante.

En cuanto a la sexualidad….Para eso tenían los sueños húmedos con Koga y las duchas frias…Tal como a Seiya le pasaba con su diosa…A pesar de eso eran felices…No precisamente como ellos esperan pero aun así.


	33. Chapter 33 Final alternativo

Capítulo 33

¿Y qué paso con el "parto estilo hiena hembra"?...Bueno, si habrán investigado…. ¿cómo paren las hienas? Se darán cuenta que no es para nada agradable, por lo que todos optaron por la cesárea….lástima que Shun no reaccionara bien a la anestesia….a todos les llega la hora.

¿Y cuál era el final de cuento de hadas o romántico que Praxitea añoraba?...Según las expectativas de la ninfa demente, hubiera sido algo así…Una especie de final alternativo según la imaginación de la ex de Ercitonio, quien solo se conforma con que por lo menos Hyoga y Eri se quedaron juntos….

* * *

Muchas cesáreas y un año después….

En cuanto a Aiora….Templo de Sagitario…

-¿En serio eso le dijiste?

Aioros miraba incrédulo a su hermano, quien mudaba a su sobrina…Viva imagen de su hermano…

-¿y que esperabas?... ¿que no tenía a nadie?...no quería que Marin pensara que no tenía a nadie…además a Itilia no le importo.

-agh, debiste habérmelo contado…

-¿la cuidas por mí?

-¿otra vez?

-¡Vamos Milo tiene una gran fiesta y no me la puedo perder!

-Aioria no…oh demonios…. ¿cómo un caballero honorable puede ser tan descuidado con su hija?

El arquero con mirada seria ya comenzaba a imaginarse de quien acabaría criando a la pequeña seria el mismo…Poniendo su atención en la pequeña adorable que se chupaba los dedos… ¡Oh le recordaba a su hermanito de Bebé!...le dio un besito y se fue a prepararle el biberón…..

 _-"hey cuñado"_

Arquero se volteo topándose con Marín…..

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo haga? Después de todo soy la mamá o la novia de la ma…digo el papá.

Aioros sonrió, ¡gracias a Athena que al final Marin y su hermano se reconciliaron!...Tal vez el no sería quien acabe criando solo a su sobrina….

-ay Marin, solo espero que logres hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano y madure.

-De eso no lo dudes. ¿Me das el biberón?

* * *

En cuanto a Shun…

-Hola hermano, te lo traje tal como te lo prometí.

Un ahora retirado de la vida de caballero Ikki con un pequeñito idéntico a su hermano entre sus brazos, se paró frente a su hermano…Su adorado hermano tuvo complicaciones durante la cesárea y debía descansar… ¿odiaba a su sobrino por eso?...No…no podría… además el niño era la viva imagen de su Shunlie…No podía llorar, debía mantenerse firme….

-¿dormí mucho?... ¿Qué hora es?

-Eso no importa….ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, necesitas descansar.

-yo soy doctor.

-ahora no hermanito. Eres paciente, acuérdate.

-¿Y june?

El peli azul con un movimiento de cabeza apunto al otro cuarto donde estaba la rubia roncando…

-el niño estuvo llorando toda la tarde y ella se desveló arrulandolo….me sorprende lo buena niñera que salió esa inútil.

-¡Ikki!

Shun hiso una breve mueca de desagrado ante la risa arrogante de su hermano…Él sabía que en el fondo, él y su ahora novia…..Tal como escucharon…Novia…..se llevaran bien….luego de la visita de Praxitea, Shun se armó de valor invitando a la amazona a un café….

-ya hable con tu médico, pronto tendrás el alta.

-¡Qué bueno!, ya me estaba hartando de estar acostado todo el día.

Al peliverde le agradaba saber que mientras él estaba recuperándose en el hospital, su niño estaba bien atendido y feliz, mientras él se recuperaba. Añoraba el día en que podría ir a la casa que compro Ikki para ellos y ser una familia los 4: el, su novia, su bebé y su hermano.

* * *

En cuanto a Shiryu…

Shiryu en su templo cambiaba el pañal a un pequeño idéntico a él, acompañado de Paradox…. ¿En cuanto a Shunrei?...la mujer de ascendencia china, luego de su divorcio decidió "buscarse a sí misma" viajando por los lugares que solo había visto en las revistas…..De ves en cuanto les manda una postal para hablar de sus viajes….

-¿necesitas que yo lo mude?

-¿ya olvidaste que ya fui padre?, se cambiar pañales…..

La londinense no fue capaz de contener la risa que le dio cuando el bebé tomo el talco y se lo lanzo a su padre, dejándole la cara blanca….El peli negro también se rio contagiándose de la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo menor…..Mientras la gemela de Integra le daba una toallita húmeda para que se limpiara la cara…

-gracias Paradox, eres una gran amiga.

-¿amiga?...Mi dragón acuérdate que soy más que eso.

La londinense le dio un beso a pesar de tener la cara con restos de talco…. ¿quién imaginaria que pasarían de "amigos con ventaja" a "pareja"?...No podían decirlo públicamente aun…por que el divorcio aún se sentía demasiado reciente entre Shiryu y su ex….Por ahora lo mantendrían entre ellos.

* * *

En cuanto a Hyoga….

-¡¿ya es el séptimo o el octavo biberón que se toma esta niña?!

-Shhhhhhh…. ¡silencio!….Ve a dormir yo me encargo.

-Ni lo sueñes, no te voy a dejar trasnochar sola.

-Hyoga…tienes que abrir el bar temprano, necesitas dormir.

-¡Ha no!, tu serás la mamá pero yo también tengo que participar.

-Ok, entonces quítale los gases mientras voy por pañales.

-¿ya se hizo?

-Lo hará, ya sabes como es.

Hyoga le daba palmaditas a la pequeña mientras Eri iba por los pañales, su maestro Camus les mando un camión lleno y comenzaba a pensar de que no sería suficientes…Su dulce Eri…ella dejo hasta su trabajo por estar con él y esta pequeña que le recuerda tanto a su preciada madre, hasta el punto que se pregunta si no es su reencarnación….Eri no solo dejo su trabajo, también acepto irse a vivir con ellos a Siberia a atender los bares e incluso fue ella quien le pidió matrimonio a él….Esta situación seria un cuento de las nieves…..¡si no fuera porque su hija no para de hacerse encima!...¡por athena!...¿cuándo va a controlar el esfínter?...Eso sin contar que los tiene a ambos con unas ojeras increíbles por despertarlos a altas horas de la noche…..

-¡Eri trae el pañal, siento que ya se hiso!

* * *

En cuanto a Koga….

-¿no crees que se lo estas poniendo suelto?, cuando yo voy de visita a ver a mi hermanito….

-Pegaso lo estás haciendo mal…

-¡¿pueden callarse ya los dos?!

¡Demonios!... ¿por qué Ryuho y Edén tuvieron que venir con él?...Cuando Zeus le revelo su divinidad y lo hiso venirse al olimpo…Jamás creyó que ese par también vendría….Agradecía que durante el parto con lo de las contracciones, le permitieran apretarles la mano mientras venia la anestesia….También que lo ayudaran con la niña…¿sus caballeros?...le desagradaba el termino prefiera el termino amigos …amigos que siempre lo ayudaban ….pero a veces…..Hm…ni modo….Saori y Seiya no podían dejar descuidado el Santuario y menos la tierra…Soma y Yuna tampoco , en cuanto a Haruto…..decidió alejarse del santuario por un tiempo , tocando con su banda luego de aceptar que el actual dragón no le "daría la hora" ni ahora ni nunca….

-a ver par de genios…. ¿Cómo lo harían ustedes?

Como Edén no daba indicios de querer tocar ese pañal….Fue Ryuho quien lo hiso, una vez lista…..El hijo de Marte llego con un biberón para dárselo a la niña quien recordaba muchísimo a su padre…..La niña con el pañal limpio fue cargada por su progenitor, para luego recibir el biberón.

-Es tan linda…es casi tan linda como mi hermanito….

-tu hermanito no es nada comparado con ella…ella tiene un brillo de inteligencia en los ojos, no se dé ¿Dónde lo saco?, porque el Pegaso es un burro.

-¡hey!... ¡más respeto!

-vah, ¿Qué mentira hay en eso?...mira como me mira, mi ahijada….

-EJEM… ¿querrás decir mi ahijada?

-Amigos, ya lo dsicutimos….es la ahijada de ambos.

"Amigos"…Cuando Ryuho y Edén comenzaron en esto…Ninguno espero que acabarían siendo solo "amigos"…..los acompañantes leales de Koga…..Una especie de "empate"….Por lo menos estaban cerca del peli vino tinto, en esta especie de familia rara que se formó….Lo cual era lo importante.

-Ay amores, no pongan esa cara.

Coquetamente Koga les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos…Fue una suerte que se diera cuenta con el paso del tiempo que de asexual aromantico o arromantico, no tenía nada…..Pero eso se debía mantener en secreto, ya que si se sabía Maris los mataba con ratas…

En cuanto a la sexualidad….Para eso tenían los sueños húmedos con Koga y las duchas frias…Tal como a Seiya le pasaba con su diosa…que de vez en cuanto, le daba un beso en la mejilla sin que nadie lo notara…A pesar de eso era felices sabiendo que Koga los amaba tanto como ellos a él…Un lindo final…lindo a medias, porque el peligro de ser devorados por ratas, nunca desapareció.


End file.
